Lily's Quest
by Malkavian Kirie Croiff
Summary: Esta es la traducción del fic del mismo nombre, escrito por Naia. Lily es diferente, podrá encajar en la sociedad? O tendrá que esconder su verdadero yo?...Si te gustan los cuentos de hadas, dragones, príncipes y plebeyas, esta historia te encantará
1. Es la vida simple?

Este fic no es mio. Fue escrito Naia, y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize._   
  
  


**Capítulo 1**

Lily Evans se encontraba en la pradera, soñando. Una chica de 18 años, ojos verde esmeralda, pelirroja. También era bruja. Pero este hecho era solo sabido por su familia. Era bastante raro para un plebeyo el tener poderes mágicos que eran reservados para la nobleza y la realeza, por lo que no había aprendido como controlar sus poderes. Tuvo que aprender por si misma; el hecho de no tener una varita la llevó a manejar la magia sin la necesidad de una. Pero, sin alguien que la ayudara, le era imposible volver su magia poderosa. Era capaz de controlar sus poderes e incluso algunos hechizos sencillos, pero era todo. Uno de sus sueños era el encontrar un profesor que le enseñara magia. De hecho, era muy poderosa, pero sin entrenamiento no podría desarrollar sus habilidades. Los padres de Lily nunca vieron la necesidad de darle un profesor. La magia los asustaba un poco y no querían que alguien cayera en la cuenta que su hija tenía dichos poderes. Eran famosos criadores de caballos: sus caballos eran buscados de todos lados en el reino del Rey Regis y la Reina Dorilys. Lily era capaz de cabalgar todo tipo de caballos: desde los más tranquilos hasta los más salvajes. Cuando se encontraba sola cabalgaba como un hombre, pero en público era forzada a comportarse como toda una mujer refinada y a cabalgar usando una montura para damas (en la que las dos piernas se posicionan en un mismo lado). 

"LILYARIS EVANS!" 

Bruscamente, Lily volvió a la realidad. 

"Si madre?" volvió la mirada. 

"Ven inmediatamente" dijo la voz emocionada. 

Lily estaba un poco sorprendida; la mayoría de las veces, cuando oía su nombre completo, significaba problemas. Pero su madre parecía mas emocionada que enojada. Se apresuró a llegar a la casa, tratando de evitar que su madre se molestara por hacerla esperar. 

Tan pronto como entró al recibidor, su madre le abrazó y empezó a bailar con ella, riendo. 

"Puedes creerlo Lily? Es extraordinario!" 

_Se esta volviendo histérica_, pensó Lily. 

"Sucedió algo?"preguntó Lily, curiosa por saber lo que había hecho que su madre se comportara de esa manera. 

"Ven, tu padre te explicará todo" Gladis Evans respondió casi con un susurro. 

Siguió a su madre a la cocina. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, con una sonrisa casi idiota en la cara. 

"Por Dios!" Lily dijo de repente, muriendo de curiosidad, "Qué ha pasado?" 

"No lo creerías, Lily" empezó Kethran Evans. 

"Por favor, dilo!" 

"Sabes que el Príncipe James cumplirá 19 años en dos meses?" continuó su padre. 

"Si" 

Como podría no saberlo. Era el tema de conversación de todos. Una gran festín sería organizado. Las festividades durarían una semana. 

"Sus padres han decidido darle un caballo. Y, aparentemente han oído hablar de que los nuestros son los mejores, así que nos han pedido que les vendamos uno!" 

Lily no pudo más que brincar y gritar de alegría. 

"Fantástico!" 

En cuanto se calmó, su padre continuó. 

"Me gustaría que escogieras de entre todos los caballos los mas bellos sementales. Te lo digo porque sé que conoces a los caballos tanto como yo, si no es que mejor. El príncipe vendrá en una semana con el criador real, porque el rey está interesado en añadir a sus establos algunos, y con algunos amigos que están interesados en adquirir un caballo también". 

"Gracias papá! Tengo algunas ideas: hmm... deben ser buenos jinetes... tal vez Storm, Devil, Joker, Flame, Tempest, son algunos de los mejores pero tristemente los mas salvajes, Moon, Willow, Feather, Cloud son tranquilos." 

"Esas son buenas elecciones, pero Angel sería genial también", asentó su padre. 

"Tal vez, pero ella es la mas salvaje de todos los caballos, y no sé si serán capaces de montarla sin salir lastimados, no quiero que el heredero sea casi muerto o seriamente herido por mi pequeña fiera. Por ahora, soy la única que la puede montar, incluso tu papá no pudiste hacerlo!" 

"Tienes razón, es triste porque realmente es una belleza, pero ella y tu hacen una gran pareja" 

"Gracias papá" 

"Ve a escoger los que presentarás al príncipe y entrénalos duro, de acuerdo?" 

"Entendido. Papá, haz tenido noticias de Petunia?" preguntó Lily 

"No, desde que se casó con ese chico y se mudó al castillo, no nos ha escrito ni una sola vez" 

Petunia era la hermana mayor de Lily. Nunca le gustó la vida de sus padres y los despreciaba porque no eran nobles. Se casó con el hijo de un noble (no un miembro de la corte, por supuesto) y vivían en el castillo de Erkansvald. Petunia odiaba a Lily la cual no tenía idea del porque. De hecho Petunia estaba celosa: su padre prefería a su hija menor por haber heredado su habilidad con los animales. Lily también era mas dulce y bonita que Petunia y tenía mejores modales incluso con su temperamento. Petunia era siempre comparada con su hermana y la odiaba por eso. En su mente Ella debía ser el centro de atención de sus padres. A sus ojos, Lily tenía algo de bárbaro: prefería usar pantalones a vestidos, no usaba maquillaje, se pasaba los días en el bosque o entrenando caballos, criaturas horribles en la opinión de Petunia; en lugar de salir con la nobleza y tratar de conocer a alta sociedad. 

Durante la semana que siguió a esta discusión, Lily pasaba los días fuera, entrenando a los caballos que había escogido: cinco sementales y cuatro hembras. Storm era de un blanco puro, uno de los caballos mas veloces; Devil era oscuro como la noche y fue nombrado así por su carácter; Joker tenía todos los colores posibles en un caballo, pero la combinación era fantástica, le encantaba gastar bromas a sus jinetes y si Lily no supiera que era imposible, habría jurado que reía cada vez que lograba que su jinete mordiera el polvo. Moon era un semental crema calmado y obediente, tenia un corazón de oro; Cloud era gris tan calmado como Moon y al cabalgar, parecía no tocar la tierra. Las cuatro yeguas eran verdaderas joyas. Flame era castaña y su color encajaba con su temperamento: era explosiva. Tempest era la gemela de Storm y en verdad se parecía a su hermano; a diferencia de los anteriores, Feather y Willow podían ser cabalgadas por personas menos experimentadas. Willow era café claro y Feather café oscuro. Pero su favorita era Angel. Era una yegua blanca como Tempest pero con algo que parecía una estrella en su frente. Pero su nombre era completamente diferente a su naturaleza, era por mucho el caballo mas salvaje que hayan poseído los Evans. Solamente Lily era capaz de montarla, no aceptaba a nadie más. 

Una mañana, Lily notó que era el día en que el príncipe iría a ver los caballos. 

"Lily?" 

"Si papá?" 

"Lista?". Su padre estaba ansioso, no se da todos los días que un príncipe venga a verte. "Todos los caballos están en perfectas condiciones, y me haré cargo de ellos antes de su llegada" 

"Gracias Lil. Tú los presentarás?" 

"Claro, he preparado un circuito de demostración." 

"Eres la mejor hija que jamás haya tenido" 

"Te amo papá" Lily abrazó a su padre. 

"También te amo Lil" 

Después de hacerse cargo de los sementales y las yeguas, Lily fue a cambiarse. Usaba unos pantalones negros y una túnica blanca con bordados verdes. 

Una hora después del almuerzo, el Príncipe James, el criador real, dos hombres y una mujer llegaron al dominio de los Evans. 

El príncipe James era un hombre joven, atractivo, de ojos suaves color café, y cabello negro desordenado. Era alto y de complexión atlética gracias a la práctica de deportes como esgrima, equitación, Quidditch. Toda mujer noble soltera estaba a sus pies. Con el estaban dos hombres: uno alto y atlético como él, pero de ojos azules que brillaban misteriosamente. Su cabello era negro al igual, pero peinado. El segundo tenía en cabello de un rubio oscuro y ojos grises. Se veía mas calmado que el príncipe James y su amigo, inteligente y sensible. La mujer tenía el cabello negro y ojos avellana, gritaba al hombre de cabello negro quien reía. Usaba un vestido y montaba de lado, como toda una dama. 

"Sirius! Te mataré tan pronto como regresemos!" 

"Bella, querida, no olvides tus modales". Respondió en hombre de cabello negro. 

"Sirius deja de burlarte de ella! No es su culpa su está obligada a usar vestido" interrumpió el rubio. 

"Escucha a Remus! Deja de burlarte de mí" 

"Sí mamá!" 

"Puedo recordarles algo?", el príncipe dijo divertido por el comportamiento de sus amigos. 

"Qué?" preguntaron los otros tres. 

"Se supone que representamos a la realeza" 

"Y?" dijo un Sirius sonriente. 

"Creo que lo que está tratando de decir es que nos callemos y actuemos como lo requiere nuestro estatus" contestó Remus, una sonrisa suave apareciendo en sus labios. "Gracias todopoderoso James, heredero del trono y representación de todas las virtudes" declaró Sirius. 

"Me pregunto que pensaban tus padres cuando te nombraron Sirius." Asentó Bella. Cesó de quejarse cuando llegaron al dominio de los Evans. 

"Cree que sus caballos son tan buenos como dicen que son?" Preguntó Hagrid, el criador. 

"Claro", contestó el príncipe, "Los caballos de los Evans son los mejores caballos del reino." 

En cuanto dijo esto, un hombre alto de ojos cafés salió a recibirlos. 

"Bienvenido su majestad, es un gran honor" 

"Es un placer conocer al dueño de los caballos mas apreciados en todo el reino" "Mi hija les presentará a nuestros más bellos caballos. Rohal aquí, se ocupará de sus monturas. Podrían seguirme?" 

Dieron sus monturas a un chico que esperaba y siguieron al Maestro Evans. Se detuvieron cerca de la pradera donde vieron que un circuito había sido construido. Cinco sementales y cuatro hembras estaban esperando al lado de una pelirroja. James, Sirius, Remus, Bella y Hagrid quedaron sorprendidos en cuanto vieron los caballos, eran los animales más espléndidos que jamás hubiesen visto. 

La pelirroja en pantalones se acercó y los caballos la siguieron. 

"Me permito presentarles a Lilyaris Evans mi hija" dijo el Maestro Evans. 

"Lily Evans" corrigió la joven "Es un honor conocerle su majestad", dijo secamente. 

"Estos son Sir Sirius, Sir Remus y lady Arabella" 

"Bella, lo olvidas James!" cortó la morena. 

"Y el maestro Hagrid" 

"Los dejaré con mi hija, es tan competente como yo, sino es que más" anunció el Maestro Evans antes de retirarse. 

Lily miró un poco apenada a la gente frente a ella, antes de reprenderse mentalmente _Eres más competente que ellos, no seas tímida!_

"Primero les presentaré los caballos y después les mostraré las habilidades que poseen los que quieran ver". Se encaminó hacia los caballos y les dio el nombre, la información y los detalles que tenía de ellos. 

James se sentía atraído por Devil Y Storm, Sirius prefirió definitivamente a Joker, Remus tenía el ojo puesto en Moon y Arabella en Flame y Tempest. Hagrid parecía interesado en los demás. 

"Haré algunas demostraciones para ayudarlos a escoger" dijo Lily al ver que eran incapaces de hacer una elección. 

Los caballos eran perfectos, Lily lo sabía, los había entrenado para responder a ciertas órdenes tales como "Alto", "Derecha", "Izquierda", "Quieto", y muchas más. 

"Miladi, creo que escogeré a Joker" dijo Sirius. 

"Moon me viene perfecto" anunció Remus. 

"No puedo decidir entre Storm Y Devil. Cuál me sugieres?" 

Lily pensó por un momento. 

"Son unos de los mejores, pero le aconsejaría que tomara a Devil. Si es lo bastante experimentado, le quedará mejor que Storm" 

"Por qué?" 

"Storm es espléndido y el más rápido pero no tiene la resistencia de Devil. Es mejor para carrera corta. Devil es además, un poco mas fuerte." 

"Entonces tomaré a Devil" 

"Lady Bella?" 

"Soy como James, no puedo escoger. Flame y Tempest parecen ser perfectas! 

"Lo son, pero le recomiendo que escoja a Flame. Storm y Tempest son gemelos y no creo que les dé gusto el ser separados" 

"Tienes razón. Pensé que los gemelos no sobrevivían." 

"Y es cierto, pero estaba presente en su nacimiento y logramos salvarlos. Lo que ven es el resultado." 

"Sí" 

"Maestro Hagrid?" 

"No puedo escoger. Creo que escogeré todos." 

"Bien. Quieren llevarlos a dar una vuelta?" 

Se miraron unos a otros. Después asintieron. Hagrid decidió quedarse para discutir el precio de los caballos con el papá de Lily. 

"Preguntaré a mi padre, y tomaré un caballo. Les enviaré sus monturas." Parecía pensar en algo... "Lady Bella, desea cabalgar de lado?" 

"Preferiría cabalgar como hombre, pero no tengo el atuendo adecuado", dijo dirigiéndose a su hermoso vestido. 

"Tenemos la misma estatura, le puedo prestar algo, más elaborado que este, por supuesto." 

"De acuerdo" 

"Sígame, alguien se hará cargo de Flame, no se preocupe" 

Diez minutos después estaban listos. James, Sirius y Remus esperaban por las chicas. "Que piensan de esta damita?" preguntó Sirius 

"Es competente y adora a estos caballos" contestó Remus. "Me pregunto que caballo escogerá" 

"Es linda" Dijo James. 

"Por qué no montamos estas linduras en lugar de esperar?" propuso Sirius. 

"Esperaré, puede que nos dé unos consejos" 

"Dónde está tu sentido de aventura, querido Remus?" 

"Soy cauto, ella dijo que tu caballo era un poco salvaje" 

"Si ella puede montarlo, yo también, ella es sólo una chica" 

"Puedo ser tan solo una chica, pero conozco estos caballos desde su nacimiento" interrumpió alguien. 

Voltearon y vieron a Lily y a Bella. Bella usaba unos pantalones plateados con pequeños bordados, con una túnica roja bordada también. Le iba muy bien. 

"Joker es especial, adora ridiculizar a su jinete e intentará todo para hacer que su jinete muerda el polvo. Pero, una vez que lo entiendes, es el más devoto de aquel que le agrade y hará todo para complacerle. Devil pondrá a prueba a su jinete durante unos minutos, si se pasa la prueba te respetará. Flame es muy parecida pero menos fuerte. Por lo que deben ser cuidadosos. Moon es tranquilo, no hará nada. Una cosa... no le peguen, se volverá loco si su jinete le pega, pero si otra persona le pega, espero por su vida que corra muy rápido, muy muy rápido." 

James había escuchado cuidadosamente, y notó que sostenía una montura, pero no veía a su caballo. 

"Dónde está tu caballo?" preguntó. 

Sonrió, después silbó alto. Inmediatamente oyeron el galopar de un caballo. Después, una yegua llegó y se paró cerca de Lily. 

"Puedo presentarles a Angel?" 

Quedaron boquiabiertos. Esta yegua era simplemente imponente. 

"Por qué no quisiste venderla, es por mucho la más bella que haya visto jamás." Dijo Remus. 

"Lo sé, pero soy la única capaz de montarla. El último que trató de montarla no pudo caminar por dos semanas. Monten sus caballos mientras yo preparo el mío." 

Pasaron una hora en el bosque. Después regresaron al dominio. 

"Espero hayan pasado una buena tarde" dijo Lily. 

"Sí" 

"Están satisfechos con los caballos?" 

"Son perfectos!" dijo Lady Bella entusiasmada. 

Una vez que llegaron, Lady Bella y Lily fueron a la habitación de Lily para cambiarse. Mientras lo hacían, Bella platicó mucho con Lily. Antes de irse ella susurró "Si algún día necesitas algo, ven a verme, de acuerdo?" 

"Gracias Lady Bella" contestó Lily tímidamente. 

"Lo vales Lilyaris" 

Una vez que se fueron, Lily ayudó a su madre a cocinar. Algunas semanas pasaron sin más eventos. El cumpleaños del príncipe era pronto. Los primeros seis días de los festejos se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante la última noche hubo un gran baile. Lily y sus padres decidieron participar. Pero a la media noche, de repente unas cien figuras encapuchadas irrumpieron en el lugar donde el baile se llevaba a cabo. Empezaron a invocar maldiciones mortales. La gente corría, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse de estas figuras. El aire se llenó con gritos de dolor, personas estaban muriendo. Lily había sido separada de sus padres. Se encontraba escondida y esperaba preocupada, rezando. Sabía que Voldemort un mago demoniaco y miembro de la corte era el responsable. 

Diez minutos mas tarde todo se había calmado. Salió y lo que vio la hizo llorar. Al menos cien personas estaban ahí tendidas, muertas. Intentó buscar a sus padres. De repente vio a una mujer de cabello rojo y vestido verde como el de ella. Se apresuró a su lado. Era su madre y estaba muerta. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lily volteó a todos lados buscando una señal de su padre _Por favor haz que esté bien, por favor, haré lo que sea pero deja que esté bien!_

Unos cuantos metros después vio a un hombre que parecía su padre. 

Corrió y se detuvo a su lado. 

"Lil..." 

"No hables papá" 

"Lil, sé fuerte… Te amo Lilyaris" 

Su respiración se hizo cada vez más difícil, hasta que se detuvo. 

"No me dejes, te necesito papá! No me dejes!" 

Rompió en llanto, abrazando en cuerpo de su padre fuertemente. 

La gente miraba tristemente a la pelirroja llorando. Después una mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, susurrando algo a sus oídos, tratando de confortarla. Era la señora Magda, la vecina de los Evans que conocía a Lily desde su nacimiento. 

Días después, Lily aún no podía creer que sus padres hubieran muerto, era tan irreal! Había sido avisada que Petunia y Vernon, vendrían a vivir ahí. Los conocía, le quitarían todo lo que le importaba. Después, recordó la promesa de Lady Bella. Llamó a Angel y la montó. Se dirigió al castillo y cuando llegó, se fue directamente a los establos y preguntó por el maestro Hagrid. 

"Señora Lily, por qué está aquí, no que me interese por supuesto!" 

"Maestro Hagrid, mis padres han muerto, y…" 

"Lo siento señorita Lily" 

"Gracias Maestro" 

"Llámeme Hagrid!" 

"Hagrid, crees que pueda ver a Lady Bella?" 

"Creo que puedo arreglar eso" 

Hagrid desapareció. 

Lily estaba hablando con Angel cuando Lady Bella llegó al establo. 

"Lily, en verdad lo siento. Que puedo hacer?" 

"Gracias milady" dijo secamente. "Como mis padres han muerto, mi hermana y su esposo Sir Vernon vivirán en el dominio. Petunia me odia y odia a los caballos. No quiero que Angel sea herida, podría cuidarla mientras se vuelve seguro para ella y para mí?" 

"Por supuesto, pero como puede ser entrenada si tú eres la única que puede montarla?" "Deme su mano" 

Lily tomó la mano de Lady Bella y la presentó a Angel. Después empezó a hablar en una lengua que compartían. Cinco minutos después Lily dejo la mano de Lady Bella. "Ahora la puede montar. Usted y yo somos las únicas que podemos. Trátela bien." 

"Lo prometo" 

"Adiós Lady Bella" 

"Adiós Lily" 

Después Lily abrazó a Angel "... No me olvides Angel" Corrió, con el corazón roto al tener que dejar a Angel, pero era lo mejor. 


	2. Cambios

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, es de Naia y ella dice:_ I don't own anything you'll recognize._

_Capítulo 2_

Lily ahora tenía 19. Sus padres habían muerto hacía ya cuatro meses. Ahora el Dominio de los Evans era regido por Petunia y Vernon. Como Petunia odiaba a los caballos Vernon no entendía nada del concepto de entrenamiento, Lily tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo cuanto tuviera que ver con los establos. Más aún, Petunia adoraba humillar a Lily obligándola a hacer las cosas más bajas. Algunas veces le daba tareas imposibles de cumplir y después la reprendía por no haberlas logrado. Lily era como una esclava. Tenía sólo músculos y piel en sus huesos. El entrenamiento de los caballos le dio músculos, pero estaba mal alimentada. Tenía muchos golpes. Este trato la había hecho fría, ya no mostraba sus sentimientos. Sus ojos ya no tenían esa chispa, su piel extremadamente pálida. Lloraba sólo cuando estaba sola, extrañando a sus padres, a Angel. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al dárselo a Lady Bella pero le dolía todavía no poder estar con ella. Su vida era ahora un infierno.

Con el propósito de evadir a Petunia, pasaba mucho tiempo en el bosque. No le importaban sus ropas. Su hermana le daba solamente ropas desgarradas, pero había descubierto como repararlas con sus poderes. El bosque era su hogar y la protegía.

Nadie iba al bosque, se decía que había criaturas peligrosas viviendo ahí. Pero a Lily no le importaba. Sus padres estaban muertos, su hermana la detestaba, no tenía amigos; a nadie le importaría si muriese.

Suspiró. Había pasado el día entero con Rohal, entrenando algunos sementales. Desde hacía cuatro meses había decidido enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre caballos y entrenamiento. Rohal había sido un buen estudiante. Era ahora tan bueno como ella, podía cabalgar sin necesidad de una montura...

"Excelente Rohal! Eres genial! Ahora Sorrow tiene modales perfectos!" Rohal había mostrado a un caballo que el mismo había entrenado.

"Gracias señorita. Pero usted es genial, nadie es mejor que usted!"

"No lo creo."

Era cierto, ella era grandiosa con los animales, confiaban en ella.

Lily miraba el cielo. Cuando recordó que pronto sería la temporada de dragones. Cada año en los últimos días del verano, durante dos semanas todas las personas entre 19 y 22 años, buscaban por todo en país huevos de dragón. Únicamente, aquellas personas con poderes mágicos podían ser amigas de un dragón.

Los magos eran divididos en dos comunidades: en la primera estaban los maestros, los curanderos, los eruditos; en la segunda, los peleadores. La mayoría de las veces los magos que obtenían un dragón eran peleadores pero algunas veces los dragones se vinculaban con alguno de la primera comunidad. Había seis tipos de dragones: los verdes, los más pequeños, pero los más veloces, eran comúnmente mensajeros; los azules, más grandes, bastante rápidos, mayormente usados para espionaje o para mandar mensajes al igual. Después los cafés, más grandes, no eran tan rápidos como los verdes o los azules, pero eran más fuertes y más resistentes. Eran, junto con los bronce, los peleadores. Los bronce eran aún más grandes que los cafés; pero los más altos y fuertes eran los dorados y los plateados. Eran los líderes en la jerarquía de los dragones. Los plateados eran únicamente hembras y los dorados únicamente machos.

Un dragón era un animal muy peligroso. Podían hablar mente a mente con su compañero, moverse de un lugar a otro en segundos. Los dragones eran, junto a los caballos, los animales más nobles en la opinión de Lily.

Cada primavera, las hebras ponían huevos, los escondían y los abandonaban. A finales del verano, salían del cascarón. Pero los bebés eran incapaces de sobrevivir, así que todos los magos con la edad suficiente, buscaban por todos lados los huevos para que las crías no murieran.

Lily contó los días. La temporada empezaría en dos días. Sabía que durante este periodo, a las personas no mágicas no se les permitía salir de sus casas porque un bebé dragón podía hacer un daño muy serio. Todo el mundo había preparado sus provisiones por estar obligados a permanecer en casa. Toda actividad cesaba durante estas semanas.

_Dos semanas encerrada con Petunia y Vernon, Maravilloso! _Pensó Lily._ Preferiría ser muerta por un dragón bebé que dos semanas sin poder evadir a Petunia!_

Así que decidió quedarse en el bosque durante esas semanas. Sabía que pagaría por eso, pero no le importaba.

Mudó sus pertenencias a una vieja cabaña en el bosque. Era su escondite.

LILY!!! Donde estás!!... tu... tú pequeña rata. Ven aquí inmediatamente! Gritó Petunia o lady Petunia como le gustaba ser llamada.

Lily suspiró, _y ahora que quiere?_

Se dirigió a la cocina.

"Qué es esa, esa cosa?" preguntó su hermana, histérica.

"Creo que es una lagartija, Petunia"

"Atrápala, atrápala!"

Lily tomó al animalito y lo puso fuera.

"Tienes que fregar todo el primer piso, no sabemos lo que pudo haber hecho ese horror!"

"Todo el... Pero tengo que entrenar..."

"Entrenarás a tus monstruos después de lavar el piso!"

"De acuerdo, le avisaré a Rohal."

Pasó algunas horas limpiando, después corrió a los establos donde sir Vernon la reprendió por estar retrasada horas.

"Ingrata holgazana! Tenías que haber estado aquí a las 8 am, y son las 10 am..."

"Es que Lady Petunia..."

"No tienes excusa! Tienes que entrenar a los caballos, serás castigada por esto, no habrá comida hoy!"

Lily sabía que era inútil discutir. Asintió y empezó el entrenamiento.

Al final del día estaba muriendo de hambre. Afortunadamente había encontrado un manzano el día anterior.

_Finalmente_, pensó, _dos semanas sin Petunia ni Vernon! Que sueño!_

Se dirigió a la cabaña y no volvió en la noche. Había decidido usar esas dos semanas para entrenar sus poderes.

La primer semana se fue en un suspiro, tenía ahora mejor control de sus poderes. Dos días antes de regresar al dominio oyó un llanto. Era un animal, aparentemente herido. Corrió para ayudarlo o ayudarla. Llegó a un claro. Lo que vio la impresionó. Un bebé dragón plateado estaba ahí, llorando. Tan pronto como hubo visto a Lily, la criatura se dirigió a ella. Primero Lily quería correr, pero después pensó _Tal vez esté herida, no puedo dejarla aquí, nadie vendría! No puede ser peor que Petunia._ Así que se quedó y dejó que la criatura se aproximara. El pequeño dragón se detuvo cerca de ella y le sollozó.

"Hola preciosa" dijo Lily, había notado que su voz siempre había tenido un buen efecto en los animales.

Sorprendido, el dragón paró y la miró. Lily fue incapaz de describir que pasó en los minutos que siguieron este contacto visual. Sintió una ola de bondad, confianza y amor, amor puro. Sintió correr lágrimas en sus mejillas en cuanto estos sentimientos la alcanzaron. Sentía la necesidad de proteger esta pequeña criatura. La empezó a acariciar, repentinamente oyó una pequeña voz.

[Lily?]

Dio un brinco pasmada, tratando de encontrar a la persona que había hablado. No había nadie. De repente cayó en la cuenta que tenía que haber sido el dragón. Trató de responder.

[Si?]

[Soy Amaris]

[Es un nombre muy bello, preciosa!]

[Tengo hambre, puedo comer?]

Lily se sintió inútil, no sabía que darle a Amaris.

"Puedes darle esto" dijo una voz masculina.

Pasmada, Lily volteó y encaró a un hombre viejo con un dragón dorado. Estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de carne. Ella lo tomó y se lo dio a Amaris quien empezó a comerlo rápido.

Miró al anciano.

"Gracias señor"

"No hay la necesidad querida. Pero quién eres? Pensé que conocía a cada uno de los magos del reino. Y tú eres una bruja al haber sido capaz de vincularte con esta bebé" Sonrió amablemente hacia ella. "Así que quién eres, y quienes son tus padres? Por cierto soy Albus Dumbledore, y este", señalando hacia el gran dragón dorado, "es Deris."

Lily se sorprendió, este hombre era el mejor consejero del rey y el mago más poderoso del reino, incluso Voldemort temía de él.

"No hay necesidad de ser tímida, adelante."

"Soy Lilyaris Evans, hija de Kethran y Gladys Evans."

"Los criadores de caballos?" preguntó Dumbledore un poco sorprendido.

Lily asintió.

"Prefiero ser llamada Lily. Como eran plebeyos, mis padres estaban un poco asustados con mis poderes. Ellos incluso, no querían que alguien se enterara de esto. Así que no fui entrenada para usarlos. He aprendido y me he entrenado por mi misma. Ahora puedo controlar mis poderes y hacer hechizos sencillos."

Sir Dumbledore parecía pensar muy profundo.

"Si no has sido entrenada, como usas tus poderes, tienes que tener una varita para proyectar los hechizos" dijo dudando.

"Es necesaria la varita?" Lily parecía liada.

"Sí, por qué la pregunta?"

"Pensé que solo ayudaba. Después de algunos intentos para controlar mis poderes descubrí que los podía usar sin la necesidad de nada, fue difícil al principio, pero..."

"Puedes enseñarme un hechizo?"

Lily encogió los hombros. Movió la mano apuntando hacia una gran roca y dijo claramente _Wingardium Leviosa_. Inmediatamente, la piedra empezó a flotar. 

Dumbledore la miró, incrédulo. 

"Está mal?" Preguntó tímidamente. Él parpadeó, después le sonrió.

"Está muy bien. Desde cuando te has entrenado?"

"Desde mi cumpleaños número 15, tengo 19 ahora" respondió.

Él le volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa gentil y amable. Hacía mucho que alguien le había sonreído que no supo como reaccionar. Finalmente, hizo una sonrisa muy pequeña.

"Por qué estabas aquí?"

"Vivo en la cabaña cercana"

"Por qué no estás con tus padres?"

"Están muertos" contestó fríamente.

"Lo siento querida, pero no tienes otro pariente?"

"Tengo una hermana señor, pero me odia, me considera como una esclava y su esposo sólo me ve como una herramienta para entrenar caballos", dijo sin parecer importarle, "y como no quería pasar dos semanas confinada con ellos, me mudé a esta cabaña."

"Lo veo" Sus ojos llenos de enfado. Después se calmó.

"Lily, te gustaría aprender todo acerca de la magia?" preguntó.

"Es uno de mis sueños señor."

"Entonces, yo te enseñaré. Te conseguiré una varita para mejorar tus habilidades, pero tienes que ser capaz de hacer magia sin ella también."

"Pero señor, no puede, usted es el consejero del rey! No lo merezco!" interrumpió Lily.

"Incluso el consejero puede tener vacaciones y Regis entenderá perfectamente la situación."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros! Seré tu maestro. Transformaré un poco esta cabaña para que podamos vivir aquí con los dos dragones."

Lily se quedó muda, todos sus sueños parecían volverse realidad: tenía ahora una amiga para toda la vida, y aprendería magia.

Amaris quien había terminado de comer se había quedado dormida. Lily se aproximó a ella, y la llevó a la cabaña. Ahí, Dumbledore con uno o dos movimientos de su varita transformó la vieja cabaña en una casa enorme, pero conservaba la apariencia de la cabaña.

Lily entró y volvió a quedar sin aliento, esta era preciosa. Dumbledore la guió a su habitación en donde había también un lugar para Amaris. Lily cayó en la cama y se durmió en un segundo. Dumbledore salió tranquilamente de la recámara. Después salió de la cabaña, la cerró y fue de vuelta a Erkansvald.

Una ves que hubo llegado, fue directo a la sala del trono. El rey estaba hablando con su hijo.

"Albus! James ha encontrado un dragón dorado, Tharis, hijo de Geris y Everis!"

"Muy bien James" dijo Dumbledore.

"Sirius encontró un bronce llamado Mneris, Remus un bronce también llamado Yoris, y Bella una plateada llamada Darais"

"Maravilloso, maravilloso" repuso Dumbledore sin mayor alboroto.

El rey y su hijo se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por en comportamiento del Dumbledore.

"Puedo hablarle, su majestad?" dijo repentinamente Dumbledore.

"Por que no?" al ver a Dumbledore, entendió lo que su consejero quería. "James, ve a reunirte con tus amigos con Tharis"

"Si, padre"

Una vez solos, Dumbledore invocó el encantamiento silenciador.

"Qué sucede, Albus?" preguntó preocupado el rey.

"He encontrado algo, Su majestad, algo realmente inusual."

"Y qué es?"

"Estaba al norte del bosque donde sabía que estaba el huevo de Deris y Faris, porque quería saber quien sería el mago que se vincularía a ese dragón. Imagine mi sorpresa cuando llegué y vi a una chica de 19 años ayudando a un dragón plateado."

"Es genial Albus! Quién es?"

"Su identidad es la razón principal de mi llegada. De primera vista supe que no era noble: estaba aparentemente mal alimentada y sus ropas estaban desgarradas... De hecho es una plebeya..."

"Una... plebeya..." Regis dijo conmocionado, "se ha vinculado con la hija de Deris?"

"Si, pero hay más. empecé a hablar con ella. Es Lilyaris Evans, la hija del criador de caballos Kethran Evans, muerto durante el festejo junto con su esposa. Ella vivía con su hermana, casada con sir Vernon. Aparentemente la consideran como a una esclava. Es por eso que decidió pasar la temporada en el bosque, en lugar de en el dominio."

"Haré una investigación. Pero, debe ser una bruja si hizo el vínculo?"

"Si, es una bruja"

"Pero nunca la vi en tu escuela, y mi hijo nunca habló de una bruja plebeya!"

"Es verdad, no ha sido instruida. Pero tiene control sobre sus poderes y hace hechizos"

"Pero, si no ha sido instruida, no tiene una varita!"

"Puede hacer magia sin una"

"Sin una..." repitió el rey, incrédulo.

"Es extremadamente poderosa. He venido a solicitar su permiso para quedarme con ella y enseñarle magia con y sin varita. No quiero imaginar lo que Voldemort haría si se enterara que alguien puede hacer magia sin una varita..."

"Concedido!" replicó inmediatamente el rey, irritado ante esta idea.

"Gracias su majestad. Entenderá que nadie debe saber de esto, es muy vulnerable. La entrenaré en el bosque. Participará en el torneo de los nuevos jinetes."

"Estás seguro?"

"Sí"

"Entonces Buena suerte Albus, sé cuidadoso!"

"Gracias su majestad. Si me necesita, envíe a Fawkes, él me encontrará."

Dumbledore hizo una reverencia y salió. Una vez fuera, buscó a su dragón y montó.

"A la cabaña Deris"

En tres latidos del corazón, estaba al lado de la cabaña. Entró y se dirigió al a habitación de Lily. Dormía plácidamente.

_Es tan inocente_, parpadeó sir Albus, _pero tan poderosa!_ Me pregunto que fue exactamente lo que pasó para que adoptara esta máscara de frialdad. Amaris debe ser la solución, Lily no confía en muchos, pero ama a los animales...

Dejó la cabaña por segunda vez, para comprarle algunas cosas que serían necesarias como una varita, libros, ingredientes para pociones... pero también ropa para el entrenamiento, para cabalgata pero también unos cuantos vestidos por si tenía que asistir a un baile.

_ Será interesante_, pensó Sir Albus, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba él sus labios...

**A/N: **Que les ha parecido? Lamento la espera, pero, no puedo ir tan rápido como con el 13vo poder, Naia se toma su tiempo entre capítulos, así que no quiero arruinarlo subiendo todo tan rápido... también ella nos hace sufrir... Agradece todas las reviews, y ha escrito: _I went to see them, with the help of my sister, and I was really happy….. It really made my day!_  



	3. Torneo y Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es de Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize._

**Capítulo 3**  


Lily empezó su entrenamiento. Dumbledore todavía estaba atónito ante la inteligencia de Lily. Había conseguido aprender en pocos meses cosas que las personas aprendían en años. Amaris había alcanzado ya su edad adulta, era tan grande y fuerte como un dorado, bien merecida por Lily. Ella había desarrollado una clase de entrenamiento para su dragón que había logrado desarrollar mucho sus habilidades. Eran muy unidas, por lo que la comunicación mental era bastante fácil. Compartían cada sentimiento: tristeza, alegría, dolor, felicidad. Lily no imaginaba su vida sin Amaris. 

[Lily! Detrás!]

Lily volteó, vio una bola de fuego viniendo directamente hacia ella. 

[En picada, Amaris!]

Amaris obedeció. Una ves que el peligro pasó.

[Gracias Amaris.]

"Siempre debes vigilar tu espalda" gritó Sir Albus.

"Lo sé! Seré cuidadosa!"

"Lo veo"

[Amaris, Escucha tengo un plan...]

Explicó lo que tenía en mente.

[Genial! Vamos!]

Sir Albus y Lily estaban en medio de una batalla aérea que por lo menos había durado ya media hora, ninguno de los dos había conseguido debilitar a su oponente.

Lily sostenía su varita, para esta batalla no se le permitía usar magia sin ella. Su varita estaba hecha en sauce y tenía núcleo de cabello de unicornio, media 10 ¾ pulgadas.

_Insensivium! _Su hechizo viajó y golpeó a Deris. Después Amaris se aproximó al dorado. Se elevaban cada vez más. Cuando estuvo cerca de sir Albus, Lily convocó otro encantamiento _Ilusium mihi._

[De acuerdo, en picada preciosa. Intenta pasar lo más cerca que puedas]

El dragón plateado obedeció. Emprendió la picada y su velocidad aumentaba más y más, como una flecha. Tal y como Lily pensó, Deris se movió hacia su derecha para esquivarla. Pero en el momento en que Amaris pasó debajo de él, Lily brincó y se sostuvo de una de sus patas. Deris no se dio cuenta debido al primer hechizo que lanzó Lily, el cual suprimía toda sensación.

_Debe tener un escudo alrededor para protegerlo_, pensó. Mientras trataba de encontrar una solución, Amaris se encontraba distrayendo a sir Albus, que no se percató de la desaparición de Lily porque produjo una ilusión.

_Sé que un escudo protector tiene un punto débil, pero cuál es? Ohhh!!... Sí! Es… es como una sombrilla, no protege debajo! Hmmm... así que puedo..._

Inmediatamente, se desplazó justo debajo de sir Albus, sobre las patas de Deris. Después convocó un encantamiento inventado por ella misma, el que destruiría el escudo y paralizaría a todo aquel que estuviera protegido por él: el escudo se transformaría en lazos.  
"_Metacorda shield_"

El único inconveniente de este hechizo era que tenía que ser llamado debajo del escudo.

En un momento Sir Albus estuvo atado. Lily se acercó.

"Creo que es mi prisionero señor"

Sir Albus estaba riendo! Deris aterrizó en un campo. Lily bajó de él, llevando consigo a sir Albus.

"Si querida, has ganado, ahora desátame por favor"

"No antes de que me entregue su varita" respondió Lily.

Sir Albus le acercó la varita. Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de remover los lazos, un enunciado sonó en su cabeza _Nunca confíes en el enemigo, siempre espera lo peor_. Así que invocó una variante del escudo protector, menos fuerte pero estaba totalmente protegida. Estuvo en lo correcto: en cuanto Sir Albus se sintió liberado, movió su mano y dijo _Stupefy!_ El hechizo rebotó y pegó en sir Albus.

"Bien hecho querida, admito mi derrota." Dijo frente a ella.

Ella le regresó la varita.

"Eres una persona muy dotada Lily, fue el mejor plan que jamás haya visto." Durante esto Amaris se hallaba aproximándose a ellos.

[Estuviste fantástica, Amaris! Eres el mejor dragón!]

[Y tú eres la mejor jinete!]

"Estuvo muy bien. Lily tú eres mi mejor estudiante, y la más poderosa hasta ahora."

"Gracias señor."

"Quería preguntarte, querrías participar en el torneo de los nuevos jinetes, en un mes? Tienes gran oportunidad de ganarlo, eres la única con otros pocos con la posibilidad de ganar, y Amaris es una de las mejores."

"No es ese torneo reservado para nobles?" Lily estaba confundida ante en ofrecimiento de sir Albus, este torneo era uno de los grandes eventos del año. Cómo podría estar siquiera pensando en participar?

¡No, es reservado para jinetes de dragones, y tú eres una de ellos."

"Pero… NO PUEDO. Allí estará el príncipe, nobles! Soy una plebeya, no tendré oportunidad! Más aún, no dejarán a una plebeya participar, incluso si es jinete como ellos!"

"Quién dice que tienen que saber tu identidad?" preguntó Sir Albus, con un brillo en los ojos.

"No estoy obligada a dar mi nombre para participar?"

"Tienes que dar un nombre, eso es todo", explicó sir Albus.

"Es cierto? Puede funcionar, si uso una máscara, nadie me reconocerá... está seguro de que tendré oportunidad?"

Su modestia, su falta de confianza en si misma hicieron que Sir Albus sonriera.

"Estarás grandiosa!"

"Si está seguro, entonces acepto! Pero Amaris yo misma nos entrenaremos mas duro!"

"Estaba esperando eso de ti."

Sir Albus montó a Deris.

"Voy a inscribirlas a ti y a Amaris, que nombre quieres usar?" 

"Lya."

"Lya será. Puedes usar el circuito de trampas." Dijo antes de irse.

[Ganaremos esto. De acuerdo Amaris?]

[Si, les enseñaremos quien es el mejor equipo!]

[Sabes Maris, este torneo no ha sido ganado por una mujer todavía…]

[Ganaremos, juntas.]

[Eres la mejor amiga que jamás haya tenido…]

Lily se inclinó hacia el cuello de Amaris quien la animó.

[Lily, si quieres ganar, necesitamos entrenar!]

[Tienes razón preciosa, como siempre!]

Pasaron horas en el circuito. Sir Albus lo había construido: había allí muchas pruebas de fortaleza, agilidad, inteligencia, estrategia, resistencia,... Había trampas también, Lily conoció algunas nuevas. Después, estuvieron exhaustas. Unos minutos después de haber finalizado su entrenamiento, sir Albus regresó.

"Participarás Lily! Pero te advierto que no usarás magia de no ser con la varita!"

"Está prohibido?"

"No, pero muy poco pueden hacer ese tipo de magia, sería injusto..."

"Tiene razón... "

"Entonces... tienes que presentarte a las 7 am. Creo que sabes el seguimiento del torneo. Qué llevarás puesto?"

"Creo que vestiré de plata: un casco para ocultar mi cabello, una máscara para esconder mi rostro, botas, pantalones, y una túnica larga. Me haré cargo de eso."

"Bien, hay alguien que pueda reconocerte?"

Lady Bella lo hará si me ve. Sir Remus, Sir Sirius y el príncipe James puede que lo hagan, pero no estoy segura. Estaban viendo a los caballos, no a mí!"

"Todos ellos participarán en el torneo"

[Podemos ganar Lily, nos entrenaremos mas duro que antes, y a partir de ahora solamente entrenarás con tu varita] interrumpió Amaris, en cuanto sintió las dudad de Lily. Lily rió.

[Tienes razón como siempre, eres la mejor Maris]

[Lo sé, lo sé…]

Lily rió de nuevo, tenía una linda sonrisa, pero la gente raramente la oía. Desde que sir Albus se convirtió en su maestro, estaba bien alimentada. Era alta y de complexión atlética, su cabello era ahora muy largo y desordenado, alcanzaba su cadera. Tenía grandes ojos verdes, su cuerpo bien moldeado. La gente no podía decir que no era linda, era inusual, destacaba.

El mes antes del torneo pasó rápido.

Lily se levantó temprano, tenía que preparar a Amaris. Quería que brillaran ese día. Después de un desayuno rápido se hizo cargo de su dragón, después, se hizo cargo de ella misma.

"Te escoltaré" anunció Sir Albus.

"Gracias, no quiero decir gracias por cada cosa que ha hecho este día"

"No digas nada, lo vales" La besó en la frente. "Buena suerte mi querida jinete"

Cuando llegaron, los demás competidores ya se encontraban allí. Lily reconoció a Lady Bella, Sir Sirius, y Remus, y al príncipe James.

"Debo dejarte aquí. Recuerda que puedes hacerlo, ten fe en Amaris."

"Seguiré su consejo, señor"

Sir Albus se dirigió a reunirse con el rey y la reina.

"Quieres apostar Albus?" preguntó el rey.

"Con gusto!"

"El ganador será James"

"Yo digo que será Bella" anunció la reina.

"y tu Albus?"

"Será Lya, sin lugar a dudas"

Lily se aproximó a sus oponentes. Después un heraldo se acercó y empezó a explicar las reglas y las pruebas. Lily escuchó atentamente.

Su discurso terminó, el heraldo anunció el primer encuentro.

Estaban ahora a 15 minutos de comenzar el torneo. Lily sería una de las últimas. Estuvo cerca de Amaris, hablando con ella, elaborando estrategias...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El príncipe estaba muy contento, de hecho sus únicos rivales eran Bella, Sirius y Remus. Conocía a los otros y el hecho de que no representaban peligro para él. De repente, Tharis lo previno de la llegada de dos dragones: uno dorado y uno plateado. El plateado era muy grande, tan grande como el dorado. Se dio cuenta que uno de los jinetes era sir Albus y su dragón Deris. Pero no sabía de nadie más que hubiera encontrado un dragón plateado a excepción de Bella, Cleia y Eleanor. Su jinete era una chica alta vestida en plata de pies a cabeza. Usaba casco y máscara. Aparentemente tenía el cabello rojo pero no estaba del todo seguro. Volteó a ver a Bella.

"Bella, la conoces?"

"A quién?... No , nunca la había visto antes."

La chica estaba hablando con sir Albus, después el se alejó. En cuanto James y sus amigos se acercaron a ella, un heraldo llegó. Tan pronto como hubo terminado, se dirigieron hacia ella que hablaba con su dragón. Alzó la vista y los vio.

"Su majestad" dijo, pasando la mirada a Sirius, Remus y Bella expectativamente.

"Sir Sirius" hizo una ligera reverencia.

"Sir Remus" hizo lo mismo.

"Lady Bella" Lily sonrió.

A Bella esta chica le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

"Es un placer conocerlos" dijo la chica misteriosa. Tenía una linda voz.

"Disculpe, pero cuál es el nombre de esta justa damita?"

La chica ensombreció.

"Llámenme Lya" contestó simplemente. Puedo presentarles a Amaris?" señalando hacia su dragón, con una expresión amorosa en el rostro.

El dragón hembra se inclinó, respetuosamente.

Los cuatro amigos presentaron sus dragones también. Poco después, la primer pelea comenzó.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily observaba cuidadosamente la pelea, con el propósito de encontrar puntos débiles en sus oponentes. La pelea terminó rápido. Sonrió un poco, sir Albus estaba en lo correcto, tenía grandes oportunidades de ganar.

El príncipe y sus amigos ganaron fácilmente la pelea. Pronto era el turno de Lily. Su rival era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello rubio llamado sir Peter, montado en un dragón azul. A primera vista, pudo ver que su dragón no había sido lo suficientemente entrenado, era un poco robusto. Será fácil, pensó. Llamará al encantamiento de desarme primero.  
De hecho el hobrecillo levantó su varita.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Reflecta!_" El encantamiento del hombre pareció chocar contra una pared y viajó hacia Sir Peter. Sorprendido, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo. Le golpeó.

"_Accio_ varita" Lily dijo calmadamente, estaba un poco decepcionada, fue tan fácil! En cuanto tuvo la varita de su oponente, el objetivo de la pelea, fue declarada vencedora.  
Bajo al suelo.

[Muy bien Amaris!]

El dragón asintió [Esto fue fácil, no puedo esperar a tener un verdadero oponente!]

[Yo tampoco, Maris, yo tampoco]

El príncipe James y sus amigos vieron la pelea de Lily.

"Es buena" dijo Remus, un poco impresionado.

"Si, me pregunto por qué no la habremos visto antes." Dijo el príncipe.

"Tienes competencia Bella!" anunció Sirius.

"Tu también" replicó.

"Bella un plateado no puede competir con un bronce o un dorado!"

Bella estuvo a punto de contestar cuando fue cortada por otra voz.

"Es esa es su manera de pensar?" voltearon a ver quien había hablado.

Lya estaba ahí, mostrando una sonrisa afectada.

"Nosotras, las pequeñas y débiles mujeres no podemos ganar frente a los hombres?" Preguntó irónicamente.

"Es más que un dragón plateado no es tan fuerte como los machos bronce o dorado." Explicó.

"En serio?" Lya lo miró dudando. "Ya lo veremos. Que gane el mejor!" con esto se alejó dejando a cuatro personas confundidas.

"Definitivamente me agrada" declaró Bella, sonriéndole a Sirius.

"A mi también" dijo Remus sonriendo. "Me gustaría saber su verdadero nombre..."

"No es Lya?" cortó Sirius, sorprendido.

"Tienes la cabeza muy dura Sirius! Ella dijo –llámenme Lya– no –mi nombre es Lya–"

"Mi príncipe, tiene que pelear en unos minutos", dijo el heraldo.

"Gracias" respondió James, antes de montar a Tharis.

El día pasó rápido, únicamente ocho jinetes seguían en el torneo, los demás habían sido eliminados. Estaban Sir Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, el príncipe James y lady Bella, Elianor y Lya. La primer contienda de finales fue entre el príncipe y sir Lucius, la ganó el príncipe. Después, Sir Severus le ganó a sir Remus. Lady Bella ganó en contra de Lady Elianor. Era la última pelea, que oponía a Sir Sirius y a Lya.

El rey Regis se volvió a hablar con Dumbledore.

"Tu estudiante es buena, pero no creo que pueda ganar esta pelea, Sirius y Mneris son muy buenos"

"Veremos, tal vez lo sorprenda."

Antes de montar su dragón, sir Sirius se aproximó a Lya.

"Bueno creo que veremos si una mujer puede ganarle a un hombre. Prepárate a perder Lya" dijo con una sonrisa.

Lya lo miró sin darle importancia.

"Como dije antes, que gane el mejor..."

Con esto subió en Amaris. Sonriendo Sir Sirius hizo lo mismo. Se elevaron en el aire y esperaron la señal del heraldo.

"Última pelea, lady Lya contra Sir Sirius. Comienza!" la multitud gritaba, pero el encantamiento de silencio había sido puesto para que los competidores no pudieran ser ayudados.

Usará su fuerza. Su dragón es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, y Amaris es rápida...

[Amaris, quieres divertirte?]

[Si, estoy aburrida!]

[Enseña a sir Sirius lo que podemos hacer…]

Amaris rió mentalmente. Había entendido la idea de su jinete.

[Lil, eres un pequeño demonio!]

[Lo se, pero se cuidadosa, aquí viene!]

[Vamos!]

Sir Sirius se aproximaba muy rápido. Lily y Amaris estuvieron quietas hasta el último momento, después esquivaron y volvieron a lo mismo. Siguieron este juego por un rato.

"Lya! Detén esto! Estás asustada de tener que pelear conmigo?" gritó Sir Sirius.

"Como usted lo pida!" 

Se aproximó hacia él y empezaron a intercambiar hechizos pero ninguno golpeó al otro.

Mientras peleaban, Lily pensaba en una manera de pasar sus defensas. Tuvo una idea.  
[ Amaris, no crees que…]

[Genial. No entenderá lo que lo golpeó.]

[Hagámoslo!]

Lily dejó de convocar encantamientos.

"Admites tu derrota."

Ella simplemente sonrió y Amaris se alejó a lo alto. Se detuvo cuando estuvo muy por encima de Sir Sirius.

"Sirius ganará" dijo Regis.

"No lo creo, encontrará una manera …"

[Lista?]

[Si.]

[No me pierdas!]

[Nunca te dejaría caer Lily!]

[Gracias. Adelante!]

Lily se paró.

Dumbledore la vio, supo su estrategia.

"Sirius perderá, su majestad"

"Qué! Imposible!"

"No será capaz de evadir este ataque, lo ha hecho en mi contra y ha logrado ganarme" explicó sir Albus sonriendo.

Ella simplemente... saltó.

Horrorizado Sir Sirius vio como caía la chica. Estaba petrificado y muy ocupado viéndola que no vio a Amaris en picada para atraparla. Mientras caía cerca de él, dijo "_Accio_ varita". Su varita voló directamente hacia ella. Y él no se dio cuenta. Cuando estaba a 20 metros del suelo, Amaris la alcanzó, se desplazó justo debajo de ella para que cayera sobre su espalda. Terminaron a 10 metros del suelo.

[Excelente tiempo Maris]

[Lindo salto.]

[Gracias preciosa]

Se acercaron a Sir Sirius, que todavía estaba afectado por lo sucedido.

"Qué piensa de eso?" Lily preguntó burlonamente.

"Que estás loca!" gritó.

"Lo se. Pero continuamos nuestra pequeña pelea?"

"Será un placer" Levantó la mano pero se dio cuenta que su varita había desaparecido.

"Oh! Lo siento! Tal vez necesite esto para combatir" añadió mientras jugaba con un trazo de madera, fingiendo inocencia.

Sir Sirius la miró incrédulo. Después estalló en risas.

"Bien hecho! Acepto mi derrota, mi bella damita!"

"Bien!"

Aterrizaron y bajaron de sus dragones.

"Creo que es suya" dijo Lily, alcanzándole su varita.

"Gracias, tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento"

"Funciona sólo una vez, pero generalmente dará la victoria" explicó Lily. "La segunda vez el jinete no caerá en la trampa." 

Lo entiendo, pero es genial!"

"Entonces, las mujeres somos débiles?"

"Quién dijo eso?" respondió Sir Sirius, con una expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

Fueron interrumpidos por el príncipe James, Remus y Bella.

"Fue sorprendente! Estuviste a punto de provocarme un ataque cardiaco" gritó emocionada Bella.

"Gracias"

[Estuviste genial, Maris]

"Felicitaciones." Dijo el príncipe. "Quién es tu próximo oponente?"

"Sir Severus"

"Ten cuidado" dijo Bella un poco preocupada, "es peligroso."

"Lo tendré, no se preocupen por mi".

Con eso se alejó para atender a Amaris antes de la próxima pelea.

"Tienes razón Albus. Es grandiosa. Pero no creo que derrote a James." Planteó el rey.

"Tal vez" contestó misteriosamente Sir Albus.

El príncipe estaba sorprendido por esta chica. Era grandiosa. Nunca vio a ningún jinete como ella. Fue un completo shock para él ver perder a Sirius. Cuando saltó, él.... no encontraba palabras para describir lo que había sentido.

"James?" Volvió a la realidad.

"Es tu turno" dijo Remus.

Lily estaba en un receso antes de su próxima pelea. Había observado a Sir Severus. Aparentemente, no atacaba de frente, sino que usaba trucos para ganar.

_Será interesante_ pensó. Oyó que James había ganado la pelea contra Bella.

Se levantó, montó al dragón plateado y rozó el aire. La pelea comenzó.

Sir Severus era un oponente astuto. Lily debía tener cuidado. De repente oyó a Amaris llorar. Miró hacia abajo. El había creado dos cuervos gigantescos que estaban atacando a Amaris. Una de sus heridas estaba sangrando. No era justo!

_Si quiere pelear de esta manera, yo también puedo!_ Lily curó a su dragón. Estaba enojada, Amaris había sido herida.

[No seas tan drástica Lily!] dijo Amaris, preocupada al ver a su jinete en ese estado.

[No lo mataré, pero le enseñaré una cuantas cosas! Qué piensas del fénix?]

[De acuerdo…]

Escupió una gran bola de fuego… 

Sir Albus estaba un poco preocupado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante los métodos deshonestos de Sir Severus. No estaba preocupado por ella, sino por él.

"Preocupado Albus?" Preguntó el rey.

"No por ella, sino por él, puede ser extremadamente peligrosa si así lo quiere. También puede idear maneras deshonestas."

Sir Severus vio la bola de fuego y la esquivó. Pero en vez de pasar por él, voló a las manos de Lily.

"_Metaphoenix!_" Gritó. Inmediatamente la bola de fuego se volvió un hermoso fénix. Ella apuntó su varita hacia los cuervos. El fénix los atravesó, destruyéndolos.

"_Initiatus!_" dijo más calmada. El fénix volvió a ser una bola de fuego. La arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sir Severus. Desestabilizado por la desaparición de sus cuervos, esquivó justo a tiempo, pero perdió el equilibrio por el movimiento. Lily tomó ventaja de esto y atrapó su varita. Una vez que fue declarada vencedora, aterrizó.

Bella estaba esperando por ella junto a Sirius, Remus y James.

"Genial Lya! Fue fabuloso!" dijo Sirius.

Lily no contestó, aún estaba un poco molesta por el comportamiento de Sir Severus.

"Es siempre así?" le preguntó a Bella.

"Quién? Severus?"

Ella asintió.

"Si. Es temido por mucha gente. Es poderoso... y..."

"…nunca se lava el cabello" completó Sirius.

Lily rió. Se quitó el casco. Su cabello cayó. Lo había trenzado y alcanzaba su espalda baja.

"Vamos, tienes una hora antes del enfrentamiento contra James, te daré un recorrido. Sin chicos" dijo esto último dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Llevó a Lily por el castillo. Finalmente pararon en los establos.

"Tiene algún caballo?" preguntó Lily.

"Si, ven te enseñaré el mío, el de Sirius, el de Remus y el de James"

Devil, Joker, Moon y Flame la reconocieron. Le acercaban la nariz, felices de verla. Ella rió y los abrazó.

"Te adoran, es inusual, generalmente son muy salvajes y nadie excepto nosotros puede aproximárseles"

"Siempre he amado los animales... "

Repentinamente oyeron un grito desde el fondo del establo.

"Otra vez", parpadeó Bella. Corrieron a ver que sucedía.

Vieron a Sir Severus y a Sir Lucius con una yegua que Lily reconoció como Angel. Sir Severus estaba punto de golpearla.

Lily corrió y tomó su brazo antes de que tocara a Angel. Todo el entrenamiento de los caballos, le había dejado músculos, era más fuerte que él. Él trató de liberar su brazo, pero ella lo tenía bien aferrado.

"Qué!" dijo.

"Si te veo tratando de golpear un animal de Nuevo, te juro que lamentarás hasta el dia de tu nacimiento, entendido?"

"Escucha, tu... " empezó. Ella le sostuvo el brazo aún con más fuerza. Paró, un poco asustado.

"Ha. Quedado. Claro?" Repitió con la voz tan fría como el hielo.

El asintió. Ella lo liberó. Se llevó la mano a si brazo lastimado y se fue murmurando cosas.

Bella la miraba, sorprendida.

Lily se aproximó a Angel, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Qué te han hecho preciosa?"

La hembra se movía amenazante. Lily empezó a susurrar algo. Instantáneamente Angel se calmó. Se acercó a Lily. Lily tomó su cabeza y la besó en la frente, llorando, la abrazó.

Unos minutos después, más calmada, se limpió las lágrimas. Recordó a Bella. Se volvió y la encaró.

Bella estaba petrificada. 

"Lily?" susurró incrédula. 

Gracias a todos por sus magníficos reviews, como dije anteriormente, no me corresponde a mi contestarlas, ya que el fic no me pertenece... lamento tener que informar que no habrá chap nuevo de el treceavo poder por un buen rato... me ha pegado duro esto del author's block y no me agrada lo que llevo escrito hasta el momento... esperemos que mi regalo de navidad sea un poco de imaginación... y que santa se adelante para dármelo... así que pasando a cosas más alegres... ya felicitaron a Lalwen de Black por su cumple? Todavía acepta regalos...

Por otra parte, saben que Hynkypunk ya fue a ver HP COS? My! Alguien se une a mi club para dispararle? Que envidia!!!!! Según algunos detalles que me dió.... dice que mi Draquito se ve reeeeeeeally hot! Can´t wait to se him!!!

Y para finalizar: que es lo que siempre queremos pero nunca decimos??? REVIEWSSSS!!!!! 


	4. Una pelea y sus consecuencias

**Disclaimer**: Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize._

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"Lily?…"

Lily estaba sin palabra, se volvió, lista para irse, desesperada.

"Lily! Espera!"

Se detuvo, encaró a Bella con algo de esperanza en sus ojos..

"Eres una bruja?" dijo Bella incrédula.

"Si."

"Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?"

"Desde mi cumpleaños número 11, pero me empecé a entrenar desde los 15" respondió.

"Pero el año pasado, cuando compramos nuestros caballos, no tenías una varita! Cómo pudiste hacer magia por tres años sin una!?"

"Puedo hacer magia sin la necesidad de una varita y la prefiero, no me agrada usar la varita incluso sabiendo que mejora mis habilidades un poco." Explicó Lily.

"Sin varita... por Dios! Pero por qué no has dado tu nombre?"

"Milady, soy una plebeya, cómo cree que la gente reaccionaría si lo supieran? Imagine a una plebeya con poderes mágicos, capaz de hacer magia sin la necesidad de la varita y unida a un dragón plateado! Además, quise preservar la memoria de mis padres, se que mi padre fue Kethran pero la mayoría pensará que mi madre lo engañó con un noble!"

"Lo entiendo, pero al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho!"

"No pude! Estaba siempre rodeada por Sir Sirius, Sir Remus y el príncipe James!"

"Por qué?"

"En su opinión, que hubieran pensado si supieran que una plebeya los venció?" dijo Lily.

"Veo tu punto, ya es suficiente para ellos el tener que aceptar que una mujer los haya vencido, y encima plebeya!"

"Cómo lo averiguó?"

"Angel."

"Perdón?"

"Eres la única aparte de mí que puede aproximársele." 

"Si, estuve tan emocionada de verla que lo olvidé, es ingeniosa!"

"Gracias. Puedo saber donde vives?"

"En el bosque Norte."

"Ahí! Pero, la gente dice que está embrujado!"

Lily rió. 

"Los únicos monstruos en el bosque son lobos, aves, ciervos, conejos y más... Yo, he vivido allí con Amaris y Sir Albus. Él me ha enseñado la magia desde la época en que nos encontró a mi y a Amaris..."

Lily le contó toda la historia.

En un momento, un heraldo llegó a los establos.

"Lady Lya? La pelea esta a punto de comenzar!"

Lady Bella y Lily se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Amaris que esperaba por su jinete. Antes de que montara a Amaris, Bella tomó la mano de Lily.

"Lily, tienes que ganar esto, de otra manera, el ego de James se hará más grande si eso es posible"

"De acuerdo Lady Bella." Respondió Lily.

"Y llámame Bella!" 

Lily sonrió y le dio la señal a Amaris para que despegase.

""Así que Albus, todavía le vas a Lya?" preguntó un rey perplejo.

"Si mi estimado Regis, no creo que James, incluso siendo fuerte pueda ganar contra ella." Replicó sir Albus.

"Cómo puede decir eso?" dijo la reina.

"La he entrenado y todavía puede sorprenderme con nuevos movimientos, nuevas estrategias. Más aún, no creería el entrenamiento que ha hecho los pasados dos meses. Pasa sus días trabajando con Amaris o sola. Cada mañana corre una hora y todas las tardes practica su magia o lee libros para encontrar nuevos hechizos, inventa algunos o encuentra nuevas estrategias... Amaris es casi tan fuerte como Tharis incluso siendo hembra, es bastante rápida, y ellas dos confían completamente la una en la otra y trabajan como un verdadero equipo. James incluso siendo fuerte no ha trabajado tanto como para vencerla... Pero esa es solamente mi opinión" explicó sir Albus orgulloso.

"No había pensado en eso" admitió en rey "pero por que hace esto?"

"Es una plebeya su majestad, sabe que la gente no la aceptará y la rechazará. Sabe que es poderosa, no quiere que le teman."

"Esta tratando de ser alguien que no es." Concluyó la reina tristemente.

"Si. Pero no se como explicárselo. Sus argumentos son verdaderos, ese es el problema, y es por eso que está enmascarada y ha dado un sobrenombre..."

"Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, pero por ahora qué piensan si vemos la pelea?" dijo el rey pensativo.

"Excelente idea, querido Regis"

Una vez en el aire la pelea había comenzado. Era la última, los competidores estaban permitidos a usar encantamientos protectores. Inmediatamente el príncipe convocó un escudo protector, uno bastante poderoso. Lily prefirió usar un encantamiento repulsor en ella y Amaris junto con el escudo. La pelea primero fue acrobática. Los dragones rozaban, paraban, caían en picada, hacían movimientos increíbles. La fuerza era casi la misma pero James se dio cuenta que la hembra plateada era más resistente y veloz. Decidió tratar por otro lado. Empezó a llamar ilusiones y hechizos para romper su escudo. Ella los esquivó fácilmente.

[Eres genial, Maris! Continua así!]

[Tu también Lil]

Lily estaba divirtiéndose, sus dos últimas peleas habían sido interesantes, pero esta era grandiosa! James era bueno y Tharis también, con un entrenamiento mejor podrían llegar a ser tan fuertes como ella y Amaris, tal vez más.

Tharis escupió tres grandes bolas de fuego las que James transformó en flechas, y arrojó a Lily. Ella llamó a un encantamiento congelante. Amaris después escupió fuego que Lily transformó en diminutas bolas de fuego. Las arrojó a Tharis. Eran tantas y tan pequeñas que el príncipe no fue capas de interceptarlas todas y fue golpeado. La batalla continuó así por un momento, ninguno de los dos parecía flaquear.

[Maris creo que tenemos que acabar con esto. Recuerdas lo que hicimos durante la batalla con Dumbledore cuando usaba un escudo protector?]

[La ilusión?]

[Si pero ahora la haré mas fuerte y le añadiré un encantamiento repulsivo. Tienes que distraerlo. Estará bien?]

[Si, adelante, tienes una bola de fuego a tu izquierda] La esquivaron.

Rozaron el aire y se detuvieron bastante lejos del príncipe y su dragón. Repitió los movimientos que hizo durante su pelea con Dumbledore, llamando al encantamiento _Insensivium_ en Tharis, la ilusión y el encantamiento repulsor.

Tan pronto como Sir Albus oyó a Lily invocar al encantamiento insensibilizador, supo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrió sabiamente, James no tenía oportunidad.

"Por qué sonríes Albus?" Aún no ha ganado!" dijo Regis.

"La pelea terminará en unos minutos"

"Qué!"

"Mírela, ha usado esa estrategia contra mi y nadie tiene oportunidad contra esto."

"No puede destruir el escudo!"

"Ha encontrado una manera para pasar esa dificultad..." y explicó el método que Lily estaba usando.

Una vez que terminó, el rey quedó impresionado.

"Es definitivamente ingeniosa, inteligente e imaginativa... Yo nunca hubiera pensado en eso."

Después vieron como Lily terminaba la pelea.

La primer parte de la maniobra pasó perfecta. Lily estaba ahora sobre los pies de Tharis, bajo el príncipe que estaba ocupado con la ilusión. 

"_Metacordia shield_" susurró. El príncipe fue atado inmediatamente!

"Qué?!" gritó.

"_Accio_ varita!"

La varita del príncipe viajó directo a la mano de Lily.

[Amaris!]

Amaris fue rápido cerca de Tharis y Lily brincó a su espalda. Saludo irónicamente al príncipe que no tenía palabras y chasqueó. El parpadeó atónito.

"Creo que debemos aterrizar, Su majestad" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Si, pero podrías remover estas sogas?"

"Claro." Con un movimiento de su varita, las cuerdas desaparecieron. Después Amaris cerró las alas y cayó en picada, y a pocos metros las abrió nuevamente y alcanzó el suelo suavemente.

[Enséñales...]

[Ya se, ya se]

[Estuviste maravillosa Amaris, eres el mejor dragón en todo el reino y la mejor amiga que jamás haya tenido]

[Estaré siempre contigo Lil, no lo olvides.]

[Lo recordaré Maris. Te das cuenta que ganamos!]

[Sir Albus y yo te lo dijimos] bromeó Amaris.

[No puedo creer que seamos las ganadoras! Y la primera mujer en hacerlo!]

Una vez que bajó al suelo, Bella se acercó y la abrazó.

"Fue la pelea mas impresionante que jamás haya visto. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa manera de pasar el escudo protector"

"Gracias Bella, significa mucho para mi..."

"Felicitaciones Lya" Dijo el príncipe James.

"Quiere la revancha luego, su majestad?" dijo Lily amablemente.

"Si, pero para la próxima tendrás que pensar en algo nuevo" le advirtió " Y llámame James."

"De acuerdo su… quiero decir James" respondió feliz.

Se volvió hacia Sir Albus.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Lya! Estuviste maravillosa a pesar de que vi algunos detalles que tienes que corregir. Pero hoy no, este es tu día!"

Lily sonrió sabiamente. Sir Albus se había convertido en un padre para ella.

La abrazó y le susurró en el oído. "El rey y la reina saben tu identidad. Queremos hablar contigo tan pronto como puedas."

Asintió un poco preocupada. Pero Amaris la confortó. Después las multitudes que la habían rodeado se apartaron para dar paso al rey y a la reina que llegaban para felicitar a la ganadora.

Lily hizo una pequeña reverencia, un poco intimidada por la presencia de tan alta sociedad.

"No hay necesidad de ser tímida querida", dijo la reina con una cálida sonrisa.

Lily se sintió un poco más relajada.

"Queremos felicitarte por tu fantástica pelea!"

"Gracias sus Majestades. Tuve suerte… "

"No te menosprecies! Estuviste grandiosa y pienso que incluso James estará de acuerdo conmigo!"

"Si, no tuve oportunidad pero tendré mi revancha, no?"

"Será un placer." Respondió Lily.

"Serás nuestra invitada especial esta noche en la Mascarada" añadió la reina Dorilys.

"Una Mascarada?" preguntó Lily, preocupada.

"Si, Sir Albus no te lo dijo?" La reina parecía sorprendida.

Miró hacia Sir Albus quien decidió desviar la mirada.

"Lo debió haber olvidado" dijo finalmente un poco molesta. "Asistiría gustosa, pero me temo que no tengo las vestimentas apropiadas para tal evento" empezó.

Sir Albus tosió.

"Te ha traído algunas en caso de que... " no pudo continuar.

Lily se veía amenazante.

[Amaris, podrías decirle a Deris que le diga a mi querido profesor que necesitamos tener una pequeña charla acerca de…]

[Pero tiene razón, no te puedes esconder por siempre...]

[Lo sé Maris, pero tengo miedo, no soy una plebeya, pero tampoco un noble. Qué soy?]

[La ganadora del torneo de los nuevos jinetes?]

Ante la respuesta de Amaris Lily sonrió un poco.

"Estaré honrada" dijo finalmente con una pequeña reverencia.

"Dormirás aquí, Lady Bella te mostrará tu habitación."

"Gracias otra vez, su majestad."

"Lo vales"

Con eso, se alejaron, dejando a Lily con Bella y sus amigos.

Lily estaba tan contenta que no vio el semblante del rostro de Sir Albus. Se aproximó a Lily.

"He olvidado algo para la noche. Debo partir, pero estaré de vuelta para el baile."  
Montó a Deris, alzó el vuelo y desapareció.

"Ven" dijo Bella, jalándola por la mano "Te mostraré tu habitación, después nos prepararemos para el baile"

"De acuerdo Bella" dijo Lily _Será una larga tarde!_

_Cómo pude ser tan ciego!_ Sir Albus se reprimía mentalmente a si mismo. _Todas las indirectas, sus poderes, la magia sin varita, su fuerte lazo con los animales. Cómo no me di cuenta antes!_

Sir Albus se dirigía al bosque sur. 

Cuando Lily hizo aquella reverencia ante los reyes, pudo ver algo que pudo haber contestado todas las preguntas acerca de Lily y su inusual situación. Estaba apresurándose ahora para ver a alguien que tendría que contestarlas todas.

Cuando hubo llegado bajó de Deris. Fue directo hacia un elfo que lo esperaba. Había descendido en Meriance una comunidad de elfos.

"Puedo ver a Praïn?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Sígame" se movió en elfo cortésmente, Harvel, recordó Dumbledore.

Caminaron a una gran casa. Praïn era el elfo gobernante.

"Bienvenido Scianor", dijo un nuevo elfo de mediana edad, alto y fuerte.

Scianor era el nombre élfico de Dumbledore.

"Cuál es la razón de tu visita?"

"No he venido por placer a visitarte. Tengo que contarte una historia muy extraña: hace un año encontré a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Se vinculó con la hija de Deris y Faris. Después me dijo que era plebeya. Estaba un poco sorprendido. Pero pronto descubrí que era muy poderosa, podía hacer magia sin la necesidad de una varita. También tiene un fuerte lazo con los animales, particularmente con los caballos."

Praïn se volvía cada vez más pálido ante el relato de Dumbledore.

"Hace algunos minutos noté que tenía en la sien derecha tres bellos lunares que formaban un triángulo. Es la hija de Gladys Evans y..."

"Kethran" añadió Praïn. "Cuál es su nombre?"

"Lilyaris"

Praïn palideció aún más, si eso era posible.

Dumbledore lo miró.

"Creo que tienes que explicarme unas cuantas cosas."

"Kethran era un elfo y el menor de mis hijos. No tenía grandes poderes así que decidió vivir con los humanos. Desposó a una, Gladis. Cuando vimos que su hija nació completamente humana, dejamos de cuidar de él. Había escogido vivir como humano. No sabíamos que había tenido una segunda hija... si lo hubiera sabido la habríamos traído con nosotros... pero..."

"Praïn por qué tengo la impresión de que estás escondiendo algo?"

"Eres demasiado inteligente, por tu propio bien Scianor... sígueme"

Pasaron a otra habitación. Praïn tomó un viejo libro y lo abrió.

"Lee"

_ Pronto vendrá  
Una era de dolor  
De miedo y muerte  
Demonios emergerán  
Y ángeles caerán  
El destino descansará  
En las manos elegidas  
La Pureza conocerá  
Al Príncipe de la Luz  
Y al Señor de la Oscuridad  
Oro y Sangre  
Esta será la elección  
Oro y Plata  
Traerán  
El final de la noche  
Plata y Sangre  
Serán seguidos  
Por sombras eternas  
La ayuda llegará  
Al elegido  
La serpiente, el espía, el seguidor blanco  
Serán por uno  
La Hermosa, el Sabio, la Estrella y el Fundador  
Por el otro  
El cruce viene  
Un cruce en el destino  
De la elección del puro  
Dependerá el futuro_

"Cuando fue escrita esta profecía, hace cientos de años, nadie pudo descifrarla. Pero ahora está claro... No lo crees?"

"Seguro... pobre niña... "

"Scianor, crees que la gente la acepte mejor sabiendo de es parte elfo?"

"Si, los elfos son altamente respetados, incluso un poco temidos por la gente común, son inalcanzables."

"Iré contigo para explicarlo a Lilyaris. Después de todo es mi nieta... "

"De acuerdo. Nos vamos entonces?"

"Espera mientras aviso a alguien... "

Praïn salió por pocos minutos y después regresó.

"Está arreglado, Xervas se hará cargo de todo en mi ausencia... "

"Excelente" respondió Sir Albus.

Montaron en Deris, quien emprendió en vuelo y rápidamente llegaron a Erkansvald.

Hola hola!!!! No se enojen conmigo por lo que ha tardado este chap, pero por fin estoy libre de la escuela... por un mesesote!!! trataré de subir los siguientes chaps más rápido. La verdad es que antes estaba un poco molesta porque el chap anterior no llegó a las 30 reviews... Lalwen, Mione de Potter, todas! a ponerse las pilas con la publicidad!!!


	5. La verdad es revelada

**Disclaimer:** Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize._

_**Capítulo cinco**_

Tan pronto como hubieron llegado a Erkansvald, Dumbledore guió a Praïn al castillo para ir a la habitación de Lily. Toda persona que vieron en el recorrido hizo una reverencia en cuanto reconocieron al soberano de los elfos. Era un hecho conocido que los elfos rara vez entraban al castillo y era misterioso. Los elfos eran reconocidos gracias a su largo cabello lacio rubio, sus profundos ojos verdes, un poco más grandes de lo usual y la marca en la sien.

Llegaron a la habitación correcta, tocaron la puerta y entraron.

Bella se encontraba platicando con Lily, mostrando sus vestidos y joyería.

Bella miró a la compañía de Dumbledore, al darse cuenta, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Lily estaba sorprendida, el extraño le era familiar, sintió un aura de paz y amor de él. 

Mecánicamente hizo una leve reverencia, después preguntó lo que moría por saber.

"Lo conozco señor? Me parece familiar."

"Nunca me has visto, pero debes sentir una especie de lazo entre nosotros. Antes de decir más, conociste a la familia de tu padre?" El elfo parecía consternado. Lily era indudablemente poderosa y estaba preocupado del efecto de lo que vivir entre humanos, malos sentimientos y eventos pudo haberle hecho.

"Tristemente no, señor. Los conoce?"

"Kethran no era humano", empezó Praïn, "era un elfo."

Ante esto Lily y Bella quien estaba escuchando también se quedaron pasmadas.

"Él era mi hijo"

Lily estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, el elfo estaba clamando ser su abuelo.

"Su... hijo"

"El más joven", especificó Praïn, "Como tenía muy pocos poderes, escogió vivir con los humanos, y se casó con tu madre, Gladys. Ella me agradaba mucho."

"Así que soy su nieta?" Lily dijo incrédula.

"Así es mi niña... "

"Pero, por que no viniste cuando murieron hace un año?"

"Kethran jamás mencionó una segunda hija. Sabíamos que Petunia estaba casada así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por ella. Su hubiéramos sabido de tu existencia, habría venido inmediatamente."

"Cómo lo averiguó?"

"Sir Albus fue en mi busca y me dijo, que una joven pelirroja, de ojos verdes, capaz de manejar la magia sin una varita, se había unido a un dragón plateado. Pero más importante, que había notado una extraña marca en su sien, tres bellos lunares que formaban un triángulo, y que era la segunda hija de Kethran... cuando notó la verdadera naturaleza de esta chica fue a vernos en busca de respuestas."

"Qué haremos entonces?" preguntó Lily.

"Lilyaris. Qué es lo que deseas? Podemos descubrir tu origen a todo el mundo para que tus padres no sean calumniados y puedas ser aceptada por los nobles más fácilmente. Podemos también esconderlo. Personalmente, creo que la primera opción sería la mejor."

"Seguiré tu consejo. Aceptaría anunciarlo esta noche en la Mascarada?"

"Por supuesto querida, será mi placer, pero tendrás que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión. 

"Una parte de ti es de elfo y tienes que mostrarlo."

"No tengo nada que.... " dijo algo triste Lily.

"Eso mi niña" respondió Praïn, "Puede ser resuelto fácilmente".

Le entregó una caja.

"Uno de los vestidos de tu tía. Te quedará a la perfección."

Lily abrió el paquete. Vio un vestido blanco magnífico, hecho con un materia muy suave parecido a la seda que jamás había visto. Tenía grandes mangas que se abrían más al final con un corte. Todo el vestido había sido discretamente bordado. Era una de las cosas más bellas que Lily y Bella hubieran visto.

Con la ropa había una máscara preciosa, un par de exquisitas zapatillas y algo de joyas: un collar hecho de piedras lunares, una tiara plateada, un anillo hecho en cristal, pequeñas estrellas de diamante para el cabello... 

"Te gusta?" preguntó Praïn, al ver que Lily permanecía silenciosa.

"Qué si me gustaron? Es demasiado para mi, no lo merezco... "

"Claro que si" respondió Praïn. Después le dio un beso en la frente.

"Creo que debes prepararte para la noche" cortó Sir Albus. "El baile da comienzo el tres horas."

"De acuerdo" dijo Bella.

Lily asintió.

"Gracias Praïn. No puedo decir cuanto significa esto para mi... "

"No necesitas. Te veré en la noche. Brilla querida!"

Con esto Sir Albus y Praïn abandonaron y fueron a ver al rey para discutir los eventos pasados con él.

"Así que Lily, no tienes que usar esa máscara. Serás la reina de esta noche! No puedo esperar para ver bailar a James contigo en la apertura del baile!"

"Qué!?" Tengo que bailar con James!?"

"Si, por supuesto, los dos finalistas tienen que abrir el baile, es una tradición... "

"Pero Bella.... yo… yo no sé como bailar... "

"No hay problema, te enseñaré, no es muy difícil, siempre son los mismos pasos, mira..."

Pasaron una hora bailando. Afortunadamente Lily encontró el bailar como algo muy fácil, gracias a su parte elfo. Después, empezaron a cambiarse. Bella se hizo cargo del cabello y el maquillaje de Lily. Pronto comenzaba ya el baile.

"Cómo me veo, Bella?"

"Preciosa Lily!"

"Tu también te ves lindísima Bella! Desearía ser como tu..."

"No seas tonta, te ves deslumbrante."

Se dirigieron al salón. Todo el mundo ya estaba allí, así que a su paso no vieron a nadie. 

Llegaron a la puerta principal, pararon al ver a Sir Albus y a Praïn esperándolas.

Los dos quedaron estupefactos. En lo que recuperaban el aliento, Sir Albus empezó a hablar.

"Mis queridas!" Cuantos corazones piensan romper esta noche?"

"No lo sé sir Albus." Respondió inocentemente Bella. "A propósito, gracias por el vestido."

"Fue un placer"

"Lista para enfrentar al mundo?" le preguntó Praïn a Lily.

"No completamente, pero tengo que hacerlo."

"Nos vamos?" propuso sir Albus, ofreciendo su brazo a Bella, mientras que Praïn hacía lo mismo con Lily.

"Claro mi querido caballero" replicó Bella, jugando, y entraron al salón.

Las puertas se abrieron. Todos volvieron la vista para ver a los invitados retrasados. La primer pareja no fue de la que estaban curiosos por saber, incluso Bella siendo por mucho la mujer más linda en ese momento. Usaba un vestido hecho del mismo material que el de Lily, pero era de un rojo oscuro con dorado. Su cabello estaba suelto, sostenido hasta arriba por dos pasadores que representaban dos fénix. La segunda pareja atrajo completamente la atención. Primero, Praïn, el regente de los elfos usando un atuendo verde que destellaba, su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta. Junto a él, una joven mujer, vestida en blanco, con el cabello rojo que alcanzaba sus caderas, usando una máscara de plata. Era simplemente... deslumbrante. Las personas empezaban a murmurar a sus amigos, "Esa es Lya!" "Si, tu sabes, la vencedora... " "Por qué está con el elfo?"... y muchas cosas más.

El rey se puso de pie. Inmediatamente, los murmullos cesaron.

"Esta noche, celebramos a los jinetes del torneo, especialmente a Lady Lya, la ganadora. Así que demos comienzo al baile. Podrían darnos los finalistas el placer de abrir este baile?"

Lily se inclinó graciosamente, en señal de respeto, antes de ir en busca de James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James se petrificó en cuanto vio a la mujer. Después la reconoció, era Lya, la mujer que lo había derrotado en el torneo, la misteriosa chica que nadie conocía realmente bien. Lo confundía, a él que generalmente sabía todo. No recordaba alguna pelirroja durante los años de escuela, pero era muy poderosa y aparentemente conocía a sir Albus muy bien.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Su padre anunció en primer baile. James se aproximó a ella y le ofreció gentilmente la mano. Ella respondió acercando la suya tímidamente. La llevó a la pista. Una vez posicionados, James pasó su mano a su cintura, y ella a su hombro. La música empezó con un vals. Aparentemente Lily parecía una excelente bailarina.

En cuanto hubo terminado. Lily hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Gracias por el baile."

Se alejó y desapareció entre la multitud.

La noche fue mejor de lo que Lily pensó. Había permanecido junto a Bella, que la había presentado a varios de sus amigos. Se había relajado al ver que la felicitaban y le daban la bienvenida.

"Oh no, no ellos!" oyó decir a Bella. Vio a personas viniendo en su dirección, reconoció Sir Severus, Sir Lucius y a lady Cleia por haber participado en el torneo. Venían en compañía de dos altos y musculosos hombres que no parecían tan inteligentes, y por otra mujer.

"Lily, no muestres nada de timidez frente a ellos o te considerarán como alguien débil a quien pueden atormentar"

"Entendido Bella"

"Buenas noches mis damas." Empezó Sir Lucius.

"A ustedes también" replicó Bella, fríamente.

"Tan bella como siempre Lady Arabella." Continuó el hombre, sin prestar atención. 

"Felicitaciones Lady Lya por su victoria. Fue una pelea sorprendente."

"Gracias" respondió Lily, tan fríamente como Bella.

"Puedo presentar a nuestros amigos?" dijo sir Severus. "Sir Crabble", apuntando a uno de los hombres, "Sir Goyle", el segundo reverenció, "Lady Cleia", ella sintió, "y Lady Ulri", la mujer de cabello rubio miró a Lily de manera despectiva.

"Gusto en conocerlos" dijo Lily.

"Me permitiría esta pieza Lady Arabella?" solicitó Sir Lucius.

"Le gustaría bailar Lady Lya?" demandó Sir Severus.

"Lo lamento, pero me siento un poco indispuesta, y tu Lya?"

"Yo también, tal vez luego, señores" Dijo con una sonrisa fingida en los labios.

Sir Lucius y Severus parecían molestos pero después recobraron la compostura.

"Están seguras?", insistió Sir Severus tomando por el brazo a Lily.

Ella lo miró, mas fríamente que antes.

"Podría retirar su mano de mi brazo, inmediatamente, sir Severus?"

No veo la razón Lady Lya, es tan bella, venga..."

"Sir Severus si no lo hace en este momento, lamentaré lo que pueda pasarle..."

"Qué?" preguntó con una sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios.

"Oh, veo que tiene una memoria muy corta, señor, ha olvidado lo que sucedió en los establos? Sería un placer recordarle lo que pasó un poco más fuerte para que no lo olvide tan rápido."

Sir Severus palideció y quitó su mano.

"Gracias" dijo sarcásticamente Lily, "ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos que marcharnos. Señores, damas, buenas noches"

Sin esperar respuesta, se retiró, seguida por Bella.

"Grandioso Lily, tienes que enseñarme eso." Dijo.

"Eres bastante extraña querida" dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ellas.

"Gracias Sir Sirius" respondió Lily al reconocer la voz.

"De nada, pero quisiera saber que hiciste para manejar esto."

"Yo también" dijo Sir Remus y el príncipe James quienes acompañaban a Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Como James estaba viendo a lady Lya, no prestó atención a lo que Remus le había dicho. "James?"

"Si" volvió a la realidad.

"Qué piensas de ella?" repitió su amigo.

"Quién?"

"Lady Lya!"

"No lo sé, me confunde… "

"Si, hay algo en ella que me recuerda a una persona, pero no puedo recordar a quién!"

"Yo también, es frustrante!" acordó Sirius.

En eso, James vio a Sir Snape y a sus amigos acercarse a Lady Lya y a Lady Bella. 

Empezó a caminar hacia ellas, pero Remus lo paró.

"Espera!"

Presenciaron lo que parecía a sir Lucius y sir Severus solicitando un baile a lady Lya y lady Bella. Se rehusaron pero sir Severus insistió tomando del brazo a lady Lya.

"No hagas nada James, quiero ver lo que hará."

Lady Lya dijo algo después que hizo que Sir Severus palideciera, bastante. Las damas abandonaron la sala con pocas palabras.

"Qué ha pasado?" dijo Sirius incrédulo.

"No lo sé Sirius, pero quiero saber, es la primera vez que veo a Severus asustado por una mujer!"

Se apresuraron a llegar cerca de las damas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, tan solo le recordé un pequeño incidente." Respondió Lily, avergonzada.

"Pequeño incidente!" gritó Bella. Se volvió y explicó todo a sus amigos. "Antes de la pelea con James, le mostré el castillo. Estábamos en los establos y le mostraba nuestros caballos cuando oímos relinchar a uno. Corrimos hacia el lugar y vimos a Lucius y a Severus aproximándose a Angel que trataba de morderlos. Severus estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando..."

"Bien!, La yegua le hizo daño.." Interrumpió Sirius.

"No, como les iba diciendo. Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando Lya corrió y lo tomó del brazo. Después le dijo que nunca tratara de golpear a un caballo frente a ella. Se rió de ella así que Lya le sostuvo el brazo cada vez mas fuerte. Lo vi quebrarse del dolor. Lya lo repitió, sus ojos irradiaban chispas, él estaba tan asustado que dio sus disculpas y se retiró". Terminó Bella, riendo ante el recuerdo.

"La dama de mis sueños?" clamó Sir Sirius inclinándose frente a Lily.

Todos rieron.

La mascarada estaba a punto de terminar cuando Sir Albus llegó.

"Lya? Podrías venir, lo haremos en unos minutos."

"De acuerdo señor"

Se fueron a reunir con el elfo y el rey.

"Hacer qué?" preguntó bastante curioso Sirius.

"Ya verás" contestó Bella, "prepárense para una gran sorpresa."

La música paró y el rey se puso en pie nuevamente, pidiendo silencio.

"Como habrán podido observar, hemos tenido invitados y estoy orgulloso de presentarles a Praïn, jefe entre los elfos, mejor conocido por su sabiduría. Ha aceptado venir para presentarles a una persona."

El elfo continuo.

"He venido por una razón, ayudar a mi nieta. Se ha vinculado con un dragón pero, en respeto a nuestras tradiciones, ha sido criada como plebeya, sé que sería difícil para ella ser aceptada por un linaje que se negaba a revelar."

Unos cuantos murmullos se oyeron en la sala.

"Les presento a Lilyaris, ni nieta y vencedora en el torneo."

Hubo mas murmullos. Lily subió donde la esperaban el rey y la reina. Se había quitado la máscara y todo el mundo pudo ver su rostro, su profundos ojos verdes brillando con la luz.

James estaba atónito, así como Remus Y Sirius. Era Lily! La hija de los criadores de caballos! Cómo podía ser un jinete de dragones! No era Noble!

Lily saludó respetuosamente al rey y a la reina.

"Es un verdadero honor, estar presente esta noche, especialmente cuando fui criada como plebeya así como los elfos lo prefieren."

"Sus métodos parecen dar buenos resultados"

"Gracias sus majestades."

"No hay por que"

Volvió para buscar a Bella. Finalmente la vio y corrió hacia ella, intimidada por todas las miradas.

"Bella, por favor, podemos ir a otro lugar? Siento como si las todas las miradas estuvieran sobre mi..."

"Y lo están, eres el centro de atención... "

"No!... por favor Bella, escóndeme."

"Lily?" preguntó alguien detrás de ellas con alfo de incredulidad en la voz.

Lily volvió la vista y vio al príncipe James, Sir Sirius y Remus.

"Les tomó demasiado tiempo señores, el darse cuenta" respondió Bella, sonriendo.

"Bueno, no nos ayudaste. Pero por que te disfrazaste?"

"Descubrí mi parte élfica hace tres horas, hasta ese momento, me consideraba únicamente como una persona con poderes mágicos por los pasados ocho años. Qué hubiera pensado si hubiera sabido que una plebeya lo derrotó?"

La verdad se diseminó en su rostro. 

Remus estaba pensativo.

"Quién te ha entrenado, Por qué no tenías una varita cuando te vimos? Si sabías de tus poderes desde hace ocho años, como los controlaste sin una varita."

"No es el lugar para discutir esto." Respondió Lily.

"Cómo puedes ser un jinete de dragones?" preguntó el príncipe.

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lily fríamente.

"Sólo los Nobles pueden serlo!"

Lily presionó sus dientes.

"Y que con eso?"

James no respondió.

"Quieres decir que tu madre elfo, debió haber engañado a tu padre con un noble y que tu lugar está entre los de tu raza, los elfos o los plebeyos. No tienes derecho a estar aquí." Respondió una voz delgada.

"Sir Severus" replicó Lily, sin verlo siquiera, su atención estaba puesta en James, "No recuerdo haberle pedido nada y si en algo valúa su brazo le advierto que se mantenga alejado de mi." Dijo Lily con la voz rayando en lo fatal.

"No es verdad príncipe James? Es eso lo que piensas?"

James permaneció silencioso y mirando bajo.

"Lo veo, estaba en lo correcto y sir Albus estaba mal, este no es mi lugar. Mi príncipe, no lo disturbaré más con mi presencia. Esperaba más de usted, pero cualquiera se puede equivocar" dijo con la voz fría y neutral.

Se volteó sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Cuando pasó junto a ella, Bella vio que sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas, que estaba profundamente herida. Vio a sir Albus mirando preocupadamente a Lily en cuanto salió, como Praïn, el rey y la reina. Después volvió a ver a Sirius y a Remus. Sirius se veía confundido acerca de sus prejuicios y lo que pensaba de Lily. Remus parecía preocupado y un poco molesto. Volteó a ver a James.

"James, Sabes lo que has hecho?"

"La hice encarar la verdad! Severus tiene razón!"

"Nunca pensé que vería en día en que estarías de acuerdo con Severus. Acabas de destruir la poca confianza que yo había logrado que se tuviera! Para tu información, era su padre quien era el elfo, no su madre. Pudo unirse con Amaris gracias a la sangre élfica que le da fuerza para crear vínculos con todo tipo de animales. No pensé que fueras así. Fue difícil para ella decidir en confiar en nosotros, y le has probado que estaba en lo correcto manteniéndose alejada de todos."

"Yo..."

"No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado! No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo... "

Lo veía bastante disgustada.

"Tiene razón James, no tenías el derecho de juzgarla" en la voz de Remus se oía el desapruebo.

"James", empezó Sirius, "por una parte estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por la otra, no debiste haberlo hecho antes de saber más acerca de ella." Terminó.

Sir Albus, Praïn, el rey y la reina se unieron a ellos.

"Dónde está Lily?" preguntó Sir Albus.

"Pregúntele a James" respondió Bella despectivamente. Marchó en busca de Lily para consolarla, dejando atrás a tres chicos para explicar todo a los adultos.

Corrió a la habitación de Lily. Cuando llegó la encontró vacía. Entró y vio el vestido, las joyas y las zapatillas en la cama con una pequeña nota.

"Que has hecho qué?!!" gritó el rey.

"Esperaba más de ti James" dijo la reina.

Los rostros de Praïn y de sir Albus se veían oscurecidas. Estaban asustados de lo que Lily podía hacer.

En ese momento Bella entró en la habitación.

"Sir Albus, Lily!…"

"Qué?"

"Se ha ido, Dejó esta nota" le acercó un pedazo de papel.

_Bella:  
Lamento irme sin decirte adiós, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme, pensé que podía ser aceptada pero veo que es imposible. Te harás cargo de Angel? Por favor. Sir Albus sabrá donde encontrarme, pero no creo regresar. No después de esto. Asegura a James que no lo molestaré más. Agradece a Remus, me hubiera gustado tenerlo como amigo._

_ Gracias de Nuevo por todo Bella. Eres la mejor amiga que pude tener y la única._

_Adiós,  
Lilyaris_

La leyó y la pasó a Praïn, el rey y la reina.

"Iré a hablar con ella, quieres venir Praïn?"

"Si Scianor"

"Vamos, le diré a Deris que prevenga a Amaris de nuestra llegada"

Hey! de vuelta (y esta vez no lo olvidé)con un nuevo chap! Que malas las de James verdad? Yo con gusto le hubiera clavado un cincel en esa cabezota! Pero no se preocupen, las cosas van a mejorar en próximos chaps...

Muchas gracias por los reviews, Naia se va a poner a dar de saltos cuando lea los nuevos. Para las seguidoras del 13vo poder, lo subo la próxima semana, a decir verdad he estado un poco despegada de la realidad ultimamente, además de atascada de pavo y ensalada navideña... ahhh los postres son los mejores! por cierto... _si estás leyendo esto y eres argentina... conocerás la receta de los alfajores argentinos? Serás tan amable de pasármela? VIVO de esas míseras galletas._

_Bye bye, Croiff_


	6. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize._

_**Chapter Six**_

Sir Albus y Praïn llegaron rápido a la cabaña. Al primer vistazo se aseguraron: Amaris estaba durmiendo en el pasto bajo un árbol.

Bajaron y fueron rápidamente a la casa. Lily estaba en su recámara, recostada en su cama.  
"Lily?" preguntó cuidadosamente Praïn.

"Señor?"

"Cómo te encuentras?"

No se preocupe, estaré bien... es sólo que fue un poco duro oír eso, incluso estando preparada para esta clase de reacciones. Es sólo que no esperaba esta clase de reacción por parte del príncipe y de sir Sirius."

"Volverás?" preguntó directamente Sir Albus.

"Preferiría no hacerlo, señor, continuaré entrenándome aquí y estaré lista por si el rey o la reina me necesitan, pero no quiero regresar. La gente me rechazará. Si ni el príncipe fue capaz de aceptarme, quien lo hará?"

El rostro de sir Albus se veía un poco triste, pero entendió las razones, estaba desafortunadamente en lo cierto.

"Pero si Bella o Sir Remus quieren entrenar conmigo, los aceptaré gustosa."

Sir Albus estuvo pensativo.

"Parece una buena idea, querida, se la sugeriré al rey Regis."

"Gracias Señor."

Sir Albus se despidió y salió rumbo al castillo.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Praïn se sentó a su lado.

"Eres muy parecida a tu madre excepto en los ojos, tienes los ojos de Kethran."

"Gracias, quisiera que estuvieran conmigo ahora."

"Pero yo estoy aquí Lilyaris. Si necesitas hablar, estaré aquí para escucharte, como todo abuelo lo haría..."

"Lo sé" Lily había recargado su cabeza en su hombro, y empezó a llorar.

"Fue tan duro oír esas palabras, el verlo a él y a Sir Sirius mirándome como si no fuera humana, como si fuera un monstruo... "

Praïn acarició su cabello, angustiado por toda la tristeza y el daño que sentía en sus palabras.

"Todo estará bien, te prometo que todo cambiará para bien..."

Por un momento la consoló. Después notó que se había quedado dormida. Gentilmente la recostó y salió de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente al exterior. Emitió un silbido agudo. Un pegaso llegó inmediatamente.

"Therim, Por favor necesito que me lleves a Erkansvald, necesito ver a Scianor."

Montó el pegaso y voló hacia el castillo.

Aterrizaron cerca pero no demasiado del castillo. Praïn, después, se encaminó hacia la sala del trono. Halló a Sir Albus hundido en una conversación con el rey.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Cuando Sir Albus llegó al castillo, corrió para encontrarse con los reyes.

Tan pronto como entró a la sala del trono, el rey lo miró esperanzado.

"Volverá?"

"No, Ha sido demasiado herida incluso si no lo muestra."

"James se tiene que disculpar." Anunció la reina.

"Puedo decir que es mejor no forzarlo, sino que lo haga por propia voluntad..."

"Tal vez... " pensó el rey.

"Pero Lily continuará con su entrenamiento y estará lista si la necesitan. Ha propuesto que Lady Arabella pueda ir con ella a entrenar si ella lo quiere."

"Es una buena sugerencia. La llamaré de inmediato."

Un hombre entró a la habitación y salió calmadamente después de oír lo que el rey quería.

Pocos minutos después, Lady Bella entró, preocupación visible en su rostro.

"Lady Bella, tenemos noticias de Sir Albus acerca de Lady Lilyaris."

"Su majestad?"

"Se ha ido al lugar en donde ha estado entrenando y no volverá. Pero estará lista para servir al reino de cualquier forma. Cómo sigue entrenando, quisiera saber si te unirías a ella?"

Lady Bella parecía pensar por un momento, después habló.

"Me uniré a ella. Si entreno con alguien, será mas fácil, y aparentemente su entrenamiento es bastante efectivo."

"No hay duda. Debo advertirte, es extremadamente difícil para el jinete y el dragón."

"Lo había supuesto."

"Te aconsejo que tomes tu caballo y el de Lily contigo, se ha quejado varias veces de no poder montar..."

"Había planeado hacer eso."

"Bueno, y cuando puedes partir?"

"Estaré lista en una hora."

"Perfecto. Encuéntrame aquí en una hora, de acuerdo?"

"Entendido. Podría retirarme para preparar mis cosas?"

"Tienes permiso."

En cuanto llegó a la puerta paró y dio la vuelta.

"Sir Albus, podría hacer el favor de avisar a mis padres'"

"Será un placer, Lady Bella."

"Gracias"

Se alejó. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Sir Albus se volvió hacia el rey Regis.

"Cómo va la pelea contra lord Voldemort?"

"No muy bien, Desde el ataque en el cumpleaños de James, ha habido pequeñas batallas, nada realmente serio. Me preocupa un poco, no me gusta esta tranquilidad, debe estar preparando algo, pero ninguno de nuestros espías ha sido capaz de traer información valiosa."

"Inquietante, … Se unirá James al ala de dragones?"

"Si, en dos meses, cuando cumpla veinte."

"Hmmm... bien... " Sir Albus meditó por un momento.

Continuaron conversando acerca del señor oscuro hasta que Lady Bella estuviera lista para partir.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Bella corrió hacia su habitación. Cuando hubo entrado, llamó a su dama y le ordenó que le preparara el equipaje, escogió algunos vestidos, pero mayormente pantalones, túnicas y todo lo útil para entrenar. Después de media hora, estaba lista. Decidió avisar a sus amigos de su partida. Incluso estando enojada con James y Sirius por lo que le hicieron a Lily, merecían saberlo, de otra forma la buscarían por doquier.

Fue a la recámara de James. Tuvo suerte, todos estaban dentro, hablando.

"Bella!" gritó Sirius.

"Es bueno verte Bella." Dijo Remus, más calmado.

"A ti también Remus." Ignoró a James y a Sirius. "bueno, Me voy esta noche, vine para avisarles."

"Te vas! Dónde! Por qué te vas! Ocurre algo?" los tres chicos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

"Me voy con Sir Albus para entrenar. Lily me propuso entrenar con ella y acepté. Me marcho esta noche."

"Entrenarás con ella! Por qué! No es noble, perderás tu tiempo!" replicó inmediatamente James.

"James, debo recordarte que es la ganadora del torneo y que antes de conocer su linaje la encontraste increíblemente poderosa y hábil?" contestó tajantemente Bella.

"Tuvo suerte, es todo."

"Eres en verdad patético James. Remus, si quieres saber algo, dile a Yoris que nos contacte. Lily quiso agradecerte por tu bondad y tu comprensión acerca de su situación."

"Lo haré. Hasta pronto..."

Dejó a los chicos, regresó a su habitación y le pidió a un sirviente que llevara sus cosas al recibidor, y marchó a la sala del trono.

Cuando llegó, oyó algunas voces.

"Cuando te fuiste, se quitó la máscara. Está realmente herida. Esta era, aparentemente, la primera vez que decidía confiar y la mayoría le volvió la espalda. No lo tomó muy bien. Lloró por mucho tiempo antes de caer dormida.

"Pobre niña, no lo necesitaba, es tan vulnerable…"

"De hecho, mi temor es que se aísle completamente del contacto humano. Espero que lady Bella no la traicione, o de lo contrario tomará medidas drásticas..."

Bella estaba sorprendida por esto. Pobre Lily!

Entró a la habitación. Ahí se encontraba el gobernante de los elfos, el rey, la reina y sir Albus.

"Lista Lady Bella?"

"Si señor." Se volvió para encarar al rey. "Disculpe por lo que voy a decir, su majestad, pero debe tener una plática con el príncipe y sir Sirius. Sus prejuicios sobre el linajes son preocupantes..."

El rostro del rey se ensombreció.

"Seguiré su consejo, Lady Bella, gracias. Puedo pedirle un favor?"

"Lo que sea majestad."

"Se cuidadosa con Lilyaris, es muy frágil."

"Lo tendré, su majestad"

Sir Albus salió después de alguna palabras, Lady Bella lo seguía. Fueron a la cabaña. Sir Albus le mostró su habitación, siguiente a la de Lily, la dejó sola. Rápidamente se cambió a sus atuendos de noche, y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó a las 6 am como lo hacía cada mañana, rápidamente se levantó y se cambió de ropa. Comió un poco y corrió alrededor de una hora. Cuando volvió, se sorprendió al ver a una morena tomando el desayuno. La reconoció, era Bella!

Bella levantó la vista y vio a Lily.

"Buen día, Lily! Te gustaría tomar algo."

Lily estaba sorprendida por su alegría.

"Será un placer, pero primero me daré un baño."

Veinte minutos después, con el cabello mojado, tomó el desayuno, mientras Bella le explicaba algunas cosas. Después de esto, Lily miró directamente a Bella.

"Estás segura que quieres estar aquí?"

"Claro"

"Muchas gracias Bella" Lily la abrazó fuertemente.

"Es un placer. Así que, cuál es tu entrenamiento?"

Lily sonrió.

" Sentada? Si. Empieza levantándose a las 6 am, correr por una hora. 7 am desayuno. 8 a 8.30 am, preparación del equipo de entrenamiento, 8.30, trabajar en el circuito de trampas hasta las 11.30 am, 11.30 a 12.30 am, almuerzo. 12.30 a 1pm, receso. 1 pm a 2 pm, natación. 2 pm a 4.30 pm, estudio de nuevos maleficios, búsqueda de contrahechizos, ... 4.30 a 6.30 peleas, movimientos, estrategias, trabajo de equipo... 6.30 pm hacerse cargo de los dragones. Después, la cena, después investigaciones, práctica de magia con Sir Albus. Finalmente, a dormir."

"Ahora veo porque eres tan fuerte, con un entrenamiento así!" planteó Bella.

"Hoy te enseñaré todo, pero mañana empezamos en serio."

"De acuerdo"

Lily y Bella montaron sus caballos después del desayuno y pasaron la mañana fuera. El día pasó en un suspiro. A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó, sacudida por una sonriente Lily. Se levantó, un poco malhumorada. Este, era el primer día de su intenso entrenamiento.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Pasaron rápidamente cinco meses. Poco a poco, Bella alcanzó en nivel de Lily, Darais, su dragón desarrolló habilidades casi tan buenas como las de Amaris. Pero Lily y Amaris tuvieron la ventaja de empezar jóvenes. Sin duda, Bella se había vuelto muy poderosa. Se dio cuenta que Lily poseía una de las más completas librerías. Tenía incluso un libro en donde había escrito todas sus estrategias. Con la ayuda de Lily había conseguido mejorar sus habilidades en la magia. Se había vuelto más fuerte gracias a la carrera matutina y el entrenamiento de caballos. Desde hacía dos meses, Sir Albus había decidido entrenarlas en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima y arquería. Bella era una buena peleadora con y sin armas, pero dejaba mucho que desear en arquería. Lily era excelente en esgrima y arquería, pero las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran del todo de su agrado.

Sir Albus las observaba durante su entrenamiento, impresionado por su perseverancia. Una semana después del cumpleaños de Lily, a mediados del verano, decidió visitar a alguien.

Se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se alojaba la guardia real. Tomó rumbo a los cuarteles generales del Ala de Dragón. Una vez que llegó tocó la puerta.

"Entre!"

"Sir Exer." Saludó Sir Albus.

Sir Exer era el líder de los alas de dragón. Había cuatro grupos, el primero, llamado Flechas, era reservado a los mensajeros, la mayoría de los dragones eran verdes o algunas veces azules. Después, estaban los Camaleones, los espías, donde la mayoría de los azules se encontraban junto con algunos verdes y muy pocos cafés. El tercer y cuarto grupo era reservado a los peleadores, mayormente bronces, cafés y dorados. El tercero era llamado Águilas, y el cuarto Leones.

"Albus! Adelante!"

Hablaron algunos minutos, después Albus explicó la razón de su visita.

"Sabes que estoy a cargo del entrenamiento de lady Lya y lady Bella. Me gustaría que las observaras durante un día, espero que no haya problema."

Sir Exer lo miró intensamente.

Hmmm, creo que puedo hacerlo. Cuándo quieres que vaya?"

"Mañana?"

"De acuerdo, a que hora?"

"5 am"

"Tan temprano?"

"Se levantan a las seis a empezar el entrenamiento."

"Muy gracioso Albus."

"Es en serio Exer."

"De acuerdo, estaré en la cabaña a las 5 am."

"Muchas gracias Exer."

"Es un placer."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

La mañana siguiente Sir Exer voló a la cabaña. Bajó en un prado cercano. Sir Albus se encontraba caminando hacia su dirección.

"Buen día Exer. Vamos, te explicaré su rutina..."

Durante una hora, Sir Albus relató los hábitos de entrenamiento.

"Parece muy bueno."

Durante todo el día, Sir Exer observó a las dos chicas. Esperaba que fueran buenas pero no tan buenas. Formaban un equipo maravilloso. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

Más tarde, mientras estudiaban, Sir Albus llegó.

"Qué piensas de ellas Exer?"

"Albus, como las has podido tener ocultas de mi todo este tiempo. Son el equipo más eficiente que haya visto. Definitivamente, quiero que se unan a mi ala, serían un gran acierto!"

Sir Albus sonrió.

"Admito que eso era lo que tenía en mente cuando te visité ayer. Pero como son plateadas y Lily no es noble, no sabía como reaccionarías así que te pedí que vinieras a verlas. Por cierto, qué piensas de su entrenamiento, han desarrollado un buen método?"

Para ser honestos, me gustaría pedir su permiso para copiarlo. Han logrado duplicar las habilidades de sus dragones. Darais y Amaris son tan fuertes o más que los dorados, bronces o cafés que conozco."

"Son muy poderosas. Debo advertirte algo. Sabes que Lilyaris es parte elfo?"

"Si, la nieta de Praïn"

"Como parte de su linaje, es capaz de hacer magia sin una varita."

"Sin una varita!"

Sir Albus asintió.

"Te advierto Albus, si no quieren venir, las amordazaré y las llevaré a mi ala."

"Sígueme, tendrás la oportunidad de explicárselos. Están practicando magia."

Se dirigieron a la sala de estudio. Había dos escritorios cubiertos con libros y pergaminos... las dos se encontraban escribiendo furiosamente en ellos, algunas veces mirando los libros, checando alguna información...

Cuando los hombres entraron, las chicas levantaron la vista y sonrieron.

"Buenas tardes señores."

"Señoritas me gustaría presentarles a Sir Exer, el líder del ala del dragón de la armada real."

Se saludaron.

"Es un placer conocerlo señor, pero me permite aconsejarle que sea más cuidadoso cuando espíe a alguien?" preguntó Lily.

"No se ofenda señor, pero nos dimos cuenta de su presencia en menos de una hora." Añadió Bella.

"En serio?"

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Encontramos un antiguo hechizo que marcará a toda persona que use magia cerca de la cabaña." Explicó Bella.

"Muy inteligente... "Sir Exer estaba muy impresionado por su inteligencia. "Quisiera saber si me harían el gran honor de unirse a mi ala?"

Se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendidas. No se esperaban algo como esto.

"Está seguro señor?" contestó Bella. "Me refiero a que nosotros tenemos dragones plateados, y los plateados no son aceptados en el ala."

No son plateados comunes, señoritas y serían un gran acierto para nosotros."

"Acepto." Replicó Bella.

Lily parecía meditarlo mucho, por un lado estaba el deseo de aceptar y por el otro el miedo de enfrentar a los nobles otra vez. Finalmente contestó.

"Yo acepto también."

"Estoy en deuda con ustedes" dijo Sir Exer. "Una última pregunta, puedo copiar su entrenamiento para mis hombres?"

"Si, sería un honor,"

De acuerdo, si están de acuerdo, pueden venir inmediatamente a los cuarteles del ala."

Estuvieron de acuerdo y a la caída de la noche habían llegado ya a los cuarteles. Sir Exer les mostró los diferentes edificios. Poco después se retiraron a las habitaciones para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano. Se les había vuelto un hábito levantarse alrededor de la 6 am. Se vistieron y empezaron su carrera usual. Después llegaron a la sala común y empezaron a comer. Estaban sentadas en una esquina, espalda hacia la puerta. Ya casi terminaban cuando los demás jinetes llegaron. Ellos inmediatamente notaron la presencia de estas inusuales personas y que eran mujeres.

"Hey Sirius! Mira esto!"

"Oh, qué hacen ellas aquí? Deben haber confundido nuestra sala con la cocina..."

"Seguro, pero tal vez Sir Exer ha descubierto que necesitamos distracciones..."

Continuaron burlándose de ellas, Bella y Lily no reaccionaron, continuaron comiendo tranquilas, ignorando sus comentarios.

"Creo que son nuevos sirvientes." Dijo Sir Severus. Los demás jinetes murmuraban en acuerdo con esta idea.

Después de algunos minutos, los jinetes se sentaron y esperaron por el desayuno. Diez minutos después, las chicas no se habían movido. Sir Severus se puso en pie y se aproximó a ellas. Puso la mano encima del brazo de la morena.

"Estamos esperando el desayuno, sirvientes holgazanes!"

Unos segundos después, se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

"Sir Severus, si se atreve a tocarme de nuevo, lo lamentará." Dijo Bella en un tono desafiante.

Después se sentó a terminar su comida.

Todos los jinetes miraban a la mujer. James la había reconocido junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros jinetes. La morena era lady Bella y la pelirroja debía ser Lilyaris.

Se levantaron.

"Deprisa Bella, estamos tarde para nuestra práctica! Quiero mostrarte un movimiento que descubrí ayer!"

Cuando pasaban junto a James, éste rió un poco. Se detuvieron y lo encararon.

"Podría nuestro príncipe tener la amabilidad de explicar las razones de su súbita risa?" preguntó Lily fríamente.

"Me preguntaba cómo lo hicieron!"

"Disculpe?"

"Los plateados son demasiado débiles para ser buenos combatientes..."

"De verdad?" cortó Bella.

"Es obvio!"

"Me permito recordarle mi príncipe que usted perdió contra un plateado durante el torneo" replicó Bella.

"Tuvo suerte!" interrumpió Sirius.

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste después de la pelea" planteó Bella.

"Tal vez, pero ahora James ganaría, si hicieran otra pelea!"

"Está seguro Sir Sirius?" preguntó Lily.

"Absolutamente."

"Entonces, le propongo esto, una pelea... Bella y yo contra cuatro jinetes de su elección."

"En verdad?"

"Si, una pelea aérea, todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos serán permitidos, exceptuando magia oscura y hechizos protectores, para que la pelea sea más interesante."

"No quiero participar en esto" dijo James.

"Por qué? Tiene miedo, mi príncipe?"

Susurros de enojo siguieron este enunciado.

"Asustado? No, pero no quiero ridiculizarlas enfrente de todos."

"Puede que resulten presuntuosas, pero quiero ver esta pelea" interrumpió una nueva voz. Voltearon y vieron a Sir Exer.

"No se ve todos los días dos plateados retando a cuatro de mis jinetes." Añadió sonriendo. "Tomarán el reto mis compañeros jinetes? O admiten su inferioridad?"

"Aceptamos!" gritaron los chicos inmediatamente.

"Bien! Ahora chicas, cuando quieren que la batalla tome lugar?"

"Le parece bien mañana temprano?"

"Seguro, me haré cargo que las reglas que han propuesto sean respetadas. Todos los jinetes son librados de practicar hoy. Mañana, veremos si estuve en lo correcto en pedirles que se unieran a mi ala."

Gritos de disgusto empezaron el la sala.

"Qué!"

"Aceptó a plateados en el ala"

"Si, mañana sabrán porqué." Por el tono de la voz de sir Exer, los jinetes sabían que era inútil discutir.

Las dos chicas asintieron y salieron.

"Ahora chicos, tienen que escoger sus cuatro jinetes." Dijo Sir Exer.

Después de algunos minutos, James y Tharis su dorado, Sirius y su bronce Mneris, Severus y Slimis, su dorado y finalmente Fracis y su café Hethis, fueron escogidos por los jinetes. Remus fue escogido también pero se negó a participar, diciendo que prefería observar.

El día pasó rápidamente, ninguno de los jinetes vio a las chicas entrenando. De hecho, habían pasado la mañana estudiando las estrategias usuales de sus oponentes, sus dragones y mucho más para encontrar su punto débil. Durante la tarde, elaboraron movimientos especiales. Más tarde prepararon nuevos hechizos. De todos modos, los chicos no habían practicado mucho, porque pensaban que sería fácil.

La mañana llegó, Lily y Bella y después de haberse vestido y tomado el desayuno, se dirigieron al campo donde tomaría lugar el encuentro. 

Podrían tomar esto como mi regalo de reyes? Las dos veces que actualicé olvidé poner por completo un Felices fiestas o un feliz navidad... así que creo que ahora lo único que queda es decir Feliz Año Nuevo y que los reyes magos les traigan todo lo que pidieron (yo sigo esperando a Matt Damon con un moño en el pecho... o ya de perdis un libro HP 5 -JKR estás oyendo!?!?-) 

_**FELICIDADES!**_

Erm... no sé si en su país se celebre eso de la rosca de reyes el día 6 de enero, pero aquí es como un segundo Santa Claus para los niños... Claro! Los mexicanos tenemos doble regalo! y el felicidades de arriba se supone que está en H1 por lo que debería salir grandote. Esperemos que no lo estropee ffnet.


	7. Una pelea y algunas decisiones

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice _I don't own anything you'll recognize_. 

Podrían olvidar el shoot me? Alguien se lo ha tomado muy en serio... 

_**Capítulo siete**_   
  
  
  


Una vez que llegaron vieron que sus oponentes ya se encontraban ahí. Los saludaron. Despues sir Exer explicó de nuevo las reglas antes de desaearles buena suerte. 

Los dragones levantaron el vuelo. Inmediatamente, el Príncipe James, Sirius y Francis hicieron una formación triangular: Sir Sirius y Sir Francis detrás y el príncipe James y Sir Severus delante. 

_Primer error_, pensó Lily, _ Será fácil romper su formación_. 

Se volvió a Bella y le hizo algunas señales. Lady Bella asintió, habiendo entendido la estrategia de su amiga. 

La pelea comenzó. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Sir Exer, junto a todos los demás jinetes estaba viendo la pelea. Las chicas parecían estar en aprietos. Sus movimientos eran lentos y erróneos, sus maldiciones eran débiles y constantemente perdían el objetivo. Sir Exer se sorprendió en un principio, pero después de unos minutos entendió la estrategia. Estaba impresionado por su talento, fingir debilidad era difícil, peligroso y el jinete debía controlar sus poderes perfectamente. Sonrió al ver que los demás jinetes gritaban emocionados. 

"Jinetes!" 

Todos se volvieron a verlo. 

"Les recomiendo que vena de cerca la estrategia de las plateadas." 

"Estrategia!? Cuál!" preguntó un jinete azul, "están perdiendo!" 

"Observen detenidamente. Notarán que se mantienen fuera del alcance y que ninguno de sus compañeros puede golpearlas con una maldición. Ahora, alguno de ustedes habrá adivinado el motivo de esto?" 

Los jinetes se miraron entre si. 

"Están tratando de romper la formación. El príncipe James, Sir Sirius, Sir Francis y Sir Severus han cometido el error de dejar a los lentos detrás. Les dará aportunidad a las plateadas de separarlos y debilitarlos. Miren!" 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

De hecho, Lily y Bella habían tenido éxito en separar a sus opoentes. El café y el bronce, más lentos que los dorados, estaban a metros detrás, estaban tratando de darles alcance y se enfocaban en ello, indiferentes a su entorno. Viendo esto, Lily hizo otra senal a Bella quien asintió en acuerdo. Permitiero que los dos dorados se les acercaran, acelerando súbitamente en el momento preciso, El príncipe y Sir Severus las siguieron a toda velocidad. estaban tan seguros de sí mismos y de la aparente debilidad de sus oponentes, que no vieron la trampa. Mientras volaban a toda velocidad, de repente, las dos plateadas pasaron casi rozándoles. Los dorados se sorprendiero tanto por el impredecible movimiento que no fueron capaces de detenerlas. Lily y Bella volaron tan rápido como pudieron para prevenir que su blanco realizara lo que pasaba. Pasaron como ráfaga al lado de Sir Sirius y Sir Francis, haciendo un hechizo engañoso que ellas mismas habían inventado. Haría que las varitas de los oponentes ardieran al contacto de todo menos de la persona que había hecho el hechizo. Como anticiparon, los dos hombres tiraron las varitas, con las manos ligeramente quemadas. Lily las atrapó. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Sir Exer había visto el ataque. Había tomado dos minutos a las plateadas desarmar a dos de sus mejores jinetes. Los otros miraban. sorprendidos por lo que había pasado. 

"Por qué desarmar a Sir Sirius y a Sir Francis primero y no al príncipe James y a Sir Severus? Han eliminado a los débiles!" preguntó un jinete café. 

Nadie contestó. 

Sir Severus y el príncipe James son incapaces de trabajar juntos, mientras que sir Sirius, Sir Francis y el príncipe pueden formar un buen equipo, Sir Francis y Sir Severus también. Estas chicas lo sabían y han dejado a los que son los más débiles juntos. Eso requiere un buen conocimiento del oponente." Explicó Sir Exer. "Obsérvenlas con atención, sabrán a lo que me refiero con trabajo en equipo." 

Tan pronto como Sir Sirius y Sir Francis fueron desarmados, aterrizaron cerca de sir Exer, un poco apenados. 

"Así que, todavía se preguntan por qué les pedí que se unieran? 

Sir Sirius tuvo la decencia de permanecer callado. 

Durante su plática la pelea había continuado. 

Sir Severus perseguía a Lady Bella y el Príncipe James trataba de golpear a Lily. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

_Son tan predecibles_ Lily suspiró mentalmente. Tan pronto como Sir Sirius y Sir Francis habían sido desarmados, Sir Severus habían empezado a perseguirlas. Pero en lugar de unir fuerzas habían escogido perseguirlas cada uno por su cuenta. Lily y Bella lo habían predicho así y era por eso que habían escogido desarmar primero a sir Sirius y a sir Francis. 

[Amaris, podrías decirle a Darais que le diga a Bella que quiero poner nuestro plan en acción para terminar con esto rápido.] 

[Claro Lily.] 

Amaris estuvo callada por un momento. 

[Bella está de acuerdo. Está lista.] 

[Gracias Maris] 

Lily hizo otra señal. Simultaneamente, hicieron un hechizo detrás de ellas. 

_Mirifiltrium!_

Los chicos, creyendo que la maldición iba para ellos, esquivaron; pero nada pasó. 

De hecho, este hechizo había formado detrás de las chicas un espejo. La gente detrás de él podía ver a través de él, bero la gente delante no podía ver lo que había detrás. 

Después, Lily y Bella, asegurándose que los chicos las seguían, volaron a toda velocidad una hacia la otra. Todo su plan se basaba en la mala voluntad del príncipe y Sir Severus hacia el otro. Los chicos cayeron y aceleraron. Lily se acercaba cada vez más a Bella. Segundos antes de la colisión, se tiró hacia la derecha, mientras Bella lo hizo hacia la izquierda. Como los chicos ya no se encontraban detrás de ellas, fueron capaces de ver lo que había frente a ellos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Lily sonrió en victoia cuando vio a dos dorados estamparse. El semblante de cada uno cuando se dieron cuenta de la jugada no tuvo precio. El impacto noqueó (sp?) a los dos dragones y comenzaron a caer. Rápidamente, Mientras Bella convocaba sus varitas, Lily quien era la más fuerte, detuvo la caída de los dragones y los hizo llegar a salvo a la tierra. 

[Excelente tiempo Maris!] 

[Gracias Lil, tu también estuviste grandiosa!] 

Lily sonrió, disfrutando su victoria. Vió venir a Bella. 

"Estuviste grandiosa Lily!" 

"Tu también!" 

"Tienes sus varitas?" preguntó Bella. 

"Tengo las de sir Severus y Sir Francis. Tu debiste haber tomado las de James y Severus?" 

"Si." 

"Debemos bajar mi compañera jinete?" dijo Lily, sonriendo. 

"Si, mi queida Lily." replicó Bella. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Aterrizaron y bajaron de sus dragones. Se aproximaron a Sir Exer. 

"Eso estuvo brillante, damas! La pelea fue en verdad fascinante!" 

"Gracias señor." Contestaron las chicas. 

"Así que jinetes, Estuve en lo correcto al añadir a estas damas a nuestra ala?" 

Renuentemente asintieron, todavía sorprendidos por la derrota de cuatro de sus mejores peleadores. 

"Tengo una idea, mis damas, y quisiera saber su punto de vista. Quisiea que se ocuparan del entrenamiento de los peleadores." 

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron en sorpresa. 

"Su entrenamiento parece haber hecho maravillas y creo que mejoraría nuestras fuerzas." 

Todavía impresionadas, las chicas se quedaron sin habla, de la misma forma que los chicos. la idea de plateadas entrenándolos no les era del todo grata. 

las chicas se recuperaron. 

"Está seguro Sir Exer?" preguntó Bella. 

"Estoy seguro lady Bella. Tendrían plenos poderes para entrenarlos y yo no intervendría." 

"Plenos poderes?..." Lily estaba perdida en sus ideas. Después miró a Bella, con una sonrisa de demonio en su rostro. 

Bella cayó en la cuenta. la misma sonrisa se formó en su rostro. 

"Aceptamos Sir Exer, será un honor para nosotros. Cuando podemos comenzar?" preguntó Bella. 

"Creo que mañana." respondió Sir Exer. 

"Perfecto!" dijo Lily. "Vamos Bella, tenemos que preparar horarios!" 

Las dos mujeres entregaron las varitas capturadas y se alejaron rápidamente a sus dormitorios. 

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, los jinetes rodearon a Sir Exer. 

"Es en serio Señor!" gritaron los jinetes. 

"Como puede permitor que ELLAS se hagan cargo de nuestro entrenamiento!" añadió otro. 

Continuaro quejándose unos momentos. Sir Exer casi no los escuchaba, divertido por su reacción. Finalmente puso fin as las quejas- 

"Jinetes, acaso alguno de ustedes podría ganar en contra de ellas?" 

Nadie respindió. 

"No, así que son capaces de enseñarles algunas cosas." 

"Son plateadas!" gritó alguien. 

!"Puede que sean plateadas pero han sido capaces de derrotar a cuatro de ustedeas a pesar que eran sólo dos. Pero quizá estén asustados? tal vez no serán capaces de aguantar su entrenamiento?" 

Al instante, los jinetes empezaron a susurrar. 

"Si ellas pueden, nosotros podemos!" gritó un jinete bronce. 

"Perfecto. Creo que les explicarán su método esta tarde." 

Sir Exer se fue. 

Las chicas no se mostraron en todo el día. Los chicos pasaron su tiempo hablando, discutiendo acerca de la pelea. La mayoría estaba seguro que no serían capaces de entrenarlos. Pero Remus o estaba del todo de acuerdo. Recordaba como era Bella antes del entrenamiento con Lily. La diferencia de su nivel actual y el anterir era en verdad grande. 

En la cena, mientras os jinetes comían, la pelirroja y su amiga entraron a la sala. 

Se detuvieron cerca de Remus. 

"Remus, estos son sus horarios. Puedes etregarlos a tus amigos?" 

"Si." 

"Gracias" 

"Por nada." 

Las chicas salieron de la habitación. 

Inmediatamente, todos los jinetes se reunieron alrededor de los pedazos de papel que Remus sostenía. 

James tomó uno y en}mpezó a leer en voz alta. 

"Levantarse a las 6 AM! Están LOCAS! Nadie puede levantarse a las 6 AM!" 

"Qué! 6AM! Debes estar equivocado!" gritó Sirius. 

"Mira!" 

Sirius leyó rápido el papel que James le pasó. 

"Tenemos que levantanos a las 6AM para CORRER!" 

LOs chicos continuaron quejándose por un rato. La mayoría decidió no ir, se quedarían en cama. 

Sir Exer quien había estado oyendo todo sonrió un poco, pero fiel a su palabra, no intervendría. "Me pregunto como reaccionarán con el comportamiento de los chicos.! 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

A la mañana siguiente, Lily y Bella esperaron a que los jinetes llegaran. A las 6 20 arededor de 10 habían llegado. Remus era uno de ellos. Lily miró al reloj solar. leyó 6 29 am. tan pronto como la sombra llegó a las 6 30, se volvió a mirar a Bella. 

"Bella, debería?" 

"Si, fueron advertidos." 

"De acuerdo. _Accio_ jinetes!" 

Imediatamente, todo jinete que no se había presentado fue arrastrado de su cama por lazos invisibles. 

Cayero en el suelo. Casi todos en sus ropas de cama. 

"Qué pasó?" preguntó un muy enojado príncipe. 

"Su majestad, como no se había presentado, pensamos que se le había olvidado, así que o trajimos para evitar que se le hiciera tarde." contestó Lily. 

"No quería venir y no entrenaré con ustedes!" 

"En serio?" 

"En serio! No puedes forzarnos a hacer lo que quieras! No eres ni siquiera noble!" 

"Puede que no sea noble, mi príncipe, pero Sir Exer nos ha dado carta blanca para entrenarlos y así lo haré." repuso cortante Lily. 

"Me gustaría ver eso." 

"Lo hara su majestad. Así que todo el mundo, correremos alrededor de una hora. Lo haremos cada día para mejorar su resistencia." 

Ningún jinete se veía cotento pero asintió. 

"Yo no!" 

"Disculpe, Príncipe James?" 

"No lo haré!" 

"De acuerdo." dijo Lily. Miró a Bella. "Bella, por favor te quedarías atrás para ayudar a ver a aquellos que lo necesiten las ventajas de correr?" 

"Será un placer Lily." 

"Perfecto. Ahora todo el mundo, síganme. Estoy segura que se nos unirán pronto." 

"Damas." preguntó Sir Peter. "Podrían dejarnos cambiar?" 

"No. Si se hubieran levantado a tiempo, estarían listos." Contestó Lily. 

Empezó a correr. Más de la mitad de los jinetes la siguieron. Los demás se quedaron en el campo. Bella repentinamente silbó alto. Al instante Cincoi perros, grandes, muuuy grandes, llegaron y empezaron a brincar a su alrededor, aparentemente felices de verla. 

"Cálmense chicos", dijo Bella riendo. Se volvió hacia los jinetes restantes. "Les presento a colmillo, dientudo, molar, incisivo y a fauces. El maestro Hagrid nos los dió. Nos acompañarán hoy." 

Los chicos los miraron con temor. 

"Mis bebés, ayuden a estos chicos a correr, creo que necesitan algo de apoyo." 

Imediatamente, los cinco perros rodearon a los chicos gruñendo, mostrando sus blancos y largos dientes. 

"Les recomiendo que corran señores, no les agradan as personas flojas. Y no traten de parar, no serán tan amables como yo y conocen muy buenos métodos para hacer que la gente corra bastante rápido." 

Los chicos comenzaron a correr. Bela y los perros los seguían de cerca. 

"Muy bien señores, a esta velocidad llegaremos donde Lily pronto." 

Sin lugar a duda, alcanzaron a Lily en 10 minutos. 

"Estoy impresionada Bella" dijo Lily. 

"Los perros fueron muy convincentes." 

"Quieres guiarlos?" 

"Por qué no?" 

Bella tomó el mando y contu}inuaron corriendo. Pronto los chicos empezaron a bajar la velocidad. Pero cada vez que intentaban parar, uno de los perros se aparecía frente mostrando sus dientes. 

Una hora más tarde, regresaron al campo. Lily y Bella se detuvieron e imediatemente los chicos cayeron en el suelo plegando por aire. 

"Cansados?" Preguntó Bella, alzando una ceja. Ella y Lily se veían tan bien como antes de correr. 

"Por su bien espero que no. Trabajaremos en el circuito de trampas en unos diez minutos." señaló Lily. "Bella, debo preparar algunas cosas para el circuito, quieres venir?" 

"Claro." 

Lily se puso de rodillas ante los perros. 

"Escuchen chicos. Vigílenlos. Si ven que uno de ellos trata de escapar deténganlo. regresaremos pronto." 

Los perros asintieron. (?) 

Las chicas se fueron. 

"No pueden ser humanas." dijo Sirius. 

"De acuerdo." contestó exhausto Sir Amos, uno de los jinetes bronce. 

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Lily y Bella regresaron, demasiado cansados para pensar siquiera en abandonar el campo. 

Las chicas regresaron unos minutos más tarde. 

"Arriba señores, el entrenamiento continúa! Pero antes vayan a cambiarse. Tienen 20 minutos." djo Lily en una voz animada. 

Los hombres se pararon rápido y fueron a sus habitaciones para vestirse. Tan pronto como todos regresaron, Lily se volvió hacia Amaris. 

[Maris, puedes llamar a sus dragones?] 

[Si] 

Un minuto despues alrededor de sesenta dragones aterrizaron en el campo. 

"Monten su dragón y síganos, vamos a trabajar en un circuito de trampas." 

Los jinetes gimieron. Pero lentamente se acercaron a su dragón y lo montaron. Emprendieron el vuelo. Y siguieron a las plateadas. 

Llegaron cerca de la cabaña, a la que Lily había tenido cuidado de esconder. les hizo señales para descender. 

"De acuerdo, este es nuestro circuito. Hay varios tipos de trampas, mágicas, naturales, de armas, y más. El propósito es cruzar si ser golpeados." Explicó Lily. 

"Todos tratarán, eso nos dará pie para ver su nivel." Añadió Bella. 

"Entendido?" 

Todos asintieron. James se puso al frente. 

"Quiero ir primero!" Dijo presuntuosamente. _No saben que Sir Exer nos ha hecho trabajar en un circuito como este también_, pensó. 

"Adelante." Dijo Bella. 

James alzó el vuelo. Esqivó algunas trampas, bolas de fuego, flechas, rayos... Pero cuando iba esquivando otra bola, fue golpeado por algo. Volviéndose a ver o que había sido encontró a un enorle féniz en picada hacia él. Viró a la derecha, pero no vió la bola directo hacia él, tenía toda su atención en el gran animal. 

Sin darse cuenta fue golpeado en la cabeza. 

Cayó de su dragón pero fue detenido antes de golpear el suelo. 

Todos los jinetes trataron de pasar por el circuito, pero ninguno alcanzó siquiera la mitad de éste. Todos fueron detenidos por el fénix. 

"Es imposible, nadie puede hacerlo!" Dijo el príncipe exasperado. 

"NUnca diga que algo es imposible su majestad." Dijo Lily. 

"Entonces muéstranos, estoy seguro que ni tu puedes!" 

Sin una palabra, Lily montó su dragón. 

"Observen bien señores." dijo Bella. 

En menos de cinco minutos, Lily había alcanzado el final del circuito. Volvió. Todos los jinetes la veían asombrados. 

"Bella, en verdad tenemos que finalizar nuestro otro circuito, este ya es muy fácil." 

"De acuerdo, creo que lo terminaremos en unos días." 

"De regreso al trabajo." Dijo Lily. "Bella y yo los dividiremos en dos grupos. A los que llame trabajarán con ella." Mencionó cerca de treinta nombres. "Los demás trabajarán conmigo." Añadió. 

El día pasó rápido.Cuando la cena había llegado, todos los jinetes estaban completamente exhaustos. 

"Buenas noches caballeros, les recomiendo que descansen esta noche. Esperamos verlos mañana a las 6 AM en el campo." Anunció Bella. 

"Espero no tener que usar el hechizo convocador de nuevo." Añadió Lily. 

Con eso se retiraron. 

Todos los chicos se miraron unos a otros. 

"Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" preguntó alguien. 

Subieron a sus dormitorios despues de haber saado sus múltiples heridas y golpes... 

Poco sabían que Sir Exer los había observado todo el día. Sonrió. _Esto será fascinante..._   
  
  
  
  
  


Creo que merecen una disculpa por todo el tiempo que he estado fuera de ffnet. Además de mis estúpidos desvaríos que me hicieron borrar todo mi archivo de Lily's Quest que llevaba traducido... aún tengo ganas de darme de topes contra la pared... pero eso en nada me beneficia. Así que me fijé el firme propósito de traducir de nuevo todo *ahhhh* y hoy comencé de nuevo tipeando este chap... espero lo aprecien, porque he invertido TRES malditas horas *respira Croiff* transcribiendo al español esto. Ningún capítulo se me había hecho tan largo antes, y me siento medio incómoda sentada en el suelo y viendo este monitor en la cama... No les dije? Mi vida de estudiante me ha traído a compartir un departamento con mi hermano lejos (muy lejos) de donde estaba antes. 

Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y quiero agradecer a Lalwen y a Hermione de Potter por hacerme el paro con los archivos de mi computadora anterior. Ya los pueden mandar chicas! Mil gracias por guardarlos... *ahem* y SEGURAMENTE por no leerlos. 

Por otro lado todavía le cuelga para que tenga msn en una computadora propia, así que si quieren encontrarme uno de estos días tal vez lo hagan mientras estoy en las compus de la escuela. Me paseo por ahí como a las 3 de la tarde. 

Y no, pese a las amenazas de howlers, no me siento presionada, no señor, no estoy presionada... acaso me veo presionada? naaaa... *a Croiff le entra uno de sus ataques de ansias, quiere ahorcar al primero que se le pase enfrente... ohhhh hermano mío...* Necesito un prozac... nos vemos. 


	8. Eventos inesperados

**Notillas**: Esto estaba originalmente justificado, con negritas, itálicas e hipervínculos... veamos cuanto puede destrozar ffnet algo hecho con Dreamweaver. Si, se me va a romper la bilis de tanto coraje, es culpa de ffnet, que me cambia todo mi formato.

**Disclaimer**: Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize_.

**Capítulo 8 **

Este había sido el primer día de entrenamiento. A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron, con el cuerpo completamente adolorido. Lentamente se levantaron y estuvieron esta vez a las 6 am. Otro día empezó. Al principio sintieron como si estuvieran viviendo en el infierno, las chicas no daban descanso, siempre los atacaban al primer momento de distracción... Pero después de un mes con este trato, empezaron a notar que sus habilidades mejoraban. Viendo esto, Lily y Bella decidieron empezar el trabajo en equipo...

"NO!"

Los jinetes levantaron la vista al grito de Lily. Después a los dragones en el aire, suspiraron, sonriendo un poco, y volvieron a sus labores.

"Príncipe James, como llama a lo que están haciendo?" preguntó una muy molesta Lily.

"Trabajo en equipo?" Contestó inocentemente el príncipe.

"Puedo recordarle la definición de trabajo en equipo: Hacer algo con alguien, ejecutar una tarea con alguien! Usted no está ni siquiera tratando de trabajar con Sir Severus! Lo está ignorando!"

"No puedo trabajar con él," sentenció el príncipe.

"Cuando lo escucho, parece que hablo con un niño de cinco años!"

Vió cómo Sir Severus sonreía victorioso ante su último comentario.

"Lo mismo va para usted Sir Severus."

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

"Les estoy advirtiendo, tienen la opción, o ponen sus diferencias aparte cuando montan sus dragones, o yo me aseguraré que aprendan a comportarse al menos civilizadamente ante el otro! Y créanme, no quieren saber mi método!"

Asintieron, antes de lanzarse miradas fulminantes.

"Regresen a trabajar, señores."

Lograron trabajar un poco mejor juntos, ligeramente asustados del método que Lily pudiera usar si no lo hacían.

Pero los días subsecuentes, una pelea entre ellos se llevó a cabo. Aparentemente el príncipe James había combinado todo el equipo de Severus, quien, en retribución había hecho un encantamiento sobre el príncipe para volver su cabello rosa. James estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición a Severus, cuando Lily se interpuso.

"Alto! Creo que ya he visto demasiado! No puedo creer que no puedan comportarse como hombres de 20 años!"

"Pero esto es su culpa!" Dijeron los dos al unísono.

"No me interesa saber de quien es la culpa! Fueron advertidos! Tomaré medidas más drásticas. Bella!"

"Dime Lily?"

"Puedes venir un momento? Necesito tu ayuda."

"De acuerdo."

"Bella se acercó a Lily."

"Puedes mantenerlos quietos mientras hago el hechizo del que te conté? Por cierto, me debes un galeón."

"Lista?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo"

Tomó una de las muñecas de los dos chicos y mas mantuvo cerca. Lily levantó su varita.

Linkhain joray!

Inmediatamente una cadena de luz apareció, uniendo la muneca de Sir Severus a la del Príncipe James.

"Creo que esto les enseñará como comportarse en presencia del otro." Dijo Lily. "Este vínculo solo desaparece por las noches y reaparecerá tan pronto como salgan de sus habitaciones."

"No puedes hacer esto!" Gritó Sir Severus.

"Puedo y lo hice." Contestó Lily.

Después se retiró.

"Lily. En verdad piensas que fue necesario?" preguntó Bella. "Digo, sabes lo que vamos a tener que soportar?"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar su pequeña Guerra más."

Bella suspiró.

"Espero que tengas razón."  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

El Príncipe James y Sir Severus habían permanecido vinculados por tres días y pelearon tres días. Fiel a su palabra, Lily no había removido el encantamiento.

"Príncipe James! Ten cuidado! Casi caigo de Slimis!"

"No necesitas mi ayuda para caer de tu dragon, eres demasiado torpe para hacerlo por ti mismo."

"Mira quien habla! De no ser por tu título no hubieras podido ingresar al ala!"

Continuaron así por un momento, hasta que Lily se acercó.

"Señores, están advertidos que sólo removeré el hechizo cuando actúen civilizadamente en presencia del otro?"

Los dos asintieron.

"Entonces sugiero que aprendan a soportar la presencia del otro. Hay cosas más importantes que sus pequeñas riñas."

Se retiró para ayudar a alguien más con un movimiento.

"Príncipe, a pesar de lo que detesto tener que decir esto, creo que cuando estemos en nuestro dragones deberíamos olvidar nuestro... desagrado por el otro."

"Desagrado es decir poco, pero estoy de acuerdo. Pero sólo cuando estemos sobre los dragones."

"Claro! No soportaría más!"

"Trato?"

"Trato."

Renuentemente, mucho, se dieron las manos.

Por los días subsecuentes, trabajaron muy bien. No formaban el mejor de los equipos, pero al menos podían alcanzar una meta juntos. Lily los observaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

[Estabas en lo cierto Maris.]

[No lo estoy siempre?]

Lily rió un poco.

[Si, siempre. Pero tu idea fue definitivamente genial.]

[Gracias Lil.]

"Lily?" Lily se volvió y vió a Bella detrás de ella.

"Si Bella?"

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Me parece haber visto a Sir Severus y a James trabajar en equipo, sin maldecirse el uno al otro."

"No estás loca. Aparentemente, nuestras queridos jinetes han comprendido que trabajar en equipo es más fácil que pelear."

"No creo que tuvieran otra opción. Sabían perfectamente bien que los dejarías así hasta que se soportaran."

"Debe ser la razón."

"Fue una buena idea." Dijo Bella.

"Fue de Maris."

"De tal dragón, tal jinete..."

Rieron.

"Bien, creo que es hora de quitar el hechizo…"

"Si."

Lily se aproximó a los chicos.

"Bien creo que se han vuelto sensatos. Voy a terminar esta maldición, pero tengan cuidado si los veo maldiciéndose porque los uniré otra vez."

Los chicos asintieron.

Sejuncta!

Instantáneamente el vínculo desapareció.

El príncipe James y Sir Severus brincaron lejos del otro, contentos de no tener que soportar la presencia del otro más.

"Cuidado señores..."

Los días pasaron sin más eventos.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Había pasado un mes desde el evento del príncipe y sir Severus. Desde el cuál, sus riñas dejaron de disturbar el entrenamiento. Claro, no habían dejado de maldecirse, pero sólo lo hacían cuando ni Bella ni Lily estaban cerca.

Repentinamente Lily realizó que pronto sería la nueva temporada. Durante los dos meses pasados, Bella y ella habían mantenido informado a Sir Exer de los avances de los jinetes. Ya que no estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de los reclutas, Sir Exer había tenido tiempo de dedicarse a las otras alas. En cada categoría de jinetes (mensajeros, espías, y peleadores) había varias alas, dos para mensajeros, cuatro para espías y diez para peleadores. En cada grupo, los nuevos reclutas fueron llamados a entrenar; después eran puestos en diferentes alas. El año que Lily encontró a Amaris, la mayor parte de los dragones nacidos habían sido del tipo de los peleadores. Sir Exer lo había notado junto a Sir Albus, y algunos consejeros del rey. Lo interpretaron como un signo de vecinos tiempos oscuros.

Sir Exer se mantuvo en contacto con sir Albus. Al principio, el rey y muchos de sus consejeros, Sir Cornelius en particular, no habían estado felices con la decisión de que dos plateadas entrenaran a los futuros guerreros, pero viendo los avances obtenidos, dejaron de quejarse, excepto por Sir Cornelius que tenía prejuicios fuertes.

La temporada pasó y nuevamente más de la mitad fueron cafés o bronce. No hubo plateados, pocos azules, verdes y dorados.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Su majestad, le recomiendo que proponga un acuerdo con Tarelys. Si no lo hace, me temo que Lord Voldemort lo hará. Ha ganado mucho poder en años pasados y temo que el reino de Tarelys caiga bajo su poder." La voz de Sir Albus era calmada.

"Tonterías! Majestad, Lord Voldemort no representa un verdadero peligro, estoy seguro que nuestros guerreros lo destruirían fácilmente. Una alianza con Tarelys no es necesaria. Han sido nuestros enemigos y no confío en ellos!" gritó Sir Cornelius.

"Cornelius eso fue hace años, no podemos dejar el riesgo de que el reino de Tarelys se una con las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort."

"En serio Albus, creo que sobrevaloras al señor Oscuro."

"Y que hay del ataque hace dos años en el cumpleaños del príncipe?" cortó sir Exer.

El rey observaba a sus consejeros discutir: Sir Albus estaba calmado y sensato, Sir Cornelius que nunca quería ver la realidad pero que conocía muy bien las riendas del reino... Tenía ocho consejeros, todos eran diferentes, lo que le permitía tener varios puntos de vista acerca de una situación.

"Señores, pensaré sobre ello. He decidido reforzar la guardia en el reino."

Los consejeros asintieron su aprobación.

Continuaron discutiendo acerca del reino por un rato.

Horas más tarde, el consejo se dio por terminado. Los consejeros dejaron la habitación, hablando de las decisiones tomadas. Solamente sir Albus, Sir Exer y el rey permanecieron.

"Sir Exer, cómo va el entrenamiento?" preguntó el rey.

"Perfectamente. Han iniciado el trabajo en equipo, y Lily ha logrado que su hijo y Sir Severus actúen civilizadamente el uno al otro..."

"En serio? Es un milagro!"

Sir exer le contó a los otros dos hombres cómo Lily lo había conocido. Rieron.

"Es definitivamente inteligente." Expresó el rey.

"Sin lugar a dudas. Sigue entrenando la magia sin varita?" preguntó sir Albus.

"Si."

"Perfecto, es un verdadero acierto para el reino. Han nuestros espías encontrado alguna información útil?" El rey se veía preocupado.

"No hemos oído de ellos por una semana."

"Eso no está bien. Lord Voldemort ha de planear algo." Concretó sir Exer.

"Si, pero que?" replicó sir Albus.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Era casi Navidad. Lily suspiró. Sería su segunda Navidad desde la muerte de sus padres. Miró su habitación. No había nada especial en ella, excepto libros. Aún extrañaba a sus padre tanto... Deseaba poder verlos otra vez, al menos una.

Fue al campo para la carrera diaria. Una vez que llegó vió que casi todos estaban ahí. Se aproximó a Bella.

"Bella. Estaba pensando en algo. Navidad viene en cuatro días. Por que no dejamos el entrenamiento por esta semana? Sería bueno para todos tener un descanso." Dijo, apuntando hacia los cansados rostros de algunos jinetes. Algunos hasta bostezaban.

"Si, es una buena idea." Contesto la chica de cabello oscuro.

Sonorus! Dijo, apuntando su varita a la garganta.

"Jinetes! Atención. Hemos decidido parar el entrenamiento por el resto de la semana. Considérenlo el regalo de Navidad. Son libres de hacer los que les plazca, mientras respeten las reglas. Gracias."

Todos dieron gritos de alegría, después empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

"Bella?"

"Si Lily?"

"Qué vas a hacer?"

"No lo sé. Y tu?"

"Me hare cargo de Angel, la he descuidado un poco los meses pasados. Quieres cabalgar un poco?"

"Será un placer"

"Asumo que puedes cabalgar sin montura."

"Claro!"

"Genial." Lily sonreía feliz. "Prepárate!" Después silbó agudamente dos veces. Todos oyeron, dos caballos galopando inmediatamente.

Dos yeguas irrumpieron en el campo. Tan pronto como alcanzaron a las chicas se detuvieron.

"Buenas chicas." Dijo Lily, palmeando a Angel. "Bella, que tal una carrera hasta el gran sauce?"

"Estoy dentro!"

"Maravilloso! En uno… dos… TRES!" Las chicas brincaron sobre los lomos y salieron disparadas hacia el bosque, dejando a varios chicos sorprendidos detrás.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Las chicas pasaron el resto del día en el bosque. Lo siguiente fue gastar dinero en comprar y envolver presentes para la familia de Bella. Lily pasó sus días con Angel y Amaris. La navidad no era su época favorita, le recordaba mucho a sus padres, los regalos esperados, la gente que vería... había comprado ya sus presentes. No eran muchos: un libro para Sir Albus, una espada para Sir Exer, un vestido para Bella y había decidido hacer algo para los reyes. Les hizo dos pequeños brazaletes. No eran hermosos o caros. Eran muy simples, pero protegían a su usuario de cualquier tipo de poción.

La mañana de navidad, Lily se levantó temprano. Se alejó de los cuarteles después de dejarle una nota a Bella. Montó a Amaris y desapareció.

Cuando Bella se levantó, notó que Lily no estaba. Se levantó y encontró la nota en la puerta.

Bella, 

Volveré en la noche. Dejo tu presente a la orilla de tu cama, espero que te guste. No te preocupes, estaré bien.  
  
Lilyaris 

Primero Bella estaba consternada por la conducta de su amiga pero recordó la Navidad pasada.

FLASHBACK 

Era la mañana de navidad. Bella se había preocupado al no encontrar a Lily en la cabaña. Le advirtió inmediatamente a Sir Albus.

Él la miró. Con un semblante de consternación.

"No se preocupe Lady Bella. Siempre pasa la Navidad sola, le recuerda mucho a su familia y eso la lastima. Volverá por la tarde."

"Seguro?"

"Si, estoy algo preocupado por esta actutud, pero l felicidad de todos sólo la hace sentir más sus pérdidas..."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Bella suspiró. Desenvolvió los presentes que los buhos habían dejado al pie de su cama. Le regalaron Joyería, cosas para el cabello, perfumes, cosméticos... abrió el de Lily y chasqueó. Lily le ofrecía un vestido élfico. Era una pieza exquisita, hecho en material elfico: parecía que podía ponerse pieza a pieza, pero a pesar de su apariencia de seda, era el material más resistente conocido. Era carmín y dorado, sus colores favoritos. Los bordados en èl parecían haber sido hechos por hadas. Bella estaba maravillada ante el vestido. Volvió a la realidad y después de limpiar un poco; se vistió y bajó a comer.

"Feliz navidad Bella!" gritó Sir Sirius cuando la vio."

"Feliz navidad a todos. Gracias por los regalos!"

"Por nada." Contestó James.

"Donde está Lily?" preguntó Remus.

"Se fue." Dijo Bella.

"Se fue?" Remus levantó la ceja.

"Volverá en la tarde. Pasa las navidades sola."

"Por que? La navidad debe compartirse con la familia." Dijo James.

"Cuál familia James? Te recuerdo que sus padres están muertos y que su hermana la considera una esclava..."

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio.

"No se preocupen, estará bien. Así que, irán al festejo esta noche?" Dijo Bella tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Claro!" contestó Remus captando la idea.

Empezaron a hablar de la fiesta.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lili había decidido ir a la frontera con Tarelys ese día. Se apareció cerca y descendió. El día pasó lento, era casi a la caída de la tarde cuando decidió regresar. Tan pronto como levantó el vuelo, algo captó su atención. Al otro lado de la frontera, vio muchas luces. Extrañada, decidió acercarse para tener mejor vista. Amaris voló hacia las luces. Tan pronto vio lo que las luces eran, la realidad la golpeó. Rápidamente hizo que Amaris volviera a Erkansvald tan rápido como pudiera. 

En tres latidos, se hallo frente al Castillo. Corrió, sabiendo que Sir Albus debía ser advertido de lo que había visto. El festejo aún no había dado comienzo, así que sabía que lo encontraría en la sala del trono. Irrumpió en la habitación.

"Sir Albus!"

"Lily?!"

"Sir Albus, he visto algo…"

"Qué?"

"Estaba en la frontera con Tarelys, y vi…"

"Qué! Por Dios Lilyaris! Qué has visto!" dijo Sir Exer.

"Un ejército, guerreros, death Eaters, armas, hydrias… nos invadirán!"

"Mi bella dama, eso es imposible, Tarelys no puede invadirnos." Dijo Sir Cornelius.

"Pero es verdad! El ejército estaba listo a pelear cuando lo vi! Deben creerme!"

"Estás segura?"

"Absolutamente, puedo estimar sus reserves en unas 40,000 al menos."

"De ninguna manera! Que sabe una mujer de guerra? Debe haberse confundido con la guardia."

"Yo..."

Antes que Lily pudiera contestar un jinete verde encargado de la frontera con Tarelys irrumpió en la habitación.

"Su Majestad! Tarelys nos invade! Su armada ha penetrado nuestro reino!"

El rostro del rey se ensombreció así como el de Sir Albus y Sir Exer. Sir Cornelius se puso en pie, aturdido por la noticia.

"Entonces creo que significa la guerra..."  


Yo de vuelta. En medio de la frustación de los exámenes. Me duele la espalda, la cabeza, tengo sueño (debido a que no he dormido), hambre, y unas ganas increíbles de que pase esta semana. Ahhh se acerca un puente! Mi madre viene a visitarme el fin. Creo que aparte de mi hermano tengo familia en algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí... ya me había tardado en subir algo, este chap estuvo corto -no me culpen- así está escrito originalemente.

En fin, espero hacer algo la próxima semana por el 13vo poder, pero no prometo nada, tengo un fic colgado porque mi beta no se ha dignado a regresarme el chap corregido (como quiera adoro a StarZara) así que creo que tendré que buscarme otro beta. Y creo estar pensando en la persona indicada... Si quieren leerlo su nombre es Nine Lives Your Angel (esperemos que funcione como link), llevo un chap... pero me está gustando lo que escribo en él...

See ya!


	9. Primeros Contactos

**Disclaimer:** Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice _I don't own anything you'll recognize_, sabiendo esto.. on with the fic!

_**

Capítulo 9 

**_

Lily volaba en dirección al ejército de Lord Voldemort y no podía recordar con exactitud lo que habñia hecho en las horas consecuentes a la noticia. Recordaba el discurso del rey, anunciando a la población la invasion de Tarelys y de los mortífagos.

FlashBack 

"Yo, el rey Regis de Erkanswald, siento anunciarles hoy que, Tarelys y Lord Voldemort han unido fuerzas para invadir nuestro reino. Yo, junto a mis consejeros, haremos lo posible para protegerlos. Buscando preservar nuestro reino, lo necesario será hecho. El destino de esta ciudad está en sus manos. Todo hombre gozando de buena salud y que quiera ayudar a la protección del reino, será bienvenido en la armada, todos aquellos que piensen que pueden ayudar en la fabricación de armas, contacten a Sir Exer.

Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger el reino, nuestras casas, la vida de todos aquellos a quienes amamos. La victoria es posible, si creemos en nuestras fuerzas. La oscuridad se levanta, y debemos detenerla a toda costa!

Crean en nuestros guerreros, y ayuden a nuestro reino en cualquier manera posible…"

Termina el Flash Back 

El pánico que siguió fue difícil de aplacar. Después, el rey empezó a dar órdenes de reunir el ejército y a las alas. Había seguido la idea de sus consejeros y decidió mandar espías para tener tanta información como fuera posible. Los dos espías que fueron escogidos fueron Sir Frank y Sir Amos. Para su gran sorpresa, Lily había sido escogida para escoltarlos en su misión. Recordaba la reacción de Sir Cornelius ante la elección de Sir Exer para el guerrero que se encargaría de la seguridad de los espías. Se había privado; Lily pensó que iba a explotar de lo rojo que se ponía. Finalmente, después de hablar acerca de la incompetencia de las plateadas, cesó de hablar para poder respirar. Después, Sir Exer y Sir Albus se encargaron de destruir sus argumentos. Sir Albus incluso había, después de pedir permiso a Lily, revelado sus habilidades sin varita. Habían estado algo sorprendidos al principio, pero consintieron ante la propuesta de Sir Exer, todos menos Sir Cornelius.

Esa era la razón por la que Lily iba volando ahora cerca de los jinetes verde y azul. Eran unos de los mejores espías. Lily sabía que Sir Frank apreciaba su compañía, pero Sir Amos guardaba la misma opinión acerca de las plateadas que Sir Cornelius. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro cuando vio a la persona encargada de su seguridad… era gracioso encontrar un rostro volverse tan… no encontraba palabras para describirlo… Se había quejado un buen rato y sólo paró al ver la demostración que hizo Lily de sus poderes.

La reacción del príncipe también había sido interesante. Se había vuelto hacia Sir Exer, sin creerlo.

2 Flash Back 

"QUE!? ELLA los escoltará! ELLA!"

"Tiene algo que decir, mi príncipe?"

"Por qué no escogieron a alguien más? Digo, hay bastante cafés, bronces o dorados que tienen por mucho más experiencia!"

"Duda de mi decisión?" 

"No, Si, quiero decir… Por qué ELLA!"

"Puede nombrarme algún guerrero dragón, más rápido y fuerte que Amaris? O un hechicero más hábil que Lilyaris?"

James miró al suelo, silente.

"No? Más aún, Lilyaris tiene un secreto que le será muy útil en esta misión."

El príncipe permaneció en silencio, después dio media vuelta y se retiró. Sir Exer lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

End of the Flash Back 

Lily sonrió ante el pensamiento. La vista no había tenido precio. Después se reprendió mentalmente. Se suponía debía proteger a los espías, no soñar despierta! Observó sus alrededores. Volaban sobre un gran bosque, el bosque de los antiguos. Cayó en la cuenta que pronto llegarían a los dominios de Lord Voldemort.

Al primer vistazo del ejército, supo que algo estaba mal; redujo velocidad, indicando a los espías a detenerse.

"Señores, hay algo muy extraño, no vayan más lejos, puedo sentir algo…"

"Tonterías!" replica Sir Amos. "Venimos a cumplir una misión, y lo haremos. Pero puedo entender que una mujer es muy débil para continuar, era predecible."

"No entiende sir Amos, no estoy preocupada por mi, sino por su seguridad."

Sir Amos rió.

"Gracioso! Una plateada preocupándose por la seguridad de dos de los mejores espías del reino!"

"Amos, si no te comportas, vamos a ser descubiertos." Planteó Sir Frank.

"De acuerdo Frank." Contestó Sir Amos. "Vamos, necesitamos reunir información…"

A pesar de las advertencias de Lily, los dos jinetes, después de haber llamado sobre sí un encantamiento que los hacía indetectables para otros y uno invisibilizador, se aproximaron.

Suspirando, Lily los siguió después de llamar los mismos encantamientos sobre ella.

Sus preocupaciones se volvieron realidad a los 10 minutos. Escogiendo ignorar las advertencias de Lily, Sir Amos decidió acercarse aún más a los cuarteles del señor Oscuro. En segundos fue atrapado en cuerdas invisibles. Sir Frank empezó a volar en su dirección cuando Lily lo detuvo.

"Sir Frank. Alto!"

"Pero lo han atrapado!"

"Lo sé, y no quiero tener que rescatar a dos en lugar de uno. Tome ventaja de eso y vaya a recoger tanta información como pueda, me temo que tendremos que irnos lo más rápido posible en cuanto libere a este idiota!"

Asintiendo, el jinete azul se fue. Justo en ese momento, dos hidras levantaron el vuelo hacia el jinete verde que trataba de escapar de la trampa en la que había caído. Las hidras se parecían algo a un dragón, sólo que éstas eran completamente negras. Tenían cuatro cabezas, doa pares de alas y una cola más larga que la de dragón. Incluso siendo mas lentas y débiles que un dragón, sus poderes hipnóticos las hacía altamente peligrosas. Suspirando nuevamente, Lily retiró los hechizos. Rápidamente paralizó a las hidras junto a los death Eaters que las conducían. Sabía que debido a las hidras, el hechizo no duraría mucho. Así que rápidamente liberó a Sir Amos, pidiéndole que la dejara a ella lidiar con eso, encontrar a Sir Frank y llevar lo que habían encontrado al rey. Él asintió y se fue.

En ese preciso instante, el hechizo se rompió. Los dos espías empezaron a seguir a Sir Amos pero Lily les cerró el camino.

"No irán más lejos." Dijo desafiante.

Los dos mortífagos rieron, y le apuntaron las varitas. Pero antes que pudieran hacer un hechizo, Lily ya había gritado: _Expelliarmus!_ Las dos varitas volaron directamente a sus manos. Una vez desarmados, llamó su encantamiento paralizador más fuerte. Imediatamente, cayeron junto a sus hidras, que también habían caído ante la maldición.

En cuanto Lily se volvió a ver a los espías, vio con gusto que se habían marchado. _Al menos, el rey tendrá información útil, incluso si yo no regreso._

[Te prohíbo pensar acerca de cosas así, vas a volver de una pieza, o me dejo de llamar Amaris.]

[Encara la realidad, mis oportunidades de vivir no son grandes.]

[Tal vez, pero no tienes derecho a rendirte ahora!]

[De acuerdo Maris, trataré.]

[Bien]

Lily pudo ver a Amaris sonreír mentalmente.

Después oyó grandes chillidos. Se volvió y vió algo que le dejó atorada el alma en la garganta.

[Cambio de opinión Maris, tendré mucha suerte si salgo de esto viva…]

Sin duda, Lord Voldemort había salido de sus cuarteles, atraído por la riña, y montaba una grande, bastante grande hidra…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Mientras tanto en Erkanswald, el príncipe, Bella, Sirius y Remus estaban reunidos en la habitación de Bella, esperando noticias.

Bella leía uno de los libros de Lily; Remus buscaba entre la collección de libros de Lily buscando uno que leer. Sirius yacía en la cama, y James caminado nervioso de una lado a otro.

"James, te advierto que si no paras, yo hare que lo hagas." Dijo Bella sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

"Si, es bastante desesperante." Añadió Remus.

"Estás nervioso James? Preocupado por Lily?" bromeó Sirius.

"No! No del todo! Me preocupa Frank! No creo que ella pueda manejarlo."

"James, tienes suerte que lo que leo sea un libro de Lily y que sepa el hecho de que detesta cuando los lanzo a la cabeza de alguien, de otro modo ya me habría tardado." Dijo como si fuera un hecho Bella.

"Bella, encara la realidad, no tiene experiencia suficiente para esta misión!"

"Y por qué?"

"Primero, es su primer año en el ala; segundo, nunca ha participado en una pelea; tercero, es una plateada; cuarto, estará sola en caso de batalla y no creo que pueda ella sola contra los soldados de Voldemort."

Bella cerró en libro y lo miró.

"Primero, puede que lleve sólo un año pero se ha entrenado más duro de lo que imaginas al menos dos o tres años; segundo, puede que no haya participado en una pelea pero tiene bastante experiencia, tercero, es una plateada pero me permito recordarte que ninguno de ustedes dorados, bronces o cafés fue capaz de derrotarla. Cuarto, ha estado sola desde la muerte de sus padres, estoy segura que puede manejarlo."

"De acuerdo Bella, de acuerdo, no tienes que gritar, no estoy sordo." Dijo James.

"Me lo empiezo a preguntar, es al menos la cuarta vez que hablamos de las habilidades de Lily." Bella suspiró.

"Bella, estoy empezando a pensar que nuestro pequeño príncipe sólo está preocupado por Lily." Dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Antes que James pudiera abrir la boca para replicar en último comentario de Sirius, sus dragones les advirtieron la llegada de los espías al castillo. Instantáneamente, corrieron a la sala del trono, donde sabía que irían primero.

Tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, supieron que algo no andaba bien. Únicamente Sir Amos y sir Frank habían vuelto. Lily no estaba ahí. Observando sus rostro, Sir Albus los invitó a aproximarse. Los dos jinetes hablaban de lo ocurrido.

"… Habíamos llegado justo donde la armada. Lily nos advirtió que había muchas trampas ahí. Com decidimos continuar, nos siguió, advirtiéndonos no acercarnos a los cuarteles del señor Oscuro. Pero Amos no hizo caso. Fue atrapado por cuerdas invisibles. Dos hidras vinieron. Viendo esto, Lily voló para ayudarlo después de ordenarme que recolectara tanta información como pudiera. Obedecí. Mientras estaba espiando, paralizó a dos mortífagos y liberó a Amos. Gracias a sus hidras pudieron romper el hechizo. Le dijo a Amos que me encontrara y que regresáramos, mientras ella los distraía. En cuanto volvíamos, ví que, había tomado las varitas de los dos mortífagos… Eso es todo lo que se." Finalizó Sir Frank.

Miró a sus pies.

"Pueden decirnos que aprendieron o encontraron? Preguntó perturbado el rey.

En los minutos siguientes, los dos espías hablaron de sus descubrimientos. Se retiraron después que sir Exer les dijo que lo encontraran después de la cena.

Mientras los adultos hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, James vio a sus amigos. Sabía que él mismo tenía una expresión rara en el rostro. Estaba muy perturbado por las nuevas. Tanto como quisiera negarlo, admiraba a Lily, y a pesar de su comportamiento, o quería que resultara herida o muerta. Sirius miraba al techo, aparentemente hundido en sus pensamientos, algo bastante poco común. Remus se veía preocupado. Bella tenía una expresión distante en el rostro. Parecía hablar con alguien.

James emprendió la retirada, Bella lo notó.

"A donde vas James?"

"A ayudarla."

"No necesita ayuda! Pero te puedo asegurar que si vas allá; te desollará vivo. Se que siempre tiene un plan en caso de que algo como esto pase. Serás un peso para ella si vas. Además, llegará en unos minutos."

"Cómo los sabes?" preguntó un aturdido Sirius (A/N: es bewildered, no recuerdo al momento si es la traducción correcta).

"Lily y yo compartimos un lazo que nos permite habar con la otra mentalmente, pero sólo funciona cuando una está en peligro. La acabo de contactar. Se ha dueleado con Voldemort. Ha logrado escaper, pero terminó bastante herida."

"Oh!" los tres jóvenes estaban estupefactos.

Cuando Remus estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, oyeron un fuerte rugido. Se apresuraron a salir y vieron al plateado descender. Se acercaron más, seguidos por el rey, Sir Albus y sir Exer.

Amaris sangraba; tenía bastantes cortes, un hoyo en una de sus alas y estaba quemada en varias partes del cuerpo. Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Lily. Estaba severamente quemada, tenía un corte arriba de la ceja, que sangraba mucho. Vieron también que uno de sus brazos estaba roto junto a algunas costillas. Tenía otro corte en el hombro, sangrando al igual. Levantó su varita. Notaron lo doloroso que le resultó. Murmuró algo y vieron las heridas de su dragón sanadas.

"Lily! Detén eso!" gritó Sir Albus. "No tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo!"

Negó con la cabeza, y continuó sanando a Amaris. Tan pronto como la última herida cerró, dejó caer el brazo. Desfalleció, cayendo de su dragón. Sin pensarlo, James la atrapó antes que golpeara contra en suelo.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

2.1 Un poco antes

Lily vio a Lord Voldemort alzando el vuelo hacia ella.

[Preparada Maris]

Después el Señor oscuro empezó a reír. Sobresaltada, Lily lo miró. Viendo su semblante, él continuó.

"Está tan desesperado en Rey Regis, que manda a mujeres a pelear! Pobre tonto!"

Lily permaneció en silencio, pero se estaba enojando. Estaba hasta el tope de que le hicieran burla por ser mujer.

Sin previo aviso, tomó su varita y gritó "_Augustus clothum!_" Después era ella quien sonreía.

El señor oscuro la miró.

"Por qué sonríes? Te recuerdo que encaras al mago más temido en el reino!"

"Debe disculparme pero vestido así dudo que pueda asustar una mosca…"

El señor oscuro conjuró un espejo que tiró al instante que vio su reflejo. Estaba vestido de payaso, con la nariz roja, las ropas coloridas y más… Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que sus ropas aparecieran. Se volvió a Lily con un destello de coraje en los ojos.

"Nadie se burla del señor Oscuro y se va vivo!" gruñó.

"Lo que sea." Replicó Lily. A pesar de su semblante confiado, estaba desesperadamente buscando una manera de escapar.

[Eso no fue buena idea Lil, está más enojado que nunca.]

[Lo sé Maris. Sólo trato de ganar tiempo…]

[Por que no aparecemos en Erkanswald?]

[Es imposible desde aquí.]

[Entonces?]

[Trato de pensar en algo!]

[Te recomiendo que sea rápido, está a punto de lanzar un hechizo.]

[QUE!...]

Lily se volvió hacia Voldemort. El que apuntaba su varita a ella.

"_Crucio!_"

Lily fue golpeada por la maldición. El dolor era increíble, temblaba y todo su cuerpo dolía como si fuera desgarrada desde los adentros… La maldición desapareció en cuanto construyó un escudo a su alrededor y el de Amaris, sin aliento, aún perturbada por la maldición cruciatas. Voldemort lanzó otro hechizo, pero el escudo lo desvió. Ella le lanzó un hechizo paralizante, que él logró evadir. Intercambiaron maldiciones por un rato. Después, él lanzó algo que parecían insectos de gran aguijón. El escudo la protegía de los ataques mágicos, no de los físicos. Logró evadir algunos, pero fue alcanzada en la ceja izquierda, en el brazo derecho, en las costillas y en el hombro derecho. Sintió las heridas empezar a sangrar y algunas costillas rotas. Amaris dio pequeños chillidos al ser alcanzada por muchos insectos. Lily apretó los dientes ante el dolor de su dragón. No podía sanarla ahora. Las hidras empezaron a soplar viento sobre el dragón plateado. Lily contuvo el llanto al ser quemada.

[Amaris? Puedes continuar?]

[Si, vamos Lil]

[Serás capaz de hacer lo que planeamos?]

[Creo, No tenemos otra solución.]

[De acuerdo. Prepárate a volar tan rápido como puedas.]

Para sorpresa de Voldemort, Lily levantó las manos como si admitiera derrota.

"Finalmente, sabía que serías sensata. Nadie puede derrotar al señor Oscuro." Gritó en lo alto.

Lily se contuvo a gritarle algo verdaderamente rudo. Un mortífago se aproximó a ella y tomó su varita. Después de unos segundos, viendo que Voldemort, había bajado la guardia, movió la mano y llamó su encantamiento paralizador más fuerte, tomado por sorpresa, el señor oscuro estaba petrificado. Lily tomó ventaja de la sorpresa de todos.

"Accio varita!" Su varita voló directo a sus manos.

[Amaris vamos YA!]

Amaris voló tan rápido como pudo. Lily oyó a lord Voldemort gritar

"Vayan por ella! Tráiganla de vuelta si no quieren morir!"

Vio como dos hidras la seguían. Eran más rápidas que ella desde que Amaris fuera herida y no pudiera volar tan rápido como normalmente podría. Unos metros más y podrían aparecerse directo al castillo, los mortífagos casi la alcanzaban.

[Amaris…]

Con gran esfuerzo, el dragón planteado logró acelerar y llegar a los límites del a protección que le impedía aparecerse.

[Eres la mejor! Vamos!]

Inmediatamente, desaparecieron de la vista de los mortífagos.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Los Mortífagos se detuvieron y maldijeron, temiendo encarar a Voldemort. Sabían perfectamente que el señor oscuro no aceptaba fallas y que pagarían valiosamente el escape de Lily. Volvieron lentamente a su señor…

"QUE HA QUE!!!!" vociferó un Voldemort enojado. "Cómo un DRAGÓN PLATEADO HERIDO pudo haber escapado de nuestras hidras! No tienen excusa y saben que no acepto fallas, _Avada Kedavra!_"

The Death Eaters stopped and cursed, scared of facing Voldemort. They perfectly knew the Dark Lord didn't accept failure and that they were going to pay dearly Lily's escape. They slowly came back to their master…

Al instante, los cuatro mortífagos cayeron al suelo, muertos.

"Quíten esto de mi vista!" gritó Voldemort, apuntando a los cuerpos sin vida. "Sabe alguien quién era ella!" preguntó rabiante a la multitude a sus lados.

Por algunos minutos, todos permanecieron en silencio, y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

"Amo, ella es la ganadora del torneo de los nuevos jinetes. Es la nieta de Praïn, el jefe de los elfos. Sir Albus la entrenó antes del torneo. Sus padres fueron Kethran y Gladys Evans. Después de l torneo desapareció con Lady Bella para entrenar. Regresó hace algunos meses y se hace cargo del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, su nombre completo es Lilyaris."

"Planeabas informarme de esto o… Espera, Cuál es su nombre?" chispeó Voldemort (A/N: en realidad viene de spat, que significa escupir… creo que en español no tenemos esa analogía).

"Lilyaris, Amo."

"Largo todos." Gritó el señor oscuro.

"Inmediatamente todos los mortífagos se alejaron de su maestro.

"Lilyaris… La Pura…" murmuró. Entró a sus cuarteles y buscó entre sus viejos pergaminos en busca de algo que había leído hacía ya mucho tiempo.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lily reapareció algunos kilómetros lejos del castillo.

[Lo lamento Lil, no pude llegar más cerca.]

[No hay problema Maris, estuviste grandiosa]

[Gracias Lil]

Lily se concentró entonces, tratando de contactar a Bella. Bella! _Bella! Me escuchas? Soy Lily, logré escapar. Estaré en el Castillo pronto. Puedes decirle a Sir Albus que Maris y yo fuimos heridas durante un duelo con Voldemort…_

_De acuerdo Lily… estaremos preparados._

_Gracias. _

Vio que casi llegaban. Se sentía muy débil por la pelea y por la pérdida de sangre.

Amaris aterrizó. Vio al rey, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Bella, al príncipe James y a los señores Sirius y Remus aproximarse. Notó sus semblantes al notar sus heridas. Levantó su varita y empezó a sanar a Amaris.

[Lilyaris! Detente! No tienes la suficiente fuerza.]

[Maris, debo cuidarte.]

[Pero…]

Lily no escuchó las palabras de su dragón, o la orden de Sir Albus. En cuanto vio todas las heridas sanadas, dejó caer el brazo y se dispuso a bajar. De repente todo se salió de órbita, y luego desparecer. Sintió caerse de Amaris. Pero antes de tocar suelo, dos fuertes brazos la atraparon, después sintió nada.

  


****** 

Hehehe! Hola a todos! Un nuevo chap... me gustó porque fue corto y rápido de traducir, nada más ocho hojitas... hay noticias... jeje recuperé los chap traducidos... aunque sólo una parte... de hecho solamente 3: el 17, 18 y 19... tuve la precaución de guardarlos en un disquette antes de venirme... pero supongo que el archivo de los primeros 17 se dañó... no lo sé, voy a probar en otra compu que tenga un windows diferente... a ver si de milagro puedo recuperarlos...

Sé que prometí que subiría primero el otro fic (como amablemente me recordaron al cumplirme el capricho), pero ayer de madrugada me convencieron dos personitas de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para subir en un mismo día algo de los tres fics... y Lily's Quest es el primero... jeje... Muchas gracias!

Alguno de ustedes conserva el .midi que envié hace algunos meses??? Su nombre es Clover y les agradecería infinitamente que me lo mandaran! Lo perdí con el cambio!


	10. Secuestro y Cornelius

**Disclaimer:** Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice : I don't own anything you'll recognize.

****

Chapter Ten

Justo cuando Lily cayó, James la sostuvo.

"Tráiganla a la sala del trono." Dijo Sir Albus. "Lady Bella, podría traer a la señora Pomfrey?"

Bella sintió antes de salir corriendo a los cuarteles por la enfermera.

Mientras tanto, James, seguido por el rey, la reina, sir Exer y sus amigos llegaron a la sala del trono. Ahí, sir Exer conjuro un colchón donde el príncipe puso a Lily. Ella estaba tendida, inconsciente. Todo el mundo estaba atento a sus heridas, las cuales sangraban mucho, sin saber que hacer. De repente, las puertas se abrieron y alguien entró a la habitación, a pesar de los gritos de los guardias. Las personas dentro miraron y vieron con alivio que se trataba de Praïn. Él ni siquiera se molestó en saludar y fue directo al lado de Lily. Estudió su estado por unos momentos, después, puso sus manos sobre la frente de Lily. Parecía estar muy concentrado. Lentamente, bajo miradas atónitas de todos, las heridas empezaron a sanar. Después que todas las heridas desaparecieron, el jefe elfo continuaba concentrado. Las personas que lo rodeaban podían ver que su rostro se tornó serio, después molesto, estaba discutiendo con alguien. Finalmente, suspiró, para después volver el rostro ante las personas presentes.

"Dormirá por unas dos horas. Me hubiera gustado que durmiese al menos unas seis, pero no quiso escuchar eso... una chica bastante obstinada si se me permite decirlo."

"Sin lugar a duda... " Asintió Sir Albus.

"Disculpe, pero como fue capaz de curarla en unos minutos? Incluso con la magia toma horas antes de sanar completamente una herida." Preguntó un rey desconcertado.

"Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, su majestad." Explicó Praïn. "Los elfos somos criaturas de la tierra encargados de preservar la naturaleza y los seres vivos. Para cumplir con esta tarea, se nos concedieron algunos poderes como la habilidad para hablar con los animales y poder curar. Lilyaris es parte elfo así que heredó algunos de estos poderes, es por eso que tiene buena relación con los animales. Es capaz de curar también, pero le toma gran parte de su energía, mientras que un elfo puede sanar a muchas personas antes de agotarse. La razón es muy simple: para sanar, un elfo usará la energía que encuentra en la naturaleza, pero Lilyaris tiene que usar sus propias energías."

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

"Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Praïn, un poco extrañado por la reacción.

"No, no", contestó sir Albus, saliendo de su sorpresa. En eso, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la enfermera.

Inmediatamente fue al lado de Lily y la empezó a revisar.

Los demás empezaron a discutir acerca de la información traída por los espías, elaborando estrategias para parar al ejército de Lord Voldemort y de Tarelys. Pero un pensamiento se encontraba en la mente de todos: Que sucedió entre Lily y el señor Oscuro?.

Mientras los adultos discutían, James, Bella, Sirius y Remus estaban charlando calmadamente. Bella Lanzaba miradas de preocupación hacia el cuerpo que yacía dormido en el colchón, Remus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sirius miraba hacia el techo, aparentemente aburrido y James parecía atrapado entre dos sentimientos.

"Me pregunto que fue lo que pasó." Dijo Remus.

"Yo también, no puedo esperar a que despierte!" añadió Sirius.

"Te dije que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto." Dijo repentinamente James.

"Cómo puedes decir eso! No sabes siquiera que fue lo que pasó!" replicó Bella.

"Mírala! Has visto como volvió!"

"En tu opinión, cómo estarías tú si te hubieras enfrentado ante el Señor Oscuro en persona?" preguntó Bella.  
Esto calló al príncipe. Sintiendo la tensión en el aire, Remus cambió rápidamente de tema.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Dos horas más tarde, Lily despertó. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, todos la rodearon. Lentamente miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde se encontraba. Recordó los eventos pasados. Vio con placer que Sir Albus, Bella y Praïn estaban ahí.

"Es un placer verlos, pero tendría alguien la amabilidad de explicarme que sucedió?" dijo sonriendo.

"Estamos felices de verte despierta Lilyaris." Contestó Sir Albus. "Respecto a lo que pasó, regresaste al castillo bastante herida. Tan pronto como aterrizaste, empezaste a curar a Amaris a pesar de mis órdenes de que te detuvieras. Después desvaneciste."

"Está Amaris bien?" dijo al instante Lily, preocupada por su dragón.

"Se encuentra perfectamente bien", dijo Sir Albus, asegurando. "Pero creo que todos aquí estamos muriendo por escuchar lo que te pasó a ti, querida... "

Dando un suspiro, Lily empezó a relatar lo que había pasado…

"... después tome ventaja del hecho que pensara que estaba indefensa para usar mi magia sin varita. Lo paralicé, atraje mi varita y volamos tan rápido como Amaris pudo con sus heridas. Cuatro hidras comenzaron a perseguirnos, pero conseguimos alcanzar el sitio donde pudimos desaparecer antes que pudieran detenernos. Saben lo que pasó después."

Cuando Lily terminaba su explicación, las personas la miraban atónitos. Particularmente el príncipe, Sirius y Remus, quienes ignoraban las habilidad con la magia que tenía Lily.

Algunos minutos pasaron. Viendo que nadie hablaba, Lily se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien, cuando estaré lista para volver al ala?" preguntó a Praïn.

"No lo sé, tendrás que preguntarlo a la señora Pomfrey"

Lily gruñó y volvió a ver a la enfermera que había permanecido en una esquina para observarla sin entrometerse en las conversaciones que el rey estaba teniendo.

Contestando su pregunta silenciosa, La señora Pomfrey se aproximó.

"Te prohíbo pelear o entrenar por los dos días siguientes."

"Qué! Pero necesito entrenar! No puedo parar por pequeñas heridas!"

"Pequeñas heridas! Te desmayaste! Necesitas algo de descanso y me encargaré de que lo tengas."

"Pero me encuentro perfectamente bien! Yo... "

"Fin de la discusión. Tienes la opción, como una chica buena descansar o de lo contrario te encierro bajo llave en el hospital. Escoge!"

"De acuerdo, no lo haré" dijo Lily muy, pero muy renuente.

"Mejor." Con eso la enfermera se retiró.

"Lily creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir." Dijo Praïn.

"Pero… "

"Sin peros Lily" cortó Bella, "vienes conmigo!"

Tomó el brazo de Lily, y a pesar de sus protestas, la arrastró fuera del cuarto.

"Bella, déjame ir! BELLA SI NO ME SUELTAS TE... !"

Todos sacudieron la cabeza en sorpresa, antes de volver a lo que hacían.

Durante los dos días que siguieron, Lily trató de entrenar de cualquier manera posible, pero cada vez que se disponía a empezar alguien la encontraba. Amaris no ayudaba, mantenía informando a alguien cada vez que veía o sentía que Lily estaba a punto de entrenar.

[Amaris, NECESITO entrenar! Cómo podré pelear si no entreno!] gritó Lily cuando Amaris había prevenido que iniciara su entrenamiento de magia al avisar a Bella.

[Dos días de descanso no te harán olvidar todas las cosas que has aprendido tan rápido. La enfermera dijo DOS días de descanso y tendrás DOS días de descanso.]  


[Pero...]  
[ Sin peros, mañana podrás empezar de nuevo a entrenar… Por que no vas a hacerte cargo de tus estudiantes más jóvenes? Estarán encantados de ser entrenados por ti…]

[ Amaris, eres un demonio.]

[Lo sé, lo sé, por eso me amas, cierto?]

[Tan cierto como siempre preciosa.]

[ Bien, haz que esos jinetes se arrepientan de los días en los que eran entrenados por Sir Exer. encontrarás algo de diversión para acabar con tu aburrimiento.]

[De acuerdo.]

Sin duda, los jinetes regresaron completamente exhaustos. Tenían solo fuerzas para pararse de la cama. Un solo pensamiento en sus mentes: al día siguiente, Lily podría pelear.

El día siguiente era el día en que Voldemort había planeado su ataque masivo al castillo. Pero, gracias a la información traída por los espías, el rey había podido preparar las defensas.

Bastante temprano por la mañana, todos se levantaron al sonido de las trompetas. Gimiendo, todos los peleadores, se levantaron y empezaron a alistarse para el combate próximo. Una hora después todos estaban listos. Todos los combatientes sabían que tal vez no volverían a ver a sus amigos de nuevo, pero estaban dispuestos a defender su reino. Todos los jinetes de dragones habían sido requeridos a pelear, junto con los soldados y los jinetes de caballos. Los Fénix, los Griffins se habían aliado a Erkansvald, junto a las Hadas y los elfos. Pero estos últimos no peleaban. Las hadas se encargaban del transporte de los heridos a los elfos, quienes los curaban.

Una hora más tarde, Lord Voldemort y el ejército de Tarelys estuvieron a la vista. La batalla que decidiría el destino del reino había comenzado.

Lily se unió a los leones, junto a Bella. La batalla fue violenta, brutal. Gente moría por todas partes. Los dragones se encargaron de las hidras. Los fénix atacaban a los basiliscos. Lord Voldemort había logrado unir a los vampiros y hombres lobo a su lado. En los primeros momentos de la batalla, ninguno de los bandos parecía ganar, pero, lentamente, el ejército de Voldemort parecía perder fuerzas... Todos los soldados de Erkansvald ganaron ánimos y lucharon con más fuerzas, Lily parecía confundida, el ejército oscuro no parecía haber sido realmente debilitada, pero, por que actuaban como si lo hubieran sido?...

En un momento comprendió todo: era una trampa! Su objetivo no era la victoria, era algo más... Lily empezó a mirar sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar lo que quería el enemigo... Finalmente vio a diez hidras volando hacia algo o alguien. Se paralizó en cuanto vio hacia quien estaban volando: el rey!

El rey había decidido pelear junto a sus soldados, a pesar de las advertencias de su consejeros, y ahora, estaba a punto de ser secuestrado! Maldiciendo mentalmente, y advirtiendo de la misma manera a los demás jinetes, Lily voló a toda velocidad, al no tener la certeza de que si aparecía, la zona que hubiera elegido se encontraría libre, incluso sabiendo que no sería capaz de alcanzarlos a tiempo para detenerlos. Algunos dragones se apresuraron a ir en ayuda del rey. Desesperada, Lily vio como los mortífagos tomaron al rey, lo pusieron en la espalda de una hidra, y desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Inmediatamente, la armada enemiga empezó a retirarse. Los soldados de Erkansvald gritaron excitados, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Todos los jinetes tenían expresiones de desesperación, miedo en los ojos.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Cuando la noticia del rapto del rey se oyó, los festejos de la victoria cesaron. La gente hablaba tranquilamente con sus amigos, asustados de lo que pudiera traer el futuro. Los consejeros y la reina se habían encerrado en los cuarteles generales. Lily y Bella yacían sobre sus dragones, que parecían tratar de consolarlas. Sirius y Remus tuvieron un mal rato al tratar de animar a James. El príncipe parecía completamente destrozado por las noticias y sus amigos parecían haber agotado ideas.

[Deberías hablar con James Lily...]

[Por qué Maris?]

[Míralo.]

Lily levantó la vista y vio al príncipe. Sentado cerca de su dragón. Su rostro carecía de expresión alguna, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Lily nunca lo había visto llorar. Vio a Sirius hablarle, pero continuaba con la mirada perdida. Sirius miró entonces a Remus, quien agitó la cabeza, sin saber que hacer. Encogió los hombros en señal de derrota antes de retirarse, seguido por Remus, aparentemente habían decidido que dejarlo solo era lo mejor.

Sé cómo se siente, pensó Lily. Pero su padre aún se encuentra vivo; muerto, sería inútil para Voldemort; no tiene derecho a darse por vencido!

Lily se levantó y se aproximó al príncipe. Él parecía no haber notado su presencia.

Se sentó cerca de él. No sé por qué hago esto! Se dijo a si misma. Pero odiaba ver a las personas tristes y siempre hacía todo lo que podía para darles esperanza, alegría... Era algo que había heredado de su parte elfo. Puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de confortarlo.

"Vete de aquí Sirius o Remus o quienquiera que sea" oyó que dijo entre murmullos.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

James sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz!, pensó.

"Vete de aquí Sirius o Remus o quienquiera que sea."

"No soy ni Sirius ni Remus y no te dejaré así aún cuando ni yo misma sé por qué hago esto." Contestó una voz femenina. Alzó la vista y vio dos grandes ojos verdes mirándolo. Lo obligaron a volver la vista debajo de nuevo. _No necesito su lástima!_

"No te atrevas a pensar que estoy aquí por lástima. No la necesitas mientras hay personas que la necesitan más que tu."

"Por qué?" preguntó un poco sorprendido ante esto.

"Han perdido a alguien un amigo, un padre, un hijo… Ellos tienen todo en derecho de estar tristes, llorar ante sus pérdidas."

"Y por qué yo no puedo? He perdido a mi padre!"

La mano de Lily se aferró aún más al hombro de James.

"No te atrevas a decirlo otra vez!" siseó. "Tu padre no esta muerto. Lo has pensado alguna vez? Muerto, sería inútil para los propósitos de Voldemort."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es lógica! De lo contrario, por qué se molestó en atraparlo vivo? Pudo haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo, lo raptó!"

James pareció comprender.

"Si!". Pero instantáneamente, su rostro se ensombreció. "Conozco a mi padre, no aceptará un intercambio."

Lily dio una palmada en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, él estará bien"

"Tal vez, pero si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, no hubiera sido capturado!"

"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para cambiarlo. Tu padre quiso pelear, era su deber, y lo admiro por eso."

"Pero..."

"Llorando su desaparición no le ayudará, lo sabes. Más aún, tu madre te necesita."

"..."

"No escondas tus emociones así, no es bueno." Añadió.

"Cómo podrías saberlo? No sabes como es esto." El príncipe inmediatamente lamentó haber dicho esas palabras, recordando de repente que los padres de Lily habían muerto hacía ya algunos años. "Lo siento" dijo.

Un semblante de tristeza pasó por los ojos de Lily.

"No te preocupes, están muertos pero sé que dondequiera que se encuentren, son felices." Dijo con una expresión distante. "Llora, no te apenes por ello, si no lo haces, nunca sanará."

Mientras discutían, a James le costaba más trabajo contener las lágrimas. Sin poder continuar, empezó a llorar. Lily lo abrazó sin pensar. Después de unos minutos, se tranquilizó.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Gracias Lily."

"No hay porque, se como es, y siempre lamento no haber tenido a alguien que me ayudara a pasar por esto. Deberías ir a ver a tu madre ahora." Con un último apretón en el hombro, se levantó y lo dejó.

Se quedó allí por un momento, sin saber que pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Le había ayudado a pesar de todo lo que él había dicho de ella. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia los cuarteles, pero a cualquier lado que veía, continuaba viendo un par de ojos verdes. Agitó la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, que seguían cayendo en Lily...

Finalmente llegó a los cuarteles, respirando hondo, entró.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

La reina se encontraba hablando con Sir Cornelius, Sir Albus, Lady Minerva, algunos consejeros más, y sir Exer. Habían discutido sobre el rapto incontables veces. La reina Dorilys alzó la vista para ver a su hijo entrar en la habitación. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada. Él se aproximó a su lado y sin una palabra la abrazó. Ella, respondiendo, lo abrazó también. Después de algunos minutos se separaron. La reina se limpió algunas lágrimas. Se volvió hacia los consejeros.

"No estoy lo suficientemente calificada para tomar el cargo del reino. Así que, hasta que mi esposo regrese o la coronación del príncipe, nombraré gente para que se encargue del reino. Sir Albus, Sir Exer, se harán cargo de las estrategias. Sir Cornelius se hará cargo de la armada y las alas. Entrenamiento, ocupaciones,,. misiones, estarán bajo su responsabilidad…"

Habló hacia los demás consejeros, encargándolos de diferentes deberes.

Cuando terminó, sir Cornelius empezó a hablar con ella, mientras Sir Albus, Sir Exer y James escuchaban.

"Me gustaría hacer algunos cambios…" empezó a hablar acerca de algunas cosas sin importancia, hasta que dijo algo que tomo la atención de todos.

"No creo que plateados deban estar permitidos en las alas. Así que Lilyaris y Lady Bella serán destituidas de sus puestos. No continuarán entrenando a los dragones. Por otro lado, estoy seguro que su entrenamiento es inútil. Como una mujer puede entender cosas de guerra. Se les asignarán otras tareas."

James estaba sorprendido por los prejuicios del hombre y asustado ante la reacción que tendría Lily al oír eso. Después comprendió que el hubiera tenido la misma reacción unas semanas antes. Esto lo hizo pensar profundamente en cosas que pensó siempre serían ciertas.

Sir Albus estuvo a punto de protestar junto a Sir Exer; cuando un ruido se oyó fuera. Todos salieron a ver lo que sucedía.

El ejército se había arremolinado ante algo. Se aproximaron y vieron una hidra gigantesca sin jinete alejándose volando y a varios soldados apresurándose ante ellos.

"Su Majestad, señores, damas, arrojó esto." Les acercó un pergamino. Rápidamente, la reina lo tomó, lo abrió y lo empezó a leer en voz alta.

"Yo, Lord Voldemort, liberaré al rey Regis, únicamente si las siguientes condiciones son cumplidas:  
Primero, la armada de Erkansvald debe parar la batalla. Segundo, el trono será entregado a Warad, rey de Tarelys, junto con los poderes sobre el reino y su gente. Tercero, Lilyaris debe ser entregada a mi. Cuarto, todos los pergaminos, libros, manuscritos concernientes a magia propiedad de Sir Albus serán entregados a mi. En generosidad les damos dos días para pensar, al pasar este lapso, el rey morirá."

La reina había palidecido y parecía que iba a desmayarse.

"No nos someteremos ante él! Esas condiciones son inaceptables." Dijo Sir Exer.

Se alejaron hacia los cuarteles para encontrar una solución.

James permaneció allí. Sus amigos se acercaron para darle ánimos, pero fallaron miserablemente.

Lily y Bella se les unieron también.

"Lo siento mucho James" dijo Bella, abrazándolo. 

Lily permanecía en silencio, después habló.

"Yo también lo siento, no usé mis poderes antes de que escaparan, es mi culpa..."

"No, hiciste lo correcto, habrías muerto de haberlos usado." Dijo Remus.

"Y?"

"Nos preocupamos por ti Lily!" dijo Bella.

"En serio?" preguntó Lily dudando.

"En verdad Lily." Dijo Remus.

"Bella, Lily tengo que decirles algo" dijo James. "Pero antes deben prometer que no harán algo drástico después de oírlo."

Las chicas se miraron, asintieron.

"Mientras estaba con mi madre ella asignó a los consejeros algunas tareas. Sir Cornelius fue encargado de la armada. Ha decidido destituirlas porque son, debo decirlo, mujeres que son incapaces de entender algo acerca de la pelea."  
Lily apretó los puños y los chicos podían ver que una mirada asesina apareció en el rostro de las chicas.

"Voy a... " empezó Bella.

"No vas a ningún lado" cortó Sirius.

Lily trataba de calmarse.

"Dijo quién se hará cargo?" preguntó en voz baja.

"No lo sé." Contestó James.

Continuaron hablando por unos momentos. La noche había llegado y todo el mundo se retiró a sus cuarteles a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó temprano. Encontró una carta a su lado, aparentemente arrojada por una lechuza. Había encontrado un hechizo que permitía a las lechuzas entrar a la habitación a través de una ventana, incluso estando cerrada. La miró y vio la escritura de Sir Cornelius. Notó que Bella también había recibido una.

Se paró de la cama y se aproximó a Bella para despertarla.

"Qué?… Qué sucedió?"

"Mira, hemos recibido una carta de nuestro querido amigo Cornelius."

"Hmmm?"

Bella gruñó cuando vio la carta.

"Veamos que ha hecho." Dijo disgustada-

"De acuerdo. Las abrimos al mismo tiempo?"

"Si, Lista? En tres: una... dos... tres!"

Abrieron las cartas y las leyeron en silencio.

Los dos gritos se oyeron

"QUE!!!! COSTURA!? BORDADO!?"

  
Adivinen que!!!!!! recuperé la primer parte de los chaps que había dado por perdidos... así que ya tengo traducidos hasta el chap 19... *después de todo la tostadora- ahem- PC de mi hermano sirvió para algo.* Las cosas se ponen interesantes a partir de lo que viene, por lo pronto ya han visto que el rey ha sido raptado... y Lily no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados... REVIEWS PLEASE! Con este ya son 10 chaps y apenas 80 reviews!? Naia lleva como 700!


	11. Intercambio

**Disclaimer:** Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize_, So Do I!

**_

Capítulo Once

_**

  
Tomó varios minutos para que Lily y Bella se calmaran. Salieron como tormenta de los cuarteles para encontrar a Sir Albus y a Sir Exer. Los hallaron rápido. Cuando se aproximaron, vieron expresiones sombrías.

"Creo que quieren hablar de la decisión de Sir Cornelius?" señaló Sir Albus. Sabía que no sería fácil.

"Exactamente señores" contestó Lily. "La peor parte fue que nos despidió de nuestras funciones. Lo hubiera aceptado si se nos hubiera permitido seguir en la lucha. Pero no adivinarían lo que nos ha encargado hacer..."

"Trabajar como mensajeros?" sugirió Sir Exer.

"Peor" dijo Bella.

"Permanecer en el castillo para resguardarlo? Intentó Sir Albus.

"Mucho peor"

Como parecían no tener idea, Lily decidió decirles.

"Estamos encargadas de un importante deber que no puede ser hecho por nadie mas que nosotras" su tono era muy sarcástico, "Costura y bordado!" terminó.

Los hombres se quedaron sin habla. Les tomó varios minutos volver a la realidad.

"Quieres decir que les pidió hacer costuras?"

"Si, aparentemente, es la única cosa que podemos hacer, me refiero, somos mujeres!" dijo Bella, irónica y sarcástica también.

"Este hombre es un estúpido" dijo Sir Exer. "Son unas de nuestros mejores jinetes. Iré a hablar con él."

"No creo que sirva de algo. Este hombre esta seguro de que no valemos nada." Dijo Bella.

"Si, y es más obstinado que yo. Vamos Bella, tengo que aprender por que lado se toma la aguja." Replicó Lily. "Buen día señores, si ven a Sir Cornelius pueden darle mis recuerdos y recomendarle que esté fuera de mi vista por algunos días?"

Con eso se marchó, tomando rumbo a donde los dragones dormían, Bella siguiéndola.

El día pasó rápido. Cuando los leones oyeron la decisión de Cornelius quedaron petrificados. Habían aprendido a respetar a las dos plateadas y habían aprendido a tratarlas como iguales. Incluso James y Sirius estaban de su lado. Lily estaba confundida por en cambio de actitud en James. No le había dicho nada ofensivo en unos cuantos días. Pensó que estaría encantado de verla dejar el ala. Más aún, él había sido escogido para hacerse cargo del entrenamiento. Pero había ido a verlas y decirle a Lily que continuara entrenándolos. "Cornelius es un idiota, no haré tan buen trabajo como tú" dijo. Ella aceptó.

Desafortunadamente, mientras volvía al campo de entrenamiento, se encontraron con Sir Cornelius. En cuanto las vio, preguntó que era lo que hacían ahí, y siguió diciendo que ese no era lugar apropiado para damas. Después les anunció que todo su equipo sería tomado para dárselo a otro jinete ya que no lo necesitarían. Dijo también que había hecho que algunos elfos domésticos se encargaran de sus guardarropas, ya que sus ropas no eran apropiadas para damas. Esto fue lo que le permitió retirarse sin daño alguno. Las chicas, temiendo lo que podía haberles pasado a su ropa, corrieron a los cuarteles para encontrar todas sus túnicas, pantalones, sacos de piel, para resumir, toda su ropa de entrenamiento había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por vestidos, zapatillas, faldas, corpiños. Se miraron una a otra con horror.

"No hay manera que deje de entrenar y use estas cosas." Dijo Bella.

"Yo igual" dijo Lily. Con un movimiento de su mano, transformó toda la ropa en las que había antes "Es mejor de esta manera."

"Lily que haremos mañana?"

"No lo sé Bella, en verdad no lo sé."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó temprano y volvió a encontrar una carta a su lado. Suspirando, decidió abrirla antes de despertar a Bella.

_Lady Lilyaris._

_ Como ya no es parte del ala, su dragón se encuentra desempleado. Es por eso, que el de usted. Trabajará en la cocina como proveedor de fuego. Lo mismo se hará con el de Lady Bella._

_Sir Cornelius._

Lily estuvo a punto de sofocarse al leerlo. Su dragón, Amaris ayudando en la cocina!

Bella escogió ese momento para despertar.

"Que ha pasado?" preguntó después de ver el rostro de su amiga.

Incapaz de hablar, Lily le acercó la carta. Bella la tomó y la leyó rápido. Su ojos se abrían cada vez más y releyó la carta. La dejó caer.

"Lily, no hay manera que permita que Darais sea el fuego de cocina."

"Estoy de acuerdo, vamos, tenemos que hablar con nuestro querido amigo."

Se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a los cuarteles generales. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, oyeron gente hablando. Reconocieron a Sir Cornelius, Sir Albus y a Sir Exer.

"Cornelius, esto es estúpido, son unas de nuestros mejores miembros!" dijo Sir Exer. las chicas podían decir que estaba bastante enojado por el tono de su voz.

"Exer, debes estar equivocado. Estoy seguro que eran una carga para el ala." Bella y Lily podían imaginar la cara de presunción y desprecio que tenía.

"Cómo explicas el hecho de que Lily ganó en torneo y escapó con vida del señor Oscuro si es tan débil?"

"Debió hacer trampa o tiene mucha suerte…"

"De ninguna manera Cornelius. Encara la realidad!"

"Soy realista! Estos plateados son peleadores inservibles, les han sido asignadas algunas tareas correspondientes a su situación y sus habilidades, incluso en el caso de Lilyaris, le he dado tareas de una dama a pesar que no es noble. Pero no espero que las haga bien. Cómo puede una persona parte elfo parte plebeya ser tan hábil como una dama de verdad? Me pregunto si lo vale... digo, su padre era un criador de caballos, tal vez uno bueno, pero son incontables los criadores, y su madre era una plebeya, gente sin importancia, sus muertes no fueron una pérdida importante para en reino."

Hubo un gran silencio.

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lily y sus manos temblaban. Se volvió sobre sus talones y salió corriendo. Bella se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer. Estaba muy enojada con Sir Cornelius por haber dicho eso. Entró.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Sir Albus y Sir Exer estaban sentados y parecían realmente molestos. Sir Cornelius se paseaba por la habitación. Sir Exer estaba a punto de decir algo cuando o Bella irrumpió en la habitación.

Los dos hombres pudieron decir que estaba bastante enojada, pero su preocupación creció al ver que estaba sola.

"Bien, pensamos que podríamos discutir nuestra situación con usted Sir Cornelius; peor ante lo que hemos oído, parece inútil."

"Pensamos?" Sir Cornelius preguntó, confundido.

"Lily y yo. Puedo añadir, que no tomó a bien sus comentarios acerca de la muerte de sus padres?"

El hombre palideció. Sir Albus estaba extremadamente preocupado, sabía que Lily no se había recuperado completamente de la muerte de sus padres.

"Bella, sabes donde se encuentra en estos momentos?"

"No, pensé que sería mejor dejarla sola un poco." Comprendió… "Oh, no! debo irme!"

Con eso abandonó la habitación tan rápido como pudo un poco asustada ante lo que Lily hubiera podido hacer. Corrió hacia los cuarteles. James y sus amigos la vieron correr y, preocupados, decidieron seguirla. En cuanto Bella llegó, vio que Lily se disponía a volar con Amaris.

"LILY DETENTE!"

Sorprendida, Lily se detuvo un momento, pero viendo que era Bella, se apresuró, tratando de escapar. No fue muy lejos ya que fue paralizada. Desesperada, vio a Amaris aterrizar y a Bella, James, Sirius y Remus aproximarse a ella.

Bella movió su varita.

"_Enervate_"

Lily se levantó y miró a los chicos y a Bella.

"Por qué me detuviste?"

"No irás a ningún lado hasta que te calmes." Replicó Bella.

"Qué sucedió?" preguntó James confundido.

Al quedarse Lily callada. Bella empezó a explicar todo...

"No puedo creerlo! Ese hombre es en verdad estúpido!"

"No James, lo que dices, no es estúpido, es completamente, totalmente retrasado" añadió Sirius.

"A donde te dirigías Lily?" preguntó repentinamente Remus.

Lily pronuncio algo que los demás no escucharon claramente.

"Ibaarescartsaralreyoalemnosintercambiermeporel."

"Qué?" preguntó James.

"Iba a tratar de rescatar al rey o al menos intercambiarme por él." Repitió.

Todos la miraron. Viendo que se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que había dicho. Tomó ventaja, brincó sobre Amaris y se fue volando. Desafortunadamente para ella, James y sus amigos no eran de los que se quedaban sin hacer nada. Inmediatamente, llamaron a sus dragones.

"Bella, Sirius, Remus, vayan por nuestros equipos, iré por ella. Encuéntrenos en la cabaña!" dijo James.

Sus amigos asintieron en consentimiento y corrieron hacia los cuarteles mientras James iba tras Lily.

Afortunadamente para él, Amaris, que no estaba de acuerdo con su jinete, alentaba la marcha, así que pudo alcanzarla.  
"Lily espera!"

Ella se volvió a verlo. No estaba segura de que hacer. Ignorarlo o parar para tratar de convencerlo. Finalmente decidió que tratar de convencerlo sería mejor, de otra manera la seguiría.

"A donde quieres ir?"

"Cerca de la cabaña!"

"De acuerdo!" con eso desapareció.

Reapareció cerca de la cabaña, seguida dos segundos después por James. Aterrizaron y bajaron de sus dragones.

"Por qué me estás siguiendo?" dijo Lily un poco molesta.

"Para prevenir que hagas algo estúpido!"

"No tienes derecho!"

"Es suicidio!" gritó James.

"Y qué? No es que le importe a alguien! Excepto Bella y tal vez Remus. Encara la realidad! Deberías estar contento, te liberarás de la inútil, jinete que no vale la pena, la parte elfo, la parte plebeya. La que se ha atrevido a ser tan buena como un noble, el fenómeno!"

"No hables así! Sabes que la gente se preocupa por ti, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Praïn, mi madre, Bella, Remus. Incluso A Sirius ya mi nos importas!"

"No mientas! No te importa! Preferirías estar con Severus que conmigo!"

"Eso no es verdad! Me preocupo por ti, no quiero verte herida o muerta! Por qué no puedes entender eso?"

"Oh! Tal vez porque, por meses, desde que supiste de mi familia, te has burlado de mi, despreciándome a mi, a mi familia, mis habilidades, y de repente te importa, honestamente! Me has dado alguna razón para creer y confiar en ti?"

James permaneció en silencio.

"No puedo decir que tienes que confiar en mi. Pero créeme, me importas. Puede que no seas noble, pero has mostrado más valor y fortaleza que muchos nobles que conozco. Eres una gran persona Lilyaris."

Lily parecía aturdida por esto.

"No, no puede importarte, no puede."

James sonrió un poco, viendo a la confundida mujer delante de él. Se aproximó a ella y tomó su brazo. Ella trató de escapar. Pero el entrenamiento que les había puesto a los jinetes le había dado músculos.

"Me importa Lilyaris" dijo, mirando hacia ella, directamente a los ojos.

Ella bajó la vista.

"No es cierto" susurró.

El príncipe la liberó. En ese momento, tres dragones descendieron.

"Por qué están aquí?" Lily preguntó a Bella, Sirius y Remus.

"Realmente pensaste que te dejaríamos ir sola?" replicó Remus.

"No pueden venir, es muy peligroso!"

"Si tu vas, nosotros vamos!" dijo Sirius obstinadamente.

"No deben, podrían morir!"

"Y? a ti también te pueden matar" dijo Bella.

"Yo no importo, ustedes son nobles!"

"Una razón más para ayudar a nuestro rey" planteó Remus.

"Pero... " Lily no tenía palabras.

"Lily no puedes detenernos, vamos a ir contigo, te guste o no." Cortó James.

"De acuerdo!" suspiro Lily.

Montaron sus dragones y emprendieron el vuelo.

[Vamos Maris, al cuartel de Voldemort!]

[De acuerdo Lil]

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Reaparecieron unos cuantos metros alejados del cuartel del señor Oscuro.

"Henos aquí" dijo simplemente Lily. "Si quieren volver, adelante, es su última oportunidad."

Nadie se movió. Lily suspiró.

"De acuerdo, vamos."

Volaron y descendieron justo enfrente del cuartel general. Inmediatamente, los mortífagos, los rodearon, apuntando con sus varitas.

"Que dulce de su parte venir a visitarme!" dijo alguien.

Todo el mundo volteó y vio a Voldemort parado en las puertas del cuartel.

"Es un placer volverte a ver Mi querida Lilyaris." Dijo dulcemente a Lily.

Ella reaccionó ante esto.

"No soy tu querida Lilyaris."

"Que temperamento tienes querida. También escolta, Lady Arabella, tan bella como se dice que es, Sir Sirius, Sir Remus, los confidentes del príncipe, y el príncipe James en persona! Estoy impresionado."

"Podríamos enfocarnos en el trato?" dijo fríamente Lily.

"Claro, claro, pero pasen!" dijo.

Entraron a su cuartel. Tan pronto como pasaron la puerta, vieron al rey atado a una silla.

"Entonces?"

"Sabes perfectamente que tus condiciones son inaceptables", empezó Lily.

"Eso es verdad" cortó Voldemort.

"Pero no creo que estés interesado en las primeras dos."

"Verdad otra vez"

Así que no lamentarás oír que Erkansvald no detendrá la batalla?"

"El reino ya no es mi objetivo principal."

"Con lo que respecta a los libros de Sir Albus, sabes perfectamente que no te los dará."

"Eres una persona bastante astuta, sabes?" dijo el señor Oscuro, riendo hacia ella.

"Así que este es el trato. Liberas al rey, dejas que se marchen y yo me quedaré."

"No estoy seguro que me convenga."

"Tienes la opción, lo aceptas o lo rechazas. En ese caso, te verás obligado a matar al rey, y no tendrás algo para intercambiar."

"Puedo atraparte a ti, sabes?"

"Lo dudo. No si quieres tener un ejército." Lily mostró su varita. Estaba brillando color rojo. "Una palabra y lo único que quedará en pie será esta habitación."

"El encantamiento Annhiliaro" dijo Voldemort sorprendido. "Cómo pusiste las vías?"

"Aprende que un dragón puede hacer muchas cosas."

"Creo que tienes la ventaja. Pero podría matarte en este momento."

"Puedes, pero no lo harás." Replicó Lily.

Durante esto los chicos habían permanecido en silencio, sorprendidos por en comportamiento de Lily.

El señor oscuro parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta. Entra aquí." Dijo apuntando a una gran jaula.

"No antes que liberes al rey"

"Pero si lo libero, cómo puedo estar seguro que no te irás?"

"Lo prometo."

"Viniendo de ti, con tu estúpido sentido del honor, será suficiente."

Con un movimiento de su varita, la soga que sujetaba al rey cayó al suelo. Remus y Sirius acudieron a su lado. Lo levantaron. Y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"Te advierto Voldemort, si alguno de tus juguetes trata de detenerlos…" Lily dijo con una voz amenazadora.

El señor Oscuro apunto la varita hacia su garganta y dijo "_Sonorus_"

"Permitan que el rey, el príncipe, lady Bella y los Sirs Sirius y Remus se vayan. Si alguno de ustedes trata de detenerlos, personalmente me haré cargo de él." Después dijo "_Quietus_"

Remus y Sirius pasaron por la puerta y emprendieron el regreso. Pero Bella y James no se movieron.

"James, Bella, vayan" dijo firmemente Lily.

"No te vamos a dejar aquí!" dijo James.

"He prometido quedarme. No puedo romperlo."

"Pero..."

"Sin excusas, vayan, la gente los necesita." Miró a Bella y le hizo una seña. Los ojos de Bella reflejaban tristeza y pesar, pero algo de aceptación. Asintió levemente. Aliviada, Lily volvió hacia el príncipe.

"Lo siento." Dijo disculpándose, levantando la varita. "_Stupefy_". El príncipe cayó al suelo.

"Llévatelo Bella y asegúrate que no regrese."

"Entendido Lily." Bella abrazó a su amiga firmemente. "Ten cuidado Lily." Sintió que su amiga metió un pedazo de papel en su bolsillo.

Se separaron y levantando a James, Bella salió, dejando a Lily. Montó rápidamente a Darais y voló de regreso. Notó que Amaris la seguía.

[Lily me dijo que no me quedara] oyó al dragón de su amiga decir.

[ Cómo puedes hablarme?] preguntó Bella perpleja.

[ Puedo]

[Oh de acuerdo]

[Mira el papel que te dio tan pronto como puedas]

Mientras volaban, Voldemort se aproximó a Lily tomando su mentón.

"Ahora querida, de regreso a los negocios."

"Sabes que no me uniré a ti aún si el mundo dependiera de ello."

"Ese querida, es un obstáculo menor, estoy seguro que lo pensarás mejor. _Crucio_."

Lily cayó al suelo, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose del dolor. Pero no gritó ni lloró, no quería darle a Voldemort el gusto de verla llorar.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Mientras tanto, Bella llegaba al castillo. Apuntó su varita hacia James y dijo claramente "_Enervate_". Tan pronto como él se levantó empezó a apurar a su dragón, pero Bella lo detuvo.

"No irás de vuelta."

"Pero, tengo que hacerlo..."

"Dijo que tendría que detenerte, y lo haré. Tu padre te espera." Replicó.

El príncipe asintió resignado y empezó a caminar hacia la sala del trono donde sabía que encontraría a su padre. Bella estaba un poco atrás, leyendo la nota de Lily.

_Bella_

_ Lee cuidadosamente, es muy importante. Primero, El hechizo Anihiliaro, no pude establecer las vías en el campo, era imposible, pero mentí. Segundo, no planeo quedarme con Voldemort más de lo necesario. He planeado un escape pero es peligroso. He logrado crear un traslador que lleva directo a los cuarteles de Voldemort, es el anillo que viene en el papel. Para activarlo solo necesitas decir "Actmar". Estoy segura que tu, junto a sir Albus y Sir Exer serán capaces de hacer un plan para sacarme de aquí._

_ Confío en ti. Si no puedes, no lo intentes. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres la mejor amiga que jamás pude haber tenido y que no te olvidaré. Encontrarás todos mis libros e inventos en mis habitaciones. Úsalos sabiamente. Agradece a Sir Albus y Exer y Remus por todo lo que hicieron por mi. Di a los jinetes que en verdad disfruté volar con ellos, y a James y Sirius que los perdono por lo que dijeron._

_ Con amor,  
Lilyaris._

Una lágrima cayó sobre la nota. Bella apretó el papel y tomó el anillo. Se apresuró al trono. Todos se encontraban ahí. La reina se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su esposo. Sin una palabra, Bella le acercó la carta a sir Albus quien la leyó en voz alta.

Después que hubo finalizado, Bella observó que la mayoría tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tenemos que salvarla" inició el rey.

"Su majestad" cortó Sir Cornelius, "Por qué arriesgar la vida de los jinetes por ella?"

"Cornelius" dijo el rey seriamente, "Se ha intercambiado por mi, lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle es tratar de rescatarla."

"Pero..."

Sir Cornelius fue silenciado rápidamente por el semblante del rey.

"El único problema es cómo? Dijo Sir Albus.

Muahahahaha!   
Heme de vuelta con chappie nuevo y feliz con el dvd de HP COS! Siiiiiiiiiii, me he verdeado frente a la compu lo que llevo de la semana libre y no me canso de ver a Daniel!!!! Jeje... tienen idea de cuantas escenas extras vienen en el segundo disco? Son como 20 de las que nos quedamos extrañando del libro... como la de Borgin & Burkes (cuando Harry termina en la chimenea equivocada y llegan los Malfoy) y otras extras que duran medio minuto... Y ya-

Basta de películas!

Qué tal la tradu? Gustó? Apestó? Quejas, sugerencias, declaraciones de amor, amenazas de muerte por decapitamiento o algo más doloroso (entiéndase lo que sea), el simpático botoncito que dice -Go- espera por su cursor!!!!!!


	12. Rescate

Chapter Twelve

Todos pasaron las siguientes horas tratando de elaborar un plan de rescate. Pronto, Sir Cornelius fue echado de la habitación, ya que molestaba a todos por su constantes comentarios acerca del desperdicio que significaba este proyecto, que Lily no lo valía. Al final, fue James quien lo echó.

Finalmente lograron un plan. Era arriesgado, peligroso, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero estaban dispuestos a tratar, como todo soldado de la armada. Sin duda Lily era respetada por todo el ejército por sus habilidades, coraje, justicia y su amabilidad. El rey habló.

"Bien, ejecutaremos el plan tan pronto como estemos listos. Ahora, quisiera saber el nombre de aquellas personas que formarán parte de esto."

Instantáneamente, James, Sirius, Remus y Bella alzaron las manos. El rey suspiró.

"No sé si dejarlos participar..."

"Pero Lily es nuestra amiga su majestad!" protestó Sirius.

"Exacto, no me quedaré aquí preocupada. Lily es como mi hermana, y no la abandonaré." Planteó Bella, cruzando los brazos. Remus asintió en acuerdo a esto.

"Más aún padre, no puedes detenernos, sabes que aún si lo prohibes, iremos." Finalizó James.

El rey miró a su hijo, sorprendido.

"Pero que cambio tan repentino de actitud! Qué te ha hecho cambiar tu opinión acerca de Lilyaris?" preguntó algo curioso.

James bajó la vista, un poco avergonzado y ligeramente sonrojado.

"Me ha demostrado que tiene más valor que muchos que conozco. Se ha sacrificado a si misma por el reino. No conozco a mucha gente que esta dispuesta a dar su vida por defender sus ideales." Dijo en voz baja.

_El hecho de que es bonita ayuda también. Qué? De donde vino eso? Me estoy volviendo loco, estoy hablando conmigo mismo!_ El príncipe agitó la cabeza, para librarse de esos pensamientos.

"Lo veo... " dijo el rey, notando a su hijo avergonzado. "Bien, estoy feliz que hayas cambiado de parecer, es verdaderamente una persona maravillosa."

"Lo sé" fue la contestación de James.

"Les permito formar parte del grupo de rescate. Les dejo la responsabilidad de elegir a las personas que los acompañarán, con la ayuda de Sir Albus y Sir Exer."

"De acuerdo. Pero qué debemos hacer si Sir Cornelius se opone y no deja ir los que escojamos?" preguntó Bella.

"Tienen toda la autoridad."

"Prepárense lo más pronto posible, no quiero imaginar lo que Voldemort le está haciendo." Dijo la reina.

"Por eso no habrá problema, todo el mundo estima a Lily y estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarle." Dijo Remus.

"No hay duda" dijo el rey, "Parece ser muy popular... me pregunto por qué?"

"Creo que lo sé, no es noble, así que no hay una barrera entre ella y las personas. Más aún, no toma ventaja de su estatus como una de las mejores peleadores. Cumple sus con sus deberes como todos y no pide privilegios. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Creo que su sobrenombre en la armada es "la dama plateada del corazón de oro", no lo es?"

"Así es" asintió Sirius.

El rey parecía sorprendido pero rápido recobró la compostura.

"De acuerdo, vayan a preparar el equipo." Dijo el rey a su hijo y a sus amigos.

Abandonaron la sala del trono y se apresuraron al cuartel.

El rey se volvió a ver a sus consejeros.

"Qué piensan de esto?"

"Puede que logren tener éxito pero no estoy segura." Dijo lady Minerva, preocupada.

"No hablaba de eso" dijo el rey, "Han visto la lealtad que aparentemente la mayor parte del ejército le tiene?. Es increíble que haya logrado ganarse su no sólo su confianza sino también su lealtad!"

"Lo se, Regis" dio Sir Albus. "Tiene una especie de aura a su alrededor que hace que la gente confíe a ella su alma, una vez que la conocen."

"Es verdaderamente increíble... " dijo el rey. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente habló.

"Sólo espero que se encuentre bien... "

Este pensamiento estaba en la mente de todos.

¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤

Mientras tanto, James y sus amigos habían llegado a donde el ejército. Habían entrado a los cuarteles.

"Así que necesitamos un jinete dragón, cuatro peleadores, dos elfos y un hada para componer el equipo. También necesitamos personas para formar la distracción.

Bella se puso en pie y movió la varita "Accio registros de Lily."

En un momento tres libros llegaron volando y cayeron en una cama. Los tomó.

"Qué son estos libros?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

"Lily y yo hemos escrito estos libros donde tenemos la información de cada uno de ustedes. Los actualizamos cada semana. Para cada guerrero están escritas sus habilidades, calidad, puntos débiles, temperamento... Ayuda a hacer los equipos o grupos y a seguir el progreso de cada uno. Nos hacemos cargo de los jinetes dragón y preguntamos a los capitanes por los guerreros normales. Su registro se encuentra también aquí."

Los chicos la miraron asombrados.

Ella les acercó un libro.

"Este es el libro concerniente al los jinetes de dragones. Yo ya sé a quien escoger, pero quiero que ustedes escojan y así comparar... Mientras tanto yo escogeré a los peleadores, los elfos y el hada que nos acompañarán. Los conozco mejor que ustedes."

"De acuerdo Bella. Qué hay con los que crearán la distracción?" preguntó James.

"Creo que tendremos que tomar algunos voluntarios. Escojan varios candidatos así si el primero se rehúsa a venir, podemos preguntar a alguien más."

"Entendido. Pero para que hicieron esto?" demandó Sirius.

"Lily dijo que sería útil conocer a cada guerrero para poder trabajar con ellos de manera más efectiva."

"Sin duda." Terminó Remus.

Empezaron a revisar el libro. Después de una hora, habían seleccionado algunos jinetes. Vieron que Bella casi terminaba también. Unos minutos después cerró sus libros.

"De acuerdo, a quién escogieron?"

Le acercaron una pedazo de papel donde venían escritos los nombres de los jinetes escogidos.

"Hmmm... Sir Frank, dragón azul, … Sir Yvan, café, … Sir Thomas, café, … Sir Arxes, café, … Sir William, verde. Buenas elecciones. El orden es bueno también. Estoy de acuerdo. Estas son mis elecciones para los guerreros: La señorita Derna, Sir Nathael, Orthon y Urval. Son maestros en la espada, buenos jinetes y Sir Nathael y Sir Urval son de los mejores arqueros. He escogido a Iona y a su primo Ither para acompañarnos. Son buenos curanderos y son capaces de defenderse a si mismos con escudos y hechizos ya que no pueden dañar seres vivos. Lysalia será parte del equipo también. La jefe de las hadas sigue mejorando sus habilidades."

Los chicos la miraban, cómo había podido escoger a mujeres para acompañarlos?. Finalmente decidieron permanecer en silencio sabiendo que Bella no apreciaría sus comentarios.

"Puedo recomendarles que no hagan comentarios frente a Derna? Es una persona muy sensible."

Asintieron.

"Bien. Creo que ahora es necesario llamar a todos para encontrar voluntarios para la distracción."

"De acuerdo."

Salieron de la habitación. Una vez afuera, llegaron a un lugar donde el ejército se reunía generalmente para las juntas.

"Escuchen" dijo James. "Voy a llamar a todos, después les explicamos la situación. Dire que los voluntarios que se queden. Busquen a la gente que escogimos para ver si están dispuestos a ayudar."

Todos acordaron. James apuntó la varita a su garganta "Sonorus"

"TODOS LOS PELEADORES DEBEN VENIR" dijo. "Quietus"

En unos minutos llegaron todos. Remus salió.

"Como todos saben, uno de nosotros, Lilyaris, es prisionera del señor Oscuro. Se ha intercambiado por el rey. Hemos decidido ir en su rescate. Para hacer eso, necesitamos ayuda. Así que, la gente que no quiera ayudar, es libre de retirarse."

Alguna personas se retiraron, Sirius notó a Sir Lucius, Sir Severus y a sus amigos. James continuo.

"Ahora dos grupos serán hechos. Uno creará la distracción atacando el campo, mientras el otro rescata a Lilyaris. Debo advertirles que es extremadamente peligroso. Tenemos a la gente que nos acompañará a rescatar a nuestra compañera. Serán notificados pronto. Así que necesitamos voluntarios para la distracción. Piensen por un momento, discútanlo entre ustedes, necesitamos un equipo e alrededor de veinte jinetes y treinta peleadores, después darán su respuesta. Estaremos en los cuarteles generales." James y los demás dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a los cuarteles para preparar su equipo y notificar a las ocho personas que los acompañarían, requiriendo su presencia en dos horas.

Después de casi una hora, oyeron que algo se acercaba, tocaron la puerta. Remus la abrió u vio a Sir Yvan.

"Hemos escogido." Le acercó una pieza de papel.

"Bien" dijo Bella. "Gracias en nuestro nombre y en el de Lily."

"No hay necesidad."

"Yvan, este es el para nuestro equipo, creo que debes reunirte con la gente que formará parte del segundo grupo; confío que elaborarás planes y estrategias para el ataque." Dijo James.

"De acuerdo. Cuándo partimos?" preguntó el jinete.

"Mañana en la tarde, encuéntranos en el campo." Contestó Sirius.

Yvan asintió y se retiró.

Unos momentos después Derna, Nathael, Orthon, Urval, Iona, Ither, Frank y Lysalia llegaron.

Se sentaron y Bella comenzó a explicar la situación.

"De acuerdo, los hemos elegido para ser parte del equipo de rescate. Primero aceptan?"

Inmediatamente asintieron.

"Les explicaré el plan, después pueen preguntar lo que quieran."

Empezó a explicar lo que planeaban hacer. Cuando terminó, empezaron a comentar.

"El plan es bueno, pero por qué estamos aquí? No podemos pelear." Preguntó Iona.

"Lo sabemos. Pero son Buenos curanderos y no necesitan protección en una pelea." Contestó Remus.

"Oh, de acuerdo."

"Alguien más tiene otra pregunta? O idea para mejorar este plan?"

Permanecieron en silencio.

"Bien, Prepárense para mañana, saldremos después del almuerzo. Encuéntrenos en el campo. Preparen su equipo y todo lo que necesiten. Buenas noches."

Con esto, salieron del cuartel.

En la mañana todos se levantaron temprano. Bella se vistió en su traje de batalla, cuero negro y plata. Practicó un poco con los chicos antes de preparar las cosas que necesitaría. Cuando hubo terminado, fue en busca de sir Albus para recoger algo que había pedido que preparase.

"Hola Señor", dijo en cuanto lo vio.

"Hola Lady Bella."

"Lo ha terminado?"

"Si, aquí lo tienes" le acercó un objeto.

"Gracias."

"De nada" su rostro se tornó seria. "Prométeme que serán cautos."

"Lo seremos señor."

"Entonces buena suerte, los esperamos."

Asintiendo, Bella se alejó rumbo a los cuarteles, ahí, hablaron un momento. Comieron algo y se dirigieron al campo. Todos ya se encontraban allí.

"De acuerdo" dijo en voz alta Bella. "Saben todos que hacer?"

Un coro de "Sí" le contestó.

"Entonces vamos!"

Los jinetes montaron sus dragones mientras que los guerreros se aproximaron a sus capitanes. Bella les había dado un traslador a cada uno de ellos. Dichos trasladores los llevarían cerca del campamento de Voldemort. El equipo de rescate tomaría uno también. Después tomarían el que había dado Lily para ir directo al cuartel de Voldemort. Los dragones los seguirían.

Una ves cerca del ejército enemigo, pararon, esperando a que el segundo equipo empezara con la pelea. Oyeron gritos. 

Esperaron a que los dragones dijeron que Voldemort había abandonado su cuartel.

Tomaron el anillo hecho por Lily y James dijo la palabra. Fueron transportados inmediatamente a los interiores del cuartel. La habitación era oscura, tomaba algunos segundos acostumbrarse a ello. Derna, Orthon, Nathael y Urval se pararon cerca de la puerta, listos para detener a todo aquel que tratara de entrar. Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban buscando cualquier rastro de Lily. James notó una puerta escondida detrás de unas cortinas negras. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada.

"Bella! Ven aquí!"

Bella se aproximó.

"No puedo abrirla."

"Intentaste el Alohomora?"

"Si"

"Déjame ver."

Bella se arrodilló ante la puerta. Después de revisar por unos segundos se puso en pie y apuntó su varita a ella.

"Devrlosa"

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

"Te explico luego" dijo Bella, antes de entrar a la habitación.

Estaba oscuro y silencioso.

"Lumos" murmuró James.

La punta de su varita empezó a brillar. Buscaron por la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura entre las sombras. Se aproximaron y lo que vieron los sorprendió. Era Lily. Podían decir que estaba gravemente herida pero en cuanto se fueron aproximando empezaron a oírla gemir: "No, no, no quería... por favor... detente... no quise... no es mi culpa... lo siento... No, no... " Esto los asustó. James puso una mano sobre su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente. Ella pareció no notarlo y continuó suplicando. La sacudió un poco más fuerte pero no hubo reacción.

"Bella, que es esto?"

"No lo sé James, en verdad no lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí ta rápido como podamos, la distracción no durará siempre. Sir Albus sabrá que hacer."

"Tienes razón." James suspiró. Se arrodilló cerca de ella y la levantó con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que estaba. Inesperadamente, Lily pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y hundió su cabeza en su hombro, todavía gimiendo.

"Ahora estoy segura que lo que sea, es malo, no hay manera que Lily hiciera eso en sus cinco sentidos." Planteó Bella.

Salieron de la habitación. Los demás parpadearon de asombro al ver a Lily. Estaba bastante lastimada. Una de sus piernas parecía rota al igual que algunas costillas. Su espalda estaba sangrando. Tenía varios cortes en el brazo y algunos golpes en el rostro. 

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Bella "y rápido, al parecer está bajo el efecto de una maldición pero no sé cual."

Asintieron. Iona e Ither se aproximaron y usaron sus poderes para sanar algunas de sus heridas pero en unos segundos empezaron a temblar violentamente.

Se colapsaron.

"Qué sucedió?" preguntaron inmediatamente.

"Está bajo el hechizo Missorfea" dijo Iona, todavía temblando.

"La está forzando a ver sus mayores temores, sus más grandes penas, todas las cosas de las que piensa que es responsable una y otra vez. Es usado para romper la mente de una persona o volverlo loco." Añadió Ither. "Esto nos detiene de sanarla."

"Una razón más para volver tan rápido como podamos" dijo Remus.

Lysalia llamó rápidamente un hechizo de invisibilidad en ellos. Era su especialidad, lo que la hacía uno de los mejores espías de Erkansvald.

Salieron. Vieron que sus amigos empezaban a retirarse, terminando la distracción. Aceleraron. Estaban a la mitad del camino cuando oyeron un grito.

"La prisionera escapó!"

Comenzaron a correr. Llegaron al filo del bosque pero de repente cuando estaban a punto de atravesar, fueron detenidos por una especie de barrera.

"Una pared de energía!" susurró Bella. Volvió le rostro a los demás. "Necesito cinco minutos para hacer un hoyo en ella. Tendrán que detenerlos mientras lo hago."

"De acuerdo, hazlo tan rápido como puedas, trataremos de pararlos." Replicó James. Le pasó Lily a Ither quien la sostuvo.  
Inmediatamente mortífagos empezaron a llegar en su dirección. A pesar del hecho que no los veían, sabían que algo intentaba salir.

"Quién está ahí, revélese!" gritó el mortífago más alto.

Podrían ser más estúpidos! Pensó Bella.

Como nadie contestó, levantaron sus varitas.

"Bella cuanto tiempo más necesitas?" susurró James.

"Tres minutos más."

"De acuerdo. Nathael, Urval, voy a poner un encantamiento silenciador en ellos. Podrían tocarlos en las piernas para que no puedan ir por ayuda?"

Asintieron y tomaron sus arcos. En un momento los tres mortífagos yacían en el suelo, con una flecha en la pierna, incapaces de moverse.

"Perfecto, pero alguien vendrá a ver que sucedió." Dijo Remus.

"Sin duda cuatro mortífagos y cinco peleadores llegaron un minuto después.

"Cuanto más Bella?"

"Un minuto."

James pensó un momento.

"Lysalia, podrías quitar la invisibilidad excepto en Bella, los elfos y Lily?"

La pequeña hada asintió y movió la mano. Al instante, se volvieron visibles y se oyeron gritos.

Empezó la pelea y pronto los mortífagos fueron derrotados. Derna, Nathael, Orthon y Urval continuaban peleando. Pero James vió que llevaban las de ganar, que sólo continuaban la pelea por diversión.

"Diez segundos James!" oyó a Bella gritar.

Miró a Derna, listo para pedirle que se detiviera, pero vio que ya había acabado su pelea y que los mortífagos estaban tendidos en el suelo.

"Todos! Ya está listo!"

Se aproximaron al lugar donde estaba Bella y vieron … Nada.

"Donde está?" preguntó Nathael.

"Oh! Aquí!" apuntó a algo frente a ella. "Vayan! Confíen en mi."

Encogiendo los hombros, caminaron. Pasaron a través de algo y sintieron como su cabello se empezaba a levantar hasta quedar parado en su cabeza.

"Lindo peinado" dijo Derna con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez afuera, vieron que varios mortífagos los habían visto ya.

"Creo que deberíamos correr" dijo Orthon.

"Muy Buena idea" replicó Sirius, "que tal desde ahora, no creo que estén felices de vernos."

"Ni lo digas."

"Debemos apresurarnos" dijo Ither, apuntando a Lily. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y estaba llorando, todavía gimiendo.

James tomó a Lily de Ither, viendo que éste se empezaba a cansar. Corrieron a donde se encontraban sus dragones.

Una vez que alcanzaron el lugar donde estos se encontraban los montaron. Nathael montó con Remus, Orthon con Sirius, Urval con James. Iona e Ither montaron en Amaris quien permitió que subieran. Se levantaron en el aire y emprendieron el vuelo para desaparecer. Repentinamente oyeron a Amaris gritar.

Hydras!

Volvieron la vista y vieron como diez hidras persiguiéndolos.

"James, ve directo al castillo, nos encargaremos de ellos."

"Pero... "

"VE!"

James detuvo la discusión y voló tan rápido como pudo.

Bella se volvió para encarar a las hydras.

"Listos?"

"En realidad no." Dijo Remus.

"Que mal, vayan, traten de esquivarlas, tenemos que detenerlas un poco antes de irnos."

Asintieron.

"Buena suerte."

Todos atacaron a excepción de Amaris quien se quedó atrás, cubriendo las espaldas.

Durante los minutos siguientes, lograron derribar dos de ellas, pero eran innumerables. Sin duda, James había tenido suficiente tiempo para llegar al castillo, Bella hizo señales de retirada. Ellos viraron y usando su velocidad, se alejaron. Lograron llegar al lugar donde podían desaparecer segundos antes de que los mortífagos los paralizaran.

Una vez que reaparecieron cerca del castillo, suspiraron. Habían sido heridos bastante. Tan pronto como tocaron suelo Iona e Ither empezaron a curarlos.

"Gracias."

"De nada." Contestó Iona, sonriendo.

"Deberíamos ver si Lily se encuentra bien." Dijo Remus, preocupado.

Todos corrieron al castillo.

¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~ ¤

James había llegado al castillo fácilmente. Estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos pero más por Lily, que seguía estremeciéndose en sus brazos. Aterrizó rápidamente. Tan pronto como llegó al suelo, fue rodeado por Sir Albus, Sir Exer y Praïn.

James miró a sir Albus y a Praïn, vió como el jefe elfo había perdido color.

"Ither e Iona dijeron que estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo Missorfea."

Ante esto, todo mundo parpadeó.

"Tráela a la sala del trono inmediatamente." Dijo Sir Albus. "Me reuniré en un momento con ustedes pero antes, necesito traer algo."

James hizo lo que se le dijo. La colocó en un colchón que lady Minerva había conjurado. Lily tomó su mano y la apretaba fuertemente. Sorprendido al principio, James no retiró su mano.

Después Sir Albus irrumpió en la habitación. Llevaba una pequeña bola de cristal en su mano.

"Para acabar con esto, tenemos que romperlo desde el interior, tenemos que convencerla que lo que vio y oyó no fue real. Para hacer eso, haré el hechizo Zusamlin. Permitirá que alguien entre a su mente."

Los demás asintieron.

"Creo que solo dos personas deben ir."

"Yo quiero" dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Volvieron y vieron a Lady Bella. Estaba pálida pero determinada.

"Lily es mi mejor amiga, me escuchará." Explicó.

"Necesito a alguien más" dijo Sir Albus. Viendo a Praïn, Sir Exer junto al rey listos para ofrecerse, añadió "alguien mas o menos de su edad".

"Yo lo haré" dijo de repente el príncipe. Todos lo miraron en sorpresa.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle."

Sir Albus y el rey parecían dudar, pero luego el Viejo mago asintió.

"De acuerdo, acérquense por favor."

Se aproximaron y se sentaron en el colchón. Sir Albus levantó la varita y realizó el hechizo: "Zusamlin".

Inmediatamente la varita desprendió un rayo plateado que golpeó a James y Bella. Cayeron sobre el colchón mientras que la bola de cristal brillaba en dorado.

Las demás personas en la habitación, conjuraron sillas y se sentaron, esperando, mientras Bella llegaba a la mente de Lily.

¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~ ¤

Lily había sido torturada por unas cuantas horas, pero no demasiado. Voldemort quería conocer los planes del rey y sus consejeros. Lily no dijo palabra, cosa que hizo enfurecer al señor Oscuro.

"Sabes que no serás capaz de resistirme por siempre milady"

Lily se le quedó viendo con sus grandes ojos verdes. Voldemort evadió la mirada.

"Una mente bastante fuerte veo, pero incluso la mente más fuerte se puede romper:" Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en sus labios.

Lily lo miró, esperaba lo peor.

"Me pregunto que es lo que escondes en lo más profundo de tu mente. Quieres verlo? Estoy seguro que te encantaría." Also su varita. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer. Trató de evadir la maldición, pero estaba encadenada.

"Missorfea"

Lily se colapsó en el suelo, temblaba. Después gritó antes de empezar a llorar y a gemir. Voldemort la miraba y rió fríamente.

Volvió para ver a sus vasallos.

"Llévenla a una celda y avísenme cuando esté lista para hablar."

"Si maestro."

Ellos la levantaron y la llevaron a una habitación oscura antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta.

Tan pronto como la maldición la golpeó, Lily desvaneció. Le pareció caer en la oscuridad. Trató de combatir la maldición pero sintió como si algo hubiera entrado en su cerebro, rompiendo todas sus defensas. Era realmente doloroso. Finalmente 'lo que había entrado' llegó a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, trató de alcanzarlos. Después de unos segundos destruyó la protección alrededor de estos. Lily gritó, sentía que estaba siendo desollada. Imágenes se formaban lentamente frente a ella. Reconoció a sus padres. La miraron. Pero en ves de amor y gentileza, vio odio, desprecio y disgusto.

"Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, pequeño monstruo!" dijo su madre. "Cómo pudiste matarnos?"

"No, yo no... no fui yo" dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eres un fenómeno, un monstruo, no perteneces a nada." Dijo con desprecio su padre.

"No por favor... es mentira"

"Tú! Pequeña asesina! Ingrata, holgazana y Buena para nada!" gritó su hermana.

Después llegó el turno e Bella.

"Cómo puede ser alguien tu amigo, no vales nada, eres sucierdad de mi zapato. Nadie te ha soportado y mucho menos querido."

Continuó por un rato. Toda la culpa, todo de lo que se sentía culpable vino. Después empezó a repetirse una y otra vez.

En ese momento sintió algo sacudiéndola. Trató de sostenerlo. Incapaz de alcanzarlo, empezó a llorar. Se colapsó y empezó a sollozar, sabiendo que nadie iría a ayudarla.

¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~ ¤

James y Bella cayeron en un lugar oscuro, llegaron a un lugar gris. Oyeron a alguien sollozar. Volvieron y vieron a Lily sollozando en el suelo rodeada de figuras que reían y le gritaban. Se apresuraron a llegar a su lado. Bella puso un brazó alrededor de ella, en un intento de consolarla. Lily la empujó.

"No me toques, soy un fenómeno!" gritó.

"No, no lo eres." Dijo Bella.

"Lo soy, lastimo a las personas que quiero, no merezco vivir!"

"No digas eso." Gritó algo molesta Bella. "Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Eres una persona maravillosa, y la mayor parte de la gente que te conoce está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudarte."

Lily parecía confundida. James decidió tomar ventaja de esto.

"Eres una gran mujer Lilyaris, la gente te necesita. Te necesitan porque les recuerdas las cosas que les importan. Coraje, gentileza, compasión, generosidad. Ellos en verdad te necesitan, no puedes abandonarlos!"

"No lo sé, no lo sé. No pueden necesitarme, no valgo nada, soy una asesina, asesiné a mis padres!"

Bella se aproximó y la abrazó. Lily estaba tensa al principio, después se fue relajando.

"Tu no los mataste. El único responsable de eso es Voldemort, tu no. Estoy seguro que ellos están tan orgullosos de ti como lo estamos nosotros."

"Nosotros?" Lily estaba liada.

"James, Sirius, yo, Remus, Sir Albus, Praïn, Sir Exer, el rey Regis, la reina Dorilys, Lady Minerva."

"Todos los guerreros te respetan por tu valor." Añadió James.

"Más aún, eres nuestra amiga no importe lo que pase."

"Amigos? No puedo tener amigos" dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

"TIENES amigos, nosotros somos tus amigos!" dijeron Bella y James.

"Us.. Ustedes?"

Antes que pudieran hacer algo, había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de ellos y los abrazaba firmemente, llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad.

"Lo somos" dijo suavemente James.

Permanecieron un momento así. Se pusieron en pie, tomando las manos de Lily, preguntaron:

"Lista?"

Lily asintió, a el lugar cambió de color. En lugar de gris, había todos los colores posibles.

Sintieron como si cadenas imvisibles los arrastaran. Cerraron los ojos.

¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~ ¤

Sir Albus miraba la bola, se volvía cada vez más oscuro dentro de ella. Repentinamente vió un punto dorado en ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El punto dorado se hacía cada vez más grande. Cuando la bola estuvo completamente dorada, pareció explotar y todos vieron todos los colores existentes moviéndose en ella.

"Lo han logrado" anunció Sir Albus. Todos se animaron. "Tenemos que traerlos de vuelta."

Levantó su varita.

"Spiretur"

Momentos después, abrieron los ojos. Lily los miraba.

"Gracias"

Después cerró los ojos y cayó dormida inmediatamente. James y Bella se sentaron y empezaron a explicar lo que había sucedido.  


hehe.. nuevo chap!!

reviews please!


	13. Dulce Venganza y un Día Pacífico

**Disclaimer**: Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize_.

**Capítulo 13**

Lily se levantó lentamente. Abrió cuidadosamente los ojos y fue cegada por un momento por la luz del día. Parpadeó algunas veces y miró a su alrededor. No estaba en los cuarteles y aparentemente era bastante tarde en la mañana. Reconoció la recámara. Estaba en la antigua habitación de Bella en el castillo.

Se sentó. Se dobló un poco porque el dolor en su espalda volvía. De hecho, su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido. De repente, una voz la sorprendió.

Lil? Estás despierta?

Maris? Te encuentras bien?

Lo estoy, pero estaba realmente preocupada, al igual que los demás. Temíamos lo que podría haberte pasado

Lo siento, no debí hacer eso, pero tenía que hacerlo

Lo sé, pero la próxima vez, déjame quedarme a tu lado, no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar

De acuerdo Maris... Gracias por todo

No hay de que Lil, de nada en realidad

"LILY!! Estás despierta?!"

Repentinamente Lily se halló firmemente abrazada por Bella.

"Oh! Bella, cálmate, por favor, estoy bien." Dijo la jinete pelirroja.

Bella perdió la sonrisa que tenía, se puso en pie y la miró profundo a los ojos.

"No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. De Nuevo.!" Dijo con una voz amenazante.

Lily fingió miedo y escondió su rostro en las manos. Murmuraba algo.

"Qué, no entendí?" preguntó una Bella sorprendida.

"De acuerdo. Si alguna vez planeo ser asesinada, te avisaré primero. Prometido! Feliz?"

"Si, vamos, todos nos esperan." Dijo Bella mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

"Espera, quiero vestirme primero! No hay manera que me presente en ropas de…. Noche?! Por cierto como es que llegué a usar estas ropas?"

"Me hice cargo ayer de eso." Explicó Bella.

Lily se vistió rápidamente, después las dos amigas bajaron a encontrarse con todos.

Lily fue abrazada por todos en la habitación, incluso por James y por Sirius.

"No sé cómo agradecerte, Lilyaris" dijo el rey.

"No tiene porqué" contestó Lily sonriendo. "Estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo."

"Quizás, pero mereces algo, pensaré en ello."

Lily estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Bella la cayó rápidamente.

Se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde se sirvió el desayuno. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Sir Albus y Sir Exer se aproximaron.

"Tienen el día libre. Pero mañana los espero al amanecer en mis cuarteles" dijo sir Exer.

"De acuerdo señor!" dijeron a coro los cinco amigos.

Cuando se iban, Lily se volvió a ver a los otros.

"Qué vamos a hacer?"

Pensaron por un momento, de repente el rostro de Sirius se iluminó.

"Eh! Que tal hacerle una visita a nuestro queridísimo líder?"

"Muy buena idea, Mi querido Sirius." Exclamó James.

"Muchísimas perspectivas… Qué tal algo que nos asegure que nos recordará?" añadió Remus.

"Remus!" dijo Bella, "No esperaba esto de ti!"

"Estoy lleno de sorpresas... " dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

"En verdad son una mala influencia en él." Dijo Lily a James y a Sirius quienes tenían unas sonrisas casi dabólicas. "Pero me agrada la idea, tengo algunas cosas contra él, una de ellas es el hecho de que quería usar a Maris y Darais en las cocinas proporcionando el fuego... "

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a las chicas, antes de echarse a reir.

"Y el hecho que nos quería haciendo costuras y bordados?" añadió Bella.

Con eso los chicos estaban rodando en el suelo.

"Vamos Bella, no quieren venir." Dijo Lily, arrastrando a Bella hacia el exterior.

Con eso, ellos pararon de reir y empezaron a seguirlas.

Una vez fuera, se dirigieron a los cuarteles de la armada. Mientras caminaban, pensaban lo que le harían a sir Cornelius. 

"Miren, desde que todos sabemos su 'fasinación' por las chicas, por qué no… "

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

En toda la mañana nadie los vió. Justo después del almuerzo, fueron vistos caminando hacia los cuarteles privados, una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

A mitad de la tarde. Sir Exer y Sir Albus llamaron a asamblea. Los cinco amigos decidieron poner en acción el plan. Tan pronto como la armada entera se reunió en la sala común, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Sir Cornelius y el rey llegaron y subieron a una especie de escenario. James, Lily, Bella, Sirius y Remus se miraron los unos a otros, sonrieron y levantaron discretamente sus varitas. Previamente habían conjurado algunas....hmmm, cosas bastante interesantes en el guardarropa de Cornelius.

En cuanto Sir Cornelius puso un pie adelante para empezar a hablar, ellos murmuraron sus hechizos. Risas en voz alta surgieron. Casi toda la armada estaba carcajeándose. Desconociendo lo que había pasado, Sir Cornelius miraba a su alrededor, sin pista. Sir Albus, tratando de aguantar la risa le acercó un pequeño espejo. Sir Cornelius miró en el. Un gran grito agudo se oyó, causando que la multitud doblara la risa.

Sin duda en consejero del rey había experimentado una 'pequeña transformación', para ser más precisos, un completo cambio: en lugar de su bastante caro atuendo, estaba usando un sedoso y atrevido vestido rosa. Había muchos listones en él, haciéndolo parecer vestido de muñeca. De hecho, Sir Cornelius parecía una muñeca. En adición al vestido ahora tenía cabello rubio rizado, puesto en dos trenzas. Las chicas se habían encargado del maquillaje: Sir Cornelius usaba un labial rojo brillante, y mejillas sonrosadas. Incluso su voz había sido cambiada. Ahora tenía una voz chillona, una voz de niña. Palabras en un morado brillante empezaron a aparecer sobre su cabeza.

"Saluden a Lady Cornelia, la dama más distinguida del país." Desaparecieron y dieron lugar a otras, que aparecieron lentamente. "Como parece apreciar tanto los deberes de las damas, hemos decidido cumplirle su deseo permitiéndole experimentar la gracia de ser una. Los efectos durarán cuatro días, y no hay contrahechizo. Disfrute estos días!"

Sir Cornelius dejó escapar otro grito y corrió hacia su cuartel. Pero dado al hecho que no estaba acostumbrado a usar tacones, constantemente caía al suelo.

La armada rodaba por los suelos de la risa. Después de unos minutos, cuando todos se habían calmado y limpiado las lágrimas de la risa, Sir Albus dio un paso al frente.

"Después de este interesante espectáculo si se puede llamar así y por en cualme permito felicitar al responsable, tristemente tengo buenas y malas noticias. Empecemos con las malas"

El silencio cayó en la multitud, todos temiendo lo que sir Albus diría.

"Nuestros espías nos han advertido que el señor Oscuro reúne fuerzas para otro probable ataque en una semana. Pero lo peor es que ha logrado el apoyo de una gran parte de la comunidad de los gigantes."

Murmullos se empezaban a oír.

"Hemos descubierto también que el número de mortífagos se ha incrementado mucho, así como el número de hidras. Hemos oído incluso que han intentado crear una nueva raza de ellas, más grandes, fuertes y resistentes, también capaces de mimetizarse en el ambiente. Hasta ahora estos intentos han fallado, pero no podemos ignorar la posibilidad de éxito."

"Ahora la buena." Dijo Sir Exer.

"Como habrán oído, hemos conseguido liberar a Lilyaris y estoy contento de anunciar que ella será puesta a cargo, junto a Lady Bella, del entrenamiento de los leones, a menos que el ala se rehúse."

Fue interrumpido por una ovación.

"Aparentemente no." Dijo Sir Exer.

"Segundo, Sir Exer retoma el cargo de sir Cornelius como cabeza del ejército, y tercero, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, pero mañana, espero el mayor esfuerzo."

Más gritos de ánimo se oyeron. Poco después la multitud se separó en distintos grupos.

Lily volvió para ver a sus amigos.

"Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó.

"No lo sé, que tal un paseo con nuestros caballos?, no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo." Dijo Bella.

"Gran idea!" exclamó Lily. "Quieren venir?" dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

"Será un placer" fue su contestación.

"Pero antes, deberíamos avisarles a sir Exer y a Sir Albus." Recomendó Remus.

"De acuerdo, yo iré, pueden ir por los caballos mientras tanto?"

"Claro Lily." Replicó Bella, antes de dirigirse a los establos.

Lily se aproximó a los dos hombres.

"Disculpen, pero queríamos avisarles que iremos a cabalgar al bosque."

"De acuerdo Lily, a propósito, felicitaciones por el espectáculo, fue bastante entretenido."

"Gracias, se lo merecía de todos modos."

"Entonces que tengas una buena tarde."

"Gracias señores" contestó Lily antes de dejarlos.

Llegó rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus amigos, estaban casi listos. Unos minutos después, abandonaron la armada y se dirigieron al bosque. Lily estaba emocionada, incluso en invierno, el bosque era magnífico y adoraba el sentimiento que tenía cada vez que montaba a Angel quien se veía feliz por el paseo también. Bella estaba sonriendo, divertida por la expresión del rostro de Lily. James se aproximó a ella.

"Es siempre así cuando cabalga?" preguntó, refiriéndose a Lily, quien estaba totalmente olvidada de todo.

"Peor" respondió simplemente Bella.

Repentinamente Lily despertó de sus sueños despierta.

"Hey! Qué tal una carrera al gran roble?"

"Seguro Lily" contestaron los chicos. Miró a Bella.

"No me hagas esos ojitos de cachorro, lo haré, pero sólo si nos dejas cinco segundos de ventaja."

Lily asintió vigorosamente.

"Cinco segundos?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

"Oh es cierto, ustedes nunca han corrido contra Angel. Créanme, si quieren una oportunidad de ganar, cinco segundos de ventaja es lo menos que pueden pedir."

"En serio?" dijo dudando Sirius.

"Confía en mi" replicó Bella. "Listos?"

Un coro de "Si" le contestó.

"Vamos!"

Bella, Remus, Sirius y James arrancaron a toda velocidad. Lily refrenó a Angel, contó lentamente hasta cinco. Después dejó a su yegua ir. Como siempre estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de Angel, la yegua parecía flotar, sus cascos apenas tocaban el suelo. Lily tenía la ventaja de conocer muy bien el bosque así que conocía varios atajos. Rápidamente fue capaz de ver a sus amigos. Apresuró a Angel quien aceleró obedientemente, aparentemente disfrutando la carrera también. Alcanzó a Remus y a Moon, lo rebasó, después hizo lo mismo con Sirius y Joker. Lily sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para encontrarse con Bella, pero conocía la tendencia que tenía Flame de reducir la velocidad al final de la carrera. Finalmente la pasó. Su último oponente era Devil. Incluso antes del inicio sabía que sus verdaderos oponentes eran Flame y Devil. Notó que, incluso habiendo 500 metros para el final, James estaba haciendo a Devil acelerar. Lily sonrió un poco. James no tenía idea de carreras de caballos. Hizo a Angel desacelerar un poco, para conservar su velocidad. Cien metros antes del roble, dejó a Angel alcanzar toda su velocidad. La yegua aceleró salvajemente, tratando de pasar al semental. En pocas zancadas, estaba casi cabeza a cabeza con James. Cuando pasó a su lado, Lily le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de acelerar de nuevo.

Como era de esperarse, ella ganó la carrera. Una vez que paró, lo que tomó unos segundos, se bajó, y caminó de regreso con Angel hacia el roble para que se recobrara. Cuando llegaron, los demás ya estaban allí, caminando junto a sus caballos.

"Para la próxima que sean siente segundos" dijo Bella riendo.

"eso fue verdaderamente increíble!" exclamó Sirius.

"Todo el mérito es de Angel." Dijo Lily abrazando a su yegua.

"Y de su jinete." Añadió James, sonriendo.

"Si usted lo dice, no lo puedo negar, mi príncipe" dijo Lily en tono de burla.

"No, no puedes!" repicó Sirius.

Los cinco amigos caminaron un rato en el bosque, dejando a sus caballos en un claro con un pequeño arroyo; habían cercado mágicamente el lugar para prevenir que sus caballos corrieran o que fueran atacados. Hallaron un lugar tranquilo cerca de un gran árbol. Después de conjurar algo de comida, se sentaron en el pasto y platicaron. Hablaron por horas, de todo. Lily evadió toda pregunta acerca de su pasado, contestó de buena gana todas las relacionadas acerca de su año con sir Albus. Bella conocía su historia completa ya que era una de las únicas personas en las que Lily confiaba totalmente. Este día había sido casi irreal, había sido muy tranquilo. Bella yacía en el pasto, Lily estaba apoyada en el roble, relajada. James y Sirius estaban sentados en el pasto, discutiendo sobre algo y Remus recostado a su lado, divertido por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Repentinamente, James y Sirius se pusieron en pie, corrieron hacia Bella y le empezaron a hacer cosquillas.

"James! Sirius! Deténganse! Cuantos anos tienen!"

los chicos se miraron uno al otro.

"Diez!" Dijeron a coro antes de continuar con las cosquillas.

"No, ya basta!" alcanzó a decir Bella. "Lily! Ayuda!"

Lily se puso en pie.

"Y Lily viene en auxilio de una dama en apuros!"

Lily se abalanzó sobre los chicos que pararon de hacer cosquillas a Bella para poderla esquivar. Pero en ese momento, Remus se unió a los chicos. Lily y Bella los miraron con algo de horror en los ojos.

"No van a lastimar a unas damas indefensas, mis apuestos señores?" preguntó Bella con miedo fingido y moviendo las pestañas.

"Tres caballeros como nosotros nunca dañarían a una dama" replicó Sirius con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Las chicas suspiraron pero en un momento los chicos las atraparon y empezaron de nuevo las cosquillas.

"Pensé... que nunca atacarían ... a una dama!" protestó Lily mientras reía.

"Quién dijo que eran damas" dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Buen punto!" logró decir Bella.

Las chicas se miraron una a otra, asintieron y de repente Lily gritó "Stupefy!"

Los tres chicos fueron inmediatamente paralizados.

Lily y Bella lentamente se pusieron en pie y volvieron a verlos.

"Tsk tsk tsk" dijo Bella, "Nunca subestimen al oponente, en particular si uno de ellos puede manejar la magia sin varita" añadió, sonriendo a Lily.

"Cielos! Bella no crees que necesitan algo que reavive esa expresión?"

"Tienes razón, creo que algunas flores serán perfectas."

"Excelente, hmmm... Pero estamos en invierno, no hay flores aquí!"

"Lily, eres bruja?"

"Si claro"

"Entonces conjura algunas flores!"

"Oh claro! Veamos... "

Cuando las chicas terminaron, los tres chicos tenían cada uno una corona de flores, muchos collares y pulseras hechos de flores y flores por todo el cabello. Había todo tipo de flores, rosas, lilys, margaritas, lilas, violetas, anémonas, flores del maíz, narcisos, prímulas, y muchas más.

"Perfecto!"

"Son espléndidas!"

"En tu opinión, que crees que digan ellos?"

"No lo sé, preguntémosles! Enervate!"

En el instante en que los chicos volvieron a la normalidad, arrojaron miradas mortíferas a las chicas.

"Una palabra" dijo James. "CORRAN!"

Las persiguieron por un largo tiempo antes de caer en el suelo, sin aliento.

"Tregua?" preguntó Lily, tomada de la mano por James.

"Tregua" contestó James agitando su mano.

Permanecieron ahí toda la tarde.

Pronto la noche empezaba a caer, montaron sus caballos y volvieron al castillo. Habían disfrutado verdaderamente este día, habían sido libres y Lily había olvidado por un rato el trato de Voldemort.

Una vez que llegaron, se hicieron cargo de los caballos; se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las chicas. Estuvieron solos tan solo unos minutos cuando un paje llegó.

"Su presencia junto con la de Lilyaris, Lady Bella, Sir Sirius y sir Remus es requerida por su padre, su majestad" dijo el niño, haciendo una reverencia ante el príncipe.

Los cinco amigos se miraron, expectantes, antes de dirigirse a la sala del trono.

Hehe, chap corto y antes de entrar a finales.... empiezo la siguiente semana!!! Es por eso que tal vez no sepan de mi las próximas dos semanas. Voy a hacer todo lo humanamente posible de -al menos- salir decente y no reprobar mas asignaturas de las que llevo en la cuerda floja... jeje... por cierto, a todas aquellas personas a quienes les llegó mi test hay una corrección que hacer... mi pie mide 22.3 centímetros, encontré una regla decente por fin!

No me va a ser posible actualizar mis otros fics pronto por lo que pueden suponer, tengo atascado en la olla el 13vo poder y mi super Beta *Croiff adora a Zara* no me ha regresado en chap 4 de Nine.... si lo hace en unos de estos días seguro que lo subo luego luego. Y ahhhh... no se si a alguna persona le gusten los D/G porque encontré algunos que valen muchísimo la pena :::Solo que están en inglés:::, ya antes había recomendado uno de ellos, su nombre es Serpent's Bride y tiene una gramática impecable; si quieren ver otros den la vuelta por:

No los he leído todos pero estaba al borde del llanto con el de Our Winter (tanto que le he escrito a la autora para ver si me deja traducirlo), aunque los que he leído son buenos, éste le saca la delantera por mucho...

Hmmm.... usualmente no debería hacer esto, peroooooo.... el chap 14 lo estoy subiendo al mismo tiempo... tomenlo como una compensación por el tiempo que me tomará subir algo nuevo...  


  



	14. El Comienzo de la Búsqueda

_**Disclaimer**_: Ya saben que esto no es mío, así que DON'T SUE!!!

**Chapter Fourteen **

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala del trono, ligeramente preocupados, preguntándose lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Una vez que llegaron cerca de la puerta, el niño hizo otra reverencia y se fue.

Intercambiaron una mirada, Lily abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Todas las personas presentes se volvieron a verlos. Estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa; el rey les indicó que se sentaran. Cuatro eruditos estaban al final de la mesa discutiendo entre ellos con libros abiertos frente a ellos. El rey Regis, la reina Dorylis, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Lady Minerva, Praïn y los demás consejeros, incluso Sir Cornelius en su atuendo rosa, estaban ahí.

Sir Cornelius pareció echar chispas en cuanto los vio. Cada vez que veía a alguien, esa persona sonreía o reía antes de inclinarse ante él. Había sido llamado Cornelia en día entero y estaba completamente seguro, que los soldados le habían inventado una canción. Había oído a uno de ellos cantarla. Esto era un verdadero infierno para él.

"Gracias por venir. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir con ustedes. Como ya saben Voldemort atacará en unos cuantos días. No estamos preparados para un ataque. Así que nos gustaría saber si pueden pensar en algunos puntos débiles que hayan notado..."

Bella, Lily, James, Remus y Sirius pensaron por un momento.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Sirius suspiró.

"No, no puedo pensar en algo. Su campamento está bien protegido y bien posicionado."

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Remus.

James se dio por vencido también, seguido por Bella.

Todos las miradas estaban sobre Lily quien todavía no hablaba. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

De hecho estaba recordando algo que oyó...

1 Flashback

Lily yacía en el suelo. A pesar del dolor y voces en su cabeza oyó dos personas hablar.

"Por que hace eso, es mi responsabilidad!" dijo un hombre.

"Si algunas veces me pregunto por que estamos aquí. Me refiero a por qué seguirlo? Todo lo que le interesa es su poder" exclamó el segundo hombre.

"Calla, puede oírte! Y sabes lo que pasará entonces" susurró el primero hombre.

El segundo permaneció silente.

"Has visto a Lestrange?"preguntó el primer hombre.

"Si, es el hombre más despreciable y cabeza dura que he visto, sólo porque es miembro del círculo cercano del amo!" replicó el segundo.

"Estaría feliz de verle fallar al amo." Añadió el primero con una risa.

Termina el Flash back.

Lily miró a su alrededor, una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios. Todos la miraban con esperanza en los ojos.

"Puede que tenga un plan." Dijo simplemente. "Antes de caer inconsciente, oí a dos mortífagos hablar... " Les dijo lo que oyó. 

"Aparentemente había una gran rivalidad entre algunos. Podemos hacer explotar eso. He encontrado en un viejo libro un hechizo llamado Zizadis. Este hechizo incrementa los sentimientos en particular, la envidia, ambición personal y egoísmo. Creará una especie de problema interno entre la armada de Voldemort ya que los mortífagos están resentidos. Mientras pelean entre ellos, no nos atacarán, más aún, el ejército de Voldemort se debilitará." Explicó la joven mujer.

"Eso es una buena idea" dijo el rey, "Incluso si no me gusta usar ese método."

"A mi tampoco me agrada el método" dijo Lily. "Pero este hechizo nos dará tiempo para prepararnos. Además no manipularemos sus mentes, solo sacaremos sus más profundos sentimientos. Si Voldemort ha logrado reunir a su ejército por lealtad, esto no tendrá ningún efecto, pero si lo hizo por medio del miedo para regir, nos dará una pequeña ventaja."

"Buen análisis Lilyaris" planteó Sir Albus.

"Gracias señor" dijo Lily, inclinando su cabeza.

"Necesitaremos diez jinetes poderosos, este hechizo es muy difícil, se hace en dos partes: tienes que llamar al hechizo y después activarlo; y tomará dos días para empezar a tener efectos. Los diez jinetes estarán alrededor del campo. Podré romper la protección que bloquea los hechizos por un minuto. Antes, ellos tendrán que convocar el hechizo en una roca y tirarla dentro del escudo protector. La maldición afectará a toda persona presente en el área delimitada por las piedras. Después alguien tendrá que activarlas cuando rompa el escudo. La primer parte puede hacerse antes, pero si la segunda parte no se hace antes de los cinco minutos, el hechizo se romperá."

"De acuerdo, tienes en mente algunos jinetes?" preguntó un consejero.

Lily se mordió los labios, pensando. Después levantó su mano y murmuró "_Accio_ registro de jinetes"

Instantáneamente dos libros gruesos volaron hasta sus manos. Empezó a hojearlo, murmurando algo.

Todos a excepción de Remus, Sirius, James y Bella la miraban atónitos.

El rey miraba interrogativamente a su hijo.

"Estos son los registros en donde Lady Bella y Lilyaris tienen guardadas las habilidades, temperamentos, gustos y desagrados, aciertos y desaciertos de todos los jinetes. También tiene hechos registros para peleadores, curanderos, elfos, hadas... "explicó.

Un gesto de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Sir Albus. Sir Exer miraba emocionado.

"Podría verlos?" preguntó.

"Tan pronto como termine con ellos" contestó Lily.

Después de unos minutos, conjuró un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir en el. Después lo pasó al rey y dio los registros a Sir Exer. El rey leyó los nombres escritos en el papel.

"Hmmm... buena elección, James, Bella, Remus, Sirius, Sir Yvan, Sir Thomas, Sir Frank, Sir Arxes, Sir William y Sir Ormain. De acuerdo, les puedes avisar. Quien realizará la segunda parte del hechizo?"

"No lo sé majestad, tiene a alguien que pueda recomendarme? El hechizo es bastante difícil y se necesita un mago o bruja muy poderoso. Además, él o ella debe hacerlo muy rápido." Dijo Lily.

"Creo que yo puedo hacerlo querida" dijo alguien detrás. Lily se volvió y vio al hombre que había hablado. Lo reconoció como Sir Flitwick un famoso maestro de encantamientos.

La duda debió reflejarse en su cara, porque el pequeño hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar, y llamar un hechizo no debe ser difícil para mi. Más aún, no tendré que pelear. Sólo tender que volar con un jinete, hacer el conjuro y regresar."

Lily lo meditó por unos momentos, asintió.

"Sería grandioso. Gracias por su ayuda, señor."

"No hay necesidad, podrías enseñarme el hechizo?"

"Será un placer. Este es: tiene que hacer este movimiento con la varita mientras dice Zizadis, la parte difícil es que tiene que poner mucho poder para darle al hechizo la fuerza suficiente para activar las piedras. Tiene que llamar al encantamiento dirigido al cielo." Explicó Lily.

Sir Flitwick parecía pensativo, sonrió ampliamente, asintió y dejó la habitación.

"Tiene algo más que decirnos, su majestad?" preguntó Bella.

"Así es, pero creo que estos caballeros", apuntó a los restantes tres eruditos, "Estarán más preparados que yo para explicarles."

Uno de ellos se puso en pie. Lily lo reconoció como Sir Herthon.

"Hace algunos días, el rey nos pidió que encontráramos una manera de derrotar a Voldemort y a su ejército. Hemos buscado en todos los pergaminos, libros y manuscritos hasta ahora, no hemos encontrado una forma de detenerlo totalmente, pero sí unos cuantos meses, dando tiempo para encontrar una forma de detenerlo. Actualmente nos encontramos traduciendo un libro que al parecer tiene la solución."

"Muy interesante señor" cortó James, "Pero por que nos lo está diciendo a nosotros?"

"Verá, mi príncipe" continuó otro erudito, "lo que hemos encontrado es una manera de crear un escudo en un área muy extensa. Dicho escudo previene que alguien entre, salga o ambas, dependiendo lo que la persona que lo convoque quiera. Si somos capaces de hacerlo, seremos capaces de aprisionar a Voldemort y a su armada, previniendo un ataque."

"Eso es maravilloso!" exclamó Bella.

Lily miraba pensativamente a Sir Herthon.

"Supongo que habrá algunos contratiempos, no es cierto?" preguntó lentamente, mirando a los otros.

La miraron de cerca antes de asentir.

"Sin duda. Primero, el escudo durará solamente cinco meses, segundo, no podemos hacerlo." Contestó el otro escolar, Sir Bernard.

"Por qué, si puedo saber?" dijo Lily.

"Ciertamente. Este escudo es una Antigua forma de magia. Su inventor ha caído en el olvido, dejando atrás, este libro" apuntaba a un viejo libro azul. "Llamó a su invenció la Puerta Dorada. Temeroso de lo que podría pasar si este hechizo caía en manos equivocadas, decidió esconder sus componentes. De hecho para crear este escudo necesitamos tres cosas: el Corazón de Dragón, la Lágrima del Fénix y el Cuerno de Unicornio."

Hubo silencio seguido a estas palabras.

"Qué son esas cosas? No creo que esté hablando de un verdadero corazón de dragón o un cuerno de unicornio, estoy en lo cierto?" preguntó Lily.

"Exacto. Este es el nombre que el inventor le dio a los componentes. El Corazón de Dragón es una esfera hueca hecha de rubí y sangre de dragón dada voluntariamente. La Lágrima del Fénix es un pequeño frasco que contiene una poción necesaria para el escudo. Y el Cuerno de Unicornio es una especie de báculo. No sabemos los materiales de los que se compone, lo único que sabemos es que es bastante grande, tallado con figuras de unicornios y tiene una piedra al final."

Ante estas palabras las bocas de todos habían quedado abiertas, ampliamente. Les tomo un tiempo retomar la cordura.

"Sabe dónde se encuentran escondidos?" preguntó Remus.

"Desafortunadamente no. El inventor sólo dejó esto." Dijo Sir Herton. Tomó un Viejo pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

El Corazón del Dragón, la esfera de poder, está donde todo empieza.

El collar más hermoso no se le puede comparar.

Han derramado sangre de Hombre por el, y será como ninguna joya

Pero su poder es más que su belleza.

Pero sean cautos únicamente la persona de deseos puros

Será capaz de encontrar la solución. Aquí está la primer clave.

Último de su especie

Ya no vivo

La lágrima yace en sus ojos

Blanco como nieve pero salvaje como tormenta

Sólo se ha dicho de un hombre que lo ha montado

Se ha unido ya a las estrellas

Pero una cosa queda en la tierra

Para recordarnos.

Ahí, permanece y resguarda.

El Cuerno de Unicornio es la llave. Lo he escondido en donde nadie lo puede ver. El... 

"No tenemos una secuencia. Esas son las únicas pistas que tenemos acerca del Corazón de Dragón, la Lágrima de Fénix y el Cuerno de Unicornio que están escondidos. Hemos tratado de descifrar la primer parte, pero no hemos tenido éxito. No está codificado, tampoco leyendo una palabra cada tres, dos, cuatro, cinco, el número que sea, tampoco funciona. Hemos tratado de leerlo en forma de columnas, tampoco funcionó... es un misterio para nosotros como lo son los otros dos." Dijo Sir Herthon.

"Podría verlo?" preguntó Lily.

Después de observarla de cerca, Sir Herthon le dio el pergamino.

Lo leyó dos veces, sin darse cuenta que era el centro de atención en la sala. Frunció el entrecejo, en un momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Levantó la vista.

"Disculpen pero alguien conoce algo llamado el collar sangre o algo así?" preguntó.

"Si" contestó en príncipe, un poco confundido. "Ese collar es parte de las joyas reales. Por qué?"

"Podrías mostrárnoslo?" dijo Lily.

El príncipe miro a su padre quien asintió. Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Regreso en minutos trayendo consigo una pequeña caja.

Lo puso en una mesa, tomó su varita y murmuró algo.

La cajita se abrió revelando una de las cosas más espléndidas que las personas presentes habían visto. El collar estaba compuesto por una cadena delgada hecha de cintas de oro y plata entrelazadas. En ella estaban montadas pequeñas esmeraldas y rubíes. Pero la cosa que tomó la atención de todos era el rubí en el centro. Era casi tan grande como un puño.

"Les presento en Corazón de Dragón" dijo Lily, apuntando al gran rubí.

Todos la miraron incrédulos.

"Cómo?" dijo finalmente Sir Albus.

"Lea e texto una vez más. Pero sólo tomando la primer palabra de la primer fila, la segunda de la segunda y así. Dice 'El collar sangre es la solución'." Explicó Lily, divertida por las expresiones de todos.

Todos la miraban atónitos. Sir Albus tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, miraba con orgullo a su vieja estudiante. Era realmente diferente a la chica de 19 años que había encontrado en el bosque.

"Increíble" murmuró Sir Herthon. "Verdaderamente sorprendente, alguna idea acerca de los otros?" preguntó, mirándola esperanzadamente. Era gracioso ver como un hombre viejo pedía el consejo de una joven.

"El segundo está muy claro. Habla acerca de un animal blanco y salvaje, seguramente alguna clase de caballo ya que puede ser montado. Dice después que se ha reunido con las estrellas así que debe tratarse de una constelación. La única en la que puedo pensar es en el Pegaso."

"Exacto el Pegaso!" exclamó Sir Herthon. "Pero cómo puede estar la lágrima en su ojo? No se ha visto un Pegaso en el reino desde hace siglos!"

"Creo que describe una estatua" cortó Bella.

"No conozco ninguna estatua de un Pegaso" dijo pensativamente el rey.

Lily sonreía.

"No creo que los nobles la conozcan." Dijo. "Pero los plebeyos conocemos una gruta que llaman la cueva del Pegaso, por el hecho de que se encuentra un gran Pegaso tallado en la pared. Si recuerdo bien, los ojos están hechos de una especie de cristal. Nadie ha sido capaz de tomarlos, ya que parece que un hechizo recae sobre ellos."

"Así que sólo tenemos que ir y tomarlos." Dijo Sirius.

"No exactamente. El lugar tiene escudos muy poderosos, recuerdo que no me gustaba ir a ese sitio, porque era como si alguien tratara de cortar mi cabeza. Como soy parte elfo, será más doloroso para ustedes así que pienso que no serán capaces de entrar. Tendrán que romper los hechizos y escudos que se encuentran ahí. Además, creo que deben reponer el frasco. Los plebeyos adoran ese lugar, es como un sitio privado donde los nobles no pueden entrar. Lo necesitan."

Todos asintieron, entendiendo.

"Y por la última parte" añadió Lily. "No hay mucha información que nos permita adivinar. De donde proviene este texto?"

"Lo encontramos en la biblioteca real, estaba entre las páginas de un libro. Al parecer formaba parte de otro libro. La única pista que tenemos es este emblema." Sir Bernard dijo, mientras apuntaba con la mano algo en el pergamino. Había dos runas entrelazadas.

"Nunca he visto esto antes" dijo le príncipe James después de un rato, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Repentinamente Bella notó cuán pálida se había puesto su amiga. Lily estaba tan blanca como un fantasma y se veía paralizada. Sus ojos completamente abiertos.

1.1.1 Flash back

"Mamá, puedo leer este libro?" preguntó una niña pelirroja de trece años, sosteniendo un libro verde.

"Muéstramelo" dijo la mujer.

La niña le dio el libro. Era un libro grueso con un emblema extraño en la pasta. La madre frunció el entrecejo.

"No puedes cariño, no es un libro para ti."

"Pero mamá..."

"Lilyaris. Quiero que prometas algo" dijo la mujer, arrodillándose cerca de su hija y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Qué mama?"

"Promete que no leerás ninguno de los libros que tengan esta marca hasta tener la edad suficiente."

La pequeña niña permaneció en silencio, después habló.

"Prometido mami"

End of the Flashback.

"Hay algo mal Lily?" preguntó tranquilamente, pero no tanto.

La cabeza de Sir Albus se volvió rápido hacia su dirección. Viendo a Lily, frunció el entrecejo.

"Qué ha sucedido Lilyaris?"

"No puede ser él... No es imposible... " Lily se encontraba murmurando, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos.

Bella la sacudió ligeramente ya que Lily tenía una tendencia a reaccionar violentamente cuando era sorprendida.

"Lil, que está mal?" preguntó, un poco preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Lily la miró.

"Halthor Ewster" murmuró la joven.

Hubo un silencio, de nuevo.

"Quién?" preguntó Sirius, algo confuso por la expresión de Lily.

"Halthor Ewster" repitió Lily, más calmada, aparentemente recobrando la compostura.

"Quién es él?" preguntó Sir Exer.

"Fue un genio, una mente brillante, uno de los hombres más brillantes que hayan existido. Uno de mis ancestros fue parte de su circulo interior. Sus inventos ayudaron al reino y lo hizo progresar. Pero en sus últimos años, empezó a interesarse en las artes Oscuras. Lo corrompieron. Dejó de ser el hombre sabio que había sido, era un hombre corrompido que era capaz de todo por realizar lo que quería. Cambió su nombre a Rhetwas. Fue muerto después de unos años por un joven y poderoso mago, Sir Gryffindor."

Algunas reacciones de sorpresa se oyeron. Lily continuó su historia.

"Como había sido miembro de su circulo, mi ancestro fue perseguido también. Pero antes de desaparecer, tomó todos los libros de Halthor Ewster. Únicamente los que escribió cuando todavía estaba del lado bueno. Todos sus inventos, ideas, fueron escritos ahí. Sabiendo que era peligroso, revelar esto, mi ancestro los conservó. Han sido dados a los descendientes. Se encuentran ahora en el Dominio de los Evans."

Todos la miraban asombrados, incrédulos.

"Cielos" finalmente dijo Remus, "Estás llena de sorpresas mi querida Lilyaris."

Lily le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido Sir Remus."

"Así que piensas que el libro de donde esta página fue tomada se encuentra ahí?" preguntó un consejero.

"Es muy probable, señor" contestó Lily.

"Puedes ir y traerlos?" preguntó otro consejero.

Sir Albus observó a Lily, preocupado. Volver donde su hermana vivía no le haría ningún bien. Lily mordió su labio inferior, antes de asentir lentamente.

"Creo que deberás ser escoltada querida, habrá mucho libros y Amaris no podrá con todos." Dijo Sir Albus.

Lily lo miró aliviada y asintió.

"Yo iré." Dijo Bella, inmediatamente como voluntaria.

"Yo también" dijeron Sirius, Remus y James, al mismo tiempo.

Los consejeros sonrieron.

"De acuerdo, vayan" dijo el rey, con una pequeña sonrisa, "no se tarden mucho."

"Así lo haremos Majestad" dijo Lily con una cara inexpresiva. Se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia y salió, seguida por los otros.

Una vez que salieron, todos se volvieron hacia Sir Albus. La preocupación era visible en su rostro.

"Qué sucede Albus?" preguntó Lady Minerva.

"Estoy preocupado por Lily."

"Por qué? Solo ira a visitar a su hermana." Replicó un consejero.

"Ese es el problema." Dijo sir Albus.

Les contó lo que la vida de Lily había sido al lado de si hermana.

Al final, todos los consejeros estaban sorprendidos. Cómo podía alguien tratar a su familia así?

"Hay algo que se pueda hacer?" preguntó Lady Minerva.

"No, no hay prueba" contestó el rey. La reina miró hacia la puerta, esperando que todo marchara bien para la pelirroja a la que había empezado a respetar y admirar.

~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤ ~*~¤~*~¤~*~

Los cinco amigos volaban en silencio. Lily estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Bella la miraba, los ojos repletos de tristeza, sabía lo que había sido su vida ahí. Los tres chicos estaban confundidos.

Bella dijo Darais.

Si?

Tharis, Mneris y Yoris me están preguntando lo que sucede.

Hmmm, creo que debemos decirles algunas cosas para que entiendan lo que sucede. Diles que, pero que no le digan nada a Lily de lo que les voy a decir. Si quiere hablar de ello, lo hará.

De acuerdo.

Hubo un gran silencio.

Yoris me dice que Remus no dirá nada. Él, Tharis y Mneris me preguntan si los pueden quemar un poquito, y James y Sirius si pueden lanzarles unas maldiciones.

Es mejor que no intenten nada o Lily los desollará vivos!

De acuerdo.

Unos minutos antes de llegar cerca del Dominio Bella fue contactada por Amaris.

Bella?

Si Maris?

Lily te quiere agradecer por decirle a los demás, dice que no podría hacerlo por un largo, largo tiempo.

Bella estaba sorprendida de que Lily lo supiera. Volvió a mirar a su amiga quien le hacía algunas señas.

No hay necesidad. Para ser honestas estaba algo asustada por cuál iba a ser su reacción cuando se enterara de que se los había dicho.

Maris hizo una sonrisa mental.

No podría estar realmente enojada contigo... 

Después llegaron al dominio.

~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤ ~*~¤~*~¤~*~

Aterrizaron en una pradera y bajaron. Pidieron a sus dragones quedarse. Caminaron a la entrada.

Lily estaba odiando el rencuentro, pero reunió valor y agitó la campana. Oyó pisadas aproximarse. Su cuerpo entero se tensó.

El portal se abrió. Para su alivio, vio a Rohal.

"Señorita Lily!" exclamó el joven. La abrazó fuertemente. Ella lo abrazó también.

"Gusto en verte Rohal. Cómo estás?"

Su expresión de gozo cayó.

"No muy bien, pero estoy acostumbrado a 'ellos' ahora." Dijo la palabra 'ellos' con un toque de disgusto en el rostro.

"Siguen tan mal como los recuerdo?"

"Peor. Por poco y no puedo mantenerlos lejos de los caballos. Una ocasión, Sir Vernon quiso entrenar un caballo por sí mismo. El caballo lo mordió. Puede imaginar lo que pasó. Pude salvar al caballo, pero quedó traumatizado."

"Cuál fue?"

"Woody"

"Cielos, él era tan prometedor!"

"Lo sé. Pero que ha sucedido con usted? Desapareció durante la temporada hace ya dos años!"

"Si, viví en una cabaña por dos semanas, ya que no quería pasar dos semanas con ellos. Pero me uní a un dragón y me convertí en jinete, es por eso que no regresé."

"Es una jinete de dragón! Eso es maravillosos señorita! Debió escuchar los gritos de Lady Petunia cuando encontró que se había ido, juro que se escucharon millas a la redonda!"

"Lo imagino" dijo Lily con una sonrisa. "Vine acompañada de unos amigos, debes recordarlos... " dijo apuntando a Bella y a los chicos.

Los ojos e Rohal se ensancharon y se inclinó bastante.

"Mi príncipe, señores, Señorita. Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar..."

"No te preocupes Rohal" dijo Bella amablemente, viendo al joven avergonzado.

"De hecho vinimos, porque necesitamos tomar algo. Lily recordó algo que está aquí así que estamos aquí para llevarlo al castillo." Dijo Remus.

Rohal únicamente asintió, petrificado por hablar con el amigo cercano al príncipe.

"Puedes llevarnos a la biblioteca Rohal?" preguntó Lily. "Sigue ahí?"

"Si. Pero debe estar llena de polvo ya que usted era la única que entraba en ella."

"Gracias" dijo Lily sonriendo a su viejo amigo.

"Por aquí, podemos evadir a Lady Petunia." Dijo Rohal.

Los llevó ante una gran puerta.

"Esta es la biblioteca."

"Muchas gracias"

"Es un placer señorita."

Entraron en la habitación. Polvo se encontraba acumulado ya que aparentemente nadie había entrado en esa habitación en un largo tiempo.

"Aquí están." Dijo Lily. Tomó alrededor de diez libros de un estante y los pasó a sus amigos.

"Bien, ahora debemos irnos tan rápido como podamos."

Desafortunadamente, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta. Lily sintió como alguien le tomaba el brazo brutalmente, después la bofetearon fuerte en la cara. Levantó la vista y vio a sir Vernon dirigiéndole miradas asesinas.

"Qué estabas pensando ingrata holgazana! Irte así! Quién sabe lo que habrás hecho, probablemente vendiéndote! Nos hicimos cargo de ti, te alimentamos, te vestimos! Y que es lo que haces para agradecernos, te marchas! Y pensaste que podías regresar! Te enseñaré!" levantó su mano, listo a pegarle de nuevo.

Lily estaba petrificada, no podía moverse. Estaba preparaba para el golpe. Pero no sucedió nada. Levantó la vista y vio que Bella había tomado la mano de Vernon.

"Nunca vuelva a golpearla, entendido?" dijo, con una voz amenazante, sus ojos lanzando dagas de odio al hombre.

"Quién te crees que eres? Otra perdida, probablemente una amiga de este pedazo de suciedad!"

"Disculpe" dijo repentinamente James, mirando a Vernon, enojado. "Me permito presentarle a Lady Bella, mis amigos Sir Remus y Sir Sirius." Continuó apuntando a sus amigos.

"Y permítame presentarle al príncipe James, heredero del trono de Erkansvald. Veo que ya conoce a Lilyaris. Todos somos miembros del ala de los leones enviada aquí en una misión." Añadió Remus, sonriendo en cuanto el hombre empezó a palidecer y a quedarse atónito.

"Lo lamento, su majestad, no quería…. " Estaba atónito.

"Lo veo." Cortó fríamente James. "Hemos terminado con el asunto que nos traía aquí así ..."

"LILYARIS! Como puedes regresar después de haber desaparecido así! Sin mostrar gratitud por todo lo que hicimos por ti!" gritó histérica la mujer rubia, antes de tomar a Lily, agitarla y abofetearla fuerte de nuevo. Lily cayó al suelo, sin poder hacer nada. 

"Contesta cuando te hablo!"

"SILENCIO" gritó James.

"Nunca. La. Vuelvan. A. Lastimar." Dijo amenazante.

"Cállate Petunia." Dijo Vernon antes de murmurarle algunas palabras al oído. Ella palideció y empezó a disculparse.

Los cuatro amigos los miraron despectivamente, antes de mirar consternados a Lily que todavía estaba en el suelo.

"Bella, llama a los dragones. Remus, Sirius, recojan los libros. Yo me encargaré de ella." Dijo James.

Asintieron y él se aproximó a Lily. Puso una mano en su hombro. Ella se tensionó al principio y se relajó al ver que era él.

"Arriba Lily, nos vamos."

Ella sintió y se puso en pie temblando. James tuvo que ayudarla a sostenerse en pie. Colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la ayudó a caminar. Después de unos segundos ella lo separó, ya que se había recobrado de la impresión. En un momento los dragones llegaron a su lado. Montó en Amaris. Y se marcharon, sin mirar a las dos personas detrás de ellos, boquiabiertos.

Actualización extra! Dehen reviews!!!  



	15. Descubrimientos, Bromas y Anuncios

Disclaimer: Esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize._

_**

Capítulo quince 

**_

Llegaron rápidamente al castillo. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Lily vio que sus cuatro amigos volaban muy cerca de ellos como protegiéndola. Sonrió. Todos eran grandes amigos. Su opinión acerca del príncipe y de Sir Sirius y aparentemente la de ellos acerca de ella también. Se respetaban los unos a los otros, y la trataban como iguales por lo que ella estaba agradecida. No eran los necios egoístas egocentristas que primero pensó que eran.

Aterrizaron y se encaminaron hacia la sala del trono, trayendo cuidadosamente los libros. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que uno de los eruditos y un consejero se habían marchado.

Sir Albus, junto con el rey, la reina, Sir Exer y la mayoría de los consejeros notaron la palidez de Lily, y los golpes en sus mejillas. También observaron el semblante de consternación que los demás chicos traían. Pero prefirieron permanecer en silencio.

Lily colocó los libros sobre la mesa. Los cuales fueron tomados inmediatamente por los eruditos restantes quienes empezaron a leerlos entusiasmados. Todos sonrieron ante esto. Por unos minutos solo el sonido del paso de las hojas se escuchó.

"Aquí!" gritó repentinamente Sir Bernard. Leyó el texto.

"La clave es el Cuerno de Unicornio. Lo he escondido donde nadie lo puede ver. Este báculo es una de mis más grandes creaciones. Su magia puede ser para el bien o para el mal, dependiendo de su portador. Puede hacer grandes cosas, cosas más allá de la imaginación del hombre. Una profecía se hizo mientras se creaba; la cual dice que la elección del Puro determinará su naturaleza.

Para hacer el cuerno, usé numerosas cosas: el báculo en si, está hecho de marfil de un rhilephaos quien lo dio voluntariamente. Dentro de él coloqué varios cabellos de unicornio ya que soy amigo de ellos no me fue difícil domar algunos... Añadí con ellos una pequeña piedra con poderes para incrementar el poder del báculo. Para hacer que el poder circulara más fácilmente, tallé figuras de unicornios en el marfil. Después tuve que buscar una piedra para canalizar el poder. Por un largo tiempo, busqué la piedra correcta: tenía que ser resistente ya que todo el poder pasaría a través de ella y tenía que ser capaz de canalizarlo sin interrumpir o reducirlo. Finalmente opté por escoger una piedra Luna."

Hubo unas cuantas expresiones de sorpresa. Una piedra Luna era una piedra extremadamente rara. Se decían que eran realmente poderosas. La última persona que se dijo poseía una fue Merlín.

"Finalmente opté por escoger una piedra Luna, me tomó un largo tiempo encontrar una lo suficientemente grande para el cuerno. Lo elaboré. Casi me mata. Había olvidado que los poderes que manipulaba eran tan poderosos. Incluso yo, no sé todo lo que podría ser hecho con el báculo. Pero ahora estoy asustado, temeroso de lo que una persona maligna podría hacer con el. Es por eso que lo he escondido, para que nadie lo encuentre. Incluso si alguien lo encuentra, no será capaz de usarlo. He colocado en él un hechizo así que solo el Puro será capaz de tomarlo y usarlo. Quizá es un error, no lo sé, el futuro lo dirá...

Tuve problemas para esconderlo ya que todas las cosas escondidas son encontradas un día. Finalmente lo puse en el castillo, una de los lugares mejor protegidos a mi parecer. Primero traté de esconderlo, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Qué mejor que esconder algo donde todos lo puedan ver? Lo transformé para que a los ojos de todos, excepto para el Puro, luciera como un cetro. Se lo dí al rey pidiendo que lo pasara a sus descendientes. Quien pensaría que el cetro real es en realidad lo que podría destrozar al reino. Tan pronto como conjuré el hechizo, no pude tocarlo más, pero es lo mejor, pude haber sido tentado por el poder que el cuerno da a su portador... "

Todos parecían estupefactos y habían perdido la palabra, esto no era lo que esperaban. Finalmente James le dio voz a lo que todos pensaban.

"Quiere decir que el Cuerno de Unicornio ha estado siempre bajo nuestras narices, todo el tiempo?"

"Aparentemente." Contestó su padre, "aunque yo no hubiera usado esa expresión."

James se sonrojó un poco.

"Pero dice que el único que lo puede sostener es el Puro." Dijo un consejero, confundido.

Todos los rostros parecía desilusionados, excepto el de Sir Albus.

"No creo que eso sea problema" dijo confiadamente, "Confíen en mi."

Todas las personas presentes miraron dudosos a Sir Albus, pero no trataron de responder.

"James, podrías ir a traer el cetro aquí?" preguntó la reina.

"Será un placer madre." Contestó el príncipe antes de retirarse.

Pronto regresó, sosteniendo otra caja que parecía hecha de cristal. La abrió con cuidadosamente y le dio a su padre el cetro. Era un cetro ordinario. Era hermoso, si, nadie lo podía negar, pero nadie vio nada diferente. Lily sintió escalofríos. Tenía una especie de presentimiento... había algo acerca de ese cetro que la liaba...

"Puedes ver las inscripciones en él Lily?" preguntó casualmente Dumbledore.

Lily lo miró agudamente, él sabía algo y no lo había dicho…

Ella tomó cuidadosamente de las manos de la reina. Tan pronto como colocó las manos en el hubo una haz de luz que cegó a todos en la habitación. Parpadearon unas cuantas veces u después de unos momentos fueron capaces de ver otra vez.

Lily no se encontraba sosteniendo un centro ya. Se había transformado en un báculo bastante largo hecho en marfil con runas cavadas junto a un unicornio. Al final había una piedra oscura que brillaba ligeramente. Lily rápidamente lo puso sobre la mesa. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso, casi la lastimaba el sostenerlo... Había algo, algo oscuro acerca de este báculo… la liaba. Sintió unos escalofríos y levantó la vista. Notó que Praïn parecía muy incómodo. Mantenía la vista sobre el cuerno. Todos, a excepción de ella y de Praïn, parecía asombrados.

"Es... no creo que haya palabras para describirlo... " dijo la reina.

El rey miró a Lily, algo confundido.

"Por qué sucedió esto?"

Antes de que Lily pudiera responder, Sir Albus habló

"Le explicaré todo más tarde su majestad."

Lily tenía el presentimiento de que estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió no preguntar.

"Podrías darme el cuerno?" preguntó Sir Albus.

Lily lo tomó y lo se lo dio tan rápido como pudo. Tan pronto como Sir Albus lo tocó, ella sintió que la golpeaban en la nuca. Mientras Sir Albus lo analizaba, se volvió cada vez más doloroso. En un momento, Praïn gritó

"Suelta eso, Ahora!"

Pasmado, Sir Albus, tiró el báculo. En cuanto lo hizo, todos pudieron ver dos pequeñas agujas en el cuerno en el lugar donde habían estados sus manos. Las agujas brillaban en rojo. Después desaparecieron.

Praïn estaba casi temblando, con un miedo visible en el rostro.

"Qué sucede Praïn?" preguntó Sir Exer, confundido por este comportamiento, "qué eran esas agujas?"

"No lo sé, pero es diabólico, lo sentí, era como si …"

"… golpeara en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cada vez más fuerte." Terminó Lily.

"Lo sentiste también?" preguntó Sir Albus, antes de contestarse el mismo la pregunta, " que estúpido, eres parte elfo, debe estar ligado… "

Empezaron a hablar de ello. Después de unos minutos, Lily se aburrió. Miró el cuerno. La piedra estaba brillando, palpitando… De repente sintió la necesidad de levantarse y aproximarse a ella. Sintió que había perdido todo control sobre su cuerpo. Su dedo se aproximó lentamente a la piedra, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro. Finalmente, la tocó. Tan pronto como su dedo entró en contacto con la piedra; ésta se volvió de un rojo sangre, algo girando en su interior. Después se separó en dos partes y un humo salió de su interior. Formó una especie de pantalla. Desde el momento en que Lily tocó la piedra, todos volvieron la vista hacia su dirección, demasiado perplejos para hablar. Lentamente el rostro de un hombre apareció.

"Rhetwas" murmuró Lily, pálida.

Para sorpresa de todos, una vos se escuchó.

"Así, que están buscando el báculo… Qué gracioso! Creyeron que sería tan fácil, en serio creyeron que dejaría mi báculo, una de mis mayores creaciones para el uso del bien? Yo, Rewthas? No, nunca!"

El mago tenía una risa fría.

"Tan pronto como me di cuenta que había estado equivocado, que el bien no merecía ser defendido, que sólo mi poder importaba, lo escondí tan bien como pude. Verán, conozco la profecía, sé que un niño vendrá, el Puro. El tendrá que escoger entre la luz y la oscuridad. Se que el Cuerno de Unicornio le ayudará en el lado de la luz. No lo puedo usar más, no me reconoce como su amo, desde que dejé el lado de la luz. Así que me aseguré que nadie más lo utilice. Pero ya basta de historia. Sé que buscarán el verdadero Cuerno. Por cierto, les gusta este?"

Rhetwas tenía un semblante de inocencia en la cara.

"Lo llamé el colmillo del Vampiro. Fue hecho de la misma manera que el Cuerno de Unicornio, pero en lugar de cabellos, coloqué cenizas de vampiro y algo de sangre de niños. La piedra es una piedra Nocturna. El cuerno absorbe la magia del mago que lo toca. No lo nota hasta que es muy tarde. Lamentablemente todas las criaturas mágicas lo sienten. No pude esconderlo de ellos. Pero volviendo al Cuerno de Unicornio. Deben preguntarse donde lo puse. Dónde? Eso les corresponde a ustedes adivinar… No se olviden que dos gemelos comparten siempre un lazo… "

Rewthas rió nuevamente. Era una risa siniestra que hacía temblar la espina.

El humo empezó a entrar de nuevo a la piedra. Tan pronto como todo el humo desapareció, las dos partes se volvieron a unir sin dejar rastro de grieta. La piedra empezó a cambiar de color, del rojo sangre a un negro profundo.

Nadie habló por unos minutos, ya que estaban tratando de entender lo que se había dicho. Finalmente Sir Exer rompió el silencio.

"Así que este no es el cuerno bueno?"

"No, era una trampa" replicó Sir Albus. "Si Praïn no hubiera reaccionado rápido, habría drenado toda mi magia…"

"Pero donde se encuentra el original?" dijo Minerva, preguntando lo que todos pensaban.

Nadie respondió, incluso los eruditos parecían liados.

De repente, Remus habló, algo reluctante.

"Dijo que dos gemelos siempre comparten un lazo. Este báculo fue hecho, de la misma manera que el que estamos buscando, así que, nos puede guiar hasta el?"

Silencio respondió a su sugerencia.

"Brillante!" exclamó un erudito.

Sir Albus lo miraba con orgullo.

Lily miró de cerca el báculo, las runas capturaron su atención.

"Qué es lo que significan estas runas?" preguntó a un erudito.

"Qué runas?" dijo el escolar, mirándola extrañado.

Lily frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

"Las runas talladas sobre el báculo."

"No hay runas en el, solo unicornios." Dijo Sirius, habiendo oído a Lily.

"Podrías escribirlas Lilyaris?" preguntó Praïn.

"De acuerdo." Conjuró tinta y papel y copió las runas. Les pasó el pergamino a los eruditos quienes lo miraron. Por un momento el único ruido hecho en la habitación era el murmurar de los escolares. Después de algunos minutos finalmente miraron hacia el rey.

"Su majestad, estas runas son parte de un poema que tiene algunas claves acerca de la ubicación del Cuerno de Unicornio. Dice:

Abajo donde las almas descansan

Lugar sombrío donde yace el creador

Está la entrada.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro

Uno, prueba de fortaleza

Dos, la inteligencia se probará

Tres, el valor se necesitará

Cuatro, tu alma te guiará.

Pero cuidado

La muerte espera

Para aquellos

Que fallarán

No hay salida

Nadie te ayudará

Excepto aquellos

Que te seguirán en la caída

Pero por ti mismo

Tendrás que desafiar

El mayor de todos los peligros.

La mayor parte de las personas estaba confundida con esto. Únicamente Sir Albus, Praïn, el rey Regis y Lily parecían entender algo.

"La primer parte explica donde se encuentra la entrada 'Abajo donde las almas descansan' significa cementerio. 'Lugar sombrío donde yace el creador' es la tumba de Rewthas o el lugar en donde murió." Dijo el rey.

"Después describe por lo que tendremos que pasar: pruebas de inteligencia, fuerza, valor…, antes de advertirnos" terminó sir Albus.

Durante un gran rato nadie habló, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"Sabe alguien en donde murió?" preguntó James a uno de los eruditos.

"Murió en en Cañón Infierno, en su batalla contra Godric Gryffindor." Explicó uno. "El lugar está marcado para que recordemos lo que pasa cuando un hechicero va por el camino equivocado."

"Cómo está señalado?" preguntó Bella.

"Después de su pelea, Sir Gryffindor transfiguró la varita de Rewthas en una tabla y la coloco a un lado del cañón. Marcando el lugar en donde la pelea tuvo lugar. En ella Sir Godric escribió esto.

Por hoy y siempre

Recuerden

Recuerden que el mal nunca desaparece

Que en donde sea, un nuevo mal puede aparecer

No piensen que es pasado

Que esta vez fue el ultimo

No lo olviden

Y cuando el mal y la luz

Se encuentren otra vez

Combatan a la oscuridad con toda su voluntad

Por hoy y siempre

Recuerden 

"La entrada debe de estar ahí" dijo sir Exer.

"Está claro" añadió Sir Albus, "que habrá muchas pruebas. Creo que debemos mandar un equipo allí, la oportunidad de conseguir el cuerno serán mayores de esa manera."

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"Hablaré de la composición del equipo con Sir Exer y con Sir Albus" anunció el rey, se volvió a encarar a Lily. "Podrías prestarnos tus registros'"

"Será un honor, su majestad." Levantó su varita, y con un movimiento y algunas palabras, seis gruesos registros cayeron al suelo frente al rey.

"Gracias querida. Puedes retirarte." Todos se retiraron a hacer sus deberes, se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, platicando acerca de lo que se había dicho y quienes formarían parte del equipo.

"Lily, que quieres hacer?"

"Oh, no lo sé… en verdad no tengo idea, pregunta a los chicos."

Bella se volvió a mirar a los chicos. Estaban reunidos alrededor de algo, aparentemente en una plática profunda. Bella se volvió a Lily y guiñó un ojo. Entendiendo lo que quiso decir su amiga se aproximaron lentamente a ellos, tan silenciosamente como se pudiera.

"… Lo hemos hecho antes, es un poco aburrido. Creo que debemos hacer algo totalmente diferente" estaba diciendo James.

"Si, le levantará el ánimo a todos!" replicó Remus.

""Estoy de acuerdo, pero que podemos hacerle? Tiene que ser nuevo... " dijo Sirius.

"Así que preparan una broma? Bien, podemos ayudar?"

Los tres chicos saltaron. No habían notado la presencia de las chicas y se preguntaban cuanto habían oído...

"Estamos preparando algo" dijo cautelosamente James.

"Una broma" replicó Lily. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sirius asintió renuente.

"Si, pero no pueden ser parte de esto!"

El rostro de las chicas cambio a una expresión mas dura.

Genial pensó James, bastante inteligente Sirius! Dilo en frente de ellas!

"Y por qué, o poderoso señor?"

"Porque son chicas" replicó Sirius totalmente desentendido de la expresión del rostro de las chicas y de los semblantes de desesperación de James y Remus quienes trataban de callarlo.

"Sí, somos chicas y qué con eso?"

"Que no pueden gastar buenas bromas. Las chicas no pueden competir contra los chicos!" dijo Sirius presumiendo.

"En serio Sirius?" preguntó dulcemente Bella. Su tono debió advertirlo.

"Si, por qué?"

"James, en verdad es estúpido? No reconoce reto mortal." Susurró Remus.

"Aparentemente no…"

"Bien, Sirius, si eso es lo que realmente piensas, te propongo una pequeña competencia. Los dos haremos una broma. Lily y yo y tu con tus amigos. Así que veremos quien es el mejor bromistas… "

"Trato."

"Puedo añadir una condición al trato." Dijo Lily. "Ustedes" dijo refiriéndose a los chicos "harán la broma a Severus, y nosotras, la haremos sobre Lucius. Tienen hasta hoy en la noche para hacerla y el resultado tiene que ser visible esta noche también."

Los tres chicos asintieron vigorosamente.

"Entonces, buena suerte!" exclamó Bella. Estrecharon manos y cada uno se fue por su camino, pensando en la mejor broma que se pudiera hacer antes de la noche.

************************************** ****

Después de la cena, los jinetes fueron testigos de un evento bastante entretenido...

Acababan de terminar la cena cuando, repentinamente Severus se puso en pie. Empezó a cantar en una voz bastante aguda (como de chica):

Deben preguntarse

Por qué nunca me lavo el cabello

Para ser honestos

Esta pregunta no puede ser realmente respondida

Pero heme aquí tratando

Y prometo no mentir.

Verán, cuando era niño

Coro: cuando él era niño

mi padre me prohibió

Coro: ella le pro, pro, prohibió

Que me acercara al agua

Coro: Aaaaaaaagua

Pero era curioso

Coro: Cu. Rio. So.

Incluso sabiendo que mi madre estaría furiosa 

Coro: Fu. Rio. Sa.

Me aproximé a un estanque

Coro: Oh!

Mire en el

Y repentinamente en la cabeza fui golpeado

Coro: fue golpeado!

Me volví para ver

Pero no encontré nada

Seguí buscando

Profundo en el estanque

Cuando de repente oí un sonido

Coro: oyó un sonido

Mire en el agua

Y lo que vi me hace segur preguntándome

Verán,

Un gran sapo, viscoso y baboso

Estaba sentado en mi cabeza

Coro: sentaaaaaado

A pesar de lo que he leído 

Era una bella vista

Si estoy en lo correcto

Coro: está en lo correcto!

En no olvidarlo

Decidí, a mi pesar, 

Nunca lavarme el cabello

Eso es

Coro: si!

Tan pronto como terminó su canción, se sentó y un gran sapo apareció en su cabeza.

Todos reían tan fuerte que estaban teniendo problemas para respirar. Pero en un momento en que se calmaron un poco. Lucios se puso en pie. Brincando a la mesa.

Mi mami una vez me dijo

Que era en verdad bonito

Así que, desde ese día

Ese afortunado día

he decidido

deshacerme de mi lado varonil, es tan feo. 

Y volverme realmente femenina.

Compré un vestido

Uno verdaderamente sedoso

Un vestido rosa y plateado reemplazó el uniforme de jinete.

Me aplico maquillaje.

Al levantarme.

Maquillaje apareció en su rostro.

Tener mi cabello largo y sedoso

Para peinarlo hermoso

Su cabello se levantó y se acomodó en su cabeza después de haber crecido un poco.

Ahora bailen conmigo

No sean tímidos

Bailen, bailen conmiiiiiiiiiiiiiigo.

Sir Lucius mandó besos a todos, brincó fuera de la mesa y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Todos se estaban carcajeando. Lo mas graciosos fue que aparentemente, Severus y Lucius no sabían que era lo que pasaba y no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Finalmente alguien les explicó. Las expresiones de horror hicieron reír aún más. Algunos incluso se encontraban rodando por el suelo.

Bella y Lily vieron a los chicos aproximándose.

"Qué piensan de eso?" preguntó inocentemente Bella.

"Fue realmente brillante!" exclamó Sirius. "Acepten mis más profundas disculpas, bellas damas."

"La suya fue buena también." Dijo Bella. "Creo que es un empate."

Los demás asintieron.

Después de felicitarse unos a otros, notaron que el rey, y los consejeros entraron a la habitación.

Tenían sonrisas en los rostros.

Sir Albus se aclaró la garganta.

"Puedo tener su atención por favor?"

Lentamente todos se callaron.

"Después de, esta… bastante interesante actuación"

algunas risas se escucharon.

"Tengo un anuncio que hacer."

Inmediatamente todos callaron.

"Encontramos algo que puede ayudarnos en la lucha contra Voldemort. Para conseguirlo, hemos formado un equipo. Hemos escogido..."  


Lo prometido es deuda. Chappie 15 de Lily's Quest y 27 de El Treceavo Poder, el de Nine lives se los debo, mi beta no aparece! Dejen Review!


	16. Explicaciones, entrenamiento y decisione...

**Disclaimer**: Esto fue escrito por Naia y --ya me estoy cansando de este disclaimer-- Los personajes son de JK Rowling, el plot de Naia y la tradu mía. Si algo no quedó claro Filch diría: _Oh dear we are in trouble_...

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

"Hemos escogido a … La señorita Derna, Sir Nathael, Sir Orthon, Sir Kermal y a Sir Quentin como peleadores. Sir Mundungus y Sir Xoal como eruditos-peleadores, Bahir y Gerim como curanderos y a Sir James y a Lilyaris como jinetes dragón. Podrían estas personas reportarse conmigo después de esta reunión? Segundo, hasta que este equipo complete esta misión, hemos encontrado una manera de retrasar al señor Oscuro un poco. Las personas que llame se reportarán con Sir Exer quien les explicará todo. Sir Ormain, Sir Frank, Sir William, Sir Yvan y Sir Arxes serán parte de este equipo. Después necesito algunos voluntarios. Sean cautos, esta misión puede ser peligrosa." Dijo sir Albus.

Alrededor de 20 manos fueron levantadas.

"Bien, pueden dar sus nombre a Sir Exer, serán notificados de la naturaleza de la misión un poco más tarde. Esto es todo por ahora. Gracias por su atención."

Dio un paso atrás y se unió a Sir Exer quien le entregó un papel. Lo tomó, y decidió llamarlos luego. Se dirigió a los cuarteles donde era esperado por los miembros del equipo, menos Lily y james, quienes llegarían pronto.

Como se esperaba llegaron unos minutos después, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados. Lily tomó un asiento a la derecha de Sir Albus mientras James tomaba el de su izquierda.

"Gracias por venir. Ahora que todos estamos aquí, explicaré la razón del porqué los he mandado llamar. En unos días, Lily, junto a otros jinetes y Sir Flitwick convocarán en hechizo Zizadis. Nos dará tiempo para completar la misión que están a punto de comenzar. De hecho hemos encontrado en un viejo manuscrito una manera de prevenir que Voldemort vaya más lejos. Nos dará unos meses para pensar en una manera de detenerlo totalmente. Lo que hallamos es llamado la Puerta Dorada. Es una especie de escudo que detendrá todo lo que trate de salir de el. Necesitamos tres cosas para crearlo. Tenemos dos de esos artefactos, el tercero está escondido en algún lugar. Sabemos que la entrada está escondida en el cañón Infierno, donde Rewthas fue muerto. Necesitan conseguir el Cuerno de Unicornio. Tendrán que pasar por muchas pruebas antes de encontrarlo, pero no sabemos exactamente de que tratan esas pruebas. La única pista que tenemos es que tendrán que probar su inteligencia, fuerza, y valor. Aceptan la misión? Este es el el punto de no regreso. Tienen que escoger ya." Explicó sir Albus.

Hubo un gran silencio, después Derna miró directo a Lily.

"Lo haré."

Todos los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

"Muchas gracias. Llevarán su equipo. Sólo prepárense para lo peor. La misiós será llevada a cabo en una semana." Sir Albus los miró. "Están advertidos que todo lo que se haya dicho aquí deberá permanecer en secreto."

Todos asintieron.

"Muy bien, pueden retirarse. Si tienen alguna pregunta, vayan con Lilyaris."

Todos se levantaron lentamente y salieron.

Lily miró agudamente a Sir Albus.

"Disculpe señor, pero puedo preguntar algo?"

"Adelante."

"Bien, por qué no fueron seleccionados Sirius, Remus y Bella? Son tan buenos como ellos."

"Me preguntaba cuando lo dirías. Bien, para ser honestos, pensamos en hacerlos parte del equipo, pero finalmente decidimos lo contrario."

"Por qué" preguntó en príncipe "Digo, decidió mandarnos a nosotros: el heredero al trono y uno de los jinetes más poderosos. Por qué ellos no?"

"Sirius es muy impulsivo y podría ponerlos en peligro de caer en algunas trampas, Remus necestira estar para prevenir que Sirius haga algo estúpido como seguirlos y Bella no está preparada emocionalmente para lo que pueda suceder." Explicó el consejero.

Lily asintió lentamente, entendiendo estas razones. Después se volvió para encarar a James.

"Sabes manejar la espada?"

"Practiqué hasta cumplir los once"

"Por qué te detuviste?"

"Una espada es inútil cuando tienes una varita." Planteó James como si fuera algo obvio.

"En serio? Y qué si hago esto… Accio varita!"

Inmediatamente la varita de James voló hacia su mano.

"Qué harías si fueras desarmado e incapaz de hacer magia sin varita?"

"Correr?" dijo inocentemente James.

"Muy gracioso, vamos, veré lo que tienes que aprender."

"Estoy obligado? Digo, la pelea con espada es para aquellos que no tienen magia."

"Bien, si puedes derrotarme sin tu varita, no tendrás que aprender."

James se avalanzó hacia ella. Pero ella se hizo la derecha y el cayó en el suelo. Rió.

"De acuerdo tu ganas."

Lily rió también.

Maris, podrías decir a Darais que le diga a Bella que traiga a Remus y a Sirius a la sala de entrenamiento. Les vamos a enseñar como pelear verdaderamente con la espada. Aparentemente los magos piensan que inútil ya que tienen magia...

Maris resopló.

Están tan ciegos... Darais dice que Bella estará ahí en unos minutos. Remarco: "Los amarraré y los arrastraré allí si no quieren venir"

Típico en Bella... Lily rió.

No lo es?

Lily sonrió, agradeció a Maris y prestó su atención a sir Albus.

Este les dio algunos consejos y les permitió marcharse. Ellos abandonaron la habitación.

Tan pronto cono estuvieron fuera, Lily lo llevó a un edificio. Cuando entraron, vieron a Bella, Remus u Sirius esperando. Lily paró y tomó un poco de tinta y pergamino. Escribió algunas palabras en el, y lo enrolló.

Dio un silbido agudo y uno de los enormes perros que había usado en el primer día de entrenamiento corrió hacia ella.

"Buen perro. Lleva esto a Derna, entiendes, Derna."

El perro ladró feliz y corrió fuera de la habitación.

James fue hacia sus amigos mientras Lily y Bella se dirigían a una habitación donde tenían las armas. Escogieron armas para los tres jóvenes, cuchillos, arcos y ballestas, sin saber cuál usarían.

Cuando regresaron vieron que Derna, Kermal y Nathael habían llegado. Derna era una de las mejores en el manejo de la espada, Nathael era invencible en lo que se trataba de arcos y ballestas y Kermal era sería capaz de golpear una mosca en vuelo con sus cuchillos.

"Gracias por venir." Dijo Lily después de saludarlos.

"No hay problema Lil" contestó Kermal. Lily se había vuelto su amiga después de ir con ellos en misión varias veces. "Para qué nos llamaste?"

"Quería saber si me pueden ayudar a mi y a Bella para perfeccionar nuestras técnicas..." empezó Lily.  
"No hay problema!" contestó Inmediatamente Nathael. "Será bueno para las misiones."

"Seguramente. También quería pedir su ayuda para que nos ayuden a entrenar a tres de nuestros amigos para pelear, incluso si dicen que no lo necesitan." Finalizó la pelirroja.

"Déjame adivinar. El discurso de 'Por qué tengo que aprender la espada si tengo magia' cierto? Dijo Derna.

"Exactamente." Señaló Lily.  
"De quién se trata? Preguntó Kermal. Derna, Nathel y él no habían notado a James, Remus o a Sirius.

"Están aquí: el príncipe James, y los Señores Sirius y Remus."

Las bocas de sus tres amigos cayeron en shock.

"Dejen de hacer eso. Ustedes son los maestros en esta habitación. Detuvieron el aprendizaje de pelea con la espada tan pronto como recibieron su varita."

"Quieres decir que no saben pelear correctamente sin una varita! Como es posible...? No quiero saberlo. Empecemos. Tienen mucho por aprender." Dijo Kermal, recobrándose del choque.

Se aproximaron a los tres hombres. James los observó. Kermal era una persona bajita y de apariencia inocente. La gente que no lo conocía pensaba que no era capaz de herir algo, pero era mortalcon sus cuchillos. Era capaz de moverse a una velocidad increíble sin ningún sonido. Los rumores decían que jamás había fallado un objetivo. Tenía cabellos color avellana y ojos azules penetrantes que parecían ver todo alrededor de él. Nathael era todo lo contrario. Era alto y musculoso, más fuerte que Kermal pero más lento en sus movimientos. Era hábil con los arcos y las ballestas como Kermal lo era con sus cuchillos. Podía arrojar dos flechas en lo un soldado normal podía lanzar sólo una y se rumoraba que él tampoco había fallado ningún objetivo. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos grises. Finalmente estaba Derna. A primera vista no se podría pensar que esta chica de cabello largo ligeramente café, de ojos verdes profundos fuera capaz de matar una mosca. Se podría pensar que era una mujer si cerebro, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella o los hombres. Pero al darle una espada se notaría el error. Había sido entrenada por un guerrero Sheanrin que eran maestros en el arte. Esta tribu era famosa por sus guerreros y usualmente no aceptaban enseña a los extraños su arte. Pero habían adoptado a Derna después de la muerte de sus padres cuando tenía sólo algunos meses de edad. Cuando peleaban, su espada parecía formar una extensión de su brazo; y sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y tan rápidos que recibieron el sobrenombre de danzantes de acero o relámpagos de acero. Ella había decidido dejar al clan y tomar venganza. Una vez que los asesinos de su familia fueron castigados, decidió entrar a la armada real. A pesar del hecho de que era mujer rápidamente sobresalió del rango. Los soldados se dieron cuenta que era su igual, si no es que su superior. Era muy respetada y más por los hombres que habían visto su cólera!,

"Tienen espadas, o algo así?" preguntó Nathael a Bella.

"No. Pero hemos escogido estas, creo que estarán bien para ellos." Le mostró las armas que escogieron. Nathael las observó por un momento.

"Veo que han escogido espadas encantadas." Dijo sonriendo.

"No soy estúpida. Estas armas tendrán que reflejar hechizos y maldiciones o pasar a través de ellos!"

"Bien" dijo Derna. Tomó una espada plateada con un rubí en ella y la pasó a James. "Tómela, su majestad, y esto" le dio tres cuchillos escogidos por Kermal, un arco y una ballesta.

"Gracias. Y llámame James, soy el estudiante en esta sala."

"Buena actitud!" exclamó la mujer sonriendole. "me habían dicho que el príncipe era bastante arrogante, pero al parecer los rumores eran falsos."

"No realemente" resopló Remus, "pero alguien logró cambiar sus prejuicios" dijo mirando a Lily.

Derna miró agudamente a Lily pero permaneció en silencio y les dio a Remus y a Sirius sus armas.

"Bien, vamos a ver cual es su nivel, después empezaremos el entrenamiento. Tendrán que escoger entre el arco y la ballesta." Dijo Kermal. "Lil, puedes ir calentando con Bella mientras tanto."

"De acuerdo. No sean muy duros con ellos." Dijo Bella sonriendo, recordando su primer encuentro con ellos. Su primer lección había sido nunca juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.

"No te preocupes, permaneceran en una pieza." Replicó Kermal.

James y sus amigos se lanzaron miradas nerviosas. Esto no era bueno...

*¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤** 

Después de menos de una hora, Derna, Nathael y Kermal, se aproximaron a Lily y a Bella quienes se encontraban peleando. James, Sirius y Remus estaban tirados en el suelo, sin aliento.

"Entonces? Qué piensan de ellos?" preguntó Bella.

"No me imagino que clase de magos son ." Fue la respuesta de Derna. "Digo, sin su varita son tan indefensos como un bebé!"

"Lo sé Derna, algunas veces me enferma el ver lo cabezas duras que los magos pueden ser. Una espada, una flecha o un cuchillo, pueden ser tan mortales como una maldición." Lily suspiró.

"Saben" dijo repentinamente Bella, "creo que los magos deberían ser obligados a aprender como pelear sin una varita. Primero les mostraría que la magia no es lo más importante en el mundo y segundo les daría humildad. Se lo que digo. Lil crees que el rey lo aceptaría?"

"No lo sé Bella, quizá si se lo propusieras... "

"Yo lo haré" dijo alguien detrás.

Se voltearon y vieron a James parado ahí.

"Es una buena idea. Nunca me hubiera imaginado todas las cosas que se pueden hacer con una espada o un simple cuchillo. Estoy seguro que mi padre accederá. Pero tendrán que encontrar algunos maestros... "

"Eso no es problema. Puedo hacerme cargo de los maestros en la espada, Nathael de arquería y Kermal de los tiradores con cuchillos y los caminantes de sombras."

"Caminantes de sombras?" preguntó Remus, confundido.

"Observen y admiren" dijo Kermal.

Empezó a caminar por la habitación. James y sus amigos lo miraron intensamente mientras que Derna, Lily y Bella, sabiendo lo que pasaría no se concentraron en él, sino en sus alrededores. Después de unos minutos, James y sus amigos tuvieron más dificultad en seguir sus movimientos. Estaba caminando sin hacer un sonido y parecía perderse en las paredes. En un momento lo perdieron. Parecía haberse vuelto invisible.

"Eso es un caminante de sombras." Dijo de repente algo a la derecha. Brincaron. Kermal estaba de pie ahí, sonriendo ante su sorpresa.

"Eso es increíble!" dijo finalmente Sirius. "Fuiste invisible! Como puedes hacerlo sin magia!"

"Muchas cosas son posibles sin magia." Replicó Nathael. Sirius como Remus y James, estaba asombrado ante las técnicas que sabían y que les iban a enseñar.

"Suficiente espectáculo!" exclamó Derna. "Bien chicos, tienen mucho que captar. Pero saben lo básico en el manejo de la espada así que no será difícil. Por otro lado, tienen que aprender todo acerca de chuchillos y arcos. Lil, qué entrenamiento les has dado?"

"El fácil. Una corrida matutina, entrenamiento en el circuito, almuerzo, práctica de magia, trabajo en equipos, peleas, estrategias."

"Hmmm, te estás haciendo cargo de los leones, cierto?"

"Si."

"Todos los soldados tienen tres horas de descanso al final de la tarde. Crees poder traer a tu ala hoy para entrenar?" cortó Kermal.

"No hay problema. Los leones estarán aquí. Pero creo que deberían empezar a hacer planes para entrenar a todos los magos como, al menos, defenderse a si mismos sin una varita."

"Prepararé eso con mis colegas."

"Bien! Les avisaré si el rey acepta."

"De acuerdo."

Ordenaron la habitación y se dirigieron a los cuarteles.

*¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**¤o¤**

Llegaron rápidamente a los cuarteles y entraron después de pedir permiso para ello. El rey se encontraba sentado al lado de un gran plano y lo estaba estudiando. Sir Albus Y Sir Exer hablaban tranquilamente en una esquina. Los demás consejeros estaban sentados en la mesa tratando de ayudar al rey a encontrar alguna solución.

Todos levantaron la vista cuando vieron entrar a ocho jóvenes adultos.

"Que sucedió?" preguntó el rey Regis.

"Nada padre. Pero la señorita Derna tiene una idea que me parece buena y queremos tener tu opinión acerca de ella." Explicó James.

El rey lo miró interrogativamente.

"De acuerdo, señorita, puede explicar su idea."

Derna estaba un poco avergonzada para hablar frente al rey, pero reunió valor y hablo.

"Bien, Su majestad, he notado que a excepción de algunos de mis colegas, Lilyaris y Lady Arabella, la mayoría de los magos tienen un gran punto débil. No son capaces de defenderse a si mismos sin su varita, dependen totalmente de la magia. Es peligroso, sé que hay muchos conjuros de desarme." Se pausó.

Kermal tomó la palabra entonces.

"Es por eso que proponemos enseñar a todos los magos a pelear sin una varita."

"Cómo una espada puede usarse en contra de un mago?" preguntó un consejero, confundido.

Derna tomó su espada en la creación de la cual Lily había contribuido.

"Intente hechizarme señor."

Levantando su varita el consejero conjuró algunos hechizos menores y para su gran sorpresa Derna los bloqueó todos con su espada, pero más sorprendente, todos los hechizos fueron reflejados.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"En que material está hecha esta espada?" preguntó Lady Minerva estupefacta.

"Materiales comunes, pero es la piedra en su mango la que permite que la espada refleje los hechizos." Explicó Bella, apuntando a la esmeralda en la espada. "La piedra usa la energía de su empuñador como escudo contra la maldición. Y la energía del usuario junto con la suya propia permite reflejarlos."

"Inteligente" dijo un consejero. "Pero que hay acerca de arcos y cuchillos?"

"Podría por favor llamar el escudo más fuerte que pueda alrededor de usted y permanecer quieto?" preguntó Kermal.

Tomándolo como un reto, el hombre conjuró el escudo y aguardó.

De repente se halló prendido en la mesa por una flecha y un cuchillo.

"Cómo es posible?"

"Los escudos mágicos detienen los ataques mágicos y algunos físicos. Pero no detienen flechas o cuchillos, particularmente si están hechos de tejo o platino." Dijo Kermal.

"De acuerdo" dijo el rey. "Consejeros, que piensan de esta proposición?"

Uno a uno, fueron asintiendo en acuerdo.

"Bien. Dejaré la organización de las sesiones de entrenamiento a la señorita Derna y a los señores Nathael y Kermal."

"Gracias, su majestad." Derna, Kermal y Nathael hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse, seguidos por Lily y sus amigos.

Una vez fuera, Derna respiró profundo.

"Estuvo bien. Gracias James por hablar por nosotros."

"No hay de que."

"Disculpen por dejarlos, pero tengo muchas cosas que organizar para la sesión de mañana." Dijo Derna. "Que las estrellas los iluminen."

"También a ti." Contestaron Lily y Bella antes de retirarse.

Los chicos llegaron donde ellas.

"Sabes, esto no sera aceptado por varias personas." Remus advirtió.

"Lo sabemos Remus" dijo Bella. "Pero no dejaremos que elijan y nuestros perros ayudaran junto con algunos otros amigos... " añadió riendo.

Sirius miró a sus amigos antes de decir

"En verdad no me gusta cuando son así… Me asusta pensar en las cosas que nos puenden tener preparadas."

"Sirius, Sirius, no puedes usar tu nombre y la palabra 'pensar' en un mismo enunciado, no es usual" planteó James.

"No te asustes mi pequeño" dijo Bella, palmeando su cabeza "No les dolerá… mucho."

"Eso es lo que temo" Sirius suspiró "pueden darnos una pista?" añadió esperanzado.

"No, no, no, donde quedaría la sorpresa? Arruinaría la diversión..."

"Diversión, depende de quien." Murmuró James.

"Oh no se preocupen! Ya verán mañana." Dijo Lily. "Vamos Bella, tenemos que prepararlos."

"Voy! Hasta mañana."

Con eso las dos amigas dejaron atrás a tres chicos muy preocupados...

***·***

Hehehe... chappie nuevo. Ya me había tardado un poco, las vacaciones tienen la culpa, pero debo decir con un poco de pena (y sé que merecería un howler), que se me olvidó por completo que tenía que subir capítulos de mis otros fics!! También, desde la semana pasada estoy atorada en el 13vo Poder y con una maldita escena que no me sale!!! *respira Croiff respira* Leí HP OoP y no me dejó nada contenta, de hecho cada vez que lo pienso me pone de malas-- como me deja así!!

Quiero comerme vivo al que se atraviese!!! (Aunque en el fondo espero que sea Draco... what a hottie!)

Tengo algunos proyectos antes de regresar a clases (ese fatídico día llega dentro de dos semanas), y eso incluye subir el god damn chapter del 13vo Poder y la versión corregida del chap 4 de Nine lives, además de acabar de una vez por todas con los libros de Anne Rice (Los de 'Entrevista con el vampiro') de los que llevo una semana atorada con el segundo; quemarle unos discos a mi sis (que está _sufriendo_ en las playas de Cancún mientras yo me pongo en la azotea para agarrar color), y rogar por que aparezca uno de mis vocetos a tinta que misteriosamente desapareció la semana pasada... creo que en mi casa espantan...

Y me falta un último viaje...

Y AHORA QUE RECUERDO!!! Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en verdad son bien apreciados y tanto a Naia como a mi nos animan a seguir adelante (Muahahahaha, ella acaba de subir el chap 28), gracias, arigatou, merci, grazie, thanks, danke- grazie está bien escrito? anyway- sigan con los reviews!!! Nos ponen de wenas!!! 

:) Dacral (:

Ahora que recuerdo... soy solo yo o ffnet ha andado medio pedaceando?


	17. El Báculo: Primer Parte

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, esto fue escrito por Naia y ella dice: _I don't own anything you'll recognize_.

_**Capítulo diecisiete**_

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, Lily reunió al ala. Bella se retiró, para llevar todo lo que necesitarían a la sala de entrenamiento.

"De acuerdo jinetes, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Nuestro rey ha decidido añadir otra parte al entrenamiento de cada mago. Pero algunos tendrán uno más difícil que otros. Ha sido decidido que hechiceras y hechiceros serán instruidos en la batalla sin su varita."

En este punto Lily no pudo continuar ya que un coro de protestas estalló.

"Por qué?"

"Esto es inútil!"

"Cuál es el punto de aprender eso si tenemos magia?..."

Y más, los que se quejaban en voz más alta eran un grupo al que Lily y Bella habían llamado "Los esnobistas esnóbicos" (A/N: no estoy segura si la palabra se escribe así). Los únicos callados eran James, Sirius y Remus. Lily por fin los pudo callar. Le tomó varios minutos.

"Como les iba diciendo, aprenderán esgrima, lanzamiento de cuchillo, arquería-- Dejenme terminar antes de gritar!" dijo en cuanto vio que algunos se preparaban para protestar de nuevo.

"Esto es necesario, podría alguien ser voluntario, para que vean lo que quiero decir?"

Después de un minuto de dudas, uno, Sir Yvan dio un paso al frente.

"Gracias. Ven, nos vamos a batir. Listo, empiezas, vamos!"

Inmediatamente, Sir Yvan, lanzó un hechizo paralizador hacia Lily. Ella lo esquivó fácilmente, después llamó un encantamiento desarmador el que mandó la varita de él a metros de distancia. Lily atrajo la varita. 

"Eso es a lo que me refiero. Una vez que un mago ha perdido la varita está completamente indefenso. Gracias Sir Yvan, ha mejorado considerablemente. Su paralizador era bastante fuerte."

Sir Yvan sonrió y tomó su varita de regreso.

Lily observó a los jinetes, algunos se veían pensativos, algunos más parecían convencidos, pero otros eran necios, su rostro era desafiante y presuntuoso. Ella solo suspiró.

"Sir Severus? No parece convencido?"

"No lo estoy, no veo la manera en que el aprender cosas de plebeyos nos puedan ayudar en batalla."

Lily lo miró profundamente.

"Venga Sir Severus, le mostraré. _Accio_ espada, accio cuchillos y dagas."

Su espada, cuchillos y dagas llegaron donde ella. Las tomó y encaró a Sir Severus. Tomó su espada y se colocó en posición de batalla. Indicó a Sir Severus que iniciara.

Él lanzó algunos hechizos en su dirección, con una sonrisa en sus labios. James, Sirius y Remus quienes sabían lo que pasaría a continuación no se movieron.

Cuando las maldiciones volaban hacia ella, se preparó. En un movimiento fluido, las refejó con un movimiento de su espada. El conjuro reflejado voló en dirección a Sir Severus, que estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo el tiempo justo para llamar un escudo a su alrededor. Hizo otro conjuro que también fue reflejado. Seguro de que no podría traspasar ese escudo, se aproximó. El un movimiento muy rápido, ella brincó y lo golpeó con el plano de la espada en la cabeza. La expresión del rostro de él no tenia precio, fue un poco noqueado y cayó al suelo. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que había pasado, se encontró sujeto al suelo por algunos cuchillos.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando un mago tan lleno de sí se encuentra con una persona que posee armas encantadas. La ventaja de estas armas es que si sen un duelo son desarmados, pueden tomar por sorpresa a su oponente, quien, seguro de si, se aproximará, dando la oportunidad de embestir. Es muy práctico. Es por eso que aprenderán como pelear sin su varita, y para aquellos que necesiten algo de motivación, algunos... hmmm... amigos míos ayudarán."

Los jinetes estaban en silencio. Sabiendo que nadie protestaría, Lily continuo.

Ella caminó hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Kermal, Nathael, Derna y cinco personas más la esperaban.

"Te tardaste Lil!" dijo Kermal.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero uve que 'convencerlos' a venir. Estaban un poco renuentes... " dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero después de un pequeño espectáculo, finalmente accedieron."

"Maravilloso." Dijo Nathael, sarcásticamente.

"Bien, escuchen todos" dijo Derna en voz alta. "Les vamos a instruir en pelea sin varita. Debido a que la mayoría de los magos piensa que es inútil aprenderla, presumo que no saben mucho acerca de ello. Yo soy la señorita Derna, este es el maestro Kermal, maestro Nathael" apuntó hacia ellos, "Esto es el maestro Orthon, maestro Urval, señorita Ramona, maestro Gerin y la señorita Xeirdre." Urval era un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era casi tan hábil como Nathael. Orthon se parecía mucho a él, excepto que era más bajito y tenía cabello castaño rojizo. Era famoso por su manejo en la espada. Sólo Derna lo había logrado vencer. Ramona y Gerin podrían haber sido gemelos. Los dos tenían el cabello largo y negro y ojos ámbar, los dos eran bastante bajitos. La diferencia entre ellos era que Ramona era primero, mujer, y que en verdad no era tan musculosa: había desarrollado un método para pelear que incluía el uso de la fuerza del oponente. Su otra ventaja era su agilidad. El estilo de Gerin era más basado en su fuerza combinada con su agilidad. Lily conocía su reputación y ya había trabajado antes con el maestro Orthon y el maestro Urval.

Derna continuo su pequeño discurso.

"Orthon y yo les enseñaremos pelea con la espada, Nathael y Urval se harán cargo de la arquería, Kermal y Xeirdre del lanzamiento de cuchillos, dagas y espionaje. Finalmente Ramona y Gerin les enseñarán pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Una últma cosa, en esta habitación somos los maestros, incluso siendo plebeyos serán capaces de desobedecernos cuando nos hayan podido derrotar! Entendido?"

Los jinetes asintieron, sin atreverse a contradecirla. Incluso si unos cuantos se preguntaban como una mujeres les enseñarían a pelear...

Justo antes de dar comienzo, Lily miró a Bella quien le guiñó un ojo. Dieron un aplauso. Inmediatamente unas criaturas se acercaron. Parecían hadas excepto que eran un poco más altos y tenían garras y cuatro brazos. Había aparentemente cinco clases: algunos eran totalmente amarillos y parecían rodeados por electricidad, otros azules rodeados por agua, algunos otros eran blancos rodeados por un halo, otros eran rojos rodeados por flamas y por último los verdes.

Lily y Bella sonrieron.

"Estos son Haelfleawas. He hecho un trato con ellos, así que nos ayudarán en el entrenamiento. Les advierto que no se rían de ellos, pueden ser peligrosos. Tienen el poder de un elemento como el fuego, electricidad, fuego, tierra o aire." Explicó Bella.

Lily habló con los pequeños seres. Cinco de ellos, uno de cada tipo se aproximó a ella y escuchó cuidadosamente. en un momento un sonido de cristales se escuchó. Todos vieron que los Haelfleawas estaban riendo, así como Lily. Levantaron el vuelo y se posicionaron por toda la habitación.

En cuanto los jinetes empezaron a pelear algunos gritos se dejaron escuchar.

"Oh! Lo olvidé!" dijo repentinamente Lily con una inocencia fingida. "Tienen algunos... métodos especiales para ayudarles, tengan cuidado..."

Gemidos hicieron eco en la habitación ya que uno de los Haelfleawas tiró un rayo eléctrico a un peleador que había bajado la guardia.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Al final de la sesión, todos los jinetes estuvieron exhaustos, muchos tenían quemaduras, estaban mojados, golpeados por ráfagas de viento, petrificados o electrocutados... Cuando Derna y los demás dijeron que la lección se había acabado, alivio se reflejó en sus rostros. Se fueron rápidamente de la habitación en busca de la enfermera por sus heridas ya que sabían que Lily no suspendería el entrenamiento por esto...

"Estuvo bien" dijo Lily, depspupes de agradecer a los Haelfleawas que se alejaron a excepción de los cinco jefes.

"Si", asintió Ramona, "pero tus amigos fueron de mucha ayuda."

"Seguro, durante la sesión, tuvimos que dar un espectáculo para que nos creyesen, e incluso después no nos escucharon en verdad. Crees que puedas convencerlos de que permanezcan durante todo el día?"

"No lo sé, esperen." Lily empezó a hablar con los cinco jefes. Después de unos minutos, asintieron y Lily sonrió.

"Están de acuerdo, lo único que hay que hacer es darles algo de cuero… lo adoran… No me pregunten por qué, no tengo idea." Se encogió de hombros.

"Agradéceles," dijo Xeirdre entusiasmada, "Nos haremos cargo de eso inmediatamente."

"Eso nos ayudará bastante, muchos magos no nos respetan o escuchan, piensan que saben todos…" dijo Kermal amargamente.

"No te preocupes, se darán cuenta de su error muy pronto..." dijo Bella.

Dos días después, Lily y los demás jinetes fuero al campamento de Voldemort para convocar el encantamiento Zizadis. La misión ocurrió sin contratiempos. Los dragones aparecieron cerca del campo. Sir Flitwick iba con James. A la señal de Lily los jinetes hicieron el primer encantamiento sobre las piedras. Después Lily rompió el escudo alrededor del campamento. Inmediatamente los voluntarios empezaron a tacar para crear la distracción. Los demás jinetes tomaron ventaja y arrojaron las piedras el los límites. Flitwick llamó entonces la segunda parte del encantamiento con éxito. Una vez terminado se retiraron junto con los voluntarios. Nadie murió, unos cuantos fueron heridos pero no de gravedad. Unos días después, espías reportaron que grandes batallas se llevaban a cabo en el campo. Esto llevó a grandes celebraciones que duraron hasta muy entrada la noche. Pero los jinetes de los Leones tuvieron que levantarse a la misma hora, a menos que quisieran ser arrojados en el lago o en estiércol, o arrastrados en ropas de cama, o... la lista de castigos para la tardanza seguía creciendo.

Poco a poco, las habilidades de los magos en pelea sin varitas mejoraba. En particular para los leones, ya que Lily había agregado defensa sobre dragón a su entrenamiento diario. A James se le estaban dando lecciones extra, ya que participaba en LA misión.

Pronto, muy pronto para la opinion de Lily, era el Día D. El día anterior Lily advirtió al ala que Bella sería la única que se encargaría del entrenamiento al día siguiente.

En la madrugada, todos los participantes de la misión se encontraron en los cuarteles generales. El rey, la reina y los consejeros los estaban esperando.

"Están totalmente conscientes de los peligros de esta misión?" preguntó el rey. "Si cambiaron de parecer, hablen ahora."

Hubo silencio.

"Bien, gracias por su valentía. Los trasladores están listos. Lo ultimo que puedo decirles es Buena Suerte."

Los participentes hicieron una reverencia ante el rey y la reina. Después los peleadores tomaron los trastadores ya que no eran magos y no podían aparecerse. Se marcharon. Los dos eruditos-peleadores, Sir Mundungus y Sir Xoal, se aparecerían. Los únicos restantes eran Lily y James.

La reina se aproximó a su hijo y lo abrazó. En un momento lo soltó.

"Estamos orgullosos de ti James, ten cuidado... " dijo el rey.

"Lo prometo." James besó a sus padres y subió a su dragón, esperando a Lily.

Mientras James hablaba con sus padres, Sir Albus se acercó a Lily.

"Lily, no permitas que nadie más que tú toque el báculo, es muy importante."

Lily lo miró interrogativamente y asintió.

"Bien, ten cuidado Lilyaris, Praïn no querrá perder a su nieta como yo tampoco quiero perder a una de mis mejores estudiantes."

"Lo haré señor." Contestó Lily. Repentinamente abrazó al viejo, algo que no era común en su comportamiento. Sorprendido al principio, sir Albus la abrazó también.

"Gracias por todo" oyó que susurró Lily.

Lo liberó y se volvió hacia el rey y la reina.

"Gracias, sus majestades." Dijo Lily con una reverencia.

"No hay necesidad, ve."

Lily se inclinó de nuevo y se dirigió a Amaris, Antes de montar, vio una sombra a su derecha. El hombre dio unos pasos al frente. Reconoció a Praïn. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Ten mucho cuidado Lilyaris. No quiero perderte."

"Prometo volver."

"Toma esto."

Le acercó un collar plateado con un dragón con ojos de esmeralda.

"Cada niño elfo recibe uno cuando se convierte en adulto, representa su espíritu y lo protege del veneno."

Lily lo colocó inmediatamente alrededor de su cuellos, y abrazó a Praïn, agradecida.

"Gracias por estar aquí."

"No hay porqué, ve Lilyaris…"

Él la besó en la frente y retrocedió cuando subió a su dragón.

Amaris y Tharis levantaron el vuelo y desparecieron.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

James y Lily llegaron al cañón Infierno en tres latidos. Aterrizaron cerca de la tabla. Los demás ya e encontraban ahí.

"Al fin" dijo Derna.

Lily la ignoró y se volvió a ver a Kermal.

"Han encontrado como abrir la entrada?"

Kermal movió la cabeza.

"Están trabajando en ello." Añadió, señalando a los escolares.

Sin duda se encontraban estudiando la tabla, tocándola con sus varitas. De repente Sir Mundungus mostró algo a su colega quien asintió vigorosamente. Se volvieron y fue un alivio ver a James.

"Mi príncipe, tiene el medallón de Gryffindor?"

James parecía confundido pero asintió.

"Podría acercarse, pensamos que es la llave." Dijo Sir Xoal.

James, seguido por los demás, curiosos, se acercó a los dos hombres.

"Al parecer tiene que ponerlo aquí" dijo Xoal apuntando a una parte de la tabla. Sin duda el guardapelo entró perfectamente el en hoyo. Brilló mucho. Lentamente un agujero apareció, se volvía cada vez más grande. Hasta que se detuvo.

Se miraron aprensivamente unos a otros. Finalmente Lily habló.

"Bien, antes de entrar, me gustaría saber si aceptan ser llamados por su nombre, será más fácil y rápido."

Asintieron. 

"Bien" dijo James. "Las damas primero" dijo, haciendo una reverencia, burlándose.

Lily sonrió.

"Gracias mi querido príncipe." Se inclinó.

"Vamos Derna, tenemos un báculo por encontrar..." dijo mientras pasaba a través del hoyo, Amaris tras ella.

Derna miró el agujero, después a los demás antes de seguirla.

Los hombres se miraron.

Un minuto después, oyeron a Lily.

"Vienen? No vamos a esperar por siempre!" gritó la joven mujer. "Les advierto, tienen diez segundos para entrar, antes de que use el encantamiento convocador! Uno, dos, tres... "

  
No esperaron más y entraron al agujero.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Llegaron a los límites de un bosque.

"Creo que hay que cruzarlo." Dijo Kermal.

"Si, prepárense para todo." Dijo Lily.

Entraron al bosque. Todo era mortalmente silencioso, algo que estaba preocupando al equipo. No era normal. Repentinamente se encontraron frente a una manada de lobos de fuego.

Se prepararon inmediatamente para defender sus vidas. Los lobos estaban gruñendo, amenazantes, y parecía que brincarían al primero de sus movimientos.

Lily miró al lobo que parecía ser el líder.

"Tiren sus armas y no se muevan."

La miraron, como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero obedecieron. El líder de los lobos los miró examinándoles, aparentemente no esperaba esto. Lily se le aproximó. El se tensó, gruño, enseñando sus dientes. La vista habría sido suficiente para asustar al mas valiente de los guerreros, sin duda sus colmillos eran tan grandes como un dedo índice y parecían muy filosos. Lily no parecía afectada por esto. Se arrodilló ante la bestia.

"Derishai, pequeño hermano, no tenemos nada en contra de tu manada, lo único que queremos es cruzar este bosque."

El lobo se aproximó a ella, le puso una garrasobre el hombro y la olfateó.

Viendo esto, James hizo un moviento para ir a ayudarla.

Detente! dijo Tharis enojado.

Pero... 

No te muevas, ella sabe lo que hace, es parte elfo... Esto no dejó pie a discusión.

El lobo la olfateó, después la miró con algo que parecía reconocimiento en sus ojos. Se inclinó ante ella y le hizo un pequeño _howl_. Los demás lobos se hicieron a un lado.

"Gracia pequeño hermano, que nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez." Dijo Lily.

El equipo continuo su camino. Una vez que los lobos estuvieron fuera de vista. Rodearon a Lily.

"Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Derna, asombrada.

"Una parte de mi es elfo, así que tengo fuertes lazos con los animales y la naturaleza. Puedo comunicarme con animales como los lobos de fuego. No querían atacarnos, estaban solamente defendiendo su territorio..."

Todos se quedaron viéndola.

"Felices de tenerte de nuestro lado." Dijo Quentin.

"Los lobos son inteligentes, pero algunos otros animales son simplemente demasiado necios para escuchar. Piensan que siempre tiene razón."

"Eso incluye a los Ticegerans?" dijo Nathael de repente.

"Si, por qué?" 

"Porque tenemos uno al frente que está a punto de caer sobre nosotros!"

"Qué!" gritó el equipo. En ese momento una especie de viento azul y naranja pasó ante sus ojos y aterrizó sobre Derna que tuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para levantar su escudo.

"Ahí." Dijo Nathael.

"Soberbio, nunca vi uno antes. Son bastante grandes." Dijo James.

"Si, pero son estúpidos" dijo Lily, "es imposible hablar con ellos, son demasiado arrogantes para admitir la existencia de otros seres."

"En serio? Pero..."

"Disculpen por interrumpir su plática, pero PODRÍAN DETENER A ESTA BESTIA ANTES DE QUE ME MATE O YO LA MATE!" gritó Derna, desesperada tratando de alejar al Ticegerans sin lastimarlo.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Lily disculpándose, "Stupefy". El Ticegerans cayó al suelo, petrificado.

"Gracias" dijo Derna, levantándose y sacudiéndose.

"De nada" dijo Lily. Después miró al animal. "Lo merecías" dijo.

Continuaron su camino a través del bosque. Se encontraron con otros tipos de animals: algunos caballos de hierro a los que Lily convenció que no intentaban atacar su manada, algunos Hailway a quienes Nathael logró retrasar. Había descubierto que no les gustaban algunos ruidos en particular. Tuvieron que cruzar un río donde vivía un krakem gigante. Después de una pequeña charla aceptó dejarlos pasar. Llegaron a una pradera cubierta de pasto. Se apresuraron, sintiendo que la salia estaba próxima. Repentinamente Amaris advirtió a Lily.

Lily, Tharis y yo estamos sintiendo algo pero es imposible…

Qué Maris?

No, no debe ser nada… EN EL SUELO!

Lily no pensó, cayó al suelo y arrastró a los demás consigo. Vio que James hacía lo mismo, muchas cosaspasaron por su cabeza. Tan pronto como terminó, Lily levantó la vista. Lo que vio la sorprendió.

Alrededor de diez dragones los empezaban a rodear. Y sus intenciones no eran buenas. Pero lo sorprendente es que estos dragones no eran de colores normales, eran rojos, negros o grises-metal. Lily vio que los demás estaban asombrados también.

Lil, estos son dragones communes.

Comunes?

Si, nosotros somos dragones mágicos, estos no, no pueden lanzar fuego, sus ventajas son esas garras, cuernos sobre sus cabezas y espinas de las colas. Hace mucho tiempo hubo tantos dragones comunes como mágicos, pero desaparecieron brutalmente, ninguno sobrevivió. Aparentemente era mentira, estos han sobrevivido. Los dragones comunes pueden unirse a plebeyos con los que tengan empatía latente o habilidades telepáticas.

En serio?

Si, ten cuidado con ellos, debes ser capaz de contactarlos, pero son bastante desafiantes… No puedo hablar con ellos, algo está bloqueando la comunicación.

De acuerdo, Maris.

Repitió lo que Maris le dijo a los otros. Todos estaban paralizados.

"Dragones comunes... imposible... " murmuró Sir Mundungus.

Derna y los otros peleadores parecían igual de sorprendidos, así como los curanderos.

Lily tuvo que levantar un escudo cuando los dragones empezaron a acercarse. Una vez que pasó, james miró a Lily.

"Lily, crees poderlos convencer de no atacarnos?" preguntó James.

"No lo sé, lo intentaré."

Lily se concentró, su cara perdió toda expresión. Unas gotas de sudor sobre su frente.

Finalmente después de unos minutos durante los cuales los demás se habían recobrado del shock, Lily se relajó. Suspiró.

"Han decidido bajar y mirarnos, no creen que seamos humanos, que somos 'sus' humanos. Han estado aquí por un largo, largo tiempo. Tengan cuidado con ellos, son extremadamente salvajes."

Asintieron y vieron como los dragones descendían en una pradera. Aparentemente el líder era uno gris. Se aproximaron a ellos, Lily al frente. Se inclinó ante ellos y empezó a presentar a cada uno de ellos. Al momento de presentar a Derna, algo pasó: los ojos del dragón brillaron y una pequeña llama apareció en ellos. Rugió. Derna observó al dragón, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lentamente se aproximó al el y lentamente acercó su mano al animal casi sin atreverse a tocar a tan soberbio animal, puso su mano en su cabeza.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos.

"Dice que se ella se llama Earas."

Lily la comunicación se ha arreglado, les estoy explicando todo.

De acuerdo, gracias Maris.

Lily vio como un dragón negro se acercaba a ellos, era muy grande y tenía varias cicatrices en su cuello. Se aproximó a ellos como buscando algo o a alguien. Finalmente su vista se detuvo en Kermal y lo mismo pasó. El dragón se llamaba Jahas.

Ya terminé Lilyaris. Earas es la líder. Dice que se quedarán aquí hasta que regresemos de la última parte de la búsqueda. Pero volverán con nosotros al castillo. Ahí, los dragones se unirán a sus peleadores y formarán una nueva ala.

Entendido Maris. después añadió Alguien va a tener un ataque al corazón...

Maris dejó salir una risita.

"De acuerdo! Debemos continuar! Los dragones esperarán aquí."

Asintieron y reanudaron la caminata.

Llegaron a una nuevo agujero.

Lily decidió pasar a lo ultimo.

Cuando James pasaba seguido de Tharis. Tharis empezó a gemir de dolor.

Lil, no podemos acompañarlos dijo Amaris después de calmar al dragón dorado.

Está bien Amaris. Esperen aquí con el grupo y contesta sus preguntas acerca de nuestro mundo.

Si así lo quieres, pero ten cuidado, Lilyaris no quiero perderte... 

Lo tendré Amaris

Después Lily abrazó a su dragón y pasó a través del agujero.

~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~ - ~¤~  
¯~}:¤:{~¯ 

HOOOOOOLA! Esto es para que vena que sigo viva... estos malditos exámenes me van a matar... He revisado los chaps que he subido hasta ahora y me encuentro con que los he descuidado bastante!!! Mon Deu! Ni siquiera me molesté --en algunos-- por centrar o poner negritas o itálicas... o incluso siquiera traducir los títulos como debe ser... Si no pasa nada, espero arreglarlo este fin de semana.

Aprovechando este espacio, quiero avisarle a las personas que han dejado review en mi otro fic que **no fue el final**, acaso lo pareció? Eso sí, no puedo dar fecha de cuando lo voy a subir (... o en este caso, comenzar a escribir ...), la escuela está haciendo lo que quiere conmigo!!! Generalmente notifico por mail cuando subo nuevos capítulos, asegúrense de dejar su dire en el review--si no están registrados-- y ya sabrán cuando lo tenga. Respecto al Treceavo Poder también, quiero ver quien puede hacer algo de fan art; bueno, en realidad lo que me interesa es saber si alguien puede ayudar dibujando a Sigfrid, no logro nada que se parezca a la idea que quiero... alguien se anima?

:::Kirie Croiff:::


	18. Encontrando el Báculo

**Disclaimer**: Tanto tiempo de no hacer esto que ya no recuerdo las líneas aquí, pero iban algo así como: _I don't know anything you'll recognize_, no? bueno, sigo cazando neuronas fugitivas.

**Capítulo 18**

  
Lily se halló frente a lo que parecía un laberinto.

Miró a los demás que parecían algo sorprendidos. Salir de aquel laberinto no sería tan difícil con un poco de ayuda mágica.

"Bueno, no será difícil" dijo James, pensando en voz alta.

"No" dijo Xaol, "Vamos."

Entraron en el laberinto. Inmediatamente, los dos eruditos llamaron a un hechizo director. Una flecha azul apareció enfrente de ellos, indicando el camino a seguir.

Estuvieron platicando por algunos minutos cuando no pasaba nada. James y Lily dirigían, siendo los que tenían más oportunidad de bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque. De repente oyeron lo que parecían ruidos de forcejeos. Se volvieron y vieron a sus amigos en una situación bastante difícil...

Habían sido capturados por un lazo del diablo. Trataban de escapar, pero mientras más se esforzaban, la planta tensionaba sus ramas. Lily y James no perdieron un segundo. Inmediatamente llamaron hechizos Incendio para golpear a la planta. La planta no parecía afectada por la maldición del todo. James empezó a maldecir, lo cuál no era común en él.

"Debe ser inmune a los encantamientos..."

"Eso parece, bueno entonces tendremos que usar el viejo método" dijo Lily desenvainando su espada. James hizo lo mismo y empezaron a liberar a sus amigos de la planta. Lo hicieron bastante rápido y muy pronto sus amigos estuvieron recuperando el aire que la planta había impedido que tomaran.

"Gracias" dijo Derna.

"De nada" dijo Lily, mirando detenidamente a sus alrededores por primera vez. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Había silencio, sólo roto por Kermal.

"Bueno, aparentemente no será tan fácil como pensamos…"

Sin duda habían visto el tipo de plantas del que se componía en laberinto: había de todas las plantas peligrosas, la mayoría venenosas.

"No hay duda", dijo Mundungus. "Bueno, permanecer aquí no ayudará, sugiero que continuemos."

"Como si pudiéramos volver" dijo entre dientes Nathael.

"Pero tendremos que ser extremadamente cautos." Continuó el erudito. "Bahir, Gerim, prepárense para entrar en acción."

Los dos curanderos asintieron, buscando en sus bolsas.

"Suficiente plática" dijo Derna, "vamos, no tengo todo el día…"

Mundungus y Xoal parecían sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero James y Lily rieron.

"De acuerdo Derna, guíanos…"

"Oh no! le dejo ese placer! Dijo la guerrera, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

"Gracias Mi querida Derna" dijo James, siguiendo el juego.

"De nada majestad" ella replicó, " digo, usted tiene el gran honor de dirigir a nuestro querido equipo..."

"Y ser el primero en morir si caemos en una trampa" finalizó en príncipe, con una sonrisa.

Derna no contestó, pero todos veían una gran sonrisa.

James y Lily guardaron las espadas y reanudaron la caminata. Tuvieron otros encuentros con plantas mortíferas: una casi se come a Quentin, otra arrojó espinas venenosas y Bahir y Gerim por poco y no pueden reanimar a Mundungus, Nathael y Orthon, quienes habían sido alcanzados por algunas. Se encontraron con una planta que esparcía un polvo alucinógeno, haciéndolos creer que encaraban mortífagos en lugar de amigos. Kermal y Derna casi degollaron a Xoal y Bahir. Lily tuvo que dejarlos inconscientes para que los curanderos pudieran darles el antídoto; se habían encontrado con sauces boxeadores, Mermaythis, una planta que hipnotiza por medio de una canción, y muchas más. Como adición a esta pesadilla, rápidamente descubrieron que el laberinto cambiaba constantemente, que las plantas lo transformaban. Es por eso que continuamente terminaban en caminos mortales. Lily empezaba a fastidiarse con esto... Si sólo se pudiera mantener a las plantas quietas por unos minutos... Habían intentado congelarlas, quemarlas pero nada resultaba. De hecho las maldiciones se habían reflejado, lo que habían hecho que ganaran algunas quemaduras así como el placer de ser congelados.

"Lily, detrás de ti!" gritó James.

Lily volvió y vio una gran flor roja con pequeños puntos blancos. Podría haber sido una bella planta si no se tomara en cuenta el gran hoyo con dientes filosos, el desagradable olor y las lianas con espinas tan grandes como la mano de Lily. Algo molesta, desenvainó la espada y la blandió. La planta pronto cayó al suelo, pero en vez de morir como toda buena planta (en la opinión de Lily en eso momento), nuevas raíces brotaron, en segundos una nueva planta estaba frente a ella. La planta lanzó una liana y atrapó la pierna de Lily. Se retorció un poco por el dolor, afortunadamente, las espinas no habían tenido tiempo de crecer a su tamaño original. Sin querer ser el almuerzo de la planta, Lily levantó su espada y en pocos segundos la planta fue cortada en pedazos.

Lily inmediatamente puso su mano en la pierna herida y empezó a sanarse.

Repentinamente, oyó gritos. Había estado tan ocupada con su pequeño encuentro con esa horrible flor, una Ammonitea recordó, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos siguieron el paso. Se maldijo a si misma y corrió, preocupada por lo que pudiera haber hecho a sus amigos gritar.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraban, comprendió el porqué.

Habían terminado, una vez más en un camino sin retorno, lo malo era que en ese camino en particular había una Dethapclysia creciendo... La Dethapclysia era un árbol enorme; a primera vista, podría no ser notado. Gran error, era probablemente una de las plantas más mortíferas que jamás hubiera existido, y en opinión de Lily una completamente inútil. Tenía largas lianas que era extremadamente rápidas. En ellas había espinas. No eran venenosas, pero la planta las usaba para extraer la energía de sus víctimas. Atrapaba todo ser vivo que pasara cerca. Las espinas penetraban la piel y tomaban toda la energía interna. La planta tenía otra característica que la hacía mortal. Las lianas actuaban como un camaleón y era en verdad difícil distinguirlas. Permitía tomar a las víctimas por sorpresa. Todos los amigos de Lily habían sido atrapados por las lianas. Se encontraban ahora suspendidos en el aire, debilitándose ante sus ojos. Lily vio a Quentin, que como los demás estaba muy pálido. Derna vio a la joven y dijo algo que Lily alcanzó a entender como un _Ayuda_.

Se aproximó al árbol, cada vez más enojada...

De repente, oyó algo a su derecha y antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió que algo entraba a su piel. Inmediatamente su energía disminuyó. Era la última liana. Lily se encontraba ahora definitivamente enojada, no había tenido un rato agradable desde que entraron en el laberinto. Se encontraba literalmente hirviendo, miró a su derecha y vio a James. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su ahora blanca piel, haciéndolo ver como muerto de no ser por su respiración. Viendo a su amigo en ese estado algo se rompió dentro de Lily.

"SUFICIENTE!" gritó, sus ojos verdes llenos de furia, llameantes. Podía sentir un poder dentro de ella, un poder que no sabía que tenía. Era un poder primitivo, probablemente relacionado a su parte élfica, pensó Lily. Volvió a ver a la planta. Sus ojos miraron el tronco. Para su sorpresa podía ver su interior y podía ver la energía de sus amigos circulando hacia las raíces o a las hojas. Con toda su voluntad trató de revertir la circulación, incluso sabiendo que era imposible, pero tenía que hacer algo. Para su sorpresa, funcionó. En lugar de dejarlos, la energía volvía al cuerpo de sus camaradas. Estaba drenando la de ella, tenía que combatir a la planta, que trataba de detenerla. Rápidamente, el color volvió a las mejillas de los demás, abrieron los ojos y vieron su entorno.

"Corten la liana" alcanzó a decir Lily.

Obedecieron tan pronto como estuvieron libres de peligro. En un ultimo esfuerzo, Lily mandó una onda de energía a la planta, consiguiendo paralizarla por unos instantes. Fue suficiente para ella el liberarse y alejarse. Tan pronto como se liberó de la liana cayó al suelo, habiendo perdido casi toda su energía. Vio aproximarse a sus amigos. James ayudó a sentarla y la sostuvo. Bahir buscaba algo en su bolso. Le acercó un pequeño frasco.

"Poción fortalecedora" dijo.

Lily la tomó agradecida. Pero estaba demasiado débil incluso para acercarla a sus labios. James la tomó y la acercó a su boca, mientras la sostenía para que no cayera.

Tan pronto como la tomó, sintió sus fuerzas de vuelta.

"Gracias" le dijo a Bahir. El le devolvió una sonrisa.

"No tienes por qué, hubiéramos muerto de no ser por ti."

"Así es", añadió Xoal, "Cómo lo hiciste? Sentí la energía volver… " la miraba interrogativamente.

"Realmente no lo sé" contestó Lily. "Vi a James quien se debilitaba lentamente cuando sentí un poder dentro de mí. Creo que es un poder élfico antiguo. Me encontré viendo a través de la planta, viendo la circulación de la energía. Peleé con la Dethapclysia y gané, revertí la circulación de la energía, fue por eso que sintieron sus fuerzas volver.

Todos la miraban extrañados.

"Qué?" preguntó Lily, incómoda.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

"Disculpen la molestia, pero podría explicarme alguien por qué me miran así?..." dijo.

No hubo respuesta. Lily se encogió de hombros y cayó en la cuenta que James todavía la abrazaba, desvió la mirada un poco.

"Hmm James?" dijo sin mirarlo.

"Si?"

"Podrías soltarme? Ya me encuentro bien." 

"Oh… lo siento" dijo entre dientes el príncipe, soltándola. Ella se puso en pie.

"Que tal si continuamos este maravilloso paseo?" dijo.

"Por qué no?" contestó Derna "Digo... que podría ser mas entretenido que un paseo en un laberinto hecho de plantas mortales?" añadió, mientras continuaban la caminata.

"Encontrar una esfinge en el medio del laberinto hecho de plantas mortales" replicó Kermal.

"Esa es buena" dijo Derna, "Eso sería peor."

"Entonces mira hacia el frente" contestó el hombre.

Ella levantó la vista.

"Oh no…"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

De hecho parecía que habían llegado al centro del laberinto. Era un gran circulo de pasto con dos cosas en el centro. Primero, una esfinge, que no era una cosa buena. No tenían reputación de ser agradables hacia los humanos, de hecho, se decía que eran bastante extrañas. Lo segundo era una piedra cristal.

Lily sentía algo raro con respecto a la piedra. Era algo muy poderoso, podía sentirlo, pero no podía decir lo que era. Por un momento pensó en regresar, pero antes de que pudiera advertir a los demás, la esfinge advirtió su presencia.

Esto se pone cada vez mejor pensó Lily sarcásticamente.

~ Bienvenidos extraños ~ dijo la criatura, mirándolos.

Bien, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo... esperaba Lily.

~ Qué hacen en mis territorios? La muerte espera a lo suficientemente estúpidos en desafiarme ~

Aparentemente no.

"Estamos profundamente apenados por haber entrado a sus territorios, sólo queremos salir de este laberinto." Empezó James.

La esfinge lo miró agudamente.

~ Qué es lo que hacen once humanos aquí? ~

"Estamos tratando de encontrar el Cuerno de Unicornio para salvar nuestro reino." Contestó el príncipe.

~ Están aquí por el Cuerno. Bueno, tendrán que pasar mi prueba para continuar. ~

"Qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Kermal.

~ Tienen que probar que merecen el Cuerno, probarán su inteligencia contestando tres preguntas. Tendrán un minuto para contestar. Si su respuesta es errónea tendrán que darme algo a cambio. ~

"Qué?" preguntó Quentin, un poco nervioso.

~ Su vida. ~ dijo la esfinge, como si fuera evidente.

Hubo un silencio. Lily habló entonces.

"De acuerdo, haz tus preguntas."

~ Segura hija de elfo? ~

Lily asintió, seguida por los otros.

~ De acuerdo. ~ un reloj de arena apareció.

~ Esto les mostrará en tiempo que tienen para responder. Ahora, escuchen. ~

Intocable  
Imparable  
Reino en la Tierra,  
Tu vida; desde el nacimiento  
Hasta la muerte, sigues mi ley  
No puedo ser lento  
Sólo paso, regular   
No he sido roto tan rápido.

Arena empezó a caer. Los miembros del equipo pensaban tan rápido como podían, intentando una respuesta... la esfinge los miraba airada, aparentemente segura que no podrían hallar la solución.

~ El tiempo vuela humanos... ~

_Imparable_ Lily miraba hacia el reloj, en pánico, el tiempo se acabaría pronto... Necesitaban más tiempo... Tiempo?... TIEMPO!

"Tiempo!" gritó.

La esfinge la miró, aparentemente molesta por su respuesta.

~ Correcto ~ dijo muy a su pesar.

Gritaron emocionados, Derna abrazó a Lily.

"Eres la mejor Lil!"

Cuando se calmaron rápidamente volvieron hacia la esfinge, esperando su próxima pregunta.

~ Felicitaciones humanos, pero tienen dos más para adivinar... esta es la segunda ~

Invisible  
Invencible  
Ninguna arma ordinaria puede lastimarme  
Pero una palabra puede matarme.

Una vez más la arena empezó a caer. La mente de Lily estaba trabajando, no tenía ninguna idea... Xoal los miró dudoso.

"Creo tener una idea, pero no estoy realmente seguro..."

"Dilo!" gritó James, viendo que el tiempo estaba por acabarse. 

"El silencio" dijo simplemente Xoal.

Por unos segundos, únicamente el sonido del caer de la arena se escuchó.

"Buena respuesta" dijo finalmente la esfinge. No parecía contenta del todo al ver que humanos contestaran correctamente.

Felicitaron a Xoal. Finalmente la esfinge, dijo su última pregunta:

Gemelo oscuro, copia  
Te sigo  
Puede que no me notes  
Pero siempre estoy tras de ti  
El sol me crea  
Y la noche me mata

Arena empezó a caer… Nadie habló… arena caía… Silencio… Lily miraba los granos caer. El tiempo se aproximaba a su fin rápidamente, nadie había hablado...

Cuando el último grano estaba por caer, la esfinge habló, contenta.

~ Bien, ustedes… ~

"SOMBRA!" gritó de repente Quentin.

La expresión de la esfinge cayó. La felicidad cambió por incredulidad.

~… ustedes… ustedes ganaron ~ dijo la esfinge con pesar.

De no haber sido porque se encontraban en una cueva, los gritos de felicidad se hubieran escuchado millas a la redonda. Quentin se hallo abrazado por todos. Finalmente se volvieron a la esfinge.

"Hemos ganado, ahora nos tienes que dejar pasar."

~ No hay duda, pero no hay porqué apresurar la marcha. Es imposible salir de este laberinto. ~

Loa ánimos decayeron, habían hecho esto por nada.

"Pero cómo podemos hallar el Cuerno?…" preguntó Lily.

~ Al haber contestado mis preguntas, debo ayudarles a alcanzar la siguiente prueba. ~ dijo la esfinge, dejando claro en su tono que no le agradaba hacerlo.

~ Esta piedra ~ apuntó a la piedra cristal. ~ los transportará a su siguiente prueba, solo tienen que tocarla ~

La esfinge los dejó.

"Bien, vamos" dijo Derna. Se aproximó a la piedra, pasó su mano encima de la piedra. La piedra comenzó a brillar y Derna desapareció en un momento. Sus amigos se armaron de valor y la siguieron. Lily era una vez más la última en ir, tocó la piedra, un poco preocupada por lo que les esperaría...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Se encontró aterrizando sobre una superficie bastante suave. Miró lo que era y se levantó inmediatamente, con un color rosa en sus mejillas. Había caído encima de James.

"Lo siento James"

"No hay problema, Lil" dijo sonriendo.

"Bien, en donde estamos?" preguntó la joven mujer.

"Ni idea" contestó James.

Miraron a su alrededor. El lugar estaba desierto.

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

"Donde están los demás?" preguntó, observando los alrededores.

"Deberían estar aquí… " dijo James.

"Si, pero no están, que sucedió? Estoy preocupada, algo no esta bien en este sitio…"

"Entiendo, tengo también… este… sentimiento." Repuso James.

Antes que Lily pudiera contestar, oyeron forcejeos.

Lily suspiró.

"Bueno, creo que el 'donde' ya se contestó"

"Eso parece, pero creo que debemos ir en su ayuda."

"Bien, vamos..."

Corrieron hacia los ruidos.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Una pesadilla los esperaba. Sus amigos encaraban un pequeño ejército de criaturas oscuras: Lily contó al menos a veinte vampiros, algunos trolls de montaña, bastantes basiliscos, y otras criaturas que no conocían pero que parecían mortíferas... Por un lado había un río de lodo. Lily vio algunos Pirhans que significaba que el río estaba lleno de ellos ya que vivían siempre en grandes grupos... En el suelo vio Sangwias. Una estaba a punto de atrapar la pierna de Derna.

"Derna!" gritó: "En tus pies!". Las sangwias eran una especie de babosas que se adherían a la piel. Drenando la magia o la energía...

Derna vio la sangwia y la aplastó.

Lily se unió inmediatamente en la pelea, seguida de cerca por James. Desenvainó la espada, y empezó a cortar cabezas de vampiros. Vio que Mundungus y Xoal habían puesto un escudo mágico alrededor de ellos, Bahir y Gerim. Eso aseguró a Lily, esos cuatro se podían defender a si mismos y eran bastante Buenos en ello, pero no habían sido entrenados para pelear. Volvió la mente a la pelea, cuando sintió que un cuchillo se encajó en su hombro. Volvió y se encontró a un vampiro. Aparentemente era el líder o algo así, porque tenía numerosas cicatrices, pero también porque usaba un collar plateado. Hizo una reverencia ante Lily. Con una sonrisa forzada, Lily se inclinó también. Los dos adversarios se aproximaron. Un círculo alrededor de ellos se creó rápido. Lily se posicionó.

"Listo para morir?" preguntó. "Oh lo siento! Ya estás muerto" continuo con una falsa inocencia.

"Ríe, hija de elfo, no soy el que va a morir." Contestó el vampiro.

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dijo Lily.

El vampiro se abalanzó hacia ella, quien bloqueó el ataque y lo contrarrestó. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que se enfrentaba a un maestro de la espada, no uno Shearan, pero maestro de cualquier manera. Durante los primeros minutos, estudió el estilo del vampiro. Después del primer encuentro dieron paso atrás.

"Eres bastante buena, hija de elfo..."

"Lo mismo digo de ti, vampiro."

"Tengo nombre, sabes?"

"Yo también, pero creo que no hemos sido propiamente presentados."

"Ashdow"

"Bien Ashdow, soy Lilyaris."

"Lilyaris… " los ojos del vampiro se ensancharon, después vino una sonrisa. "Esta pelea se está volviendo más interesante."

"Si lo dices... Continuamos?"

"Será un placer"

Hicieron una reverencia de nuevo. Continuaron con la pelea.

Lily estaba muy sorprendida por las habilidades del vampiro. Pero cuando sus espadas se encontraron en un golpe, Lily cayó al suelo, rodó, se puso en pié y encajó su espada en el cuerpo del vampiro. Este movimiento había sido tan rápido que no dio tiempo para que Ashdow reaccionara. Antes de volverse cenizas, la miró.

"Ha sido un placer conocerle Lilyaris la Pura." Lo que quedo de él fueron cenizas.

Las demás criaturas oscuras que habían estado apoyando a su jefe gritaron furiosos. Atacaron. La muerte de su líder los había desmoralizado. Lily se encontraba combatiendo a un troll particularmente fuerte. La pelea con Ashdow la había debilitado un poco. Dio unos pasos retrocediendo. Cuando repentinamente sintió algo a su espalda. Se volvió y vio el rostro de James a unos centímetros del de ella.

"Está de moda encontrarte aquí" dijo ella.

"Verdad?"

Se volvieron a sus oponentes, peleando hombro a hombro (espalda a espalda mejor dicho). Lily tenía que admitir que James había mejorado en pocos días. El manejo de su espada era bueno incluso si no era rival para ella, era bueno y con más entrenamiento podría llegar a vencerla. Rápidamente venció al troll y cuando retiraba su espada del cuerpo sintió que algo se acercaba a ella por la derecha. Inmediatamente lanzó uno de los cuchillos que escondía en su manga. Se volvió y miró una nube de polvo que donde un vampiro estaba antes.

La pelea terminó rápido con la derrota del lado oscuro. El equipo se reunió.

"Bien, qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Bahir, mientras sanaba un gran corte en el brazo de Orthon.

"No lo sé, debe haber una salida o un pasaje, solo tenemos que encontrarlo." Contestó James. Re repente pareció ver algo detrás de Lily.

Corrió hacia ella y la empujó. Cayendo al suelo. Lily se levantó inmediatamente y se volvió para gritarle. Pero las palabras murieron en su boca tan pronto como lo vio...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

James yacía tendido en el suelo, con una daga sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, estaba temblando del dolor. Bahir y Gerim se acercaron a el rápidamente, mientras Kerman lanzaba un cuchillo al vampiro que había arrojado la daga. Explotó con un sonido leve. Retiraron la daga. Murmuraron algunas palabras. Esperaron pero nada ocurrió. James empezaba a perder sangre.

"Por qué no está curando?" dijo Lily, quien sostenía la mano de James.

"No lo sé… " Bahir estaba entrando en pánico.

"Es la daga" dijo Xoal. "Es una daga oscura" añadió.

Los que sabían lo que significaba parpadearon. Derna, Kermal, Quentin, Orthon y Nathael estaban confundidos.

"Qué es una daga oscura?" preguntó Derna.

"Las heridas provocadas por una no pueden ser curadas con magia." Explicó Mundungus, ensombrecido.

"Qué podemos hacer?" dijo Kermal.

"Nada. Ni pociones ni plantas ayudarán con una herida de este tipo, hechizos son inútiles... " contestó Gerim.

"Pero va a morir!" gritó desesperado Nathael.

"Crees que no lo sé?" replicó Gerim enojado.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lily mientras veía a James. Sus fuerzas disminuían cada vez más por la pérdida de sangre.  
No quería perderlo. Tomó una decisión. Sabía que esto la debilitaría bastante, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se concentró en su poder interior, después puso su mano sobre la herida. Para sanar algo, tenía que proyectarse en la herida y curarla con su propia energía.

Se situó en la herida de James. Era serio, la daga había dañado muchas venas y había hemorragia interna. Primero detuvo la salida de la sangre, se hizo cargo de las venas. Era como reconstruirlas con aguja e hilo. Cuando terminó, lentamente se fue hacia el exterior, reparando todos los daños hechos. Finalmente llegó a la piel. Cerró la herida y la hizo sanar. Volvió a su cuerpo. Tan pronto como regresó, sintió un verdadero cansancio. James abrió los ojos y miró a Lily.

"La detuve?" fue lo primero que dijo.

Lily podía estar exhausta, pero esto la hizo enfurecer.

"Que si la detuviste?! Idiota, pudiste haber muerto!"

James se encogió de hombros. La poca importancia que le dio incrementó la ira de Lily. 

"Por qué me salvaste? Su no hubiera estado aquí, no estarías vivo! Qué estabas pensando!

"Yo..."

"Eres el heredero! Tu vida vale más que la mía!"

Fue silenciada repentinamente cuando James puso un dedo sobre su boca.

"No podía dejar que te hiriesen, tenía que pararla." Ella lo miró, sus ojos oscuros eran definitivamente serios.

"No lo valgo. No debes arriesgarte por mi, puedo curarme yo sola, es lento y difícil, pero puedo hacerlo. Tu no." Dijo finalmente.

"Tenía que protegerte. Para qué son los amigos entonces?"

"Puedo cuidar de mi misma."

James estaba a punto de responder a eso, cuando Mundungus lo cortó.

"Perdón por interrumpir, pero Lily tiene razón, es el heredero y no debe arriesgar su vida de esa manera. Es únicamente gracias a los poderes de Lily que está con vida... Una herida de una daga oscura es generalmente mortal."

Lily le dirigió una mirada de 'te lo dije'. Hubo un silencio, roto por Lily.

"Bahir, tendrás un poco de esa poción fortalecedora aún?"

Él le acercó un frasco. En unos segundos recuperó parte de sus fuerzas.

"Bien" dijo Derna, "qué hacemos?"

En ese momento, un camino rojo apareció en el suelo.

Se miraron unos a otros.

"Sigamos el camino" dijo finalmente Kermal.

El camino los llevó a una puerta plateada que abrió en cuanto se acercaron. Después de un instante de duda, entraron.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por muchas antorchas. En el centro se encontraba una caja hecha en cristal. Se aproximaron a ella. Dentro, vieron lo que habían estado buscando. El Cuerno de Unicornio.

El Cuerno estaba hecho en marfil. Pequeños unicornios estaban tallados en él, junto con algunas runas. Al final había una piedra de luna, unida al mango con cintas de platino y plata. La piedra lunar estaba brillando. Era translúcida pero parecía tener dentro todos los colores del iris. Se encontraban en movimiento dentro de ella. Era hermoso. James trató de abrir la caja, pero en el momento que la tocó sintió que un pequeño rayo de electricidad lo golpeaba. Los demás intentaron también, pero nadie pudo tocar la caja sin ser golpeados por el rayo. Al ultimo, Lily intentó también. Para su sorpresa, no hubo rayo que la golpease, así que abrió la caja. Miró a los demás.

"Adelante Lil, aparentemente eres la única que puede." Dijo Derna.

Respiró profundo y tomó el Cuerno. Nada sucedió en ese momento. Pero luego el Cuerno comenzó a brillar y una especie de escudo apareció rodeándola. Sus amigos trataron de entrar pero no pudieron. Dos luces empezaron a aparecer, una era blanca, oro y plata, la segunda era rojo y negro. Se volvían cada vez más grandes. En un segundo dos personas estaban paradas frente a ella. Era una mujer, vestida en rojo y negro con cabello rojo largo. Sus ojos enormes y oscuros con chispas en ellos. Tenía una espada a su derecha. La segunda mujer podía haber sido su gemela de no haber sido por su cabello negro ondulado. Tenía también ojos oscuros pero en ves de Negro, estaba vestida en blanco y plata.

Se volvieron a ver a Lily.

"Nos encontramos al fin, Pura" dijo la de cabello negro. Su voz era melodiosa.

"La elección está próxima" dijo la de cabello rojo. "Tendrás que elegir entre nosotros, yo, Diavera o mi hermana Athenesa."

"El bien y el mal" murmuró Mundungus.

Athenesa lo miró.

"No, es más complicado que eso, somos dos vías, dos futuros. Una elección deberá hacerse."

"Cómo puedo hacer yo esta elección? Alguien más debe ser mejor juez." Dijo Lily.

"La elección debe ser hecha por la Pura. Escogeremos dos personas para representarnos cuando llegue el momento." Explicó Diavera.

"Cuándo? Dónde?"

"Lo sabrás." Fue lo único que dijo Athenesa.

Las mujeres pusieron sus manos sobre la cabeza de Lily. Brillaron. Después de unos segundos, se retiraron y desaparecieron.

Lily miró a sus amigos, quienes estaban en completo shock, les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, sintió que todo se volvía borroso. Cayó en el suelo, inconsciente, aún sujetando firmemente el báculo en su mano.

Solo dos notas:

Sigo viva (por si alguien le pasó por la mente asegurarse de lo contrario) y 13vo Poder la próxima semana, X-mas gift. Kiddles!


	19. Compuerta Dorada

Disclaimer: Este fic no es mio. Fue escrito Naia, y ella dice: I don't own anything you'll recognize. 

Capítulo 19

Lily cayó al suelo, todavía sosteniendo firmemente el cuerno en su mano. Inmediatamente todo el grupo se acercó a su lado. Apenas respiraba, sus labios estaban azules y su cuerpo temblaba. Intentaron aproximarse, pero algo los detenía. El báculo se encontraba brillando. Por un minuto nada sucedió. Después el brillo en el báculo fue desapareciendo. Al instante se encontraron capaces de acercarse a Lily. Bahir se encontraba revolviendo su bolsa mientras Gerim levantaba su varita diciendo el encantamento Enervate.

James se arrodilló a su lado tratando de alejar el cuerno, ya que era lo que aparentemente había causado su desmayo. Pero la mano de Lily lo estaba sujetando fuertemente por el mango, inconscientemente apretaba la mano sobre el, previniendo que james lo tomase. Él se dio por vencido, incluso inconsciente, ella no olvidaba sus deberes.

Es increíble... Nunca se da por vencida... Nunca pensé que una chica pudiera tener esa determinación, siempre pensé que eran débiles, interesadas únicamente en ropa, apariencia, y que hombre desposar, como Cleia o Elianor... Bueno excepto Bella. Bien, ella tampoco es una chica normal...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lily despertó.

¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤

Cuando las dos mujeres tocaron su cabeza, Lily pensó que había iniciado fuego dentro de ella. Era un poco doloroso pero aún así, había disfrutado el sentimiento. Se encontró desmayándose. La oscuridad la rodeó, terminó frente a las dos mujeres.

"Bienvenida Lilyaris" dijo la mujer de cabello negro, Athenesa.

Lily se puso en pie, demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

"Acércate Pura." Dijo Diavera. "No queda mucho tiempo. Debes aprender algunas cosas acerca de tu destino. Escucha cuidadosamente. Algunas veces el tiempo llega a un cruce decisivo. Los humanos, humanos comunes, no pueden escoger entre los dos caminos, no tienen la mente suficientemente abierta, es por eso que se decidió que la elección sería dada a alguien , una persona, nombrada el Puro. Tu eres esa persona, la Pura. Pronto en tiempo llegará a ese cruce y tu tendrás que decidir."

Lily pareció recuperarse.

"Por qué yo?"

"Es tu destino."

"Por qué?"

"Por qué respiras? Por qué encontraste a Amaris? No controlamos eso, es el destino, tenemos que aceptarlo y cumplir nuestros deberes." Respondió la mujer de cabello negro.

Lentamente, Lily asintió, comprendiendo.

"Debes regresar a tus amigos Pura, conocimientos acerca del báculo se te han dado. Solo tu serás capaz de usarlo." Dijo Diavera.

Con esto las dos mujeres desaparecieron y Lily abrió los ojos. Se encontró con los rostros desconcertados de sus amigos. Sonrió, para asegurar que se encontraba bien. Aún cuando se sentía bien, bebió la poción que Bahir le dio.

"Como te encuentrs Lil?" preguntó Derna, preocupada.

"Físicamente, bien; mentalmente, eso es otra historia. Pero me recuperaré."

Derna sintió. Nadie habló por un momento.

"Bien, que tal si salimos de estas cavernas?" dijo Lily, rompiendo el silencio.

"Excelente idea, mi bella jinete." Contestó James. "El único problema es cómo?"

Lily sonrió.

"Toma mi mano. Todos, tomen la mano del otro, debemos estar en contacto."

Hicieron lo que ella dijo. Ella sostuvo el cuerno. Sabía que hacer. Envió su mente y su poder al báculo, le dio la orden. "Transpórtanos a la primer cueva."

En un centello, desaparecieron.

Estuvieron rodeados por colores, girando, centelleando, haciendo mil formas. De repente volvieron a la realidad y se encontraron en la primer cueva donde los dragones los esperaban.

"Eso fue increíble!" exclamó Nathael.

"Si… " Lily no pudo continuar.

LILY!!!

Maris!

El dragón plateado aterrizó a un lado de su jinete.

Estaba muy preocupada... 

No tenías por que estarlo… 

Por lo que veo en tu mente, si que lo estaba... 

Maris!

Lo siento, pero si no veo por mi misma, sé que no me lo habrías dicho.

Odio que tengas razón… 

Es por eso que me amas.

Lily rió.

Se volvió y vio que James tenía una conversación similar con Tharis. En un momento, él se sonrojó.

Me pregunto que le dijo Tharis para hacerlo sonrojar así… pensó Lily.

Earas y Jahas se habían aproximado a los jinetes y conversaban con ellos.

Después de algunos minutos, se calmaron y reanudaron la caminata. Dejaron la caverna y llegaron al cañón.

Ahí, Bahir, Gerin, Mundungus y Xoal se aparecieron en el castillo. Nathael subió en Amaris con Lily, Quentin en Tharis con James. Orthon en Jahas con Kermal. Y Derna en Earas. Los cuatro dragones, uno plateado, uno dorado, uno negro y uno metal, levantaron el vuelo y desaparecieron.

¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤

Aparecieron cerca de la armada y aterrizaron en el centro, causando mucha conmoción, ya que nadie había visto jamás a un dragón gris y a otro negro. Además estos dragones montados por plebeyos. El rey, su esposa y sus consejeros estaban ahí. La reina abrazó a James. Un poco avergonzado el joven la separó de él, no sin antes abrazarla también. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero James vio amor y orgullo en ellos. La misma escena ocurría con cada miembro del equipo ya que todos tenían alrededor de veinte años. Sus padre habían sido advertidos y traídos. Únicamente Lily estaba con su dragón. Miraba con envidia a sus amigos, palmeando a Amaris. Viendo esto, Sir Albus y Praïn junto a Sir Exer se acercaron a ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no los vio. Se encontró abrazada por en jefe elfo. Pasmada al principio, ella también lo abrazó.

Se separaron.

"Estamos extremadamente orgullosos de ti Lilyaris" dijo Sir Albus, antes de abrazarla. Fue seguido por sir Exer.

"Gracias." Contestó Lily, sus ojos brillaban.

"Vamos Lily, nos reuniremos en la sala del trono para escuchar tu historia ." explicó Sir Exer.

Lily asintió, después de un ultimo pensamiento con Amaris, siguió a los tres hombres. Fueron los primeros en llegar a la habitación y esperaron a que llegaran los demás. Hablaron calmadamente de los nuevos dragones y otras cosas...

1.1 James's POV

James todavía se encontraba avergonzado por lo que Tharis le había dicho. Sabía que se había sonrojado y para colmo, que Lily lo había visto en ese momento. El viaje de vuelta pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Aterrizaron.

Tan pronto como bajó, fue envuelto en un abrazo de su madre. Incluso estando un poco avergonzado, estaba feliz de haber vuelto sano y salvo. Él la abrazó también.

Después e aproximó a su padre. A pesar del protocolo, el rey, abrazó a su hijo fuertemente.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti James, y estoy aliviado de verte. Estaba preocupado por ti, como todos."

"Gracias papá. Encontramos en cuerno y lo trajimos."

"Maravilloso. Dónde está?"

"Lily lo tiene… " dijo James, volteando para encontrar a Lily. No la vio.

"Si estás buscando a Lily, se fue hace algunos minutos con Albus, Exer y Praïn." Planteó el rey.

"Por que…" preguntó James.

"Creo que la escena fue bastante desagradable para ella." Explicó la reina Dorylis quien había escuchado la plática de su esposo y su hijo.

James se mordió el labio inferior, es verdad ella no tiene a nadie más que sir Albus, sir Exer y Praïn esperando por ella, se dio cuenta el príncipe.

1.2 General POV

Una vez que la reunión finalizó, se dirigieron al castillo.

¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤

Lily tomó el cuerno de su bolsa y lo puso sobre la mesa. Hubo un sobresalto colectivo, todos, exceptuando a los miembros del equipo miraban con asombro ya que el cuerno era poder puro...

Lily dio un aplauso para atraer su atención.

"Bien, creo que tendrán curiosidad por saber que sucedió. Llegamos al canon… " Empezó a relatar la historia, ayudada por los otros. Cuando llegaron a la parte de los dragones, empezaron los murmullos. Lily les explicó todo acerca de esta nueva especie de dragones. Después les habló del laberinto, la pelea. Finalmente llegó al descubrimiento del báculo y a la aparición de las dos mujeres.

"... Desaparecieron. Usamos el cuerno para volver a la primer caverna. Después la dejamos y regresamos aquí." Finalizó Lily.

Todas las personas presentes miraban al equipo, lo que habían hecho había sido increíble, estos se encogieron, incómodos por las miradas.

Finalmente Sir Albus habló.

"Esto es verdaderamente increíble, han mostrado inteligencia y valor más allá de nuestras expectativas." 

"Gracias Señor." Dijo Derna.

"Si, gracias, pero ahora, es su turno. Que sucedió mientras nos fuimos?" preguntó James.

Sir Albus sonrió junto con los consejeros, el rey y la reina.

"Bien, primero mandamos otro equipo para traer la Lágrima del Fénix. Estabas en lo cierto Lily, muchas protecciones fueron puestas para prevenir que los magos se aproximaran. Les tomó tres horas poder entrar. Tomaron el frasco y lo sustituyeron por un cristal. Antes de partir pusieron las protecciones de nuevo. Así que ahora tenemos todos los elementos para crear el Portal Dorado."

Sir Exer continuo. 

"Estamos felices de anunciarles que el encantamiento Zizadis ha sido un éxito. Por los últimos reportes de nuestros espías, el ejército del señor Oscuro se ha dividido en dos bandos que están peleando entre sí. Voldemort ha perdido al menos una tercera parte de si ejército, casi la mitad de vampiros e hidras, y una cuarta parte de los basiliscos."

Lily sonrió ante las noticias.

"Genial!" exclamó Kermal.

"En cuanto tiempo creen que seremos capaces de crear el Portal?" preguntó Lily.

"Bien, creo que los escolares necesitan tres días más para planear todo. Tenemos todavía cinco días para que el hechizo de desvanezca."

Lily asintió.

"Aparentemente tu eres la única que puede tocar el cuerno, así que tu tendrás que crear la Puerta." Anunció Sir Exer. "Tendrás que reunirte con los eruditos para aprender cómo." 

Para esto, Lily estaba divertida de ver la expresión del rostro de Sir Cornelius. El hombre había perdido la mayor parte de su poder, debido a su comportamiento y a sus prejuicios. Aparentemente el saber que una chica que ni siquiera era noble es la única persona capaz de sostener el más poderoso báculo jamás creado, no le agradaba tanto o más que la idea de plebeyos capaces de vincularse con dragones.

Continuaron hablando acerca de otras cosas, como los dragones comunes.

Antes de retirarse, Lily se puso de acuerdo con Sir Albus para reunirse con los eruditos en tres días. 

El equipo se puso en pié y salió de la habitación, dejando al rey y a sus consejeros discutiendo problemas que no les involucraba. Se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus cuarteles. Lily y James caminaban en silencio hacia los cuarteles de los Leones donde sabían que Bella, Sirius y Remus los esperarían. 

"James?…" empezó Lily.

"Si?"

"Siento haberte gritado antes."

James sonrió.

"Es cierto, no se da mucho que la persona a quien le salvo la vida me grite." Dijo como broma.

"Bien, gracias, pero me dejé llevar por el momento. No debiste haber brincado en frente de esa daga. Puedo sanar gracias a mi parte elfo y tu eres más importante que yo."

"No estoy de acuerdo en ese punto."

"Eres el heredero al trono. Tu vida estuvo en peligro suficiente dado al hecho de formar parte de esta misión!"

"Elegí ir!"

"Algo que no comprendo hasta ahora." Replicó Lily.

James se detuvo, se volvió a encararla. Tomó una de sus manos.

"Eres mi amiga, Lil" dijo, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

"Y?" dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada.

"Los amigos se protegen unos a otros. Eso es todo, incluso si no te gusta."

"Puedo cuidar de mi misma... " replicó Lily.

"La verdad es que no te gusta que la gente sea herida por protegerte."

Ella bajó la vista, en silencio.

"Pero Lily, si las personas quieren protegerte, no puedes detenerlas, cuidarán de ti te guste o no. Las personas no pueden dejar de ayudarte, es por algo que tienes, tu aura, quizás."

"Me desharé de ella si significa que dejarán de hacerlo." Dijo Lily.

"Desafortunadamente, mi bella Lilyaris, es imposible" replicó James, dramáticamente.

"Desafortunadamente, mi apuesto príncipe" contestó Lily haciendo una reverencia. "Podría pedirle algo mi buen señor?"

"No podría rehusarle nada a una damita tan encantadora"

"Algo que no soy. Pero, sería tan amable de liberar mi mano?"

Inmediatamente, soltó su mano, al darse cuanta que la había sostenido por un tiempo. Se sonrojó un poco. Pero afortunadamente para él el sol había caído hacía ya una media hora, así que estaba demasiado oscuro para que Lily lo notase.

Legaron a los cuarteles. Entraron. Inmediatamente, todas las discusiones murieron. Todo era silencio. Repentinamente se escucharon gritos y Lily Y James se encontraron tendidos en el suelo, bajo tres jinetes emocionados.

"LILY! JAMES!"

Remus, Sirius y Bella estaban abrazando a sus amigos muy fuerte, casi al borde de estrangularlos.

"Están vivos!" gritó Sirius.

"Si... pero si no se calman y se quitan de encima... No creo estarlo por mucho tiempo." Alcanzó a decir James. Lo mismo ocurrió con Lily.

Todos rieron con esto. Sirius se levantó y ayudó a James a pararse mientras Bella hacía lo mismo con Lily. Se sacudieron.

"Ahora, que sucedió! Qué hicieron! Que vieron! Encontraron el báculo? Cómo es?" fueron rodeados por preguntas, que todos hacían. Se sonrieron uno al otro.

"SILENCIO!" gritó Lily. Pero seguían haciendo preguntas.

"Si no se callan en este momento, llamaré a mis perros." Dijo Lily en voz baja.

Sorprendentemente, todo el mundo se calló.

"Mejor. Ahora, tomen asiento, porque es una historia muy larga." Dijo James.

Obedecieron, Lily y James empezaron a relatar lo sucedido. Estaban atentos a sus palabras, asombrados en ocasiones, riendo ante otros eventos.

Cuando James y Lily terminaron con la historia todos tenían la vista fija en ellos. Hicieron algunos ademanes frente a ellos. No hubo reacción. Suspiraron. Lily levantó su varita.

"Fanfaria"

Inmediatamente sonidos muy altos se oyeron en la habitación. Los jinetes saltaron, sobresaltados.

"Bien, suficiente de nosotros, que hicieron?"

Bella le dijo que los había encontrado comiendo desanimadamente en la mañana. Le había tomado toda su voluntad no mandarles los Haelfleawas para levantarles el ánimo. Finalmente, después de haberlos amenazado con un destino peor que el que pudieran imaginar si no se concentraban en su trabajo, junto con dejarlos a merced de la furia de Lily cuando regresara y encontrara que no habían entrenado, había conseguido que trabajaran.

Lily rió.

"Asusto tanto?" dijo moviendo repetidamente las pestañas de los ojos.

"Cuando haces eso, si" replicó Sirius.

Todos los jinetes rompieron el risas, pero no solamente por el comentario de Sirius.

En ese momento, Lily Se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

"Qué! Tan tarde! Todos a la cama! Entrenamiento mañana!"

Se escucharon gruñidos, pero la mayoría de los jinetes tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Se que me aman, gracias, ahora a dormir."

Se alejaron lentamente.

Únicamente Remus Sirius y Bella se quedaron con ellos.

"Estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien Lil." Dijo Bella.

"Yo también Bella, yo también. Vamos, estoy muerta de cansancio." Lily bostezó.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron a sus habitaciones. James las siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron.

Remus y Sirius lo notaron. Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo pero por la expresión del rostro de Remus se detuvo.

"Vamos James, temo lo que puedan inventar para mañana." Dijo Remus.

James asintió, todavía viendo el lugar por donde las chicas habían desaparecido, una expresión extraña en su rostro, y siguió a sus amigos a las habitaciones.

¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤

Al día siguiente los Leones se levantaron para su carrera de la mañana. El circuito se había hecho más grande desde el primer día, eso significaba que debían correr más aprisa para terminarlo en una hora. El entrenamiento usual siguió. Circuitos, pelea si magia, vuelo, magia que Lily había agregado al entrenamiento hacía ya un mes. Los Leones se habían convertido lentamente en el ala más fuerte gracias a este entrenamiento, otros entrenadores habían empezado a copiarlo. Frecuentemente acudían a las plateadas por recomendaciones. Los Leones eran compadecidos por en duro entrenamiento al que estaban sometidos, pero también envidiados por su fortaleza. Tres días después de su regreso, Lily se reunió con los escolares entre quienes reconoció a Sir Hernon y a Sir Bernard. Ellos le explicaron cómo crear el Portal Dorado. El método era bastante difícil pero Lily tenía confianza.

Tuvo una reunión con el rey y los consejeros.

"No, Sir Albus, no creo que una distracción sea útil."

"Pero, evitará que seas atacada durante la creación de la Puerta." Cortó un consejero.

"Disculpe señor, pero una distracción puede que me proteja pero puede hacer también que algunos mortífagos se alejen del perímetro del conjuro y no quiero tomar ese riesgo."

"Si vas sola, será muy peligroso. Estarás indefensa durante la mayor parte de la creación."

"Lo sé señor, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar."

"Lilyaris" dijo Sir Albus. "Sabes perfectamente que no permitiré que lo hagas sola y sin alguien que te proteja. Si no quieres la distracción, toma al menos a algunos jinetes contigo, estarán ahí sólo para tu defensa." Propuso en viejo mago.

Lily lo meditó por algunos momentos, después suspiró.

"De acuerdo, usted gana. Pero quién?

"Bien, que tal los señores Sirius, Remus, e príncipe James, Lady Bella, así como la señorita Derna y el maestro Kermal?"

"Eso no es justo señor, sabe perfectamente que querrán venir de cualquier forma. No tengo opción."

"Bien, serán advertidos. Cuando lo harás?"

Mañana mismo. No quiero perder tiempo. Debemos tomar ventaja del hecho de que Voldemort se encuentra todavía debilitado por en encantamiento Zizadis."

"De acuerdo Lily."

Discutieron pormenores del plan.

El día siguiente, Lily se preparó. Se encontró con los amigos que la acompañarían. La noche anterior Sir Albus le había dado los componentes necesarios para la Puerta. Subieron a sus dragones y volaron en dirección a los cuarteles de Voldemort. Aterrizaron en una colina cercana. Lily conjuró una mesa donde colocó el Corazón del Dragón, la Lágrima del Fénix y el Cuerno de Unicornio. Después abrió el frasco. Dejó caer cinco gotas del líquido cristalino sobre la esfera. El líquido entró a la esfera y en cuanto se encontró con la sangre de su interior, hubo un rayo de luz cegador. Cuando el rayo se desvaneció, observaron que la sangre se había vuelto traslúcida y estaba girando en la esfera. Lily tomó entonces una daga, y con un movimiento rápido hizo un corte sobre su brazo. Dejó que unas cuantas gotas cayeran sobre la piedra Luna y sobre la esfera antes de sanarla. Si el encuentro entre la sangre y las lágrimas habían producido un destello cegador, no era nada comparado con la luz que la esfera emitió cuando la sangre de Lily se encontró con el líquido en su interior. Lentamente, fueron capaces de ver de nuevo. La esfera estaba brillando como un pequeño sol. James, Remus, Sirius, Bella, Kermal y Derna tenían las bocas abiertas por la impresión.

Sin mirarlos, enfocada únicamente en la esfera, Lily envió su mente a la esfera y se hizo parte de ella. La segunda parte requería que se guiara a la esfera para delimitar el área que estaría bajo el Portal. Tenía que hacerlo sin ser notada lo que era bastante difícil ya que la esfera era bastante visible… Empezó a guiarla. Dos veces estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por un mortífago, pero consiguió terminarlo exitosamente. Después volvió a su cuerpo que permaneció de pie mientras su mente estaba alejada. 

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta tomó el báculo u lo apuntó a la esfera. La piedra Luna empezó a brillar cada vez más. Pronto, estaba tan brillante como la esfera. Lo levantó, haciendo que la esfera se elevase también. En su mente se imaginó el lugar en donde sería puesta la esfera: muy por encima del centro de la armada de Voldemort. Tan pronto como lo hizo, lanzó la esfera allí con un rápido movimiento del cuerno.

Vio mentalmente la esfera posicionándose en el lugar donde tenía que quedar.

Sonriendo se concentró en su poder interior, canalizándolo fuera de su cuerpo hacia el cuerno. La piedra brilló más intensamente, si era posible. Abrió la boca y pronunció el encantamiento:

Por el poder de la sangre  
Por la fuerza de la mente  
Aquí estoyCorazón puro y verdadero brCorazón de Dragón, fortaleza y coraje   
Lágrima de Fénix, inocencia y pureza   
Cuerno de Unicornio, invención del sabio   
Tres, aquí reunidos para detener a nuestro enemigo   
Evita que salgan  
Pero no que entren  
Portal Dorado, creado de la luz  
Te convoco con toda mi voluntad.

Por un minuto nada sucedió, repentinamente el cielo pareció desgarrarse en giroles. La esfera explotó. Una lluvia dorada empezó a caer. Un domo se empezaba a formar, partiendo del suelo y levantándose lentamente en el aire. Era espléndido. Finalmente el domo se finalizó y el color dorado cambió a rojo, naranja, Amarillo, verde, azul, morado. Con un ultimo resplandor, se volvió transparente como vidrio.

El brillo de la piedra Luna fue decayendo poco a poco. Suspirando, muriéndose de cansancio, Lily miró a sus amigos. Logró hacer la pequeña sonrisa de 'todo está bien'. Se encontraban mirando el Portal, asombrados.

"Eso fue increíble... " susurró Derna.

Los otros no pudieron hacer más que asentir. Lily caminó hacia Amaris, concentrándose en sus pasos para evitar caer. Sintió de repente un brazo fuerte abrazándola, ayudándola a caminar. Levantó la vista y vio a James.

Le sonrió agradecidamente, el le devolvió otra sonrisa.

"Gracias James, estoy exhausta!"

"Se puede decir..."

"Qué tal si regresamos?" dijo Bella, viendo el cansancio de los rostros de sus amigos.

"Maravillosa idea." Dijo Remus.

Lily solo asintió, medio dormida.

Levantaron el vuelo y aparecieron cerca del castillo.

La mente de Lily estaba un poco confundida por el cansancio. Recordaba haber sido abrazada y felicitada, después llevada a su habitación y colocada en su cama. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo, notó el cabello revuelto de James, dejando la habitación. Tendré que agradecerle mañana, pensó, entre sueños.

Después cayó dormida. 

* * *

Aplausos triunfales Si, ya aparecí después de meses desaparecida, hehe... risas nerviosas. Quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso con mi otro fic, sé que desde diciembre dije que ya lo iba a actualizar, pero todo se me quedó en palabras porque no he hallado el tiempo para partirme y hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer... sorry 4 that. El 13vo ha estado desde hace un buen tiempo en hiatus y seguirá así -me temo- por tiempo indefinido (pero ya ando en finales, así que en dos semanas comienzo a tomar cartas en el asunto). 

Sólo me resta agradecer a todas ustedes que siguen al pie del cañón. En verdad que eso le da ganas a cualquiera de seguir.

Una pregunta, soy yo o esta supergenialideota del QuickEdit sirve para puras papas? No me guarda cambios ni me respeta el código! Que triste...


	20. Elianor

Disclaimer: Esto le pertenece a Naia y ella dice: _Don't own anything you'll recognize_.

**Capítulo Veinte**

El sol despertó a Lily. Se levantó y estiró el cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora -era casi medio día!- Inmediatamente se puso en pie y tomó un baño rápido, se vistió y corrió a la sala del trono donde sabía que encontraría a todos.

Sin duda todos se encontraban ahí, hablando. Entró calladamente, no queriendo interrumpirlos. Repentinamente James la vio.

"Lily! Estás despierta!"

Todos los presentes se volvieron a verla y la saludaron calurosamente.

"Finalmente, la Bella Durmiente ha despertado" bromeó Sirius. "Dormiste por un tiempo bastante largo..."

"Lo sé Sirius, me di cuenta al despertar."

Rieron un poco.

"Bien, vayamos a asuntos más importantes" dijo Sir Albus con una pequeña sonrisa. "Presumo que se mueren por saber cual ha sido la reacción de Voldemort..."

Todos en la habitación asintieron ansiosos.

"Hemos puesto algunos jinetes alrededor del Portal para observar. Han reportado que el señor Oscuro salió después de unos segundos de haberse creado la Puerta, y probó varios hechizos para romperla. Como todos fallaron, empezó a usar hechizos oscuros, los que rebotaron en la Puerta y golearon a varios mortífagos. Empezó entonces a gritar a su ejército. Estaba completamente loco. Todos los mortífagos que estuvieron a cargo de la guardia mientras hacían el hechizo fueron puestos bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Después de haber desahogado toda su ira en sus hombres, entró como fiera en sus cuarteles y no ha salido desde entonces."

Todos aplaudieron animados. Sir Albus levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

"El Portal los detendrá por cinco meses. Nos da tiempo a encontrar una manera para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Durante estos meses el entrenamiento será intensificado para todos."

La habitación completa asintieron en aprobación.

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy." Dijo. La gente empezó a levantarse y a retirarse.

"Sir Albus, donde colocó el Corazón de Dragón, la lágrima de Fénix y el báculo?" preguntó Lily, acercándose a él.

"Los pusimos en tu habitación, dentro de una caja mágicamente sellada," replicó. "Eres la única que puede abrirla."

"Gracias." Lily se inclinó un poco y se retiró, seguida por sus amigos que la estaban esperando.

Se dirigieron hacia los cuarteles de los jinetes donde tomaron el almuerzo. Después de unos minutos, los demás jinetes llegaron y les empezaron a hacer preguntas. Habían circulado algunos rumores por el campo y querían saber lo que en realidad había pasado. Los cinco chicos explicaron la verdad.

El entrenamiento comenzó otra vez. Lily era cada vez más estricta con los jinetes. Ella y Bella siempre inventaban cosas nuevas, nuevos movimientos, cada vez más difíciles. El circuito en el que se encontraban trabajando ahora se había vuelto acrobático. El primero con el que habían entrenado era como un jugo de niños si se comparaban. Mostraba cuanto habían progresado.

Pero después de algunas semanas, Lily había notado que el interés de los jinetes iba en descenso. Habló con Bella y estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitaban un cambio. Debido a que la amenaza de Voldemort había desaparecido y no volvería sino después de algunos meses, los jinetes ya no tenían motivación.

Decidieron llamar a junta a los demás entrenadores, para ver si lo mismo sucedía en las otras alas. La cita tendría lugar el día siguiente después de la cena.

Ellas fueron las primeras en llegar al cuartel donde tendría lugar la junta. Tomaron asiento y esperaron a sus colegas.

El primero en llegar fue Sir Zorg quien entrenaba a las Águilas. Después Sir John, el entrenador de los Halcones. Sir Tilban y Sir Nokar, entrenadores de los Lobos y Tigres, seguidos por Sir Yvan, Kermal y Derna. Sir Yvan se encontraba ayudando a la nueva ala compuesta de dragones comunes. Al regreso de Kermal y Derna, algunos soldados fueron enviados a la cueva y algunos de ellos se unieron a algún dragón. Sir Exer llegó unos minutos más tarde.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Lily habló.

"Bella y yo hemos convocado esta junta para discutir un problema que hemos encontrado en nuestra ala. Quisiéramos saber si ustedes han tenido el mismo problema. Resumiendo, los últimos días hemos visto que la motivación de nuestros jinetes va decreciendo. Cada día se nota más."

Hubo silencio, entonces alguien habló.

"No has sido la única en notarlo. Es lo mismo con mi ala" dijo Zorg. "Nada parece interesarles."

"Lo mismo en la mía" dijo Sir Tilban, Nokar y John.

"Es diferente en la mía" planteó Sir Yvan. "Han sido jinetes por tan solo unas semanas y tienen mucho que aprender."

Lily asintió en acuerdo.

"Entonces, a excepción de la de Sir Yvan, todas las alas están simplemente, aburridas."

"Podría decirse." Admitió Zorg.

"Debemos encontrar una solución!" irrumpió Bella.

"Se está volviendo peligroso, al estar aburridos, son menos cuidadosos…"

"No hay duda de eso, pero que podemos hacer?" replicó Nokar.

Por un momento todo fue silencio. De repente Derna habló.

"Bueno, no se si es buena idea, pero que les parece organizar una competencia entre alas?" preguntó.

"Gran idea!" exclamó Lily. "Les dará una meta."

"Si, pero que clase de competencia." Dijo Tilban.

"Hmmm, que tal si creamos algunas misiones, como conseguir un objeto, cruzar un circuito de trampas, salvar algo a o alguien... Podemos incluso hacer duelos entre alas." Sugirió Lily.

"Bien!" replicó Zorg. "Pienso que resolverá nuestro problema."

"Exacto" dijo Sir Exer. "Bien, tienen pleno dominio para organizar todo, en cuanto no destruyan algo o hieran a alguien."

Un coro de 'Gracias' se escuchó.

Después se pusieron de acuerdo en las primeras tareas.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

Tan pronto finalizó la junta, Lily y Bella se dirigieron hacia el cuartel de los leones, y encontraron a los jinetes practicando su magia como se les había dicho. Las dos chicas podían ver que estaban aburridos a morir. Ni siquiera notaron su llegada. Después de algunos minutos, Lily se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención. Las cabezas de los jinetes se volvieron a ellas, sorprendidos.

"Bueno, al parecer están muy absortos en esto, así que vendremos más tarde a decirles el resultado de nuestra reunión." Dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

Inmediatamente, los jinetes empezaron a protestar. Morían por saber lo que se había dicho en la junta.

Lily y Bella intercambiaron sonrisas.

"Silencio, vamos a explicar lo que hemos decidido!" dijo Lily en voz alta.

En un segundo la habitación estaba en silencio.

"Bien. Bella y yo llamamos a junta ya que hay un problema que queríamos discutir. Hemos notado su falta de motivación, y eso no preocupaba un poco. Nos enteramos por los otros entrenadores que la situación es la misma en las otras alas. Así que decidimos hacer una competencia entre alas."

Los jinetes empezaron a hablar emocionados.

Bella silbó para atraer su atención.

Lentamente, se tranquilizaron.

"Esta competencia estará compuesta por varias tareas. Serán explicadas a detalle en estos papeles." Bella apuntaba a los pergaminos en la mesa que Lily acababa de aparecer. "Cada equipo será recompensado con puntos en cada tarea, dependiendo de su actuación. Al final sumaremos todos los puntos que acumule cada equipo, y el ganador será el de mayor número de puntos."

Los jinetes empezaron a platicar tranquilamente entre ellos.

"No es obligatorio... Quieren participar o quieren que declinemos la oferta?" preguntó Lily inocentemente.

"PARTICIPAMOS!" dijeron casi como un rugido los jinetes.

Bella y Lily sonrieron.

"Bien, la primer tarea se llevará a cabo en una semana. Entrenaremos para eso. La victoria será nuestra!" gritó Lily.

Un rugido de aprobación le contestó. Sonrió, feliz de ver a sus jinetes así...

Poco sabía que la Victoria sería mas difícil de conseguir de lo que pensó...

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

Un mes había pasado sin ningún problema. Los Leones eran ahora los líderes en la competencia, las Águilas eran segundos y los Lobos eran un tercero muy cerrado.

En una semana serían las fiestas de primavera. Estas fiestas duraban tres días y celebraban la venida de la primavera. A Lily parecía no importarle. Bella había conseguido que la acompañara al baile que habría en el castillo. Cómo, Lily no sabía, pero no se pudo rehusar esta vez. Lo único que la aseguraba era que esta vez tendría amigos ahí. Suspiró. Tenia un vestido que era apropiado para esta fiesta, pero no planeaba ser el centro de atención ni nada parecido, sólo ir y complacer a Bella. Pocas horas antes del baile, Bella arrastró a Lily a su habitación, para prepararse. Los chicos habían acordado encontrarlas en sus habitaciones. Veinte minutos antes de comienzo estaban listas. Lily usaba un vestido verde oscuro con un verde más claro en el peto. El vestido tenía bordados plateados a lo largo de toda la bastilla. Bella había levantado su cabello en un rollo, pero con algunos caireles que caían sus hombros y rostro. Usaba poco maquillaje y de joyería solamente el collar que Praïn le había dado. Salió de la habitación ya que había decidido esperar a Bella afuera. Unos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba lista. Usaba un vestido amarillo claro, un collar plateado con un fénix como dije. También llevaba el cabello en un rollo, pero algunos habían sido trenzados antes de ponerlos en el rollo. También había puesto alguna estrellas plateadas en su cabello.

Incluso sin quererlo, las dos chicas deslumbraban.

Los chicos sonrieron en cuanto las vieron. Una vez que terminaron de saludarse y de hacer cumplidos al otro, se dirigieron al salón del baile. Los amigos fueron de los últimos en llegar. Un heraldo anunció su llegada:

"El Príncipe James, heredero al trono, Sir Sirius, Sir Remus, Lady Bella y Lilyaris."

Casi todos los presente se volvieron a ver descender a los amigos hacia la fiesta.

A pesar de los temores de Lily, la fiesta fue magnífica. Las luces, la decoración, la música, todo era perfecto.

Los cinco amigos estaban sentados, hablando del entrenamiento cuando fueron interrumpidos por dos chicas. Lily las reconoció como Lady Cleia y Lady Elianor. Lady Cleia era una chica alta y delgada. Tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombres y lacio, una complexión pálida, ojos azules claros, casi grises. Todo lo referente a ella era pálido. Usaba un vestido rosa pálido. Por otro lado, Lady Elianor tenía cabello ondulado y sedoso de un café rojizo que alcanzaba su cintura, ojos azul-verdosos y una complexión perfecta. Era alta y delgada. Resumiendo, tenía todas las características de la belleza perfecta. Su vestido azul entallaba cada una de sus curvas y mostraba su elegante figura.

"Príncipe James, es un placer verlo." Dijo con una voz melodiosa, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le acercó la mano.

James la tomó y la besó gentilmente.

"Lady Elianor, Lady Cleia" dijo James, haciendo un gesto como de reverencia.

"No le hemos visto por un largo tiempo, mi príncipe."

"Estás en lo cierto, pero el entrenamiento me mantiene extremadamente ocupado." James contestó, cortante.

"Entiendo, es miembro del ala de los Leones. Dicen que esta ala es la más fuerte en el ejército... "

"Es cierto, y estoy orgulloso de formar parte de ella."

"Estoy segura que se debe a usted gran parte de esa reputación." Dijo Elianor, batiendo las pestañas.

"No lo creo." Interrumpió Sirius. Elianor lo miraba despreciativamente pero eso no molestaba a Sirius del todo, estaba acostumbrado. Era bien sabido que Lady Elianor era muy ambiciosa y quería llegar a ser la persona más poderosa en el reino a cualquier costo.

"No creo haber estado hablando con usted, Sir Sirius." Dijo fríamente.

"Tal vez" replicó James, "Pero tiene razón, el ala debe su reputación gracias a sus entrenadores."

"Usted debe ser uno" dijo Elianor coqueteando.

"No, hablo de Lilyaris y Bella. Han impuesto un entrenamiento efectivo que ha hecho maravillas... " Sonrió a las dos chicas sentadas a su lado.

"Gracias James" dijo Lily, sonriendo agradecida a su amigo.

"Oh! Bien... le gustaría bailar conmigo, mi príncipe?" dijo Elianor, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

"Lo siento Lady Elianor, pero me encuentro conversando con Lily y Bella. Nos explicaban una nueva estrategia que crearon para nuestra siguiente tarea. Tal vez luego?" contestó James, rechazando hábilmente la invitación de Elianor.

"Tal vez, mi príncipe."

Sonriendo, James se volvió a Lily y Bella y reanudaron la plática. Se olvidaron rápidamente de su alrededor, enfocados en su discusión. Elianor miraba con envidia a Lily y Bella. Repentinamente, tuvo una idea y corrió al lado de su padre, seguida de cerca por Cleia.

Los cinco amigos no le prestaron atención a ya que se centraban cada vez más en su conversación. Debieron, ya que hubieran evitado tantas cosas...

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

Lily y Bella se levantaron temprano. Se vistieron y comieron algo antes de apresurarse a los cuarteles.

Una vez ahí, esperaron por alguien a quien habían estado siguiendo por algunos días. Sorpresivamente (o no tanto) él parecía evadirlas. Finalmente llegó. Tan pronto vio a las dos chicas, se detuvo. Miró a sus alrededores, y continuó su recorrido, sabiendo que no había escapatoria.

Lily y Bella sonrieron al ver al hombre dudando. Sabían que no se podía escapar esta vez sin insultarlas, ya que eran las únicas presentes.

Se detuvo y suspiró.

"Entren, presumo que todavía es el mismo problema…"

"Sir Exer" contestó Lily "Para qué deberíamos entrar, si sabemos lo que va a pasar. Le explicaremos nuestro problema, el mismo que la vez anterior y de la vez anterior y de la vez anterior a la última vez. Nos escuchará y nos dirá que se hará cargo de eso. Después lo dejaremos y nada cambiará!"

"Entren" dijo el hombre cortante. "No podemos discutir nuestro problema en público."

"De acuerdo" dijo Bella, arrastrando a Lily con ella.

Entraron rápidamente y se sentaron.

"Bien creo que es de nuevo el problema con las plateadas… " empezó Sir Exer.

"Diez puntos para usted" replicó Lily sarcásticamente.

Sir Exer suspiró de nuevo, habían discutido lo mismo infinidad de ocasiones… Conocía muy bien el problema, y el hecho de que Lily y Bella estaban en lo cierto, pero él no podía hacer nada.

Recordó en problema una vez más.

Algunos días después de las fiestas de primavera, el rey había llegado a los cuarteles. Le quería decir algo. Esto había preocupado a Sir Exer mucho. Un vez que se reunió con el rey se aseguró, pero después estaba odiando tener que ser él quien lo comunicaría a Bella y Lily. Las llamó a sus cuarteles, tratando de hallar la mejor manera posible de explicárselos. Finalmente llegaron, tomaron asiento y lo miraron expectantes. Sir Exer recordaba aquella conversación perfectamente…

1 Flashback

"Buen día" dijo Sir Exer.

"Buen día" contestaron las dos chicas.

"Bien. Deben preguntarse por qué las he llamado. El rey Regis me ha dicho que dos jinetes se unirán a los Leones."

Lily y Bella sonrieron ampliamente.

"Eso es genial señor. Quienes son?" preguntó Bella.

"Ese es el punto, es una situación bastante especial, incluso ahora. Sus nombres son Lady Elianor y Lady Cleia."

En este punto, sus sonrisas desaparecieron, reemplazándolas por ceños fruncidos.

"Está seguro que es sabio Señor?" dijo Lily, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "No tienen verdadera experiencia en pelea y no han experimentado en entrenamiento que lleva el resto del ala. No creo que tengan el nivel para entrar a nuestra ala. Tal vez los Cuervos, pero no los Leones."

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero pidieron entrar a los Leones y a ningún ala más." Sir Exer suspiró.

"Saben acerca del entrenamiento al que los jinetes se someten en nuestra ala, no?"

"Han sido advertidas que es extenuante y muy difícil, pero no parece importarles... "

"Parecen muy seguras de si... " planteó Bella.

"Si, pero pensé que les agradaría el hecho que no serían las únicas plateadas... " dijo Sir Exer tratando de cambiar el tópico.

"No trate de cambiar el tema" replicó Lily "Si, me hubiera gustado el hecho de que otras plateadas se unieran a la armada. Pero pensaba en jinetes plateados interesadas en mejorar sus habilidades y que estuvieran interesadas en la pelea… No creo que entrenar sea el propósito principal de Lady Elianor y Lady Cleia. Creo que no es la reputación del ala lo que las ha atraído, sino más bien algunos jinetes en los Leones."

"Probablemente están en lo cierto, pero no puedo hacer nada…"

"Entendemos" replicó Bela. "Tendremos que esperar y ver..."

Con eso se despidieron.

Termina el flashback.

Sir Exer se encogió de hombros al recordar el segundo encuentro.

2 Flashback

Habían pasado tres días después de la reunión entre Lily, Bella y Sir Exer. En cuanto él llegó a sus cuarteles, de madrugada, vio a las dos jóvenes esperándolo. En cuanto se acercó más, notó que estaban echando chispas.

Tan pronto como lo vieron, se aproximaron a el y lo arrastraron hacia el interior.

"Tenemos un problema." Dijo Lily una vez que estuvo sentada frente a Sir Exer.

"PROBLEMA!" gritó Bella. "No lo llamaría UN PROBLEMA! Es una calamidad!"

"Podría calmarse por favor, Lady bella." Sabía que la mención de su título la tranquilizaría un poco. Continuó. "Podría por favor explicarme la razón de su enojo?

Bella se volvió a Lily.

"Explícalo tu, si lo hago yo, puedo romper algo…"

Lily asintió.

"Bien, sabe que Lady Elianor y Lady Cleia han sido integradas a nuestra ala, no?"

"Si, y?"

"Después de nuestra reunión, reunimos al ala para anunciarlo. Debo decir que tomaron la noticia bastante bien. Al día siguiente nos encontramos en el campo para nuestra carrera diaria. A Lady Elianor y Lady Cleia se les había dado el horario. Imagine nuestra sorpresa cuando las vimos. Usaban vestidos! Para correr!" la incredulidad de Lily se notaba en sus palabras. "Nos aproximamos a ellas y les preguntamos, gentilmente, por qué no usaban las túnicas de entrenamiento que se les habían dado, ya que era en uniforme adecuado para el entrenamiento. Contestaron que esas ropas no eran adecuadas para una dama, y que los colores no les quedaban. Después, de habernos recuperado de la impresión, preguntamos como correrían con vestidos. No se imagina su respuesta."

"Adelante." Dijo Sir Exer.

Lily habló, haciendo una Buena imitación de la voz melodiosa de Elianor.

"Correr! Pensé que íbamos a cabalgar! Correr no es actividad para una dama! Sudaremos!"

Lily tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"En ese momento no supe si debía soltarme a reír o desesperarme. Algunos jinetes pasaron un mal rato tratando de retener la risa mientras que otros simplemente las observaban atónitos. Nos fuimos a correr y ellas permanecieron allí. Les dije que se cambiaran y que empezaran a trabajar en el primer circuito. Con mucho cuidado, pedí a Amaris y a Darais que las vigilaran. Tuvieron suerte que lo haya hecho. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando Amaris vino y me ordenó que volviera. Volvimos tan pronto como pudimos y encontramos a dos damas en completo shock. Darais me dijo que habían elegido ignorar mis ordenes, conservaron los vestidos y empezaron a hacer el circuito del nivel cuatro; terminando quemadas en el primer obstáculo. Les pregunté por qué me habían desobedecido. Respondieron que eran muy buenas jinetes y que en primer nivel sería muy fácil. Les pedí entonces que hicieran el primer nivel para ver su nivel. Fallaron después de cinco minutos. Debo decir que no son pésimas jinetes, pero no tienen el nivel necesario para el ala!"

Lily estaba muy molesta.

"Bien, hice que los demás trabajaran en el nivel seis mientras les ayudaba a ellas con el nivel uno. El problema era que no me estaban escuchando del todo. Mantenían la vista en los jinetes, el coquetear con ellos no ayudaba a que se enfocaran en su trabajo. Después llegó el almuerzo. Después practicamos duelos un poco. Elianor es bastante buena si la comparo con Cleia, pero no fue oponente para ninguno de los jinetes. Después vino pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima y lo demás. Se rehusaron totalmente a tomar esas lecciones, discutiendo, que era cosa de hombres, que las damas refinadas como ellas no harían cosas tan desagradables, en particular si eran clases impartidas por plebeyos. Como no sabía que hacer, las hice trabajar en el circuito nuevamente, ya que no estaba de humor para discutir. Amaris y los demás dragones tuvieron que rescatarlas en varias ocasiones. Después practicaron magia, son geniales en ello. También conocen los encantamientos de pelea básicos. Así que es un área en la que no tendrán problema."

"No fue tan malo" planteó sir Exer.

"No, pero el día siguiente fue peor. Primero no llegaron a correr, diciendo que necesitaban su sueño embellecedor, se rehusaron a usar las ropas de entrenamiento, y no nos escucharon, a menos que uno de los guerreros hiciera un comentario acerca de su comportamiento. Pasaron su tiempo mirando a los chicos, animándolos, haciéndoles cumplidos… fue desagradable..." Lily se estremeció ante esto. "Después se rehusaron otra vez a la pelea, y cuando traté de forzarlas a venir, dijeron que no se sentían bien. No tuve más opción que mandarlas a descansar. Después en magia, se rehusaron a seguir mis indicaciones, pensando que son mejores. Se pone cada vez peor, están tan seguras de si que no escuchan nuestros consejos y hacen lo que les viene en gana, poniendo en peligro al ala completa. No puedo contar las tantas veces que los jinetes las han salvado, siendo lastimados en el proceso."

"Hubo accidentes serios?" preguntó Sir Exer, preocupado.

"Aún no, algunas quemaduras, cortes… " contestó Bella, hablando por primera vez. "Tiene que hacer algo! Si nos escucharan al menos un poco no serían tan peligrosas!"

"Bien… Veré que puedo hacer."

Lily y Bella parecían aliviadas.

"Muchas gracias!" exclamó Bella.

"Por nada. Ahora, creo que tienen un ala que entrenar."

"Cierto, adiós."

"Adiós."

3 termina el Flashback

Sir Exer suspiró.

"No tengo dominio en esta situación. Su padre es muy influyente y el rey no se puede permitir perder su apoyo."

"Si, pero son peligrosas!" gritó Lily. "Ayer casi mandan a un jinete a la enfermería! Decidieron que era suficiente práctica con el circuito en el que estaban y empezaron el nivel cinco. Terminaron siendo atacadas por flechas de fuego. Dos jinetes tuvieron que rescatarlas, siendo golpeados en el proceso. Uno de los dragones no podrá volar en una semana!"

"De quien?"

"Sir Wadren."

"Hablaré con Sir Albus."

"Espero que cambie algo, o tendré que recurrir a otras medidas" gruñó Bella.

Lily asintió.

Sir Exer miró a las dos jinetes.

"Haré lo que pueda."

"De acuerdo. Vamos Bella tenemos que entrenar."

Las dos jóvenes se fueron. Después de unos minutos Sir Exer se fue también hacia las habitaciones de Sir Albus.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

Lily y Bella llegaron al campo y notaron que todos los jinetes, a excepción de Elianor y Cleia, se encontraban ahí.

Las rodearon.

"Hablaron con Sir Exer, verdad? Preguntó Sirius.

"Si."

"Qué dujo acerca de Ellas?" preguntó un jinete café.

Todos sabían lo que quería decir por 'Ellas'.

"Dijo que hablará con Sir Albus."

Un gruñido general se escuchó, incuso Sir Severus y Sir Lucius parecían molestos por las noticias.

"Yo tampoco estoy contenta, pero creo que tenemos una carrera por hacer."

Comenzaron a correr. En cuanto volvieron, observaron a dos plateadas esperando. Como de costumbre, usaban vestidos bonitos, maquillaje, joyas... parecía que iban a una fiesta que a un entrenamiento o a una pelea. Lily no se molestó por mencionar nada acerca de sus atuendos, sabía que era causa perdida. Silbó unas cuantas veces para tomar la atención de todos.

"Jinetes, van a trabajar en el circuito del nivel seis, ya que han superado en nivel cinco ayer. Tengan cuidado, alunas maldiciones que Bella y yo hemos inventado han sido añadidas y hay muchos pasajes peligrosos. Les recomiendo que llamen un escudo muy fuerte a su alrededor y al de su dragón. Trabajen en parejas, tercios y cuartos. Uno trabajando en el circuito, los otros listos para ayudar."

Los jinetes sonrieron, felices de hacer algo más difícil.

"Lady Cleia, Lady Elianor, ustedes trabajarán en el nivel dos." Dijo Bella cortantemente.

Elianor los miró, obcecada.

"Por qué no podemos trabajar en el nivel seis?"

"No están lo suficientemente entrenadas." Replicó la chica de cabello negro.

"Estamos lo suficientemente entrenadas! Somos por mucho mejores que ustedes!" exclamó Elianor.

Algunos jinetes no pudieron evitar reír ante este comentario. Elianor se puso roja del coraje.

"Verán quién es mejor!"

Antes que Lily pudiera detenerla, había montado su dragón, Vaniris. Emprendió el vuelo y comenzó el nivel siete. Lily apenas se contuvo de gritar. Llamó rápidamente a Amaris, subió a su espalda y la siguió, sabiendo que la joven mujer terminaría gravemente herida o muerta si no era detenida.

Elianor había alcanzado el segundo obstáculo cuando Lily llegó al circuito, Bella, y los demás jinetes detrás de ella.

Pasó rápidamente el pasaje de los árboles en movimiento y llegó al prado de la flechas. Lily vio flechas volando en dirección de Elianor y rápidamente llamó un escudo a su alrededor, pero se olvidó de protegerse a si misma. Sintió un dolor quemante en su hombro derecho. Mirando, vio que una flecha la había alcanzado. La sacó y puso un escudo a su alrededor , antes de ser herida otra vez. Elianor no se paraba y había alcanzado ya el tercer obstáculo. Lily sabía que no lograría pasar sin ser lastimada. Tuvo que volar al cañón con flamas lanzadas de todas direcciones, bolas de fuego aparecían de ningún lugar. Era fuego verdadero. Apresuró a Maris para acelerar, y alcanzaron a Elianor antes de entrar al cañón.

"DÉTENTE!" gritó. Elianor rió y continuo. Maldiciendo, Lily suplicó a Maris que volara tan rápido como pudiese. De repente vio que una enorme bola de fuego iba en dirección de Elianor. No lo pensó.

Maris!

De acuerdo, pero no lo merece!

El dragón desapareció y apareció entre la bola de fuego y la chica. Lily fue golpeada por la bola a toda potencia. Sintió que ella y Maris caían, seriamente quemadas y completamente noqueadas. Oyó que alguien gritó "Petrificus Totalus". Al menos la han detenido, pensó. Se preparó para el impacto con el suelo y cerró los ojos. Pero antes de golpearse con el, muchos cuerpos detuvieron su caída. Abrió los ojos y vio que algunos jinetes habían creado una red para atraparlas.

Les sonrió agradecida en cuanto aterrizaban. Bajó y cayó al suelo. Alguien le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se dio cuenta que era James.

"Gracias, James..."

"No es nada, no podíamos permitirnos perder a nuestra hermosa entrenadora." Dijo en broma.

Lily se sintió adulada por esto. Rápidamente curó las heridas de Amaris y las propias, incluso sabiendo que lo pagaría caro ya que la dejaba sin energías.

"Incluso si es lo bastante estúpida para rescatar a una idiota como Elianor." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"No podía permitir que muriera, que hubiera dicho el rey… " Lily protestó.

"Que tuvo un buen paseo?" dijo Sirius.

Rieron.

Elianor eligió este momento para interrumpir.

"Entonces, soy débil? Al menos no terminé lastimada." Dijo con una expresión de presunción, dirigiendo a Lily una mirada fría ya que James continuaba riendo con Lily y Sirius, sin prestar atención alguna a ella.

Todos los jinetes se volvieron a ella la miraban de la misma manera en que ella miraba a Lily.

"Bueno..." comenzó James.

_Does this QuickEdit tool actually works? Porque yo estoy viendo -coro celestial- mi párrafo justificado!!_

_Vaya que me he tardado, y antes de que comiencen a recordármelo: sé que la última vez que actualice este fic dije que iba a updaptear el 13vo, pues bueno, ese era el plan, con lo que no contaba era con mi increíble habilidad y con la obsesividad que me entró por limpiar mi disco duro, hace un par de semanas me acabo de dar cuenta que había borrado no solo la traducción restante de este fic (que no me duele tanto pues se trata de una simple tradu), sino también el capítulo 29 (que en estos momentos me encuentro reescribiendo con lo que logro recordar) y el capítulo que consideraba_ pieza sagrada _del 13vo que había escrito hacía ya mucho (y por el que definitivamente lloré lágrimas de sangre)._

_Y antes que intenten golpearme y patear la pantalla piensen en esto:_ La vida es taaaan injusta...


End file.
